L'amour est la plus puissante des magies
by romybook
Summary: Fin du T4: Dumbledore réduit à néant les plans de Voldemort, lui rendant son âme et son corps d'adolescent. A 15 ans, Tom entre en 5ème année à Poudlard, en compagnie bien sûr d'Harry, qui se voit justement confier la mission de veiller sur Tom. N'est-il pas trop jeune pour mener à bien cette tâche ? Les erreurs du passé seraient-elles condamnées à se répéter ? Traduction de ma fic
1. Un réveil inhabituel

Avertissement : J.K. Rowling possède les personnages originaux et l'histoire sur laquelle cette fiction est basée.

Une petite minute de silence pour la mort de l'acteur qui jouait l'oncle d'Harry : Vernon Dursley/Richard Griffith. May he rest in peace…

...

**Chapitre 1 : Un Réveil Inhabituel**

_Harry et Tom se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixaient, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Harry ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait autour d'eux. Il devait agir… Mais, les yeux de Tom étaient si envoutants. Il n'avait qu'une envie : plonger en eux. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Au rythme de leurs battements de cœur, Harry se rapprocha de Tom. Lentement. Inexorablement. Leurs lèvres furent bientôt si proches que leurs deux souffles se mêlèrent. Harry et Tom n'avaient cessés de se regarder. Ils devaient être sûrs. Sûrs, de la volonté de l'autre. Puis, enfin, leurs bouches se touchèrent. Immédiatement, un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps, comme s'ils ne formaient déjà plus qu'un. Le baiser, au départ très doux, s'intensifia rapidement. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le visage de Tom entre ses deux mains. Tom, quant à lui, avait posé ses bras sur les hanches d'Harry, le forçant à rester contre lui. Non pas qu'il en ait réellement eut besoin… Quelques minutes d'un baiser intense et leur excitation grimpa en flèche. Inconscient du monde extérieur, inconscient de ses propres peurs, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Tom. Ce dernier interrompit le baiser un instant afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Tom vit l'éclat qu'il recherchait dans le regard d'Harry. Dans le regard de celui qui allait être son amant. Car, c'est ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux…_

# DRING #

Le son strident du radioréveil sortit en une seconde Harry de sa rêverie. Son cœur s'emballait. Pas seulement à cause de son réveil qui l'avait pris par surprise. Bien plus à cause de son rêve qui lui avait semblé si réel.

Harry poussa un soupir en éteignant le radioréveil. Un jour qu'il était à Poudlard. La rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu à proprement parlé et pourtant sa mission avait déjà commencé. Dumbledore et ses mystères… Il n'avait rencontré Tom que la veille, et pourtant, il rêvait déjà de lui. Et quel rêve…

Harry passa une main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela d'abord ? C'est vrai que Tom était quelqu'un de séduisant avec ses yeux noirs ensorcelants. Mais, jamais. Non, jamais, Harry n'avait rêvé d'un garçon auparavant. Lui était attiré par les filles… Normalement ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas Tom. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait pas avoir de préjugés contre le jeune homme. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Quoique ! Vu le rêve, son esprit avait l'air de bien prendre la chose.

Dans quoi Dumbledore l'avait-il entraîné ? Il ne connaissait Tom que depuis 24h et déjà sa vie était chamboulée. Déjà, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté la mission.

Harry tourna la tête vers les baldaquins de son lit. Bien sûr, la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Pas du tout, à vrai dire. Évidemment, qu'il devait accepter. Après tout, le sort du monde magique, du monde en général, en dépendait. Harry n'avait pas le choix : depuis sa naissance, son destin était lié à celui de Voldemort. Or, Dumbledore lui avait donné la possibilité d'empêcher la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, Harry n'avait que 15ans.

**Flash…**

Harry était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur lui faisant face. Le visage du professeur était soucieux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Harry se demandait pourquoi il était là. Soit, Dumbledore allait le réprimander, soit il avait quelque chose à lui confier. Peu importe, Harry aurait préféré être ailleurs. Le sujet que Dumbledore voulait aborder semblait trop sérieux. Et Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Peut-être était-il ingrat ? Il était surtout stressé. Stressé à l'idée des reproches qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à recevoir. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était achevé deux semaines auparavant, et depuis, lui et Dumbledore ne s'était pas reparlé. Or, la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait. Les valises d'Harry étaient déjà prêtes et dans quelques heures, il serait parti. Si le Directeur souhaitait le sermonner, c'était le moment.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son bureau. Il regarda un instant Fumseck, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux. Puis, il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir pour une raison très importante. Mais avant de t'en parler, je dois avoir ta parole que cela ne sortira pas de ce bureau et que tu ne poseras pas de questions, ni ne chercheras à en savoir plus que nécessaire. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de tout confier à tes amis et qu'ensemble vous partez à l'aventure. Ce ne sera pas possible, cette fois. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Harry. Et j'ai une fois de plus besoin que tu me prouves que j'ai raison.

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux. Une chose était sûre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Après une minute de surprise, Harry répondit.

- Bien sûr, professeur. Je vous le jure.

- Tu vas tout de suite comprendre pourquoi je te demande cela. Sache une chose néanmoins, je ne pourrais pas tout t'expliquer. C'est pour cela que tu devras me faire confiance.

- C'est le cas, répondit Harry d'une voix assurée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Bien. L'affaire dont je souhaite te parler concerne Voldemort.

Immédiatement, l'attention d'Harry fut totale.

- Cette année, il a tenté de retrouver sa puissance. Je ne t'explique pas les tenants et les aboutissants, cela ne te regarde pas. La seule chose que tu dois savoir est qu'il a échoué. Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons été capables de le stopper à temps. Mais, nous devions faire un choix quant à la façon dont nous allions l'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? demanda Harry, des stigmates d'étonnement au visage.

- Ce n'était pas possible, Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as promis de ne pas poser de questions…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, étant donné la faiblesse dans laquelle Voldemort se trouvait sans véritable corps charnel, nous avons pu lui envoyer un sortilège bien particulier. Un sortilège qui lui a rendu sa jeunesse.

- Comment cela ? s'exclama Harry.

- Voldemort n'existe plus. Nous l'avons fait revenir en tant que Tom Jedusor.

Harry était ahuri.

- Et c'est là que tu entres en scène. Tom a exactement ton âge, Harry. Il sera donc réintégré à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Et il va avoir besoin d'un guide. Toi, en l'occurrence.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry. Comment cela, son guide ? Mais comment pouvez-vous faire cela et lui donner la chance de recommencer à faire des choses abjectes alors qu'il sera en pleine possession de sa puissance.

- Tu as employé les bons mots, Harry : la chance de recommencer. Non pas pour refaire la même chose, mais pour être différent. Et c'est toi qui va l'y aider, Harry.

- Moi ? Mais comment je peux l'aider ? Je ne peux pas m'approcher de Voldemort.

- La chose que tu dois comprendre Harry, c'est qu'il ne sera pas Voldemort. Il ne sera même pas vraiment le Tom Jedusor qu'il était à l'époque de Poudlard. Il sera un peu différent.

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux l'aider.

- Tu as déjà remarqué, Harry, que vous avez des points communs, par rapport à votre vie. Aussi, par rapport à votre magie. Même si tu es jeune, tu n'as pas fait les mêmes choix que lui. Et tu peux l'encourager à faire de même. Tu peux lui montrer que notre passé ne dicte pas notre vie. Seuls nos choix le font.

Harry était interdit. Les informations que Dumbledore lui apprenaient semblaient n'avoir aucun sens.

- Je t'ai écrit une lettre pour t'expliquer tout cela plus en détails mais je voulais évidemment te donner une idée générale de vive voix.

- Est-ce que vous me donnez le choix ?

- Eh bien, comment dire, on a toujours le choix, Harry. Disons que je vais te laisser y réfléchir pendant tes vacances, pour que tu comprennes l'implication du sortilège que nous lui avons lancé.

- Je n'ai que quatorze ans. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je serais apte à l'encourager dans la bonne voie?

- Tu ne seras pas le seul à t'en occuper. La majorité des professeurs sont au courant et eux aussi seront là pour aider.

Dumbledore, fit une petite pause.

- Et puis, Harry, après tout, tu es l'Élu, conclut Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai suffisamment de choses à gérer, que j'ai déjà vécu suffisamment d'épreuves…

Dumbledore poussa un soupir mêlé de tristesse et d'espoir. Malgré ses paroles, Harry se faisait déjà moins virulent.

- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, Harry. Que je t'en demande toujours beaucoup. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurai fait. Mais, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry. Et comme toute personne exceptionnelle, on attend de grandes choses de ta part.

Harry regarda au ciel, une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'objections. Et puis, comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, il percevait déjà l'importance de la mission. Même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit confiée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Ou est Tom en ce moment ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Sache juste, que le sortilège nécessitait quelques ajustements qui seront exécutés d'ici la rentrée…

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore en profita pour lui tendre sa lettre.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je suis désolé de te presser, mais dernière journée de l'année oblige, j'ai quelques obligations.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry se leva. Il salua Dumbledore d'un mouvement de la tête avant de pénétrer dans les escaliers.

Harry était légèrement perdu. Perdu dans sa tête. Dans ses pensées.

La réprimande qu'il attendait n'était donc pas venue. Il aurait préféré. À la place, Dumbledore venait de lui confier un poids de plus. Les vacances n'étaient-elles pas censé être faites pour se reposer et oublier le stress de l'école ? Pas pour Harry. Jamais, à vrai dire. Pour ses premières vraies vacances avec Sirius, Harry aurait préféré être libre de toutes pensées, de toutes obligations. Malheureusement, il allait une fois de plus devoir cacher des choses aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui…

Certes, c'était un honneur que Dumbledore lui accorde sa confiance de cette manière. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? Harry n'avait que deux mois pour se préparer à cette mission qui changerait assurément le cours de sa vie.

…**back**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le jeune homme se mit à rêver d'un monde où il n'aurait pas été Harry Potter, le survivant. Un monde, où il n'aurait pas les espoirs de tout un peuple et bien plus que cela sur les épaules. Si seulement il avait pu être un adolescent comme un autre… Normal. Sans cette fichue cicatrice. Un adolescent qui aurait encore ses parents…

Rapidement, Harry essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans le coin de ses yeux. Des larmes de rage et non de tristesse. À ses côtés, Neuville s'éveillait. Lui aussi était arrivé la veille. Même si son camarade n'était pas tellement du type moqueur, Harry devait s'empêcher de pleurer. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Harry détestait, c'était montrer ses faiblesses. Merlin sait combien il en avait pourtant…

A bien y réfléchir, Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de discuter avec son camarade de chambre. Alors qu'il l'entendait bouger dans le dortoir, Harry préféra rester dans le cocon formé par les rideaux de son lit. Silencieusement, il attrapa un parchemin et une plume de sa table de nuit, puis il commença à écrire. Même si Dumbledore lui avait interdit de parler de Tom sous son nom de Jedusor à quiconque, son parrain savait que quelque chose se tramait dans les murs de Poudlard. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et puis de toute façon, il savait que son filleul avait le don de s'attirer toujours des ennuis. Empêcher Tom Jedusor de redevenir Lord Voldemort en était un. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait décidé de ne pas contredire Sirius. Il était à vrai dire rassuré de savoir que son parrain s'inquiétait pour lui. L'un des seuls…

Même s'il devait rester mystérieux dans ses missives, Sirius lui avait fait jurer pendant les vacances de lui écrire quotidiennement. Harry se mit donc aussitôt à l'ouvrage.

« Cher Patmol,

Une journée loin du Square Grimmaurd et déjà je m'ennuie de toi. Comme tu t'en doutes, il n'y a pas encore grand monde à l'école. Le calme me fait de toute façon du bien, étant donné que j'appréhende la reprise de demain, pour les raisons que tu connais. Fini les vacances et l'insouciance. Seul point lumineux de ma journée, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un charmant garçon, dénommé Tom Gaunt. Il est de Serpentard. Je t'arrête tout de suite, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Mais, tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup.

Bon courage pour tes recherches. Ne vous étripez pas avec tu sais qui… Enfin quoique, je veux bien que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire pour quelques semaines. Un cours en moins ne me ferait pas de mal !

Je t'embrasse.

Harry. »

Harry scella le parchemin pour que seul Sirius puisse l'ouvrir. Neuville avait à présent fini sa douche et il se préparait. Dès qu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il quitta le dortoir et Harry en profita pour se lever. Assit à la fenêtre, il appela Hedwige. Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, la chouette se posa sur le rebord, à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry lui donna une caresse, suivie par son mordillage d'oreille habituel. Après lui avoir accroché la lettre à la patte, Harry lui donna une petite friandise. En un battement d'aile, Hedwige était partie. Harry la regarda voler quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Alors, seulement, il se remit debout, se motiva à prendre ses vêtements et enfin se dirigea vers les douches.

Après une demi-heure passée principalement à ruminer sous la douche, Harry était prêt à descendre et à affronter les premiers évènements de la journée.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, comme il l'avait espéré. Une première étape de franchie. Harry passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était bien silencieuse pour une fois. Puis, il commença à descendre les escaliers fous de Poudlard. Comme il l'avait dit à Sirius, l'école était encore quasiment vide et il en était heureux. Rares étaient les élèves qui arrivaient en avance avant la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il fallait une bonne raison. Une mission de Dumbledore par exemple. Ou encore, l'hospitalisation en urgence d'un tuteur, comme c'était le cas pour Neuville.

Harry n'était pas fâché de ce calme serein. Il savait très bien que le lendemain, il serait de nouveau assaillit par ses camarades. Les vacances lui avaient permis de se glisser dans une bulle plus qu'agréable avec son parrain. Mais, à présent, il devait redescendre sur terre. Arrivé ex-aequo avec Cédric Digory, il était l'un des vainqueurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La gloire éternelle avait promis la coupe au futur vainqueur. L'enfer éternel plutôt. Harry aurait dû être traité comme un héros, à l'image de Cédric. Sauf qu'Harry était justement Harry. L'année passée, il était passé par des phases très différentes dans le cœur de ses camarades : le menteur, le traitre, puis l'outsider. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'espérait le voir gagner. Personne ne le désirait. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu mais lui, ne l'avait pas écouté. Et aujourd'hui, il en paierait le prix. Car, si Harry avait depuis toujours eu l'habitude d'être ignoré, il devait maintenant s'attendre à être traité comme un pestiféré. Après tout, il était celui qui avait empêché Poudlard d'avoir un vainqueur. Pour une raison inconnue d'Harry, le résultat du Tournoi avait été annulé au dernier moment. Il n'y avait donc pas de vainqueurs pour cette année-là. Officiellement, l'erreur de procédure dans le choix de quatre candidats en était la cause. Mais tout le monde avait sa propre opinion : pour la plupart, c'était la faute d'Harry. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, non seulement le vainqueur avait été annulé mais en plus, le Tournoi était proscrit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Évidemment, après cette annonce, tout le monde avait crié au scandale. Mais, voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il avait bien fallu trouver un coupable. Et Harry était tout désigné. Toujours Harry…

Occupé à ruminer ces sombres pensées, Harry arriva finalement dans la Grande Salle. Neuville était en train de déjeuner à la table des professeurs. Quelques enseignants étaient là également, lisant pour la plupart leur exemplaire personnel de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry n'avait même pas envie de voir la une. Non, il préférait observer toutes les personnes présentes.

Isolé à droite de la grande table, il était là. Harry le vit immédiatement. À vrai dire, il le cherchait. Il désirait le voir, et à la fois le craignait. Alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres de la table, Tom se décida enfin à se retourner.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rosir en souvenir de son rêve. Tom se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais une chose est sûre, il s'était pétrifié sur place, dès que Tom l'avait aperçu.

D'un mouvement rapide et à la fois élégant de la tête, Tom indiqua la chaise à côté de lui. Enfin, le cerveau d'Harry se remit à fonctionner normalement. Obéissant, il se dirigea vers Tom. Il s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Immédiatement, tout son nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner apparut devant lui. Harry fit un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il n'y avait pas que des désavantages à être revenu à Poudlard.

Tom était resté silencieux. Il attendait qu'Harry se décide à tourner la tête vers lui. De nouveau.

Dès qu'il le fit, Tom n'hésita pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu rougi en me voyant ?

Une chose était sûre, Tom n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Évidemment, Harry n'en rougit que plus fort. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour se préparer à parler.

Il n'y avait qu'un problème : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jour de la Répartition**

**J'attends vos avis pour ce début d'histoire…**


	2. Le jour de la Répartition

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jour de la Répartition**

Aussitôt qu'Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle, Tom l'avait quasiment senti dans ses veines. Depuis la veille, depuis leur rencontre, Tom se sentait différent. Dans son esprit. Dans son propre corps. Le fait est qu'il s'était senti complet auprès d'Harry. C'était une sensation étrange pour Tom qui n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareille. En réalité, Tom ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en matière de sentiment. En revanche, il était rempli d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait expliquer ni canaliser.

En tant qu'orphelin, Tom avait, depuis le début, ce vide, ce manque dans son cœur résultant de l'absence de ses parents. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné l'amour et tous les sentiments dont il aurait normalement eu besoin. Depuis lors, personne n'avait réussi à lui apprendre quoique ce soit dans ce domaine. Pas d'amis. Pas de connaissances. Tom était un solitaire.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Harry, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait bouleversé. Ses sentiments étaient quasiment palpables. C'était étrange. Plus que cela, c'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ce garçon parmi tous ? Le premier qu'il ait rencontré, ici, à Poudlard… Celui qui avait été choisi pour être son propre guide…

Tom était perplexe car d'habitude il comprenait les évènements et plus que tout, les gens très facilement. Mais, Harry était juste impossible à lire. Bien sûr, certaines choses à son propos étaient évidentes. Cependant, les vraies pensées d'Harry n'étaient qu'un nuage obscur dans les yeux de Tom.

Tom était confus et il voulait, il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses. Par exemple, 'est-ce qu'Harry ressentait la même chose que lui ?', 'avait-il une quelconque explication ?'

Alors, comme toute personne normale, Tom comprit qu'il devrait demander pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question à propos des raisons de son rougissement.

Et maintenant, Harry regardait Tom, prêt à répondre.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'étais juste embarrassé.

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Tom étaient perçants, comme s'il voulait voir directement dans l'esprit d'Harry, dans son âme.

- Nous nous connaissons à peine et pourtant, en tant que guide, je dois m'occuper de toi.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour cela.

Le ton de Tom était froid. Tout le monde en aurait été effrayé. Tout le monde sauf Harry. Il n'avait pas peur de Tom. Il voulait juste mieux le comprendre, saisir ses réactions. Il était curieux, et peut-être aussi intrigué par ce garçon.

- De plus, ajouta Tom avec une voix radoucie, je pense que tu mens.

Harry sourit mystérieusement.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

- A vrai dire, je le peux, Harry

La façon dont Tom avait prononcé son nom était taquine.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry.

- Je vois en toi.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Si tu le pouvais, tu n'aurais pas à me demander quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, Tom offrit un léger sourire.

- Tu es intelligent. C'est bien. Je pense qu'on va devenir de très bons amis.

Harry était confus. Tom semblait si sur de lui-même, confiant, un petit peu voyant aussi. Et puis, Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé à Harry d'être l'ami de Tom. Juste son mentor, dans un sens. Mais, peut-être que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre…

Harry éclaircit sa voix, une fois de plus.

- Quoi ? demanda Tom.

- Rien…

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- C'est juste que tu es un peu étrange mais amusant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme cela.

- Comment pouvais-tu t'attendre à quoi que ce soit ? Même les personnes avec qui j'ai vécu ne savent pas qui je suis réellement.

- Je le sais bien…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Je veux dire, je le vois en toi.

- Oh, tu arrives à voir toi aussi, maintenant…

Et, de cette façon, les deux garçons se mirent à rigoler.

Harry était perplexe et partagé entre ses différentes pensées au sujet de Tom. Une part de lui voulait être avec Tom, apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait ou plus exactement il pensait qu'écouter ce désir n'était pas une sage décision. Pendant ses vacances, il s'était imaginé sa mission comme une obligation, pas comme quelque chose qu'il pourrait apprécier. Mais en réalité, son esprit souhaitait oublier tout ce qu'il savait de Tom. Ou plutôt de Voldemort.

Alors, Harry décida d'écouter cette voix qui lui soufflait que Tom était quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Seul chose qu'il ne devait pas oublier : être prudent. Choisir chacun de ses mots avec attention. Harry ne pouvait se permettre d'être totalement libéré avec Tom. Même s'il le désirait du plus profond de son être.

Tom et Harry restèrent ensemble durant toute la journée. Ils parlèrent principalement de sujets superficiels. Ils étaient tous les deux prudents et restaient suspicieux.

À cause de leurs passés troublés, ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes qui accordaient leur confiance facilement. Alors, malgré le fait que leurs propres corps et esprits leurs disaient d'agir naturellement, ils devaient, ils préféraient se protéger. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne laissaient paraître ces sentiments…

Cette journée de la Répartition était particulièrement clémente. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel. Harry en profita pour montrer à Tom l'un des endroits qu'il préférait à Poudlard : le lac. Quand il le vit, Tom se sentit immédiatement bien. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait eu la possibilité de découvrir l'océan. Il avait adoré cette puissance, ce danger que l'on ressent face à la houle des vagues.

Mais, il devait admettre que le calme du lac était rassurant. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de lit dans les dortoirs pour l'instant – il avait dormi dans l'infirmerie (trop bizarre…) – il était mieux ici de toute façon.

Les deux garçons passèrent une merveilleuse journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la Grande Salle, à cause de la nuit. Bien sûr, ils étaient les premiers dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent un jeu d'échec.

Même s'il avait l'habitude d'y jouer avec Ron, Harry n'était pas vraiment très bon. Et puis, Tom était si intelligent et il avait cette confiance nécessaire pour forcer ses pions à avancer. Alors, Tom battit Harry à plates coutures.

- Eh bien, Harry, soit il va falloir que je t'apprenne à mieux jouer, soit il faut que nous trouvions un autre jeu, car j'ai bien peur de gagner à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit Harry.

- Comment cela ? demanda Tom, intrigué.

- Gagner n'est pas le plus important, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu obtiens si tu ne gagnes pas ? l'interrogea Tom très sérieusement.

- Le plaisir de jouer, de partager un moment avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, ni que c'était important.

- Ça l'est avec moi, Tom.

Tom sourit. Même si les mots qu'Harry disait lui semblaient étranges, il avait beaucoup aimé la façon dont Harry avait prononcé son prénom…

Harry lui sourit en retour.

Alors, ils partagèrent un silence gênant. Par chance, Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

- Bonsoir les garçons ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ensemble.

Tom le regarda, déconcerté par ses mots.

- Qui gagne ?

- Tom bien, sûr…

- Mais, ce n'est pas l'important, ajouta Tom.

Tom et Harry se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, partageant leurs pensées. Harry se demandait si déjà il était en train d'influencer Tom d'une bonne façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chaleur qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son cœur était plus qu'agréable.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas se rendre compte de cette conversation silencieuse. Alors, il continua :

- Tout le monde ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu viennes avec moi, Tom. Tu vas être assis à la table des professeurs pour l'instant.

- Peut-il rester avec moi ? demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec étonnement. Il semblait prendre sa mission assez bien. Ce garçon était incroyable…

- Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. Il ne fait pas partie de ta maison. Et puis, je souhaite le présenter à tes camarades comme il faut.

- Eh bien, dit Harry à Tom, on se verra après la Cérémonie, je suppose.

Tom sourit brièvement. Puis il suivit le Directeur.

Harry resta tout seul. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Les étudiants commençaient déjà à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous de cette façon ? Puis, il se souvint. Sa journée avec Tom lui avait fait tout oublier. Mais, soudainement, tous ses sentiments négatifs se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin dans sa tête. Harry se sentait mal.

Certains de ses camarades se moquaient de lui, tandis que d'autres l'insultaient. Pas trop fort. Mais, suffisamment pour qu'Harry entende.

Alors, finalement et heureusement pour lui, Ron et Hermione apparurent à ses côtés. Immédiatement, Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu m'as tellement manqué cet été. Tu sais quoi : une lettre ne fait pas tout. Je n'en pouvais plus de lire.

Alors qu'ils se serraient la main, Ron et Harry rigolèrent.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Jamais on n'aurait cru que tu pourrais dire un jour quelque chose comme cela.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, les deux garçons n'en rigolèrent que plus fort.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Tom fut juste le témoin de cette scène. Au fond de lui, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de voir Harry avec d'autres personnes. Mais pourquoi ? Il connaissait le garçon depuis combien de temps déjà ? À peine deux jours. Comment pouvait-il vouloir, avoir même besoin d'exclusivité de sa part ?

Au bout d'un moment, les tables furent remplies d'étudiants. Les anciens et nouveaux professeurs étaient eux aussi installés. Hagrid avait été le dernier à arriver. Après avoir adressé à Harry un grand salut de la main, il s'était assis dans un silence relatif. Comme d'habitude. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Hagrid était égal à lui-même : un semi-géant heureux qui adorait le Survivant.

Comme à chaque Cérémonie de Répartition, Dumbledore fit un petit discours de bienvenue, juste après l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants. Puis, le Choixpeau commença sa chanson.

Habituellement, Harry aimait regarder les réactions des nouveaux venus. Il se sentait toujours un peu nostalgique de sa propre Cérémonie. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put détacher son regard du visage de Tom. Le garçon semblait à la fois perplexe et perturbé. Ses yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, pleins de pensées qu'Harry commençait à comprendre. Si facilement. Tom écoutait attentivement le chant du Choixpeau. Même s'il avait 15 ans, il se sentait aussi effrayé que les jeunes élèves. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment habituel pour Tom.

Alors, la chanson s'arrêta. Immédiatement, Tom chercha Harry des yeux. L'autre garçon le fixait déjà. Et pendant quelques instants, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder. Cela aurait dû leur sembler étrange. Mais, à vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire. C'était juste parfait. Jusqu'à ce que Ron les interrompe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de regarder, Harry, murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami.

- Remus Lupin. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Et qui est la femme à côté de lui ? demanda Harry. Tu la connais ?

- Non. Mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à nous le dire. En revanche, le garçon sur la gauche est trop jeune pour être un enseignant. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

McGonagall choisit ce moment pour commencer à égrener la liste des nouveaux élèves. Heureusement, les premiers cris et applaudissements empêchèrent Harry de répondre. Sauvé par le Gong…

Après que le dernier garçon appelé se soit assis à la table de sa nouvelle maison, Dumbledore se mit debout et commença à parler. McGonagall se trouvait encore aux côtés du Choixpeau.

- Avant que nous commencions le festin, j'ai deux petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je veux vous présenter Mr. Tom Gaunt. Viens à côté du professeur McGonagall mon garçon s'il te plait. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Tom n'a plus 11 ans. Mais, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un garçon de 15ans va être réparti par le Choixpeau. La raison est très simple. Depuis sa naissance, Tom a de graves problèmes de santé. Il vivait jusqu'à présent dans un centre médical très spécial où il a pu apprendre à contrôler sa magie, tout comme vous. Mais, à présent, Tom va nettement mieux. Je lui ai donc proposé d'intégrer Poudlard comme n'importe quel jeune de ce pays. Et il a accepté. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Immédiatement, des applaudissements soutenus s'élevèrent. Tom avait un visage agréable et ce n'était donc pas rare que les gens l'aiment au premier regard. De plus, ils étaient tous heureux de pouvoir souhaiter la bienvenue à une personne malade. La peau pale de Tom ainsi que sa maigreur permit à chacun de croire l'histoire de Dumbledore…

Tom était à présent assis sur le célèbre tabouret. McGonagall lui souriait, le Choixpeau dans ses mains, prêt à servir.

Avant que le Choixpeau n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry murmura très bas « Serpentard ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Harry ? demanda Ron.

Harry se figea.

- Hum, rien du tout, il répondit.

Finalement, le Choixpeau s'exclama « Serpentard » et de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent à cette table.

Tom regarda brièvement Harry, une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à sa table.

Avant que Dumbledore ne se remette à parler, Hermione força Harry à la regarder.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Harry. Comment pouvais-tu savoir dans quelle maison il irait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Putain, Hermione…

- Eh bien ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- De plus, ajouta-t-elle, son nom de famille me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Hermione, tais-toi, s'il te plait. Dumbledore est en train de parler, dit Ron.

Hermione le regarda sévèrement. Harry, lui, était bien heureux de l'intervention de son ami.

- La deuxième chose que je tenais à vous dire concerne vos professeurs. Après quelques délibérations, j'ai décidé de choisir deux enseignants qui travailleront conjointement pour vous apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S'il vous plait, veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à Remus Lupin et à sa collègue Nymphadora Tonks.

Malgré le renvoi de Lupin un an auparavant, tous les étudiants (sauf peut-être Drago et ses sous-fifres) applaudirent bruyamment. À vrai dire, il avait été leur meilleur enseignant toutes années confondues.

Harry regarda quelques instants Dumbledore. Il se demandait ce que le Directeur avait bien pu faire ou dire pour que le Ministre de la Magie permette à Remus de revenir enseigner. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore trouvait toujours un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

- Et maintenant, que le festin commence, conclut le Directeur.

En un éclair, toutes les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Ron fit un énorme sourire. Ce garçon était toujours affamé. Bien sûr, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et Harry rigola, comme d'habitude.

Alors qu'il mangeait, Harry regarda la table des Serpentard. Il souhaitait observer son protégé dans son nouvel élément. Comme par hasard, Drago Malfoy était déjà à ses côtés. À vrai dire, Tom était entouré par tous les amis de son ennemi juré. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux à cette vue et peut être était-il même jaloux. Mais, plus important, il était inquiet. Inquiet parce que Tom semblait s'entendre parfaitement avec les Serpentard. Et Harry ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit si amical avec des personnes pareilles, des personnes qui appréciaient les forces obscures. Alors qu'il regardait Tom, Harry se dit qu'il devait être prudent. Prudent et sans doute aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard pour empêcher Tom de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, Harry ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers elle. Il rougit légèrement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es bizarre. Tu es silencieux. Et tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

- Je suppose que je suis juste préoccupé.

Harry se mit à prier qu'Hermione ne lui demande pas pourquoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, intervint Ron. Ça va aller. N'écoute pas ces connards.

« Merci Ron, tu viens juste de me donner une porte de sortie » Hélas, Hermione n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de sérieusement bizarre dans cette situation. Heureusement pour Harry, elle ne demanda rien de plus jusqu'à la fin du festin, le laissant à sa contemplation.

Une fois qu'ils finirent de manger, les trois amis suivirent le flot des étudiants jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Harry regardait en tous sens, à la recherche de Tom. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde. C'était donc tout simplement impossible de reconnaître quiconque. Surtout alors que Ron et Hermione le poussait pour qu'il avance.

Mais, tout à coup, Tom se retrouva en face de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent près d'eux.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

- Je voulais vous présenter Tom. Tom, voici Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis.

Tom hocha la tête légèrement, un air étrange sur le visage.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suppose, dit Ron.

Hermione regarda bizarrement vers Harry. Son esprit analysait trop rapidement. Harry avait besoin de trouver une bonne histoire, et vite. Mais pour l'instant, il avait envie de parler à Tom. Seul à seul. Alors, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard dans la Salle Commune, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle ne protesta pas lorsque Ron attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

Harry et Tom se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille de la pièce, le temps que la foule se disperse. Ils s'adossèrent contre un mur.

- Ce sera donc Serpentard, dit Tom pensivement. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais préféré être avec toi.

Harry sourit à cause de la franchise de Tom.

- De plus, Gryffondor semblait être une bonne maison.

De nouveau, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort avait entendu Tom parler comme cela ? C'était impossible parce que Tom était Voldemort… Wow ! Cette pensée était trop perturbante.

Malheureusement, Drago fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Potter, Tom. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il appartient à une famille qui a mauvaise réputation. Tâche de bien choisir tes amis. Je peux t'aider…

- Je peux choisir seul, répondit Tom d'un ton particulièrement froid.

Étrangement, Drago ne sembla pas énervé, juste vexé et gêné comme quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. C'était très amusant à voir. Surtout lorsqu'il partit la queue entre ses jambes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tom était très impressionnant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry sourit aux paroles de Tom. Le garçon venait de répondre exactement la même chose qu'Harry en première année, à la proposition de Drago. C'était étrange. Étaient-ils si semblables ?

- Pourquoi souries-tu ? demanda alors Tom.

- Drago sera toujours Drago. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu lui as répondu, sois prudent. Drago peut-être un vrai emmerdeur.

- Je peux gérer un garçon comme lui, répondit Tom avec un mystérieux sourire. Maintenant, je dois trouver ma Salle Commune.

- Je peux te la montrer si tu veux.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Et les deux garçons rigolèrent.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le château, heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cachot des Serpentard, Harry se retourna vers Tom.

- J'espère que tu te plairas dans ta maison.

- Ca ne sera pas un problème, crois-moi. Je peux tous les gérer…

Et Harry répondit dans sa tête 'Je le sais parfaitement bien et c'est ce qui m'effraie'.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner demain matin, dit Harry tout fort.

- Très bien ! Bonne nuit, Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Alors, Harry rougit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Sans doute parce que tout à coup, le contact de Tom venait de lui rappelait son dernier rêve : les lèvres de Tom, les baisers de Tom… Harry en rougit plus fortement. Et Tom sourit, comme s'il était conscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry.

Et juste comme cela, Tom disparu dans le cachot.

Harry marcha seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. À vrai dire, c'était agréable d'être ici. Harry se rendait compte qu'avec Tom à ses côtés il serait capable de supporter toutes les personnes de l'école qui ne l'aimait pas… C'est-à-dire, la majorité de Poudlard.

Quand il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées à propos de Tom. Alors, quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione en face de lui, prêt à recevoir une explication, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Encore une fois, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il allait devoir mentir. Au moins, un peu. Et il détestait cela…

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 3 : Une Rentrée Particulière**

**À vos claviers ! J'adore les commentaires.**


	3. Une rentrée particulière

Vous comprendrez plus tard, mais :

[Écriture d'Harry]

§ Écriture de Tom §

(dégoutée, j'avais trouvé de superbes calligraphies, propres aux caractères de nos deux personnages, mais elles ne passent pas!)

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée particulière**

Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur l'un des canapés de leur Salle Commune. Pour dire la vérité, Ron était plus affalé qu'assis. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit. Il avait eu beau supplier Hermione de le laisser partir, manifestement, elle n'avait pas cédé. Pourtant, lui n'avait rien à demander à Harry. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Hermione que si Harry avait quelque chose à leur avouer, il viendrait de lui-même, un jour ou l'autre. Mais, Hermione ne pouvait supporter de rester dans l'ignorance. À vrai dire, elle était très tendue, assise au tout bord du canapé. Elle se retournait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit. Au finale, elle avait réussi à rendre Ron nerveux, lui aussi.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Hermione pour la troisième fois.

- Ne penses-tu pas que c'est plutôt à cause de l'autre chose, tu sais ? Commença Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

- D'accord. Tu es juste inquiète pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est tout.

- C'est parce que tu es aveugle ou bien idiot.

Ron rougit fortement. Au même moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce.

- Enfin, soupira Hermione.

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez en train de m'attendre, dit Harry sans préambule.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que nous faisions, Harry, lui répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques exactement ?

Harry la regarda à la fois perplexe et en colère.

- Tu as agis bizarrement toute la soirée. Je te connais Harry. Quand tu agis de cette façon, c'est que tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Je t'écoute, donc.

- Tu sais quoi, Hermione. Tu viens de réussir à m'énerver. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. Avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Harry marcha jusqu'aux escaliers mais avant qu'il ait pu entamer sa montée, Hermione lui adressa la parole, de nouveau.

- Harry, je veux juste t'aider.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux remplis de colère. À cause de son état d'esprit, à cause de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Harry se trouvait au bord du précipice. Prêt à perdre son sang-froid. Et puis, force est de constater qu'Harry se sentait honteux de devoir mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Alors, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour évider ces mensonges était de se mettre en colère… Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- M'aider, Hermione, il reprit. Avec quoi, exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec ton nouvel ami ?

- Est-ce que j'ai demandé de l'aide ?

Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

- Ne peux-tu pas dire quelque chose, toi !

- C'est vrai, Ron, elle a raison. Qu'elle est ton opinion à propos de cette putain de discussion ?

Ron regarda ses deux amis, plus rouge que jamais. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et Ron se redressa. Il passa devant Harry avant de disparaître dans les marches.

- Je le suis maintenant, Hermione. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je viens d'avoir une journée difficile et je sais que celle de demain sera bien pire. Alors, à plus tard.

Quand Harry arriva dans le dortoir, Ron l'attendait, assis sur le lit de son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… murmura Harry.

Après qu'il ait retiré sa robe, Harry rejoignit Ron sur le lit. Il n'avait pas la force d'enlever ses autres vêtements. Puisque Ron ne semblait pas prêt à parler, Harry s'allongea. Puis, il attendit.

- Ne sois pas fâché contre elle, Harry, dit-il finalement. Elle s'inquiète tellement pour toi…

- Je le sais bien mais elle m'emmerde parfois.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, en revanche c'est qu'elle est très déçue parce qu'elle n'a pas été choisie en tant que préfète. Elle s'attendait à l'être. Alors maintenant, elle a besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose à penser. Et, il se trouve que tu te situes pile dans son champ de vision…

- Génial, dit Harry… Bien, je lui parlerai demain. Je m'excuserai. Mais, si tu pouvais la garder en dehors de mon chemin, ça m'arrangerait.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Je ne veux pas que mes deux meilleurs amis s'étripent.

Harry sourit. Même s'il n'était pas réellement heureux. Il avait besoin de ses deux amis. Surtout maintenant. Bon sang Dumbledore, toi et tes putains de plan…

Ron sembla suffisamment content de l'issue de leur discussion pour rejoindre son propre lit. En seulement quelques secondes, Harry entendit sa respiration endormie. Harry sourit de nouveau. Il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber Ron… Pas comme lui.

Harry regarda au plafond, pensif. Le fait est qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec Tom à cet instant. Harry se dit qu'il aurait aimé revivre ses moments passés avec Tom dans la journée une nouvelle fois. Il s'était senti si bien, soulagé de tous les poids qu'il pouvait porté. Maintenant, il était seul dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Son esprit bouillait. Principalement, à propos d'une chose : il n'avait aucune envie d'être au lendemain…

…

Tom se réveilla à 7h du matin, prêt à commencer cette nouvelle année d'école. Il venait juste d'avoir une nuit complète et un sommeil parfait. Réparateur. À vrai dire, il n'avait quasiment pensé qu'à Harry. Tom sourit. « Ouais, ça avait été génial ».

Maintenant, Tom avait envie de se lever. Il était pressé de voir son nouvel ami même s'il savait que cela n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant 8h. Peu importe ! Il avait d'autres choses à faire en attendant. Premièrement : boire sa potion. Étant donné ses problèmes de santé, Tom était obligé de boire cette potion tous les jours. C'était un peu son laisser-passer pour venir à Poudlard.

Pas besoin de préciser que Tom avait tort à propos du réel but de cette potion que Dumbledore lui avait donné…

Tom avala le liquide contenu dans la fiole. Il fit un visage dégouté. Oui, la potion était infâme.

Puis, il sortit du dortoir, ses mains remplies de vêtements. Finalement, il atteignit les douches. C'était assez sympa de se retrouver seul ici. Tom n'était pas habitué à la vie en communauté. Alors, il appréciait cette soudaine solitude. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été d'ailleurs sa toute première entourée d'autant de monde. Trop bizarre !

À 7h30, Tom était assis à la table des Serpentard, occupé à lire son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Directeur lui avait apporté tous les livres dont il avait besoin pour son année scolaire le jour même de son arrivée. Tom était un garçon studieux. Alors, dès qu'il avait du temps pour lire et étudier, il en profitait.

Tom ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Lorsqu'il releva son nez de son livre, la Grande Salle était remplie d'élève. Il y avait même des gens assis à côté de lui. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

Immédiatement, son premier regard fut pour la table des Gryffondor. Mais, Harry n'était pas là. Hermione et Ron étaient installés ensemble sans pour autant s'adresser la parole. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi…

À 8h, les petits déjeuners apparurent sur les tables, suivis par les emplois du temps de chacun. Tom y jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais il était bien plus intéressé par la porte de la Grande Salle. Finalement, à 8h15, Harry se décida à se montrer. Ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille indescriptible et malgré la distance, Tom distingua les cernes sur son visage. Tom fronça les sourcils. Harry ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi…

Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter car aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la salle, Harry tourna sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide. Tom lui répondit, tentant de contrôler sa soudaine envie de rougir. « Oui, Harry était très séduisant ». Bien plus que cela, même…

Après le petit-déjeuner, Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le Hall. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques minutes avant leur premier cours. Les étudiants courraient dans tous les sens. Ils se mirent donc dans l'un des coins de la salle. Exactement le même que la veille. Leur nouvel endroit favori…

- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Tom.

- Disons juste que les Première Année ne veulent pas être en retard. Ca s'arrange après une semaine.

Tom sourit.

- Tant mieux… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter cela tous les matins.

- Tu n'aimes pas la foule…

Tom acquiesça.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Harry.

- Je savais qu'on avait beaucoup en commun.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent.

- Alors, il semblerait qu'on est le même emploi du temps, dit Tom.

- En tant que tuteur, c'était une obligation. De toute façon, toutes les maisons partagent les mêmes cours principaux. Il n'y a que quelques options qui changent. J'espère que mes options te vont.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout me va avec toi.

Tom et Harry partagèrent un sourire.

- Peut-être devrions-nous y aller. Même si je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en Histoire de la Magie, être en retard pour ton premier cours n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils sourirent de nouveau, en se mettant à marcher.

- Sinon, dit Tom après un moment. Pourquoi as-tu eu du mal à dormir ?

Harry regarda Tom, confus.

- As-tu vu ta tête… ? dit Tom.

- A peine. J'étais trop occupé à me laver le plus vite possible.

- Alors ?

- Je me suis disputé avec Hermione hier soir.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une fois de plus. Il devait être prudent. Ce n'était pas son genre normalement. Harry allait s'imaginer qu'il était soit niais, soit gentil. Berk !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom, dit Harry.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Ben… Hum… Désolé.

Harry n'eut pas la chance d'avoir une explication plus poussée car ils étaient arrivés dans la classe de Mr. Binns. Le fantôme était sur le point de commencer. Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle. Hermione, qui était, bien entendu, tout devant, se retourna, fronçant les sourcils sévèrement à l'égard d'Harry. Il leva ses propres yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas prêt à s'occuper de cela, pour le moment.

Dix minutes après le début de la classe, la plupart des élèves s'endormirent sur leurs livres. Ron était déjà en train de ronfler. Hermione essayait de le réveiller, toutes les dix secondes, mais elle était également occupée à prendre des notes.

Habituellement, Harry s'endormait lui aussi. Mais, aujourd'hui était différent. Ce jour-là, il était avec Tom. Et, même s'ils ne faisaient pas attention au cours, ils étaient occupés à discuter à l'écrit. Même avec Ron, Harry n'avait jamais fait cela. Soit ils dormaient, soit ils jouaient à des jeux idiots. Ron n'était pas le type de personne qui aimait discuter. Comme tous les garçons de son âge. Tom était différent. Et Harry aimait cela.

Au départ, ils discutèrent de choses superficielles. Puis, ils parlèrent du cours qu'ils étaient en train de suivre. Tom voulait comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette matière était si ennuyante. Il raconta à Harry sa propre expérience. Du moins, les souvenirs qu'il en avait…

§_À vrai dire, j'adore cette matière. Mais je comprends pourquoi toi non… C'est une honte. Tous les sorciers devraient connaître l'histoire de ses origines..._§

[_D'accord. Je t'écoute… Enfin, je veux dire. Je te lis. Comment t'y prendrais-tu pour m'apprendre ?_]

§_Quel est ton sortilège préféré ?_§

[_Celui du Patronus, assurément._]

§_Connais-tu l'histoire de ce sortilège ? Qui est le premier sorcier à l'avoir utilisé ? Pourquoi se nomme-t-il de cette manière ? Quelle est la raison profonde pour laquelle chaque Patronus possède une forme qui lui est propre, dépendante de son propriétaire ? Et, si tu te poses ce genre de questions à propos de tous les sortilèges que tu connais, tu en arrives à une autre, fondamentale : comment la magie est-elle apparue ? Partant de là, il y a tellement de choses à apprendre._§

[_Eh bien, Tom. Je dois admettre que tu ferais un excellent professeur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'écouter parler de cela._]

§_Peut-être pourrions-nous travailler cette matière ensemble_.§

[_J'adorais cela… Surtout si l'on travaille ensemble toutes les matières du programme._]

Tom ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

§_Ce serait avec plaisir._§

Harry sourit à son tour.

§_Pourquoi le sort du Patronus ?_§

[_À cause de mon père…_]

Rapidement, Harry parla de l'expérience qu'il avait vécue en troisième année. Seulement les détails que Tom avait le droit de connaître et qu'il pouvait comprendre, bien sûr.

§_C'est incroyable que tu sois capable de réaliser ce sortilège. Je suis impressionné. Peut-être pourrais-tu me l'enseigner… J'ai toujours rêvé de posséder ce type de protection._§

Harry regarda Tom. Assurément, Tom n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait un jour été… Pas non plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était censé devenir. Voldemort n'aurait jamais souhaité apprendre ce sortilège. N'aurait jamais réussi à le réaliser non plus. Ce qui voulait dire que si Harry trouvait un moyen d'enseigner à Tom comment faire un Patronus, ce serait déjà une victoire. Tout à coup, Harry voulut commencer l'apprentissage sur le champ.

Avant qu'ils aient pu continuer à parler néanmoins, Mr. Binns arrêta son cours. Harry regarda la pendule. Le temps avait filé si vite… Avec Tom, toujours.

Le temps pour chacun de se réveiller, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la salle. Immédiatement, tout le monde se leva, dans un grand bruit. D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore leur demanda de se rasseoir.

- Premièrement, dit le Directeur, une bonne nouvelle. Le cours de Potions ne commencera que jeudi vous avec donc une heure et demie de libre à présent.

Une vague d'acclamations se répandit dans les rangs des Cinquième Année. Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

- Je suis sûr que le Professeur Rogue trouvera un moyen de rattraper ce regrettable retard… Peu importe. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous accueillez un nouvel élève dans vos rangs. Même si je suis sûr que vous allez l'aider à trouver son chemin à Poudlard, aussi bien figurément que littéralement parlant, j'ai décidé de lui assigner un tuteur, un guide.

Aussitôt que Dumbledore prononça le nom d'Harry, des huées explosèrent dans la salle. Par-dessus tout, Harry entendit plusieurs fois cette question : « pourquoi cet idiot ? »

Harry rougit légèrement mais plus que tout, il commença à s'énerver. Tom le regardait, manifestement confus. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui expliquer. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait dire quoique ce soit à ce propos. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron leur envoyaient leur soutien par leur regard. Harry savait qu'à cet instant, ils le comprenaient, ils ressentaient à peu près les mêmes sentiments que lui dans leurs cœurs.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la voix du Directeur finit par s'élever :

- Silence ! … Je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire à des enfants. Harry est la meilleure personne pour s'occuper de cette mission. Je me contenterais de votre attitude enfantine comme étant une preuve de votre immaturité. Je vous laisse réfléchir à cela, jeunes sorciers. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. Filez maintenant.

Malgré l'avertissement de Dumbledore, la plupart des camarades d'Harry passèrent devant lui en l'insultant, le traitant de chouchou. À vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait complètement pour l'instant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Ou peut-être lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. À quoi tout cela rimait-il de toute façon ? Une flagellation publique peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne voyait pas du tout où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Il voulait, non, il méritait une explication. Mais apparemment, le Directeur n'était pas prêt à la lui donner. Même si Harry essaya de rester dans la salle avec les autres, le regard de Dumbledore l'avertit qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Alors, il partit, suivi par Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Pas maintenant, Tom. S'il te plait. Je veux juste attendre que Dumbledore sorte pour pouvoir lui parler.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur. Il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Heureusement, Tom sembla le comprendre. Il ne lui posa aucune question. Il ne parla même pas. Il resta juste là, au côté d'Harry, un regard pensif imprimé sur son visage.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les huit élèves quittèrent la salle de classe. Drago profita de ce moment pour se moquer d'Harry. Mais le regard de Tom le découragea d'aller plus loin. Hermione et Ron étaient les derniers à sortir. Harry attendit quelques instants mais ne voyant pas Dumbledore arriver, il se tourna vers ses amis :

- Ou est-il ?

- Il est parti par l'autre porte.

- Putain ! Cria Harry.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna.

- Harry ! Crièrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Ne vous inquiétait pas, dit Tom aux autres, je vais lui parler.

Tom suivit Harry sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais cela importait peu, parce qu'il commença à crier :

- Vous savez que je suis là, Professeur, alors laissez-moi entrer !

Pas de s'il vous plait. Pas de marque de politesse. Oui, Harry était réellement énervé.

Manifestement, Dumbledore était en train d'observer la scène, ou en tout cas de l'entendre, car l'escalier s'ouvrit.

- Je suis désolé, Tom mais je dois y aller… dit Harry en entrant à l'intérieur de la gargouille.

Tom lui lança un sourire rassurant. Harry fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'aurait cru que bébé Voldemort serait celui qui le calmerait. Ou en tout cas essaierait. Car cela ne marcha pas…

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il pénétra juste dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous à faire cela, devant tout le monde… demanda-t-il.

- Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

**À qui crois-tu parler ?** dit l'un des tableaux.

- Je m'en fous.

Harry respira profondément.

- Je suis désolé mais vous savez que c'est difficile pour moi de gérer ces critiques.

- Tu es plus fort que cela, Harry. De plus, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit l'an passé… Malheureusement, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Je t'avais demandé d'être prudent, de ne pas te faire remarquer. Si tu n'avais pas gagné la coupe avec Cédric, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation aujourd'hui…

Harry regarda le Directeur, plus énervé que jamais. Il savait que s'il se mettait à parler maintenant, il dirait quelque chose de méchant, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait même pas. Alors, Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il se remit debout. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Et avant de la refermer, il dit :

- Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai fait cela…

Tom était toujours adossé au mur quand Harry sauta de la dernière marche des escaliers. Les yeux d'Harry étaient remplis de larmes. Des larmes de rage et peut-être aussi de douleurs.

- Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Aucun d'entre eux.

- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Viens avec moi…

…

Hermione et Ron étaient à la bibliothèque. Un jour d'école seulement et ils avaient déjà du travail à faire. Et puis, de toute façon, Hermione avait concocté un emploi du temps spécial à Ron, Harry et elle pour préparer leur BUSE. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas là. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler.

- Alors, je suis entré dans la classe de Divination, dit Ron. Harry n'était pas là. Tom non plus. Ils ne se sont pas montrés. Et bien sûr, Trelawney a dit qu'elle l'avait vu, grâce à son Troisième Œil. Tu sais comment elle est…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À vrai dire, depuis leur entrevue avec Dumbledore, elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter. Ron la regarda, conscient de ses pensées.

- Arrête de le toucher.

- Je ne le touche pas, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Ou es-tu trop contente pour entendre quoique ce soit ?

- Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté. C'est juste que…

- Je sais. Tu as cru que tu ne serais pas préfète…

- Et maintenant, nous le sommes tous les deux. C'est parfait…

Ron lui adressa un sourire taquin…

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas inquiète à propos d'Harry. Je le suis. Profondément.

Ron la regarda, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle savoir le fond de sa pensée ?

- Je veux dire, ajouta Hermione. Il n'a jamais loupé un cours volontairement avant…

- Où penses-tu qu'il est ?

- La vraie question serait plutôt de savoir : avec qui ? Mais nous connaissons déjà la réponse…

...

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 4 : Une amitié à tout prix**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Vous m'encouragez à écrire et à donner le meilleur de moi-même…**

**À votre tour d'écrire. SVP…**

…

RAR des guests :

**Matsuyama** : Merci pour ta review. Toutes ces prédictions… Je n'ai qu'un conseil : continue de lire et tu verras ce que nous réserve Tom. Tellement de choses…

**Sasa** : Je te rassure, j'aime suivre la logique des personnages dans mes Fanfics. Or, nous qui connaissons surtout Harry dans les livres, nous savons qu'il n'est pas un garçon qui pourrait sauter les pieds joints dans une relation, surtout avec Tom (non mais franchement, dans l'histoire originale, combien de temps a-t-il mis pour embrasser Ginny… Il faut que tu reprennes du poil de la bête Harry) Bref, il y a tellement de choses à dire sur Harry et Tom. Je pense que tu auras des surprises (tout comme moi, d'ailleurs). En tout cas, merci.

**Nini** : Merci pour tes compliments dans tes deux reviews. Harry, « l'épice essentielle dont il a besoin ». Pauvre Harry, on lui en demande tellement pour son jeune âge. Mais il a tellement de cœur, je pense qu'il peut sauver n'importe qui, n'est-ce-pas ? Peu importe les erreurs qu'il commettra… Merci aussi pour ma petite coquille, je viens de la changer. Une vraie Hermione en puissance Heureusement, Harry est un bon menteur, enfin, je crois…


	4. Une amitié à tout prix

**Merci** à toutes et tous pour vos messages mais aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire. J'aime répondre aux commentaires et discuter avec vous des personnages et de la trame. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

…

**Chapitre 4 : Une amitié à tout prix**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, les larmes d'Harry n'avaient cessé de couler. Elles inondaient ses yeux, le rendant aveugle. Il se laissait guider par Tom dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils marchaient ensemble, en silence. Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves étant à ce moment-là en cours. Heureusement donc, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Surtout pas ceux de leur propre classe. La dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait, était que quelqu'un leur pose des questions…

Ils atteignirent le cachot des Serpentard assez rapidement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry pénétrait dans la Salle Commune de ses supposés ennemis. Elle n'avait pas changé. La première fois, de par la situation, il avait été tendu et n'avait donc pas vraiment prêté attention à la décoration. Pas dans le détail en tout cas. À présent, il devait admettre qu'elle lui plaisait bien : les tons vers et gris, les serpents et les pierres. Des couleurs qu'il appréciait. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il les avait toujours aimées. Peut-être était-ce seulement à cause de Tom ? À vrai dire, tout ici lui rappelait son ami. De toute façon, le Choixpeau avait bien raison. Il se serait senti à l'aise ici. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas : la froideur de l'endroit. Non pas une froideur physique mais une froideur morale qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son tempérament. Tom possédait cette retenue qui seyait aux vrais Serpentard. Harry aimait bien ce trait de caractère chez Tom. Mais pas sur lui. Non, cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout…

Même s'il était préoccupé par ses pleurs, sa colère et ses peurs, Harry eut le temps de se rendre compte de tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que Tom était là, à ses côtés. Près de lui.

Harry le regarda quelques instants. Dans cette lumière verdoyante, Tom était en réalité encore plus beau que d'habitude. Si c'était possible. Malheureusement, ce n'était ni la chose à penser, ni le bon moment pour le faire…

Tom et Harry ne restèrent pas dans la Salle Commune, ils ne firent qu'y passer en coup de vent. Tom les guida directement dans son dortoir. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entré, il se retourna vers la porte et murmura « _Collaporta_ » de sa voix profonde et charmante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que sa voix était légèrement différente lorsqu'il lançait un sort. Harry frissonna. Il adorait ressentir la puissance de Tom. Mais alors, Harry comprit quel sortilège Tom venait d'utiliser. Le sort de verrouillage, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Parfait…

D'un geste de la main, Tom désigna son lit à Harry. Ils s'assirent, toujours très silencieux. Ils se faisaient face, se scrutant du regard. Les joues d'Harry étaient encore humides. D'un mouvement lent de sa baguette, Tom les sécha. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Le toucher de la baguette sur sa peau avait été sensuel, comme une caresse. C'était incroyable. Harry voulait remercier Tom mais pour l'instant c'était impossible. Sa gorge était encore serrée, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Cela n'eut pas l'air de perturber Tom qui semblait, une fois n'est pas coutume, avoir tout compris d'un regard.

Tom posa sa baguette sur sa poitrine, puis, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Alors, après seulement quelques secondes, Harry se mit à parler. Il expliqua tout à Tom. Enfin, pas vraiment tout. Juste ce qui concernait les précédentes huées. Tom ne prononça pas un mot. Il écouta seulement Harry. Celui-ci lui raconta tout à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : son obligation de participer parce que son nom avait été tiré, ce désir qu'il avait eu de s'enfuir, de s'échapper de cet enfer, sa peur ensuite avant d'affronter chaque tâche, la haine de tous (enfin presque), les interviews de Rita Skeeter qui avaient été horribles, la déformation de ses propos. Puis, l'avertissement de Dumbledore. Et finalement, son succès. La victoire ex-aequo de Cédric et lui. Mais, bien sûr et surtout, le revers de la médaille. Harry n'oublia rien. Harry n'avait pas oublié et n'oublierait probablement jamais…

- Alors maintenant, il pense tous que je suis le responsable de cette situation… conclut Harry. Seuls mes vrais amis savent que je n'aurai jamais mis volontairement mon nom dans la coupe. Je ne suis de toute façon pas assez doué pour cela…

Tom ne releva pas cette dernière remarque. Il se concentra sur ce qu'Harry avait dit auparavant.

- Ils sont jaloux, Harry. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de connards, voilà tout.

Harry sursauta. C'était bizarre d'entendre Tom prononcer un tel mot. Tom lui sourit. Étrangement, il avait compris.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, dit Tom après un moment, c'est l'attitude de Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-il si dur avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait averti des conséquences de mes actions. Peut-être parce qu'il pense que ça va me forger le caractère. De toute façon, il ne me comprend pas du tout. C'est le problème en fait, personne ne me comprend jamais…

- Je suis là maintenant, Harry.

- Je le sais. Et j'en suis très heureux.

Tom et Harry partagèrent un sourire.

- Qu'en est-il de Ron et Hermione ? Ne sont-ils pas tes meilleurs amis ? Tu devrais être capable de leur expliquer ce que tu ressens…

- Je ne sais pas. Ils me connaissent depuis notre première année. Et il me voit comme un héros ce que je ne suis pas. Ils pensent que je suis capable de tout gérer. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement ce que je crois qu'ils pensent. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à aborder ses sujets avec eux. Pas comme je peux le faire avec toi, ce qui est bizarre étant donné que je les connais mieux que toi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment que toi et moi, on se comprend bien mieux que quiconque…

- C'est probablement vrai, murmura Harry.

Après cela, les garçons cessèrent de parler, trop occupés à réfléchir à cette étrange révélation. À un certain moment, le silence devint gênant. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il n'y avait jamais véritablement d'embarras entre eux. Ils avaient juste perdus le fil de la conversation et trouvaient difficile de le reprendre.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, Harry était soulagé de ce silence. Le fait est qu'il aurait pu tout révéler à Tom à cet instant-là. Il se sentait si proche de lui, en osmose totale. Il voulait partager tous ses secrets, toutes ses pensées. Sa vie entière. D'un simple mot de Tom, il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait. Tom vit qu'Harry se trouvait sur la brèche, qu'il était à cet instant, très influençable. Mais il ne profita pas de la situation. Il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était qu'Harry aille mieux. Et il trouva le seul moyen d'y arriver…

- Peux-tu me montrer ton Patronus ? demanda Tom.

Enfin, Harry lui offrit un vrai sourire.

- Bien sûr…

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Spero Patronum_, dit-il.

Au même instant, un cerf argenté apparu dans la chambre. La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder Harry. Le garçon lui présenta sa main et le cerf s'approcha pour obtenir une caresse.

- Comment fais-tu cela ?

- Disons que mon Patronus et moi avons une relation particulière, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

- A quoi es-tu en train de penser ?

Harry rougit, sa main toujours posée sur le dos de l'animal.

- À toi, en fait.

Harry regarda Tom, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis heureux en ce moment.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Même si je viens de te parler de sujets difficiles, j'apprécie le temps qu'on passe ensemble.

Tom sourit profondément.

Alors, tout à coup, le Patronus quitta Harry et commença à marcher vers Tom. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il frotta son museau sur la poitrine de Tom. Le garçon retint sa respiration. C'était une expérience ahurissante qui le submergeait de toute part. Il percevait cette action du cerf comme un message de la part d'Harry. De son esprit. De son cœur. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de caresser l'animal. Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés. Son Patronus n'avait jamais rien fait de pareil.

- C'est incroyable, dit Tom. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait toucher un Patronus. Encore moins, le Patronus de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je pense que ça dépend de celui qui lance le sort. Comme je l'ai dit, notre relation est assez spéciale.

- Je peux voir cela. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de te toucher toi, ta magie…

Harry rougit car les caresses que Tom prodiguait au cerf étaient très douces et une fois de plus, sensuelles.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il réagit comme cela ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Tom secoua la tête négativement même s'il avait au fond une très bonne idée de la réponse…

Pendant un long moment, les deux garçons jouèrent avec le Patronus d'Harry. Puis, Tom tenta d'en former un. Mais, rien ne se produisit. Pourtant, il essayait de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne comprends pas… dit-il. Je pensais que ces dernières pensées seraient suffisamment fortes.

- Si tu n'es pas habitué à te concentrer sur des pensées positives, c'est normal. Il faut que tu apprennes cela, d'abord.

- Ça parait logique. Il faut dire que je commence tout juste à avoir de bons souvenirs, donc…

Harry sourit car il savait que Tom parlait de lui et des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry commença à avoir mal à la tête. Sans doute à cause de l'excès d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti depuis le matin même.

Immédiatement, d'un geste de sa baguette, Tom ferma tous les rideaux de la pièce.

- Incroyable, dit Harry, tu sais déjà faire des sortilèges informulés.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Tom s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je peux te l'apprendre, tu sais…

- Bonne chance avec ça…

- _Lumos_, murmura Tom qui souhaitait observer le visage d'Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que je ne crois pas en être capable. J'ai déjà essayé mais sans succès…

- Tu es puissant, je peux le sentir. Tout le monde le peut. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous jaloux. Donc, bien sûr que tu en es capable…

Harry sourit. Mais, Tom vit une étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux.

- Tu devrais te reposer, reprit-il.

- Je vais bien.

- C'est faux. Donc, soit tu t'allonges, soit c'est moi qui t'allonge…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Je te laisse le choix, je peux soit le faire avec ma baguette soit avec mes mains…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, je vais le faire moi-même.

Harry ne parvint pas à garder sa moue ennuyée sur ses lèvres… Il était en réalité bien trop content de s'allonger. Et être sur le lit de Tom était plus qu'agréable. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Tom sur tous les draps. Un délice…

Après quelques secondes, Tom s'allongea lui aussi. Son visage était près de celui d'Harry mais ses pieds se trouvaient à l'opposé. Ils ne parlaient pas. À cause de leur nouvelle proximité, il y avait bien trop de tension dans la pièce. Ce silence leur permettait d'entendre leur cœur battre à l'unisson et c'était incroyablement agréable. Alors, Tom prit sa baguette et murmura « _Stella Apparo_ ». Harry soupira d'admiration.

- J'aime regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, dit Tom à voix haute. Ça m'aide à m'endormir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer curieusement cet amusant petit bout de ciel que Tom venait de faire apparaître. Juste pour quelques minutes…

- Ferme tes yeux, Harry, murmura Tom dans l'oreille de son ami.

Harry frissonna et sans même s'en apercevoir il gémit, ses yeux déjà clos. Tom le fixait toujours du regard, soudainement excité par le gémissement du garçon… Tom dut lutter contre son envie de toucher Harry à cet instant… Mais, le Gryffondor était déjà en train de dormir. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Tom l'imita.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentait fabuleusement bien. Reposé. Surtout cette chaleur sur sa main. Qu'est-ce que c'était au fait ? Harry s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Alors, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » La main d'Harry tenait celle de Tom. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait saisi. Il était juste en train de dormir. Alors, bien sûr, il l'avait fait inconsciemment parce que c'était ce que son cœur et son esprit désiraient ardemment. Heureusement, Tom dormait encore à poing fermé. Harry soupira de soulagement. Délicatement, il tenta de retirer sa main. Mais Tom la retenait fermement. Harry fronça les yeux. Peu importait ! Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Harry donc poussa plus fort sur sa main. Si fort qu'il en tomba par terre.

À ses côtés, Tom ne dormait absolument pas. Ses yeux étaient clos, certes, mais il était juste en train d'écouter la respiration apaisé et apaisante de son ami. Il était celui qui avait saisi la main d'Harry. Il croyait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant, il en doutait. Étant donné la réaction d'Harry, il ne semblait pas heureux du tout. Et ce soupir de soulagement quand il avait touché le sol. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-ce si horrible d'être en contact avec lui ?

Oui, Harry était soulagé. Pour une simple et bonne raison : à chaque fois qu'il était proche de Tom, il était inquiet que son ami comprenne les sentiments qui grandissaient dans son propre cœur. Il ne voulait pas que Tom comprenne parce qu'il était persuadé que le Serpentard ne partageait pas cet amour naissant. En était-il seulement capable ? Il était Lord Voldemort après tout… Alors, qu'aurait-il donc pensé s'il s'était réveillé avec la main d'Harry dans la sienne ? Rien de bien, assurément…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Harry sourit.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais. Je pense bien qu'un lit pour deux n'est pas suffisant…

Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- À vrai dire, c'est une bonne chose que tu nous aies réveillés. Il est un peu tard. On a loupé nos deux cours de l'après-midi. Je pense donc qu'il serait sage qu'on aille voir un prof maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, toujours assis sur le sol. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Putain, Tom. Tu vois bien qu'il ne t'aime pas de cette façon. Alors, reprends-toi tout de suite ! »

Les deux garçons quittèrent le dortoir, arrivant rapidement dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait quelques groupes d'élèves qui discutaient, assis sur les canapés. Quand Harry apparut, immédiatement, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré le choc ils n'allaient pas tarder à réagir, dire quelque chose, probablement une insulte. Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici. De plus, les élèves de Serpentard ne l'aimaient pas du tout. Mais, Tom les regarda, de toute la force de son pouvoir. Un regard et ils furent réduits au silence. Manifestement, Tom avait une aura incroyable. Ils ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques heures seulement et pourtant il les avait déjà marqué au fer chaud. Il le craignait même s'il n'avait encore rien fait. Plus que tout, ils l'admiraient. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée d'être l'ami de Tom. Son ami. Oui, son ami, déjà. Harry ne pouvait lutter contre le charme de Tom, qui avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Et il aimait cela. Quand Harry était proche de Tom, il pouvait ressentir la puissance de la magie de son ami et il adorait cela. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs…

Peu importe, cela était si agréable. À vrai dire, il ressentait que sa propre magie était réceptive et aimait celle de Tom. Il avait même la sensation que sa magie augmentait à son contact. C'est ce qui s'était produit avec son Patronus. Quand son cerf avait approché Tom, Harry s'était senti complet… Pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était un sentiment qui le submergeait. Une sensation qui le dépassait.

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas penser de cette manière, Harry. Ce n'est que le commencement de votre amitié. Amitié. Rien de plus… Ne foire pas tout. » Comme d'habitude lui rappela une petite voix dans le coin de son esprit.

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait continué de marcher aux côtés de Tom. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de McGonagall en silence. La Professeur était celle qui s'occupait des absences, en tant qu'adjointe de Dumbledore.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voix du Professeur.

Le visage de McGonagall était sévère. Quand ils entrèrent, elle ne leur donna pas le temps d'intervenir. Elle se mit immédiatement à parler :

- Je suis étonnée que vous ayez la décence de venir ici. Mais, avant d'entendre de quelconques explications, je vais enlever 20 points à vos maisons pour…

- Professeur, la coupa Harry, je ne me sentais pas bien cette après-midi. Vous pouvez demander au Professeur Dumbledore, je l'ai vu ce matin. Il vous le confirmera.

- Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Ce que j'avais n'était pas traitable par Madame Pomfresh.

- Donc, dans ce cas, M. Gaunt est le seul qui doit être puni.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Au contraire. Tom m'a apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'a aidé à aller mieux. Bien mieux, pour dire la vérité. Si c'est vraiment nécessaire de nous enlever des points à cause de notre comportement, j'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous ajoutiez les points de Tom au mien. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit puni parce qu'il a agi à mon égard tel un ami.

- Si je peux me permettre, M. Potter, que suggéreriez-vous comme punition ?

- Eh bien, peut-être une retenue.

Harry aurait juré qu'il avait vu Minerva McGonagall sourire.

- Ainsi soit-il. Vous aurez donc une retenue demain soir.

- Merci, Professeur, murmura Harry.

Tom était resté silencieux. Il était conscient qu'ils devaient s'expliquer au Professeur. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de parler. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais, à vrai dire, Harry avait réussi à faire changer McGonagall d'avis. Il était incroyable.

Tom et Harry se retournèrent vers la porte. Mais avant qu'ils partent, la Professeur les interpella :

- M. Gaunt, soyez content que M. Potter assure vos arrières. Mais, notez bien que je ne tolèrerai pas de nouveau un tel comportement. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Tom hocha la tête, puis il quitta la pièce, suivi d'Harry. Tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire ne disparut pas alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

- J'apprécie ce que tu as voulu faire… commença Tom.

- Je le pensais, répondit Harry.

- Je sais. Je l'ai quasiment senti dans mes veines…

Harry le regarda, sans comprendre.

- Je veux dire, reprit Tom… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste un sentiment que je ne parviens pas à expliquer.

Harry sourit.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : étrange mais amusant.

- J'espère qu'on trouvera ce que tout cela signifie…

- On finira bien… répondit Harry, confiant.

- Je me demande ce que sera notre retenue, dit Tom après un moment.

- J'ai une bonne idée de ce que ce sera…

Alors, Harry sourit, mystérieusement.

À venir :

**Chapitre 5 : La Première Retenue**

**À votre tour d'écrire, SVP !**

RAR des Guests :

**Nepheria4** : merci beaucoup !

**Nini** : Tu m'as fait trop rigoler avec ton papy Dumby. Oh que oui, une mutinerie de la part d'Harry… C'est bien parti pour, tu me diras. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu injuste. Mais disons, qu'il s'inquiète pour Harry, il ne veut pas que celui-ci commette d'erreurs, et parfois (souvent) nos inquiétudes s'expriment d'une manière inattendue. De plus, notre cher directeur est légèrement hanté par son passé et stressé par ce bon vieux Voldy, du coup, disons qu'il est sur la brèche. Mais sa véritable mission est de protéger Harry… Quant à savoir s'il va en être capable… Pour ce qui est de la potion de Tom, elle est très importante. Et je révèlerais petit à petit ses raisons. Mais, je te rassure, Tom n'a pas subi de lobotomie. Il est juste entré en contact avec un être exceptionnel : Harry ! Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Ron, j'adore ces personnages. Alors, ton compliment me plait. Je vais essayer de continuer dans ce sens. Merci et à bientôt.


	5. La Première Retenue

**Merci** beaucoup pour vos reviews… Si vous saviez à quel point ça me donne envie d'écrire… Et ça me rend tellement joyeuse !

…

**Chapitre 5 : La Première Retenue**

Harry se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres. Dans le dortoir des Serpentard de 5ème année, Tom en avait un également. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela : les deux garçons allaient avoir leur première retenue le soir-même. Bien sûr, être en retenue n'était normalement pas une cause de réjouissance. Mais le fait est qu'Harry et Tom seraient ensemble. Cela valait donc assurément le coup. Et puis, peut-être que cette nuit allait leur réserver quelques bonnes surprises. En tout cas, surement de l'amusement…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, Harry ne se réveilla pas en retard. À vrai dire, il était même en avance. Comme d'habitude, il se prépara assez rapidement. Alors, quand il rejoignit la Grande Salle, il s'aperçut qu'il était l'un des premiers. Tom n'était pas encore arrivé. Dommage ! Harry aurait bien aimé le voir avant de déjeuner. De toute façon, il y avait bien quelqu'un à sa propre table, quelqu'un qu'il voulait voir. Quelqu'un à qui il devait des excuses. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Hermione était en train de lire quand Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux de son livre avec mécontentement pour regarder celui qui osait la déranger. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Harry, elle laissa tomber son livre sur la table.

- Harry, dit-elle, où étais-tu hier ? Je t'ai attendu dans la Salle Commune mais j'étais trop fatigué, j'ai dû monter me coucher. Est-ce que tu as vu Ron au moins ?

- Tout d'abord, Hermione, bonjour à toi aussi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry… Tu essayes juste d'éviter la conversation.

- J'étais avec Tom, d'accord !

- Ca j'avais compris, merci. Aucun de vous n'était en cours… Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, tu sais.

- Tu n'es pas stupide du tout, Hermione.

Hermione rougit et Harry gloussa.

- Je n'étais pas très en forme, en fait, reprit Harry. J'avais juste besoin de me reposer…

- Et Tom ?

- Il m'a aidé à me reposer, dit Harry innocemment en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que vous êtes… ensemble ? demanda Hermione en rougissant.

- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non…

Harry avait presque crié, la salle quasiment vide ayant amplifié sa voix. Harry était scié.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu pendant les vacances ? demanda Hermione pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas tellement où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire… vous semblez tellement proche. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu l'avais rencontré avant le début de l'année scolaire.

- On peut dire cela… répondit Harry mystérieusement.

À vrai dire, Hermione venait de lui trouver une bonne excuse pour son attitude avec Tom. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, en plus.

- Et tu es intéressé par lui… reprit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par intéressé ?

- Eh bien, attiré. Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, Harry. Tu avais parfaitement compris.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione était si brillante et clairvoyante mais tellement drôle quand elle était gênée.

- Je te connais bien Harry, voilà tout.

Et elle était aussi capable de lire dans son esprit, maintenant. Attention, Tom, tu as un adversaire sérieux…

Harry respira difficilement, puis avec une simplicité déconcertante, il dit :

- Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai.

- Et lui ?

- Il ne me voit pas de cette manière…

- Es-tu sûr de cela ?

- Crois mois, Hermione, je le sais.

Ces derniers mots sortirent sèchement de la bouche d'Harry. Le garçon avait laissé transparaitre dans sa voix tout le regret qu'il pouvait ressentir à propos de la véracité de ses paroles. Hermione comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Elle le regarda avec bienveillance. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt de l'empathie comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, comme si elle l'avait elle-même déjà ressenti ou plutôt le ressentait en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce le cas…

- En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois absent en classe, Harry, dit Hermione après un moment. Cette année est…

- Très importante. Je le sais. Les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous le dire. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me sentir pas bien, Hermione. De toute façon, j'ai vraiment envie de réussir cette année.

- J'en suis contente. Pourtant, tu n'as pas encore entamé le programme de révision que je nous ai préparé.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je vais beaucoup travailler avec vous deux. Tom m'a offert son aide. Et bien sûr, je l'ai accepté.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne chose pour toi de travailler avec lui ?

- Absolument certain, Hermione. Il est intelligent. Il est même aussi brillant que toi. Il sait comment enseigner quelque chose. Et surtout, il sait comment me parler.

Alors qu'Harry prononçait ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse parce qu'Harry n'allait pas travailler avec elle. Non, c'était des larmes d'émotion parce qu'elle venait de comprendre à cet instant qu'Harry était en fait amoureux de Tom. Sa manière de parler de lui était tellement évidente. Aussi évidente que la sienne…

- Viens là, dit Hermione après quelques secondes.

Alors, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Hermione étaient faits pour être amis. Ils le savaient parfaitement. Tout comme ils savaient qu'ils étaient nécessaires à la vie de l'un et de l'autre. Ils n'aimaient pas être séparés ou en colère l'un contre l'autre. À vrai dire, une conversation aussi simple que celle qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là, les aidait à se sentir mieux. Hermione était contente de savoir que son meilleur ami ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Elle se sentait moins seul. Moins honteuse, peut-être ?

Tom entra dans la Grande Salle à cet instant précis. Et ce qu'il vit le rendit légèrement furieux. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Harry et Hermione se tenaient.

Comme vous le savez déjà, Tom était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inexpérimenté à propos de l'amour. Il pouvait donc aisément confondre une amitié avec autre chose…

Tom se dirigea vers sa table, les regardant toujours intensément.

Harry et Hermione arrêtèrent leur étreinte après quelques instants. Puis, Harry adressa un sourire taquin à Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'avais même pas encore vu ton badge de préfète. Montre-moi ça de plus près…

Harry posa ses mains sur le badge pour le regarder en détail, tout en restant sérieux.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione ! C'est génial.

Hermione rougit.

- Harry, ne te moque pas de moi. C'est vrai que je mourrais d'envie d'être préfète mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est en fait vraiment très drôle. La façon dont tu m'as sauté à la gorge à cause de Tom le premier jour…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne pense plus qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à son propos. C'est surtout son nom de famille, en fait…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mais maintenant, grâce à ton explication, je n'ai plus à me demander pourquoi vous êtes si proche. C'était tellement évident que j'aurai dû le deviner…

- S'il te plait, Hermione, peux-tu parler moins fort.

- Harry, il n'y a personne ici.

Alors qu'elle regardait la pièce, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

- En fait, il y a bien quelqu'un qui semble suffisamment intéressé ou au moins intrigué pour te fixer avec attention…

En un éclair, Harry se retourna. Puis, bien sûr, il rougit alors qu'il souriait à Tom.

- Allez, va le voir, l'encouragea Hermione.

Harry oublia de respirer.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il ses yeux toujours fixés sur Tom.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- À cause… des Serpentard.

- Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes.

- De toute façon, le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- Tu te cherches juste des excuses !

- Parle pour toi, Hermione…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Ce n'était qu'une réplique idiote pour se défendre. Mais, Hermione rougit. D'une certaine façon, il comprit qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Harry n'eut pas la chance de demander quoi car Ron arriva à cet instant-là.

- Merde, Harry ! Comment as-tu fais pour te réveiller à l'heure ? Tu n'étais même pas là quand je me suis endormi. Ou étais-tu bon sang ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- À l'infirmerie, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait menti. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partager ce secret avec Ron. C'était différent avec Hermione. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était elle qui avait deviné. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'imaginait cela mais il se dit que cela serait probablement plus difficile pour Ron d'avaler le fait qu'il était amoureux de Tom. Enfin, qu'il l'aimait bien…

- Tu vas mieux ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Ca va bien… Même si, Tom et moi serons en retenue ce soir…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Tom était là aussi ?

- Oui, il m'a accompagné.

- C'était sympa de sa part, répondit Ron. Par contre, je ne comprends pas la raison de la retenue…

- Oui, Harry, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire, pourquoi une retenue…

Harry rougit.

- Eh bien, on n'a pas prévenu les professeurs, alors, je ne sais pas, je suppose que McGonagall voulait faire un exemple.

- La salope…

- Ron ! dit Hermione, sévèrement.

- Quoi ? C'est complètement injuste…

Hermione regarda Harry, l'œil mauvais. Et celui-ci haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

Puis, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les hiboux arrivèrent juste après cela. Harry en profita pour saisir son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien sûr, il n'y accorda pas un regard. À vrai dire, le journal était mis à l'envers pendant les premières minutes de sa supposée lecture. Au moins, le tenir dans ses mains lui permettait de ne pas avoir à parler. Et puis, il lui donnait surtout la possibilité de regarder Tom du coin de l'œil.

…

Harry venait tout juste de finir son déjeuner. La matinée avait été chargée. Lui et Tom n'avaient donc pas eu la chance de réellement discuter. Pendant le cours du Professeur Flitwick, ils avaient été trop occupés à suivre la leçon. Le maître des sortilèges était vraiment un bon enseignant qui savait rendre sa classe vivante. Après cela, ils avaient eu leur cours de Métamorphose. Même s'ils étaient assis côte à côte, McGonagall était très stricte à propos des bruits, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait une lecture. De ce fait, les garçons n'avaient pas eu la chance de faire quoique ce soit de plus que murmurer de temps en temps.

Pour toutes ses raisons, Harry était pressé de retrouver Tom après le repas. Il trouvait vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir le droit de manger ensemble. Qui avait décidé cela, après tout ? Cela aurait pu être sympathique de mélanger les maisons au moment des repas, au moins de temps en temps… Peut-être un jour… De toute façon, Harry aurait adoré partager ces quelques moments avec Tom. Mais puisque ce n'était pas possible, il avait mangé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'il avait quitté la table, les autres élèves étaient encore plongés dans leur plat de résistance. Harry avait juste attrapé au passage une pomme pour son dessert. À présent, il marchait en direction du Hall d'Entrée. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il regarda Tom. Son ami fronça les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, Harry fit un petit mouvement de la main. Il savait que Tom comprendrait. Immédiatement, Tom posa sa fourchette, attrapa quelque chose sur la table qu'Harry ne pouvait voir, puis il se leva.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu ton repas… J'espère que tu as mangé assez, dit Harry lorsque son ami arriva à ses côtés.

Tom lui offrit un sourire.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un très gros mangeur… Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai pris une pomme.

Harry rigola.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui montrant son fruit dans la main.

- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? demanda soudainement Tom.

- Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au prochain cours dès maintenant. On sera un peu tranquille…

- Excellente idée !

Les garçons marchèrent jusqu'aux abords de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils restèrent légèrement en retrait car ils ne voulaient pas qu'Hagrid les voit. Harry savait qu'ils les auraient invités à entrer dans la cabane. Le fait est qu'ils étaient vraiment très bien à l'extérieur. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel, envoyant des rayons de chaleur plus qu'agréables. Après quelques instants seulement, ils retirèrent tous deux leurs robes de sorcier. Ils les posèrent sur le sol et s'assirent dessus, puis finalement s'allongèrent.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants de leurs cours de la matinée. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils en oublièrent de manger leurs fruits.

Le temps passa si vite qu'ils furent très étonnés au moment où ils aperçurent Ron et Hermione arriver. Le reste de la classe les suivait.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, au moment où Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, il se dirigea vers lui. Harry ne comprit pas si c'était délibéré mais Hermione choisit ce moment précis pour engager la conversation avec Tom à propos de leur cours de Métamorphose. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager, même s'il n'y avait pas de raisons apparentes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne souhaitait pas que Tom soit là durant leur conversation.

- Harry, je crois que nous allons nous revoir ce soir, dit Hagrid, en étreignant rapidement le garçon.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Hagrid.

- Déjà en retenue… Oh mon garçon ! Tu ressembles à James et Sirius réunis.

Harry sourit profondément. Parfois, il était énervé par ceux qui lui répétaient sans cesse à quel point il ressemblait à son père. Mais pas avec Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était toujours gentil avec lui. Et Harry devait bien avouer qu'il était en vérité fier de ce côté de son caractère.

Après cela, Hagrid débuta sa classe, Harry toujours à ses côtés. Le sujet de ce cours portait sur un insecte nommé le Billywig. Hagrid expliqua à la classe qu'il avait dans l'idée d'offrir au Professeur Rogue quelques dards séchés afin qu'il leur apprenne à faire des Fizwizbiz. Harry rigola à cette idée, car il n'y avait aucune chance que Rogue accepte de faire cela un jour.

Après quelques explications à propos de l'animal, Hagrid leur apporta une boite remplie d'insectes. Les élèves furent immédiatement intrigués par cette bestiole bleue qui virevoltait dans tous les sens. Ils désiraient tous ce faire piquer par le dard puissant de l'insecte. Cela aurait été assez amusant de se mettre à léviter à cet instant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le but de la leçon du jour. Hagrid avait prévu de leur faire dessiner en détail l'anatomie du Billywig. Pour ce faire, ils devaient tout d'abord lancer un sortilège de Blocage.

Alors que les étudiants préparaient leur matériel, Hagrid demanda à Harry de le suivre en direction de sa cabane.

- Que voulez-vous que j'apporte, Hagrid ? demanda le garçon.

- Rien du tout, en fait, répondit Hagrid. Je voulais juste parler avec toi en privé. Alors, comment tu vas…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quand Hagrid commençait comme cela, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait.

- Eh bien, à part la retenue, je vais très bien.

- Je suis content de l'entendre mon garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie, Hagrid ?

- Eh bien… Tu sais… C'est juste l'idée de Dumbledore. J'espère que ça va bien se passer avec Tom…

Alors, finalement, Harry comprit pourquoi son esprit lui avait conseillé d'éviter toute confrontation entre Tom et le garde-chasse. Il pouvait être si bête parfois. Bien sûr, Hagrid avait été à l'école avec Tom Jedusor. Et il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Pire, que cela, même. Il l'avait fait renvoyer et des années plus tard, aller à Azkaban. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de le revoir ici ? demanda Harry compatissant.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis ravi de le retrouver de nouveau jeune et puissant. Mais, je dois admettre qu'il semble différent de celui que j'ai connu. Même son visage semble apaisé. Surtout quand tu es prêt de lui. Je vous ai observé tout à l'heure, êtes-vous déjà amis ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que ça vous embête ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas être prudent avec lui, tu sais…

Harry regarda Hagrid un sourire de remerciement aux lèvres.

- Je suis heureux de savoir que vous prenez soin de moi.

- Toujours, Harry. Depuis ta naissance…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid. Tout va très bien se passer.

Le garde-chasse fit un sourire étrange.

- Dans ce cas… Nous devrions retourner en classe…

Comme la plupart des hommes, Hagrid n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, même si parfois il lui arrivait d'être très expansif dans l'expression de ses émotions…

Quand Harry revint, les mains vides, Tom sembla intrigué. Harry s'assit près de son ami. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart des autres étudiants.

- Que te voulait-il ? demanda Tom, immédiatement.

- C'est un ami à moi, tu sais. Il voulait juste savoir si j'allais bien.

- C'est amusant car je sais que je n'ai jamais rencontré de demi-géant de toute ma vie et pourtant son visage me semble familier…

- Aurais-tu des visions maintenant ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et bien sûr Harry rigola.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Tom retrouvèrent Hagrid à l'endroit précis d'où il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Le reste de leur après-midi s'était déroulé plutôt calmement. Le Professeur Chourave avait passé la majorité de son cours à parler du programme de l'année. Après leurs cours, Harry et Tom avaient travaillé quelques temps à la Bibliothèque. Comme Harry était fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de bailler, ils avaient décidé d'aller se reposer. S'ils voulaient être en forme pour leur soirée, c'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire. Harry aurait adoré suivre Tom dans son dortoir mais malheureusement, il y avait bien trop de personnes à cette heure-là et comme ils ne voulaient pas être dérangé, ils se séparèrent pour environ une heure. Ce n'était rien, rien comparé aux heures qu'ils passaient éloignés durant la nuit. Pourtant, Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment. À 20h, ils avaient fini leur diner et étaient finalement réunis.

Leur retenue commençait à 20h30. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Argus Rusard qui les escorta à l'extérieur du château. Il en profita pour leur lancer quelques remarques acerbes avant de les confier au garde-chasse.

Quand ils virent Hagrid, Harry sut immédiatement qu'il était tendu à l'idée de se retrouver si proche de Tom. Après tout, il avait de très mauvais souvenirs du garçon. Hagrid les conduisit jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, comme Harry l'avait supposé voir même espéré. Les retenues que donnaient McGonagall étaient souvent ici. Elle souhaitait probablement effrayer les étudiants, les poussant à ne pas recommencer leurs bêtises. Mais Harry, lui, n'était absolument pas impressionné. À vrai dire, il adorait être dans la Forêt. Surtout ce soir-là, leur travail étant assez simple. Puisque Hagrid n'avait pu autant de temps qu'avant pour vérifier le bon état de la Forêt, leur mission de la soirée serait de se promener histoire de voir que tout allait bien. De plus, Hagrid leur demanda de rester en alerte au cas où ils trouveraient quelques herbes dont il avait besoin.

Désirant couvrir le plus de terrain possible, Hagrid sépara leur groupe en deux. Bien sûr, les deux garçons restèrent ensemble.

- Je dois avouer, Harry, que tu m'impressionnes, dit Tom après un moment. Tu as l'air parfaitement à l'aise ici. Tu sais que c'est censé être un endroit inhospitalier, voir même dangereux.

Harry rigola.

- Je le sais bien… Mais, comment dire… Je suis venu ici plus d'une fois !

- Dois-je comprendre que sous tes airs d'ange, se cache un mauvais garçon ?

- Peut-être bien. Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

- Absolument pas. Je suis de plus en plus … intrigué.

Tom allait dire attiré mais ce n'était pas le bon mot. Enfin, si … Mais pas celui qu'Harry désirait entendre. De l'avis de Tom en tout cas…

- Si tu savais tout ce que tu ne connais pas encore de moi, dit mystérieusement Harry.

- Je meurs d'envie de te connaître d'avantage.

Harry sourit mais ne répliqua pas.

Pendant quelques temps, Harry et Tom marchèrent silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas supposés parler de toute façon. Mais après quinze minutes, ils ne purent continuer à rester muets. Au moins, ils tentaient de murmurer et de ne pas rire trop fort, ce qui était dur pour Harry qui devait résister à l'humour de Tom. Le garçon n'en avait pas l'air mais il était en fait très drôle. Il faisait constamment des blagues. Mais, puisqu'il gardait toujours son sérieux, c'était parfois difficile à comprendre. Pas pour Harry, en tout cas.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure. Ils étaient faits pour travailler ensemble, se complétant dans leur recherche. Ainsi, cette retenue ressemblait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle était supposée être. Ils réussirent même à trouver tout ce qu'Hagrid avait besoin pour sa réserve.

Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin par un autre côté que celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient enfoncés assez profondément dans la Forêt et côtoyait des endroits qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble.

Harry cherchait à se repérer quand tout à coup un serpent apparut devant eux. Il n'était pas vraiment gros. Pas suffisamment pour leur faire peur en tout cas. Tom fut le premier à réagir.

- _Bonjour mon ami_, dit-il. _Que fais-tu là ?_

Harry ne s'y trompa pas. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Naturellement, Tom venait de parler Fourchelang. Harry sourit. Il savait bien que Tom ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour impressionner Harry. Non, Harry était celui qui voulait impressionner Tom. Voilà pourquoi sa voix se transforma en sifflement et qu'il demanda :

- _Es-tu seule ici ? Où est ta famille ?_

Immédiatement, Tom se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pas possible ! cria-t-il. Tu es aussi un Fourchelang !

- Effectivement, répondit Harry en gloussant.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda Tom qui était toujours aussi étonné.

- Je suis né avec, en fait. J'ai cela dans mon sang.

- Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que nous étions si semblables…

Oubliant leur mission, les deux garçons s'assirent près du serpent. Ils lui parlèrent un petit peu, apprenant qu'il avait effectivement perdu sa famille et qu'il était affamé. Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, Tom commença à rechercher quelques petits animaux. Tom les piégeait, puis les immobilisait grâce au sortilège de Blocage et enfin les donnait au serpent. Au départ, Harry imita son ami. Mais, après quelques temps, il remarqua dans les yeux de Tom et dans sa voix, de la satisfaction et une certaine pointe de sadisme lorsqu'il tuait des animaux pour son nouvel ami.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'agir ainsi était tentant. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas tuer des animaux. Mais, ce qui le submergeait était la sensation de puissance qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un, en tout cas d'une bête, entre ses propres mains. Harry aurait pu s'abandonner à ce sentiment. Assez aisément. Mais il le combattit car ce n'était pas bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour Tom. Et c'était son devoir de surveiller son ami. Surtout à propos de choses pareilles.

- Ne soit pas méchant, Tom, l'avertit Harry finalement.

Tom le regarda comme s'il avait presque oublié sa présence. Mais, alors, il observa les yeux d'Harry avec attention. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa. Et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Il y avait tellement de douleur et de souffrance dans le regard d'Harry. Et Tom ne pouvait le supporter.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tom en posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

- Oui… C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir sur ton visage une telle méchanceté.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Tom baissa sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui déposa sa main sur la jambe de Tom. Le garçon ressentit aussitôt la chaleur d'Harry sur lui. C'était si agréable pourtant il ne pouvait s'abandonner à se plaisir. Il devait parler. Mais il avait besoin de force. Harry sembla le comprendre car il se rapprocha de lui et saisit son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans même y penser, Tom posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Harry la serra fort.

- J'avais l'habitude d'être méchant avec les gens qui passaient dans ma vie, dit Tom d'un coup.

Harry voulait répondre « Je sais » mais cela aurait été bien trop étrange.

- Ca ne m'avait jamais dérangé, à vrai dire. Mais quand j'ai vu cette douleur dans tes yeux, je ne sais pas, j'ai su que c'était mal… Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi !

- Ca va aller Tom… Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs. Ce qui est important c'est les choix que nous faisons. Et tu as choisi de t'arrêter.

- Seulement pour toi…

- C'est déjà un début.

Harry sourit à Tom. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter ce moment, cette connexion.

Mais, tout à coup, ils virent le signal de la baguette d'Hagrid dans le ciel. Ils surent qu'ils devaient bouger. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent donc, à contrecœur.

Ils suivirent la lumière comme ils le pouvaient à travers les méandres de la Forêt. Le serpent se trouvait juste derrière eux. Quand ils retrouvèrent finalement Hagrid, son visage était décomposé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hagrid ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Rien…pour l'instant. Mais, il faut que nous y allions, maintenant. Je peux sentir la présence des centaures.

Tom fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Mais, Harry, lui comprit et immédiatement il se sentit inquiet. Le fait est que les centaures ne pouvaient être dupés par une nouvelle âme ou un nouveau corps… Les étoiles leurs avaient probablement déjà dévoilé tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de Tom…

Avant qu'ils aient réellement pu se mettre en marche, les centaures furent sur eux. Bien sûr, Bane, le colérique et intolérant centaure, menait le groupe.

En une seconde, Hagrid, Tom et Harry se retrouvèrent entourés, comme pris au piège. Hagrid essaya de protéger les deux garçons du mieux qu'il put. Avec son propre corps. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient leur faire.

- Mes frères, dit Bane de sa voix grave, les étoiles ne nous ont pas menti. Celui que nous craignons est revenu dans cette forêt. Il a osé venir sur notre territoire. Suivez-moi mes frères. Ce n'est pas notre rôle aujourd'hui de nous occuper des affaires de ces stupides humains. Fuyons cet ennemi.

La plupart des centaures suivirent Bane dès qu'il eut fini son petit discours. Certains semblaient intrigués mais au final il n'en resta plus qu'un. L'ami d'Harry. Enfin presque. Firenze, quoi !

- Puis-je avoir un mot avec toi, Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Tom était manifestement étonné par cette requête. Peut-être davantage par la réaction d'Harry. Le garçon suivit le centaure. Tom voulut l'arrêter. Son premier geste fut de sortir sa baguette. Mais Hagrid l'arrêta, d'un mouvement de sa gigantesque main.

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que Bane a dit n'était qu'un ramassis d'âneries. Il n'aime pas les étrangers, voilà tout.

Tom ne répondit pas et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'au retour d'Harry.

- Alors ? demanda-il immédiatement, dès que son ami fut à ses côtés.

- Firenze m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfoncer si profondément dans la Forêt et que je ne devrais pas revenir.

Harry regarda Hagrid étrangement. Le garde-chasse n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il comprit manifestement. Harry ne parlait pas de lui-même mais bien de Tom…

- Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois que je reviendrais, les centaures seraient probablement prêts et armés…

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons juste qu'ils craignent Harry à cause de son passé, dit Hagrid… Je ne veux pas vous presser, les garçons, mais je serais rassuré si nous partions maintenant.

Tom resta immobile quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Mais, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Alors, il haussa les épaules en guise de résignation et suivit les deux autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du voyage retour. Hagrid était encore inquiet. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tom toutes les deux secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Et Tom, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils atteignirent le château trente minutes plus tard. Hagrid les laissa à la porte, pressé qu'il était de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, les deux garçons étaient plutôt content de se retrouver de nouveau tous les deux.

Comme d'habitude, Harry raccompagna Tom au cachot des Serpentard. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'incident. Ils discutèrent juste des choses amusantes qu'ils avaient vécues ce soir-là.

Avant d'entrer dans le cachot, Tom ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Harry et de lui murmurer à l'oreille en Fourchelang :

- _Bonne nuit_ !

Le frisson d'Harry fut si intense que Tom le sentit jusque dans son propre corps. Harry resta à bout de souffle de longues secondes après que Tom soit parti.

Quand il atteignit finalement son dortoir, Harry était bien trop fatigué pour enlever ses vêtements. Il s'endormit donc tout habillé. Ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons…

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, Tom se repassa dans sa tête les évènements de cette journée. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Tout était toujours parfait avec Harry. Alors, il se remémora le frisson. « Merlin ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Harry ? »

Harry et Tom étaient endormis, loin l'un de l'autre et pourtant si proches dans leurs rêves. Les deux garçons n'avaient qu'une envie : être au côté de l'objet de leur désir. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, tous deux cherchaient à flirter à leur manière, sans vraiment savoir comment faire, sans se laisser le droit de le faire complètement. La nuit, en revanche, ils laissaient leur passion naissante s'exprimer complètement. Une seule question subsistait néanmoins : comment deux garçons si intelligents pouvaient-être si aveugles à propos des sentiments ?

…

À suivre :

**Chapitre 6 : Un Cours du Soir Parfait**

**J'attends vos commentaires…SVP.**

**Merci !**

RAR des Guests :

**Nin**i : J'avoue que j'attendais ton message avec impatience. À chaque fois, c'est super agréable à lire. Je suis contente que l'histoire te fascine, j'espère franchement que ça va continuer.

Pour le rapprochement d'Harry et Tom, je trouve que c'est important que ça se fasse en douceur, naturellement comme tu dis. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, à tous les points de vue. C'est tellement évident pour nous. Mais encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte et l'acceptent.

Lorsque j'ai écrit les scènes dont tu parles, Wow, j'étais du style « enfin ». J'ai même pas de mot pour décrire à quel point j'apprécie les voir se rapprocher. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il se serait déjà embrasser, voir même plus. Mais je dois me montrer patiente avec eux.

Comme tu l'as deviné, et lu maintenant, effectivement la Retenue était bien dans la Forêt Interdite. Cet endroit est si mystérieux qu'il s'y passe à tous les coups des choses surprenantes. À ton avis, quel sera ce cours dont parle le titre du chapitre suivant ?

Allez, à bientôt.


	6. Le Cours du Soir Parfait

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien à cette histoire. Je n'ai qu'une demande : continuez !**

**...**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Cours du Soir Parfait**

Harry, Tom et Ron marchaient en direction de la Tour Nord. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, les yeux de Tom s'élargirent. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu ne rêves pas, dit Harry, l'entrée de la Salle de Divination est une trappe dans le plafond…

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu le pire, ajouta Ron.

Manifestement, Harry et Ron n'appréciaient pas vraiment le cours de Divination. Et Tom s'apprêtait à comprendre pourquoi.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Harry et Tom se dirigèrent vers la table du Professeur Trelawney, afin que celle-ci signe leurs billets d'absence. Les deux garçons patientèrent alors que la Professeur regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Le parfum d'encens lourdement chargé caractéristique de Sybille Trelawney rendait déjà Harry malade. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge bruyamment.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur…

Immédiatement, Trelawney se redressa, et les deux garçons sursautèrent de surprise. Avant qu'ils aient pu lui donner leur mot, le Professeur inclina sa tête sur le côté et fit un petit geste de la main.

- Mon Troisième-Œil m'avait montré que vous seriez absents, les garçons… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais déjà la raison. Je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas la seule fois. À vrai dire, je vois clairement qu'une ombre plane au-dessus de vos deux têtes. Soyez prudents, mes garçons. Le mal vous guette cette année…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois, cependant, il questionnait le bien-fondé de la prédiction de Sybille Trelawney. Après tout, il y avait effectivement une ombre au-dessus d'eux. Surtout de Tom, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus à l'instant même. Harry posa rapidement sa main sur le bras de son ami, juste pour le sortir de ses pensées. Tom le regarda, perplexe. Harry lui montra les tables des élèves d'un mouvement de la tête. Alors, ils rejoignirent Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Tom dans un murmure.

- Juste une des habitudes de Trelawney, répondit Ron avec un sourire étrange. Elle est complètement folle et elle adore faire impression aux nouveaux étudiants. C'était quasiment du bizutage…

- Eh bien je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec les professeurs de Poudlard, dit Tom. D'abord Binns. Et maintenant, elle…

- C'est notre dernière année avec Trelawney, dit Harry pour calmer son ami. Ce n'est pas si grave, je suppose…

- Comme je l'ai expliqué lundi après-midi, commença le Professeur Trelawney, cette année, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'interprétation des rêves. J'espère donc que vos derniers songes ont été intéressants. Veuillez ouvrir les livres placés sur vos tables et commençons…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au livre nommé _L'Oracle des Rêves_. Il l'ouvrit et soupira instantanément. L'écriture était minuscule et l'odeur du livre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoutante. Ron rigola à cette vue.

- Tu devrais être content d'avoir réussi à échapper à la lecture de l'introduction… C'était horrible. Plus de vingt minutes avec la voix de Trelawney. Je te laisse imaginer, puisque monsieur était à l'infirmerie.

Tom regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Le garçon rougit sensiblement. « Putain, il avait complètement oublié ce mensonge… » Or, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Tom oublie de lui reparler de cela…

- Alors, dit Harry pour changer de sujet, qui veut commencer…

- Puisque tu es celui qui demande, dit Tom, je pense que ce devrait être toi.

Harry regarda son ami et il vit dans ses yeux que le garçon avait envie de l'embêter, probablement à cause du mensonge, d'ailleurs. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis complètement d'accord, dit Ron. Parce qu'en fait, Harry, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui a hanté tes rêves la nuit dernière.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, tu as parlé toute la nuit. Ton rêve semblait plutôt intense. Alors, de qui rêvais-tu ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tom en rougissant. Le garçon semblait de plus en plus intéressé. Heureusement, Ron ne remarqua pas les rougissements d'Harry.

- Oui, Harry, réagit Tom, raconte-nous…

Bien sûr, Harry resta muet. Si seulement Tom savait qu'il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas répondre à la question, Harry fit quelques tentatives pour intéresser les deux autres aux livres qu'ils avaient devant eux. Mais, Tom n'était pas le genre de garçon à abandonner si facilement. Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas décidé à répondre, il se tourna vers Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry disait dans son rêve ? demanda-t-il.

Et à la surprise d'Harry, Ron répondit de bon cœur. C'était étrange, puisqu'étant à Serpentard, Ron était supposé détester Tom. Mais, à l'évidence, le charme du garçon agissait également sur lui. Malheureusement pour Harry, il lui restait encore d'autres surprises à découvrir. Parce qu'à l'évidence, lorsqu'il était en train de dormir, le garçon n'était plus maître de lui…

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il disait, dit Ron. En fait c'était plus des gémissements qu'autre chose. Mais c'était suffisamment fort pour que ça me réveille.

- Ta gueule, Ron, s'il te plait, dit Harry qui avait tellement chaud à présent qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'enfuir.

Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas.

- Comme je l'ai dit, c'était si intense que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un des Sortilèges de Nettoyage.

- En as-tu eu besoin ? demanda Tom malicieusement.

Le garçon ne parvenait plus à cacher son sourire. Harry, en revanche, était plus rouge que jamais. Maintenant, Tom avait une raison de se moquer de lui… Super ! Bien sûr, Harry ne répondit pas, mais Ron n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Alors, est-ce que je connais la fille ? Est-ce que c'est encore Cho ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry ne savait pas, qu'un jour la présence du Professeur Trelawney pourrait le rendre si heureux. Elle avait choisi cet instant précis pour venir marcher autour de leur table. Ainsi, Harry n'eut pas la possibilité (heureusement) de répondre à la question de Ron. Peut-être que le Professeur était là pour une raison précise. En tout cas, elle resta dans les parages jusqu'à la fin du cours. De ce fait, les garçons n'eurent pas le choix que de se plonger dans leurs livres et parfois d'inventer quelques rêves idiots. Pour une fois, Harry évita le regard de Tom. Il était persuadé que son ami aurait pu voir dans son esprit le rêve en question, en un regard s'il avait seulement essayé. Et Harry ne voulait pas lui donner cette chance.

…

Ron et Hermione venaient de passer le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Leur journée était finalement terminée. Et ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués. Mais, comme tous les jours, ils attendaient Harry. Ils s'installèrent donc dans l'un des confortables canapés de la Salle Commune. Pour passer le temps, Ron raconta à Hermione ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de Divination. Il n'expliqua évidemment pas tout. Cela aurait pu devenir rapidement étrange. Il se concentra juste sur Tom.

- C'est un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, tu sais. J'ai parlé avec lui un petit peu et il était vraiment très drôle. Je comprends pourquoi Harry s'entend si bien avec lui. Même si c'est vrai que c'est allé très vite. En même temps, Harry est tellement gentil…

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de parler du sujet qu'était Tom mais elle en avait besoin. Et puis, elle souhaitait entendre l'opinion de Ron sur le sujet. De toute façon, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour poser des questions sans qu'elle-même donne de quelconques informations.

- Je ne pense pas que Tom soit intéressé par une simple amitié, dit-elle finalement.

Ron fronça les sourcils parce qu'il ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de façon caractéristique. Finalement, Ron comprit et hocha la tête par scepticisme.

- Je sais que tu es habituellement clairvoyante, Hermione, mais ce coup-ci, je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

- Est-ce que tu as vu sa manière de regarder Harry ce soir ?

- C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre garçons, Hermione. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais ce n'est pas ton domaine. Pour une fois, c'est le mien…

Hermione fit la moue.

- Le fait est que je pense que tu es jalouse de lui, ajouta Ron en souriant. Il est tellement intelligent. Tu aurais bien aimé être celle qui ait la présence d'esprit de faire la remarque qu'il a faite au Professeur…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement.

- Peu importe, dit Ron pour la calmer, même si c'était vrai, il n'a aucune chance d'arriver à ses fins avec Harry. Tu te souviens de son béguin pour Cho ? Une chose est sure : Harry ne tombera jamais dans ses bras. Tu imagines toi : Harry et Tom… Dégoutant !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, elle savait que Ron se trompait. Complètement, d'ailleurs. Mais, il avait eu le don de lever une objection intéressante. Tout à coup, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle pensait au juste de Tom et Harry. Mais en un battement de cils, elle rejeta cette pensée. Le fait qu'Harry aime un garçon, et non une fille n'était absolument pas important. La seule chose importante c'était justement qu'il l'aimait. Et Hermione possédait de nombreux indices qui lui suggéraient que Tom était amoureux lui aussi.

À cet instant précis, Harry fit son apparition dans la Salle Commune, les joues rougies.

- Ou étais-tu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sourit plus largement.

- Hermione, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule question que tu me poses…

- C'est normal, tu disparais tout le temps.

Harry sourit encore davantage. Parfois, Hermione agissait telle une mère avec lui. Mais ce soir, il s'en fichait complètement, car il venait de passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées…

**Flash … … Back**

Tous les élèves de cinquième année se trouvaient sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie. Pour leur premier cours, le Professeur Sinistra leur proposait de seulement observer le ciel, grâce au Sortilège de la Loupe. De cette façon, ils n'avaient pas à utiliser leurs télescopes. C'était la façon qu'Aurora avait trouvé pour permettre aux élèves de se réhabituer aux étoiles et aux planètes, au début de chaque année. Le toit était suffisamment grand pour tous les étudiants mais puisqu'ils devaient s'allonger, ils étaient tous un peu serrés.

Harry et Tom essayèrent de se mettre le plus en retrait possible mais sans y parvenir. Au moins, ils trouvèrent une place près d'étudiants apparemment prêts à s'endormir. Tant mieux ! Ils allaient pouvoir parler. À vrai dire, un cours pareil semblait être fait exprès pour discuter. Franchement !

Harry et Tom s'allongèrent, très proches l'un de l'autre. Plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été sur le lit de Tom. Leurs corps étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact et il aurait juré que Tom aussi.

Harry murmura une phrase sans importance à Tom mais immédiatement la fille placée juste à côté de lui sembla tout à fait alerte. Génial ! Il y avait trop de monde pour parler finalement...

Mais, alors, Tom se tourna vers Harry et dans un sifflement lui parla, allant droit au but. Ils n'avaient en fait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de choses personnelles depuis leur premier cours…

- _Pourquoi as-tu menti à Ron à propos de l'endroit où tu étais_ ?

Harry sourit. Bien sûr le Fourchelang… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

- _Disons juste qu'il n'aime pas tellement les Serpentard. En fait, j'ai été très étonné de le voir t'adresser la parole ce matin. Mais je pense qu'Hermione a dû lui faire la leçon. Elle fait toujours ce qu'il faut_…

Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant le prénom d'Hermione mais il ne réagit pas. Pas à propos de cela, en tout cas.

- _J'ai cru que tu avais honte_…

- _Jamais ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. Et puis qu'elle raison aurais-je eu d'avoir honte ?_

Tom sourit. Et tout à coup, son sourire s'élargit davantage.

- _Qui est Cho ?_

Heureusement qu'il parlait en Fourchelang. Après tout, elle était là, quelque part sur le toit.

Harry rougit. Pourquoi Tom devait-il se rappeler de tout ? C'était si embarrassant, en plus.

- _Une fille dont je pensais être amoureux…_ répondit-il enfin.

Alors, Harry parla brièvement de la fille à laquelle il avait l'habitude de penser l'an passé. Harry parla et parla encore des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir. Puis, sans même y réfléchir, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il le disait tout haut, il conclut :

- _Ce qui est sûr c'est que comparé aux sentiments que j'ai aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien du tout…_

- QUOI ! cria Tom sans faire exprès.

Au moment où il laissa échapper ce cri, Tom sut que c'était une grosse erreur, car tous les étudiants se retournèrent dans leur direction et évidemment le Professeur Sinistra aussi.

- Peut-être désiriez-vous dire quelque chose, Mr. Gaunt, demanda le Professeur.

Tom regarda un instant Harry, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

- À vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Je me demandais pourquoi l'étoile Sinistra de la constellation d'Ophiuchus brillait si fortement ce soir.

Le Professeur regarda Tom complètement sciée.

- C'est une question très intéressante, en effet, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous leviez votre main.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur… Je n'y suis pas encore habitué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends très bien… À propos de votre question, j'y répondrais plus tard, lors d'un prochain cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre.

Tom acquiesça. Puis, le Professeur Sinistra retourna à son sujet initial.

Aussitôt qu'elle cessa de les regarder, Harry et Tom ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils essayèrent d'être le plus discret possible, ce qui n'était pas évident.

- _Tu es incroyable_, murmura Harry finalement. _Tu réussis toujours à retomber sur tes pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir cela ?_

- _Même si je te parle, je regarde en même temps le ciel. Et puis, je le fais tous les soirs dans mon lit. Donc, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine._

- _Comme dans tous, en fait…_

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Mais l'étoile dont tu as parlé. Est-ce que tu l'as choisi délibérément_ ? demanda Harry.

- _Bien entendu. Pour deux raisons, en fait. D'abord, parce que Sinistra est le nom de la prof. Mais aussi et surtout parce que la constellation d'Ophiuchus est connu sous le nom du Porteur de Serpent. J'adore cette constellation. Elle me correspond bien, je trouve._

- _Assurément._

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, les pupilles de Tom s'assombrirent. Il se tourna vers Harry qui essayait de se concentrer sur le ciel, sans pourtant y arriver. Il se pencha vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car il voulait ressentir les émotions que sa prochaine question allait faire naître chez le garçon.

- _Tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu voulais dire que tu as quelqu'un dans tes pensées _? murmura-t-il, toujours en Fourchelang.

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Tom. Leurs visages étaient si proches que le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta.

- _Peut-être_… répondit-il à bout de souffle.

- _Qui ?_

- _Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis sûr que tu désapprouverais. De toute façon, il faut encore que je comprenne si c'est une bonne chose ou non._

Tom cessa de regarder Harry. Il était blessé. Bien sûr, à cause des mots de son ami, il s'imaginait qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont le nom était Hermione. Le terme « désapprouver » qu'il avait employé rendait l'identité de la personne évidente, pour lui…

- _Si tu n'es pas sûr_, répondit-il enfin, _ça veut dire que ça ne marchera pas. Crois-moi_ !

Bien sûr, Tom ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais, puisqu'il pensait qu'Harry lui parlait d'Hermione, autant éloigner son ami le plus possible de sa supposée concurrente. Harry haussa les épaules en guise de déception. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- _Je sais_, finit-il par dire. _Et toi ? Est-ce que tu penses à … une fille … en ce moment_ ?

- _Bien sûr que non_, répondit Tom le ton aussi dur qu'ironique. _Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout_.

Évidemment, Harry se méprit quant à la raison des paroles. Il crut que Tom voulait dire que les sentiments et l'amour ne lui ressemblaient pas. De nouveau, Harry sentit une vague de déception l'assaillir. Même si son ami ne l'aimait pas, Harry avait tout de même la tâche de lui apprendre comment aimer… Qui que soit l'objet de son affection…

- _Nous avons le temps devant nous pour tout cela_, dit Harry sagement.

- _C'est vrai… Mais je meurs toujours d'envie de savoir qui était la personne dans ton rêve. Ron a bien dit que c'était très intense_…

Harry rougit. « Non, je ne vais pas partager ce rêve avec toi, Tom. Puisque tu penses probablement que c'était une fille, tu serais aussi bien déçu que gêné. Surtout par le fait que je ne peux plus passer une nuit (si c'était encore que la nuit…) sans penser à toi… D'une façon très, comment dire, coquine… Okay, arrête de penser à cela maintenant, Harry… »

Après cela, les deux garçons passèrent à des sujets plus faciles à aborder. Le fait qu'ils aient encore des choses à se raconter était assez amusant. Surtout quand on pense qu'ils avaient passés tout leur temps ensemble ces derniers jours.

Par conséquence, ils n'écoutèrent pas un mot du reste du cours. De ce fait, lorsque tous les étudiants se redressèrent, ils en furent assurément surpris. La plupart de leurs camarades était déjà parti lorsqu'ils se relevèrent enfin. Ils marchèrent en direction des escaliers mais le Professeur Sinistra les arrêta avant.

- Je me demandais la raison exacte de votre question, Mr. Gaunt. Je l'ai trouvé assez surprenante en raison de votre jeune âge.

Harry regarda son ami intensément, curieux de savoir comment Tom allait gérer cette nouvelle situation.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur d'Astronomie à l'hôpital. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'aime travailler mes différentes matières sur mon temps personnel.

- J'ai bien peur que vous soyez très en avance. Vous risquez de vous ennuyer cette année.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Professeur. Harry, ici présent, a besoin d'une mise à niveau. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je m'en charge.

Harry rougit à ses mots. Tom était impossible.

- C'est très bien, Tom. Harry a en effet de prodigieuses capacités. Mais jusqu'à présent, il ne semblait pas prêt à les utiliser. Je suis contente que vous l'aidiez dans ce sens.

Pas besoin de dire que Tom savait gérer les professeurs. Une simple conversation et Aurora Sinistra les appelait déjà par leur prénom. Pour être franc, Tom savait gérer tout le monde. Enfin, peut-être pas, Harry…

Les deux garçons quittèrent le Professeur pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, Harry se retourna vers Tom.

- Connard, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as fait exprès de parler de moi…

Tom rigola et Harry essaya de le taper gentiment. Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à se chamailler, tout en descendant les marches. Quand tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Ils se faisaient face, leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes qui auraient pu se transformer en minutes si le bruit du Professeur Sinistra ne les avait interrompus.

- _Viens_, murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Puis, il commença à courir, suivit de Tom. Ils atteignirent assez rapidement le bas de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. C'était vraiment trop amusant d'être dehors, à cette heure-là de la nuit, sans personne pour vous dire quoique ce soit. Harry se sentait libre.

Ils finirent sur le sol de la Cour Intérieur, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient allongés, côte à côte, morts de rire.

- Quelle course, dit Tom après une minute.

- En effet…

- Qui est-là ? demanda soudainement une voix trop bien connu.

- C'est Rusard, murmura Harry.

Les garçons se relevèrent rapidement. Ils commencèrent à marcher mais entendirent immédiatement que le concierge était juste derrière eux. Tom comprit qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance pour s'en sortir : se cacher. Et les piliers de la cour offraient justement une cachette idéale. D'un mouvement de la main, Tom attrapa Harry par sa robe et le plaça contre le premier pilier qu'il trouva. Il se plaça juste devant le garçon, le plus proche possible afin qu'ils soient tous les deux camouflés. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de nouveau. Malheureusement, Rusard se rapprochait d'eux. Tom eut alors une autre idée. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur le concierge et murmura « _Nebula Ubique_ ». Instantanément, Argus Rusard se retrouva entouré d'un gigantesque brouillard qui le rendait complètement aveugle. Harry savait très bien qu'utiliser ainsi la magie était interdit. De plus, c'était aussi un peu méchant pour ce pauvre Cracmol. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ce qui était totalement contre-productif. Voilà pourquoi Tom posa immédiatement son index sur la bouche d'Harry. Il voulait juste le faire taire. Mais, alors, il se rendit compte de son geste. Il fut tout à coup conscient des superbes lèvres qui se trouvaient sous son doigt. Harry rougit, évidemment. Puis, il se pencha vers Tom et murmura à son oreille : « Le dernier arrivé aux cachots est un troll ».

En un éclair, ils se mirent à courir. Quand ils atteignirent finalement les cachots, ils étaient de nouveau à bout de souffle.

- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? demanda Tom quelques instants plus tard.

- Je dois y aller. Je ne vais jamais réussir à me lever demain matin.

- On pourrait très bien louper le premier cours, proposa Tom plein d'espoir.

- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi. Rogue t'arracherait la tête. Je dois avouer que je serais heureux de ne pas y aller. Mais, malheureusement, tu vas être obligé de gouter à la méthode de Rogue dès demain. C'est vrai que tu es un Serpentard. Ça sera donc un peu différent pour toi que pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je serais à tes côtés.

Harry sourit.

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Harry. Et ne pense pas trop à cette mystérieuse personne, ajouta-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

- N'y compte pas trop, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Bonne nuit, Tom.

« Oh, je suis sûr que la mienne sera incroyable après ce soir… »

…

À venir :

**Chapitre 7 : Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorphomage**

**Des commentaires, SVP… Merci, Merci, Merci !**

RAR des Guests :

**Nini** : Ahahah… Des lecteurs insatiables… Ce serait génial pour une auteure insatiable. Non, en fait, la raison est très simple : en fin de semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances. Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre à jour l'histoire pendant 7 longs jours… Et encore. Je dis ça mais peut-être que je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir. Donc voilà… Et puis de toute façon, j'ai tellement envie d'avance. Si seulement mon cerveau pouvait directement être branché sur l'ordi ça m'arrangerait. Mine de rien, ça prend du temps de d'abord écrire l'histoire en anglais puis de la traduire… Mais bon !

Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent comme d'habitude. Oui, Hermione est un des piliers d'Harry, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Même si cette année va être difficile pour les trois amis, il me semble important de montrer leur connexion. Et puis, de toute façon, cette histoire est certes sur Harry et Tom. Mais elle parle avant tout, comme dit le titre, de l'amour en tant que magie, donc je ne vais pas m'arrêter à ce couple. Beaucoup de personnages vont être touché par l'amour… Ils viendront à certains moments de l'histoire, repartiront, etc. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de parler de tous ceux qu'on a rencontrés dans les livres. J'y au réfléchis après ton message, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Dolores Ombrage à qui je n'ai pas attribué de futur rôle…

Pour ce qui est de Ginny… Bien sûr qu'on va en parler. Pour l'instant, les deux garçons sont un peu trop dans leur bulle et ne voit pas le monde extérieur. Mais, on la verra un peu dans le chapitre 9, d'ailleurs les garçons auront une discussion à son propos. Et sinon, elle aura un rôle plus important dans le chapitre 20 (oula ça fait loin… tant mieux pour toi si tu ne l'aimes pas trop. J'avoue que moi je l'aime bien, mieux dans les films que dans les livres. Je ne dénigre pas le travail de Rowling, au contraire, mais elle l'avait dit depuis le début, l'amour n'a jamais été le thème central de ses livres mais bien la mort. Du coup, je pense qu'il y a d'autres facettes à explore…mais je m'égare). Je disais donc chapitre 20, elle va bien aider Harry à ce moment-là. Chapitre 20 selon le plan que j'ai réalisé mais qui peut bien sûr se modifier selon la direction où les personnages m'amènent.

J'espère que les scènes d'aujourd'hui entre Tom et Harry t'ont plu. Leur influence est mutuelle et j'adore cela. Tout comme leur maladresse…

Ces chers centaures … nos amis les visionnaires. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre dans l'histoire… et ils reviendront !

Pour ce qui est des petites phrases que j'ajoute, j'avoue que c'est une de mes habitudes. Je sais que certains lecteurs n'aiment pas donc j'essaye de ne pas trop en mettre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir à ce que font les garçons. La plupart du temps, je réagis toute seule lorsque je fais ma relecture à voix haute, mais parfois non… Tant mieux si ça te plait.

Allez, je t'ai encore écris un pavé. Donc à bientôt.


	7. Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorph

Enfin, je suis de retour de vacances… L'Irlande m'a donné quelques bonnes idées de paysage pour la suite (lointaine) des évènements. Et j'ai aussi eu la possibilité de bien travailler. J'en suis au chapitre 14 en anglais et je débute dès aujourd'hui les traductions. Je suppose donc que je vais poster la suite assez rapidement.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Faites le moi savoir, en tout cas… J'adore recevoir vos avis !

Romybook

…

**Chapitre 7 : Le Prince, le Loup-Garou et la Metamorphomage**

Le Maître des Potions n'était pas encore arrivé que déjà, tous les élèves étaient installés à leur poste de travail, un chaudron devant eux. Comme d'habitude, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Il existe des endroits où le simple fait d'entendre un son parait étrange. Les cachots en faisaient partie.

Quand le Professeur Rogue pénétra dans la pièce, tous les étudiants sursautèrent. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il était sur le point d'arriver. Mais, l'atmosphère du lieu, ainsi que le style de Rogue étaient fait pour les effrayer. Rogue était toujours le même vêtu de sa cape noire, de sa robe noire, ses cheveux noirs et graisseux et pour finir ses pupilles plus sombres que le noir lui-même.

Quand Harry vit l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégout. Oui, il le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur.

Rogue faisait face à toute la classe, mais, même s'il était assis au fond de celle-ci, Harry eut la désagréable sensation que le Professeur était en train de lire ses pensées. Il essaya de les stopper mais le mal était déjà fait. Harry le savait. Car déjà, Rogue marchait dans sa direction. Après tout, Harry était le souffre-douleur préféré de Rogue.

Mais alors, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il devenait juste paranoïaque. Bien sûr, Rogue s'apprêtait à introduire Tom devant la classe. Tom, qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Chaque enseignant avait fait quasiment le même petit speech de bienvenu les jours précédents. Même Hagrid…

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait raison… concernant sa première intuition. Étrangement ou pas, Rogue avait décidé de passer la phase de présentation. Et il était à présent prêt à parler à sa victime favorite.

- Potter, notre chère célébrité ! Je crois que vous avez déjà essayé d'attirer l'attention de toute l'école sur votre petite personne. Juste pour que ce soit clair, je pense que tout le monde ici vous hait. Alors, si j'étais vous, je tenterais de faire profil bas… Pour autant que vous en soyez capable…

Bien sûr, la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle sourirent et les Serpentard, eux, en profitèrent pour rire bruyamment. Surtout Malefoy, il va sans dire…

Mais, Harry sentit qu'à ses côtés, Tom s'était immédiatement tendu. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait prévenu Tom que Rogue agissait toujours de cette manière à son égard.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Tom était rempli d'une haine intense. Cependant, il savait se contrôler. Et même si son seul désir était de tuer le Prince des Potions, il conserva son sang-froid. À cause d'Harry. Parce qu'il se souvenait de la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'ils avaient été dans la Forêt. Néanmoins, Tom n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge sur l'attitude de Rogue. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait devoir payer pour cette insulte…

Comme d'habitude, Harry ne répondit pas à l'attaque du Professeur. Il se contenta de regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt de le laisser gagner la guerre des regards. Jamais. Il n'était plus faible, désormais.

Harry savait qu'il aurait pu répondre. C'était de toute façon ce que désirait Rogue. Et le pire était qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry aurait pu lui dire. Une chose qui concernait Tom. Car, Harry venait juste de comprendre la raison pour laquelle le Professeur ne l'avait pas accueilli – outre le fait que ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Pour une fois, le Maître des Potions n'était pas sûr de lui, il n'était pas le maître de la situation… Et c'était si drôle à voir, que la réplique aurait pu fuser. Mais, Harry serra les dents. C'était bien mieux comme cela, enfin, je crois…

Quand Rogue abandonna finalement Harry pour commencer sa classe, le garçon se tourna vers Tom. Ses mains étaient si serrés qu'il observa les jointures de Tom pâlir. Harry posa sa main sur celles du garçon. Heureusement, les chaudrons les cachaient de la vue de tous.

- Calme-toi, Tom, dit Harry. Il est toujours comme cela avec moi.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Sa gorge était nouée. Et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait laisser sortir était sa haine. Il se tut donc. Mais Harry n'abandonna pas. D'un sifflement bas et sombre, il dit :

- _Allez Tom. Je suis juste à côté de toi. S'il te plait, regarde-moi_…

Finalement, Tom tourna très doucement sa tête vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient noirs avec une étincelle rouge de rage. Harry serra la main de Tom avant de la retirer. Mais Tom, ne le laissa pas aller. Il garda la main de son ami dans la sienne, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de ce contact. Et Harry comprenait cela très bien.

À un certain moment cependant, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Ils devaient après tout commencer leurs potions. Durant tout le cours, Tom et Harry travaillèrent ensemble. En tout cas, ils ajoutaient les ingrédients au même rythme. Grâce à cela et pour une fois, la potion d'Harry semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus réussie.

À la fin du cours, comme à son habitude après avoir donné les devoirs à faire, le Professeur Rogue vérifia toutes les potions. En dernier, il arriva près des garçons. Avant que Rogue ait pu dire un mot, Tom l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il avait en fait profité de la surprise et de la tension du Professeur à son arrivée, pour utiliser sur lui ses talents naturels de Legilimens.

- N'essayez même pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit, murmura Tom. Ce n'est pas parce que VOUS êtes incapable de réaliser une telle potion qu'Harry l'est aussi.

Au départ, Rogue fut complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Harry aurait juré qu'il l'avait même vu rougir. Mais, rapidement, il retrouva son calme.

- Mr. Gaunt, je ne suis pas habitué à laisser qui que ce soit me parler de cette manière. Et encore moins, un élève…

- Le fait est, Professeur, que je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Harry regarda Tom, stupéfait. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère était devenue ultra-tendue, quasi irrespirable. Le silence habituel était à présent assourdissant, oppressant. Harry eut l'étrange sensation que les paroles de Tom avaient aspiré tous les sons, tout l'air, presque toute la vie de la pièce. Tom lui-même, semblait plus grand, plus puissant. C'était la première fois que Tom ressemblait réellement au Seigner des Ténèbres. Et le pire était qu'il semblait conscient de la personne qu'il était – ou en tout cas supposé être – et qu'il y prenait plaisir.

Harry et Rogue furent les deux seuls à réellement ressentir ce changement soudain. Le Professeur Rogue semblait complètement bouleversé par cette émotion. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry, connaissait Rogue : celui-ci ferma sa bouche et s'enfuit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif à l'égard de Tom. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

En tous les cas, le cours était maintenant fini.

Harry et Tom quittèrent la salle de classe immédiatement. Plutôt que de rejoindre la Grande Salle, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le cachot des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir où ils allaient. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients de leur besoin commun. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le dortoir. Puis, immédiatement, Tom s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, muet. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Après un long silence, Tom se décida finalement à parler :

- _Je le déteste… Vraiment… Quand nous étions dans son cachot, j'ai pu ressentir la haine qui émanait de toi… Je n'avais qu'une envie : le tuer… C'est horrible à dire mais c'est vrai._

C'était bien plus facile de parler en Fourchelang. Toujours.

- _Tout va bien, Tom. Il ne s'est rien passé… Tu n'as rien fait._

- _Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comme si je n'étais plus moi… J'ai détesté la sensation et en même temps j'ai adoré cela…_

Alors, Tom commença à pleurer. Immédiatement, Harry se rapprocha. Et sans même y réfléchir, il attrapa le garçon dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, la tête de Tom se retrouva posée sur les genoux d'Harry. Et le garçon caressait doucement les mèches brunes de ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au début des cours. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient y aller. Mais, ils le devaient. Et au final, ce fut le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées, d'oublier toutes les craintes de Tom.

Le reste de la journée, les garçons firent leur travail scolaire. Ils souhaitaient être libres pour leur premier week-end à Pré-au-lard.

Rogue leur avait déjà donné un essai à écrire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réalisa qu'en fait les potions étaient une activité sympathique et réellement amusante. Tom était un professeur incroyable. Bien plus gentil que Rogue, cela va sans dire.

À la fin de la journée, tous deux étaient fatigués, ils se séparèrent donc assez tôt. Plus tôt que les premiers jours, en tout cas. Et pour une fois, Harry était pressé d'être le jour suivant. Après tout, cela allait être leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son cours préféré avec son Professeur préféré.

…

Harry et Tom furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle. Puisqu'ils avaient loupés le cours du lundi, Harry souhaitait parler avec Remus avant l'arrivée de ses camarades.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir enfin, dit Lupin aussitôt qu'il vit les garçons.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, j'étais légèrement malade…

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et Tom, tu gardais un œil sur lui, c'est cela ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Ne le répétez à personne mais je ne pense pas que le premier cours était fait pour vous deux. Je n'étais même pas là en fait. Nous avons décidé avec le Professeur Tonks de commencer l'année par un test. Je connais déjà ton niveau dans ce domaine, Harry. Et toi, Tom, et bien, disons que tous les professeurs parlent déjà de tes nombreux talents…

Harry et Tom sourirent en entendant cela.

- J'aimerais tout de même que vous tâchiez de ne plus être absents à l'avenir, les garçons, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Je pense que vous allez particulièrement aimer le cours d'aujourd'hui… À propos, Harry, comment va ton Patronus ?

Tom fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Le Professeur Lupin est celui qui m'a enseigné ce sort… Sinon, oui, mon Patronus va très bien, plus puissant que jamais. Vous voulez le voir ?

- Plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je peux déjà entendre le bruit des autres élèves… Mais, je serais ravi de le revoir.

Sur ces mots, Remus quitta les garçons qui allèrent trouver une place, avant d'être rejoint par leurs camarades.

- Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama Lupin. Je suis content de vous voir. Tout d'abord, Professeur Tonks et moi-même souhaitions nous excuser à propos du dernier cours. Malheureusement, un test se révélait nécessaire. Je crains que la succession d'enseignants que vous avez eus dans cette matière ait créé un certain manque de connaissances. Nous voulions donc savoir votre niveau global. Au vu des résultats, nous avons décidé de partager tous nos futurs cours en deux : les révisions d'un côté et l'apprentissage des sorts de niveau intermédiaire ainsi que des contre-sorts d'un autre côté, des connaissances demandées pour l'obtention de vos BUSE.

- Puisque nous sommes deux enseignants, ajouta Tonks, nous pensons que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire pour gagner du temps. À la fin de cette année, vous serez tous préparés pour vos examens et vous aurez un niveau plus qu'acceptable dans cette matière. À propos du cours d'aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de profiter de la météo clémente pour pratiquer en extérieur.

Immédiatement, tous les élèves reçurent avec gratitude cette nouvelle.

- Nous pensions bien que vous seriez joyeux à cette idée ! dit Remus dans un sourire. Mais avant cela, je souhaitais rapidement clarifier un point. Bien sûr, tout le monde ici me connaît et pour ce qui est du Professeur Tonks, cette dernière s'est présentée lors du premier cours. Mais, je sais que certains d'entre vous ou peut-être même chacun d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi je suis ici, et surtout comment je peux être là. Vous savez tous que je suis un Loup-Garou. Il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de cacher ce fait évident mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Vos parents vont sans doute être inquiets mais c'est la raison pour laquelle Professeur Dumbledore a engagé le Professeur Tonks. De cette façon, nous pouvons nous compléter. Et ainsi, elle m'empêchera de vous manger…

Lupin prononça cette dernière phrase dans un grand sourire. Bien sûr, tous les étudiants rigolèrent. Remus Lupin était aussi bien un incroyable professeur qu'un incroyable humain. Tous les élèves apprécièrent cette nouvelle franchise.

- Ne croyais pas que je suis ici seulement pour surveiller Remus, ajouta Tonks. Je me débrouille pas mal pour me défendre contre les Forces du Mal. J'étais une sacrée Aurore… Et puis, j'ai d'autres capacités !

Et sur ces mots, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur puis son nez se transforma, sa bouche et tout son corps.

Nymphadora Tonks était une fille vraiment amusante. Immédiatement, comme tous ceux présents dans la salle, Harry l'apprécia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Cour de Métamorphose. Le soleil luisait dans le ciel, tant et si bien que les élèves ôtèrent leurs robes au bout seulement d'une minute, et la plupart retournèrent les manches de leur chemise. C'était appréciable de se retrouver dehors par ce temps et vraiment adéquat pour un Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peut-être même trop parfait…

Harry et Tom s'assirent par terre, près de Ron et Hermione. Au départ, Lupin et Tonks leur montrèrent à tous la façon de se préparer à un duel. Tonks était celle qui lançait les sortilèges et Lupin, celui qui lançait les contre-sorts. Les voir ainsi dans cette sorte de danse était particulièrement amusant… Si les étudiants n'avaient pas été impressionnés par leurs aptitudes avant cela, ils l'étaient à présent.

Après quinze minutes de démonstration – et de repos pour l'audience – Lupin et Tonks décidèrent qu'il était temps que les adolescents montrent de quoi ils étaient capables. Première chose à faire : se trouver un partenaire. C'était la partie la plus facile.

Puis, Lupin donna ses derniers conseils :

- Pour l'instant, je veux que vous essayiez seulement des sortilèges de niveau débutant. Rien de plus. Nous ne souhaitons pas que qui que ce soit termine à l'infirmerie. Mais, souvenez-vous, un contre-sort n'est pas un anti-sort. Les deux sont très différents car un anti-sort vous évite seulement les effets d'un sortilège. Tandis, qu'un contre-sort, en plus d'inhiber, d'éliminer ou d'annuler les effets, les renvois à votre « ennemi ». C'est bien plus difficile à réaliser, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce qu'un seul d'entre vous en soit capable. Mais vous pouvez au moins réussir la première partie du sort. Donc, n'oubliez pas de vous concentrer sur le sortilège lançait par votre adversaire dès que vous l'aurez entendu. Votre esprit doit être concentré sur votre formule ainsi que sur votre désir de contrer le sort et de l'inverser.

- Comme Remus l'a dit, seulement des sortilèges de premier niveau, ajouta Tonks. Si vous essayez quoi que ce soit de plus fort, je vous le renverrais moi-même.

Bien sûr, Harry et Tom se choisirent comme partenaire. C'était vraiment un choix évident. Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble, pour la plus grande inquiétude du garçon qui était blanc comme un linge. À vrai dire, Hermione était toujours celle qui réussissait à lancer de nouveau sort. Elle et Harry, bien sûr.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Harry et Tom ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et même de rire un peu. Se retrouver ainsi était étrange, si peu naturel. Ils n'avaient en réalité aucune envie de s'affronter. De ce fait, ils débutèrent l'exercice en dernier. Pendant de longues minutes, ils n'essayèrent même pas de lancer quoi que ce soit. En fait, ils écoutaient et regardaient seulement les autres, histoire de voir où ils en étaient.

Mais, à un moment, Lupin et Tonks se rapprochèrent de leur groupe. Ils durent donc au moins essayer quelque chose. Ils avaient décidé qu'Harry serait l'assaillant et Tom le défenseur.

Harry leva sa baguette, ses yeux fixés sur Tom. Le garçon souriait de nouveau. Oui, Harry devait être vraiment très drôle dans cette position. Puis, Harry abaissa sa baguette, en murmurant « _Ventus_ ». Au même moment, Tom dressa sa propre baguette et lança le contre-sort. Le fait est qu'il avait senti avant qu'il le prononce le sort que son ami allait jeter, c'était donc plus facile pour lui d'être réactif.

C'est alors que cela se produisit. Un fil argenté relia les baguettes d'Harry et de Tom. C'était un lien pur, magnifique. Harry et Tom étaient stupéfaits. Mais, immédiatement, Lupin intervint et brisa le lien. Harry et Tom se tournèrent vers lui au même moment, choqués, comme s'il les avait touchés physiquement, séparés violemment. Le fait est qu'il venait de toucher leur magie, une part de leur propre corps.

- Okay, les garçons, dit Lupin. Je pense que vous ne pouvez combattre l'un contre l'autre…

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry.

Lupin se tourna vers Tonks. Tous les élèves avaient cessés de se battre et ils fixaient les deux garçons. Tonks comprit immédiatement ce que Lupin voulait lui dire et elle les força à se remettre au travail.

- Alors… demanda Tom impatiemment.

- Certains sorciers et certaines baguettes ne sont pas faits pour combattre. Je pense que vous en faites partie.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours aussi abasourdis. Remus se tourna pour regarder les alentours.

- Hum… Puisque tout le monde semble avoir un bon partenaire, vous allez travailler cette leçon avec Tonks et moi. Harry, tu seras avec Nymphadora et Tom, viens avec moi.

Harry et Tom n'étaient pas spécialement heureux de ne plus être partenaires. Mais, au moins, ils n'avaient pu à se combattre, ce qui leur avait semblé contre nature.

Pendant presque quinze minutes, le cours continua de la sorte. Harry et Tom ne parvinrent pas à faire de vrais contre-sorts mais au moins ils n'étaient pas touchés par ceux envoyés par les professeurs. Ce qui était déjà quelque chose. Surtout parce que les magies de Tonks et Lupin étaient particulièrement puissantes comparées à celles de leurs camarades.

Les quatre adversaires se tournaient autour les uns des autres, jusqu'au moment où Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent poussé quasiment au même endroit, au milieu d'un cercle virtuel Tonks et Lupin marchant sur le périmètre.

Petit à petit, tous les autres étudiants virent ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils cessèrent de combattre, curieux de voir ce qui allait advenir. Finalement, ils formèrent un cercle autour des combattants.

Au début de leur confrontation, Tonks et Lupin étaient restés gentils. Ils envoyaient des sortilèges bien sûr mais ne donnaient pas toute leur magie à cette tâche. Petit à petit, cependant, Harry et Tom se révélèrent de plus en plus confiants, de plus en plus puissants. En réalité, leurs magies augmentaient alors qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Tant et si bien que les Professeurs avaient du mal à se tenir à l'écart de leurs contre-sorts.

À présent, ils étaient réellement très proches, parfaitement conscients de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir pour savoir ce que l'autre faisait. Il pouvait ressentir la présence de l'autre dans leur corps tout entier. Et cela semblait si normal. Leurs mouvements semblaient naturels et ils l'étaient.

Puis, Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent dos-à-dos, se touchant complètement. Les contre-sorts qu'ils envoyèrent furent de plus en plus puissants alors que leurs magies se complétaient. Tonks et Lupin ressentirent eux aussi que quelque chose se produisait. Quand, finalement, ils lancèrent leur dernier contre-sort, Harry et Tom n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient dire et à quel moment. Ils parlèrent d'une seule voix.

Tout à coup, Tonks et Lupin furent physiquement repoussés. Ils furent frappés par tant de pouvoir qu'ils tombèrent tous deux au sol à quelques mètres des deux garçons.

Tom et Lupin avaient lancés un Sortilège de Repoustout. Et Harry et Tom venaient de réussir à renvoyer un Contre-Sort. Tout le monde regardait les Professeurs et les garçons, totalement ébahis. Quand finalement, Tonks et Lupin de redressèrent, tout le monde applaudit les garçons. Malgré la haine que la plupart d'entre eux éprouvait pour Harry, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être admiratifs. Tonks et Lupin applaudirent également. Tom et Harry étaient tellement impressionnants, à vrai dire.

Les garçons n'avaient pas encore bougés. Ils se tenaient encore dos-à-dos. Et sans même s'en apercevoir leurs mains, libres de leur baguette, se trouvèrent. Quand ils s'en rendirent finalement compte, ils cessèrent de se toucher. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de monde. Ils se retournèrent, un sourire sur le visage.

- Eh bien, les garçons, je pense que c'était un duel époustouflant, dit Lupin. Une excellente démonstration pour achever le cours… Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et à Lundi ! … Et, Harry, puis-je te parler un instant, s'il te plait.

Tous les étudiants quittèrent la Cour à ces mots. Tous, excepté Harry. Et Tom, bien sûr…

- Harry, c'était très impressionnant !

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les compliments étaient si rares ces derniers temps…

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous êtes très puissants ensemble. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre quelque chose : ne recommencez pas de duel tous les deux. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver mais étant donné ce qui s'est produit un peu plus tôt, je pense que ce serait mieux…

Harry hocha la tête même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison. Néanmoins, il avait confiance en Remus et il était prêt à l'écouter.

Après cela, Harry rejoignit Tom qui semblait perplexe. Harry bougea la tête vaguement : il ne pouvait pas tellement expliquer à Tom quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Ils marchèrent dans le château en silence.

- Tu as faim ? demanda soudainement Tom alors qu'ils étaient proches de la Grande Salle.

- Pas particulièrement… répondit Harry.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ton dortoir…

Harry regarda son ami, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- D'accord… Faisons cela.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait nerveux à cette idée… Son lit était son intimité. Et même s'il souhaitait que Tom devienne une part de son intimité, c'était quelque chose de troublant… De plus, il craignait les réactions des Gryffondor s'ils voyaient Tom dans leur tour. Malgré cela, Harry était content de se retrouver avec Tom. Finalement, ils atteignirent le dortoir sans rencontrer quiconque.

- Wow… C'est sacrément rouge… dit Tom avec un sifflement.

- Oui, je sais… Je dois avouer que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je préfère venir dans ta chambre… Je ne peux pas dire que cette couleur me rend malade… Mais le vert est bien plus apaisant !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je trouvais seulement injuste de ne pas pouvoir t'imaginer dans ton … dortoir !

Tom avait failli dire 'lit'. Heureusement, il s'était arrêté à temps… Harry rougit néanmoins.

- Il ressemble beaucoup au tien. Même dortoir, même malle, même lit…

Les garçons s'assirent. Tom posa sa main sur la couverture.

- Le même mais avec ton odeur…

Harry rougit de nouveau. « Qu'arrivait-il à Tom, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry se tourna vers le garçon, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu le ressens toi aussi ? demanda Tom.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Je veux dire, pendant le duel, notre magie était connectée. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti quelque chose de pareil ?

- Bien sûr que non… C'était incroyable !

- On les a carrément battu… dit Tom un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Oui, ça avait été vraiment drôle.

- La tête des Professeurs…

- Et surtout celle de nos très chers camarades… ajouta Tom.

- On ne devrait pas se réjouir de cela, répliqua Harry un éclat de rire coincé dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! On a réussi un contre-sort. C'est génial… Et on va le refaire, ce week-end.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es bien trop studieux, Tom… Ce week-end, j'ai envie de m'amuser à Pré-au-Lard !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille nos cours qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser.

- C'est vrai, surtout avec toi.

- De plus, je veux comprendre pourquoi on ne peut pas combattre l'un contre l'autre… On fera quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque après notre cours de Botanique.

- D'accord, si j'accepte de t'aider, tu peux au moins accepter de te promener à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix de m'aider, Harry… dit Tom, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Vas-y, force-moi…

- J'aimerais beaucoup… Mais il semble que nous ne soyons pas faits pour combattre… donc si nous ne pouvons pas, il faut que nous trouvions autre chose à faire…

Au départ, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais, tout à coup, il comprit le double sens de ces paroles et il rougit.

- Bref, ajouta Tom rapidement, je serais très content de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard… J'espère que tu vas me montrer des endroits sympas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai tellement de choses à te montrer !

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques instants, pas vraiment conscients de la signification de cette dernière phrase. Dans tous les cas, elle était bien plus vraie que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 8 : Le Week-end de Toutes les Promesses**

RAR des Guests :

**Astralis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Nini** : Enfin, je peux te répondre. Dsl dsl dsl pour le temps de l'update ! Vacances obligent… J'avoue que j'étais dégouté de devoir attendre de mettre ce chapitre pour te répondre (pouquoi n'as-tu pas de profil ? Je pourrais t'envoyer des pavés détaillés en PM. Lol. Enfin tu fais comme tu veux… Ben oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais essayer de te forcer. Peut-être que Tom et Harry le peuvent… )

La bulle onirique… oh que oui ! Tu m'as fait trop rire par les « rougissements de jouvenceau » J'avoue moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent d'être pliée en deux. Toute seule, devant mon PC. Mais ces deux-là sont tellement comiques. Par exemple, la toute dernière scène de ce chapitre, j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant, en la traduisant et en la corrigeant… Bref, je suis irrécupérable…

Disons que Tom et Harry sont tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils en oublient leur magie élémentaire. Et puis le sort d'insonorisation créé un bourdonnement dans les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes alors je me suis dit que peut-être le Professeur Sinistra s'en serait rendu compte…

Oh non, ne leur donne pas de claques, STP ! Bien sûr que leur puérilité nous met sur les nerfs, mais l'attente c'est tellement bon et puis c'est ce qui fait leur charme à tous les deux. Sincèrement, moi je tombe in love direct de ces deux idiots qui se tournent autour sans même s'en rendre compte. Alala…

C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre bizarre de voir Tom faire des choses si normales comme crier, courir mais je fais de mon mieux pour faire tout cela petit à petit. Et puis, je dois dire que dans mon esprit je les vois clairement faire ça et pour ma part ça ne me dérange pas. Néanmoins, la personnalité sombre de Tom n'est jamais très loin. Et pour tous ces moments de naïveté, il en paye le prix avec des moments de noirceur… (Et ça va être pire)

En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir fait ressurgir ton côté fleur bleue (le bleu est ma couleur préférée en plus… ) ) Il va y avoir des moments un peu moins joyeux dans les chapitres suivants mais ça reviendra encore plus fort. Bon j'arrête d'en dire trop !

Tu vas être contente d'apprendre que j'ai bien bossé pendant les vacances. Et je sens que la bombe qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres va te faire réagir et je suis trop pressée de savoir ce que tu vas en penser…

Allez, bisous !


	8. Le Week-end de Toutes les Promesses

**Merci **à tous pour vos messages et encouragements… Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8 : Le Week-End de toutes les Promesses**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son cou et son dos particulièrement douloureux. Il repositionna sur son nez ses lunettes qui avaient glissées. Alors, il vit le livre. En un éclair, Harry comprit la raison d'être de ses douleurs. Il s'était endormi la tête en avant. Il se releva, en face de lui se trouvait Tom, qui venait lui-même de sortir le nez de son livre, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry regarda autour de lui : où était-il ? Les tons verts, les serpents : c'était la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Mais que faisait-il là ? Harry fronça les sourcils et enfin se rappela : les recherches de Tom, la fermeture de la Bibliothèque, les commentaires des Serpentard au moment où ils étaient arrivés ensemble, le regard noir de Tom qui les avait immédiatement réduits au silence.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda finalement Harry.

- 1h du matin, je suppose, répondit son ami.

- Merde ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt?

- Ben, quand j'ai vu que tu dormais, c'était déjà trop tard… Alors je t'ai laissé…

Harry hocha la tête tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger sur l'un des canapés, ce sera plus confortable… suggéra Tom.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Imagine que quelqu'un se réveille et me trouve ici, tout seul…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir… Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué ! Vas-y… Je te surveille.

Harry haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de contredire son ami. Il était tellement épuisé. Harry s'allongea sur le canapé en face du feu. Il se sentait vraiment bien mais étrangement, après plusieurs minutes d'essai, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il se contentait de regarder Tom dans l'obscurité de la pièce, une seule lumière illuminant son superbe visage. Manifestement, son ami réalisa qu'Harry le regardait. Car, quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva, ses livres en main. Tom s'assit, sur le sol, juste devant Harry. Grâce à sa présence, le Gryffondor était de nouveau calme et donc apte à s'endormir rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard environ, Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il était seulement heureux. Le visage de Tom se trouvait près du sien, posé sur le canapé. À vrai dire, la main d'Harry caressait les cheveux de Tom. Les yeux de son ami étaient fermés, signe qu'il dormait probablement. Harry se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille :

- Viens avec moi… tu seras bien mieux !

Tom n'était qu'à demi-conscient, il ne savait donc pas si ce qu'il vivait était un rêve ou bien la stricte vérité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr : son corps était en train de bouger, porté sur le canapé. Harry se rendormit immédiatement, un sourire béat au visage.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons se réveillèrent au même moment, au son de leurs camarades. Il était 9h du matin et manifestement certains Serpentard n'aimaient pas faire la grasse matinée.

- On devrait y aller… dit Tom dans un soupir.

Clairement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas heureux de briser leur demi-étreinte. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus prêts à être vus dans cette position.

Encore à moitié endormis, ils rejoignirent donc la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois de plus, être obligés de se séparer juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de manger ensemble était étrange et paraissait complètement idiot. Mais, tels de bons garçons, ils renoncèrent. Après cela, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

À 10h, ils étaient finalement tous les deux prêts à rejoindre Pré-au-lard. Ils passèrent devant le Professeur McGonagall qui vérifiait les autorisations des retardataires. Minerva les laissa passer sans rien dire : Sirius avait déjà signé l'an passé le papier d'Harry et Dumbledore, lui, avait signé celui de Tom, puisqu'il était orphelin. Tout était donc parfaitement en règle.

Ainsi, Harry et Tom marchèrent en direction de Pré-au-lard. Même si la météo était clémente à Poudlard, Harry savait que dans le village, il allait neiger. Bien sûr, il avait prévenu Tom. Mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de montrer son admiration. Ses yeux brillaient tels ceux d'un petit enfant. Harry réalisa que Tom était heureux et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis.

Le fait est que Pré-au-lard était véritablement impressionnant. Le village, composé de petites maisons était magnifique avec ses neiges éternelles. Harry adorait être ici. Un des seuls endroits où les sorciers pouvaient agir au grand jour, sans cacher qui ils étaient vraiment.

Pendant deux heures, Harry montra à Tom les différents endroits du village qui valaient le coup d'être vus. Ils papillonnèrent de boutique en boutique. C'était tellement agréable. Même s'il n'était pas le genre de garçon à montrer franchement ses émotions, Harry discerna sur le visage de Tom qu'il appréciait ces moments particulièrement. Malheureusement, à partir de 12h30, Pré-au-lard fut soudainement envahi par des dizaines de personne. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient à présent réveillés et apparemment tous ceux qui avaient le droit de venir avaient décidés de se retrouver là. Après tout, c'était le premier week-end au village. Les élèves n'avaient pas encore trop de devoirs à faire. Les entrainements de Quidditch n'avaient pas encore recommencé, de même que pour les autres clubs. Tous étaient donc assez libres de faire ce qu'ils désiraient…

Bien sûr, ce soudain flow de personne n'était pas du goût de Tom et Harry. Rapidement, ils ne se sentirent plus à leurs aises. Heureusement, Harry avait encore une dernière surprise à montrer à Tom… La meilleure, assurément.

Harry et Tom se trouvaient à un bout de la rue principale quand finalement ils décidèrent de s'en aller :

- J'ai juste une lettre à poster, dit Harry, j'ai complètement oublié tout à l'heure.

- Okay… Je ne suis pas un grand fan des hiboux et puis de toute façon, j'ai une chose ou deux à acheter pour l'école.

- Très bien dans ce cas on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure, si c'est bon pour toi. J'achèterais quelque chose à manger sur le chemin…

- Parfait. À tout à l'heure…

Pour être honnête, Tom n'avait rien à acheter pour l'école. Mais il y avait bien un magasin qu'il souhaitait revoir : Derviche & Bang. Et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit ce qu'il allait y acheter. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux transportaient des paquets dans leur main. La lettre d'Harry pour Sirius était partie et il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il désirait pour leur repas. Le sourire affiché par Tom était magnifique. Leur matinée avait été parfaite, et leur après-midi s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher leur plaisir. Sauf qu'ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et son trio sur le chemin de la Cabane.

- Potter ! dit Drago immédiatement. Quelle surprise… Tu traines toujours dans les parages, n'est-ce-pas ? Si Ron avait été là, j'aurai supposé que vous cherchiez la maison de vos rêves. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, aujourd'hui…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas m'énerver, okay !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends… Potter serait-il devenu sûr de lui. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que personne ne m'empêche de te fracasser le crâne…

- Assurément, ton nouvel _ami_ n'est pas du même type que Granger ou Weasley…

- Est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission de parler de moi, intervint finalement Tom.

Le garçon venait de marcher en direction de Malefoy. Le blond sembla tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Le fait est qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas prononcer le prénom de Tom. Il ne souhaitait pas le provoquer. Il aurait préféré voir Harry, seul… Drago baissa la tête légèrement. Les paroles de Tom semblaient si dures, comme si elles étaient l'ordre d'un supérieur… Et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soumettre. Pour un moment, en tout cas. Car, il se souvint qu'il était un Malefoy et que personne ne pouvait lui parler de cette façon. Et surtout pas devant ses amis, et Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Tom, okay !

Tom se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Tout à coup, Harry craignit de voir Tom embrasser le blond… Mais, il secoua la tête. « Il pouvait être si stupide parfois… »

- Tais-toi Malefoy. Maintenant… Ferme cette petite bouche que tu crois si habile… Je peux voir dans ta tête que tu sais que tu me dois le respect. Et je te le dis : montre un peu de respect à Harry également. Ou tu vas le regretter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jeter des menaces en l'air. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je t'ai laissé tranquille. Mais, si tu continues à agir de la sorte, tu vas me voir en colère. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient à présent remplis de peur.

- N'est-ce pas ? demanda Tom de nouveau de sa voix la plus sombre, la plus froide, ses mots aussi corrosifs que du poison.

- Non, … monsieur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. La prochaine fois que tu attaques Harry en ma présence, je te ferais supplier pour son indulgence, à genou, devant lui…

Alors, Tom vit dans l'esprit de Drago, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé voir, quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir là… Après un moment de surprise, il reprit contenance.

- Maintenant, pars…

L'ordre final de Tom. Et Drago obéit immédiatement, suivi par ses acolytes.

Après cela, Harry se rapprocha de Tom. Il savait que le garçon n'était pas prêt à se retourner. Harry ne put s'empêcher de toucher le bras de son ami.

- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il. Viens, je connais un endroit où on sera mieux…

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Tom étaient assis dans une pièce vide de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry avait choisi une pièce contenant une cheminée, afin de lancer un sortilège de feu. Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils furent suffisamment réchauffés pour abandonner leurs capes et leurs robes. Les garçons étaient toujours silencieux. Tom n'avait rien dit à propos du fait qu'Harry connaissait un moyen de pénétrer dans la Cabane ou qu'il semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Non, le fait est qu'il était toujours en état de choc. Pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy, pas à cause de la menace qu'il avait lancée. Il était complètement sérieux. Non, la raison était plus simple. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Drago l'avait perturbé. Un simple flash et néanmoins tellement de choses à déduire…

Harry sortit la nourriture de ses sacs et ils mangèrent en silence. Il ne savait que faire pour réconforter Tom. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'ennuyait de toute façon. Après avoir réfléchi, il fit la seule chose qui à son avis pouvait l'aider. Il fit apparaître son Patronus. Son cerf ne vint même pas le voir, il se tourna instantanément vers Tom. Au moins, son cerf pouvait faire ce qu'Harry souhaitait, c'est-à-dire, toucher Tom.

Sans même vraiment y réfléchir, Tom commença à caresser le Patronus. Cela semblait si naturel comme s'il le faisait depuis toujours. Finalement, Tom se sentit suffisamment bien pour regarder Harry… Le garçon lui sourit en guise de soutien.

Puis, Tom se remit enfin à parler. Le fait est qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Harry. Mais rien à voir avec ce qui venait juste d'arriver. C'était plus facile de parler d'autre chose et Harry le comprenait aisément.

- Les livres que j'ai empruntés hier à la Bibliothèque étaient plus qu'intéressants. Je n'ai rien trouvé de probant au sujet de notre lien mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de captivant, à propos d'une sorte de magie, plutôt rare. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie dans l'un des livres donc je ne sais même pas si cette magie porte un nom, ou si ce n'est qu'une légende…

- Crache le morceau, Tom. Tu fais exprès de me faire attendre…

- Le principe semble assez simple. La magie que nous avons à l'intérieur de nous est en fait quelque chose que nous pouvons extérioriser, comme un flux visible. Donc en fait, on n'a pas besoin de notre baguette pour l'utiliser et on peut voir la magie de nos propres yeux.

- Où as-tu trouvé cela ? Tu penses que c'est réel ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le livre qui en parlait était plutôt vague à ce sujet mais ça me semble possible. Peux-tu imaginer cela : pouvoir sortir notre magie de notre corps ? Ça voudrait dire qu'on pourrait voir nos propres magies ! Ça serait génial. En plus, on n'aurait plus à utiliser de baguette…

- Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être possible. Je croyais que la baguette était justement notre seul moyen de pratiquer la magie.

- Pourtant, lorsqu'un sorcier est jeune, il peut utiliser la magie qu'il a en lui. Il ne peut pas la contrôler parce que bien sûr il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Mais, si maintenant on pouvait voir la magie, alors on serait capable de la contrôler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je crois… Mais, même si c'était vrai, quelle est la raison pour laquelle personne n'en a jamais parlé ? Et surtout, pourquoi crois-tu que nous pourrions nous y arriver ?

- Premièrement, comme je l'ai dit, le livre en parlait plus comme une légende, donc peut-être que personne n'a jamais réussi. Et sinon, pourquoi nous ? Eh bien, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense qu'il est évident que nous sommes puissants ensemble. Et à mon avis, une nouvelle magie requiert beaucoup de pouvoir… De plus, quand je vois de quoi tu es capable avec ton Patronus, ce que moi-même je peux faire avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, là. Je vais continuer mes recherches mais je voulais te demander si peut-être tu souhaitais m'aider.

Le regard de Tom se voulait inquiet. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était adorable. Harry devait bien admettre qu'en entendant les premiers mots de Tom, il s'était lui-même inquiété que la magie dont il voulait parler, appartienne en fait aux forces obscures. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Et même si c'était le cas, c'était tout de même incroyable… Et Harry ne pouvait lui refuser cela.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider… Tu es plutôt doué pour donner l'eau à la bouche. Maintenant, j'ai envie de tout savoir à ce sujet…

Tom sourit mystérieusement. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait oublié (volontairement ou non) de dire à Harry qu'il avait trouvé le livre en question dans la Réserve…

Pendant un certain temps, les deux garçons ne purent parler d'autre chose que de cette nouvelle forme de magie. Ils essayèrent même d'extérioriser leur magie mais c'était difficile de le faire sans savoir exactement le procédé…

Voyant qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils préféraient faire : jouer avec le Patronus. Harry avait acheté des confiseries chez Honeydukes ils s'amusaient donc à se les lancer en tentant d'éviter le cerf. C'était à la fois amusant et délicieux. Puis, lorsque leurs estomacs furent pleins et qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes fatigués, ils s'allongèrent près du feu, côte à côte.

- Quel est le nom de ton Patronus, demanda soudainement Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis à cela.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'appeler, puisque je n'ai qu'à penser pour lui parler, tu vois…

- Comment je fais, si moi j'ai envie de lui parler ou de l'appeler ?

- Je n'avais jamais imaginé une telle chose… Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde… Je crois qu'en fait c'est plutôt évident : s'il a la forme d'un cerf, c'est à cause de mon père, donc cela serait probablement James…

- Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment ton père ! Tu devrais plutôt lui donner un surnom.

- Dans ce cas, je le baptise Jamie. Et pour toi, ce sera quoi ?

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas faire ce sort…

- Mais, que sera son nom quand tu y arriveras ?

Tom sourit. Harry était d'un tel optimisme. Tom se plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes, puis il eut une idée.

- Le nom de ta mère était bien Lily, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors, ce serait Lil. Un Patronus n'a pas de genre, je peux donc l'appeler comme je veux. De plus, je n'ai pas de membre de ma famille auquel je pourrais me référer pour lui donner un nom. Et puis de toute façon, puisque nos deux magies semblent aller bien ensemble, je suppose que nos Patronus le seront aussi. Jamie et Lil, c'est parfait.

Harry était complètement ébahi. Il ne pouvait réagir. Il n'était même pas encore prêt à comprendre le double sens de cette révélation de Tom. Après tout, Lily et James étaient mariés… Non, Harry ne pouvait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il était coincé avec cette idée que Tom – celui qui était ou serait Voldemort – parlait de sa mère avec affection. Harry se sentait envahi par tout un tas de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre réellement.

Tom se tourna vers lui, juste à temps pour voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Tom la sécha de son index.

- Je suis désolé de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis… murmura-t-il.

Il ne retira pourtant pas son doigt après cela. Il ne le pouvait pas. Petit à petit, il le fit glisser sur le visage d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa cicatrice… Tom la caressa de bout en bout, et Harry ferma les yeux. C'était trop agréable. « Merlin ! Embrasse-moi, Tom… »

Mais Tom ne le fit pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Non, en réalité, il fit la seule chose qu'Harry aurait préféré éviter avec lui.

- Tu-sais-qui était un vrai fils de pute…

Harry fronça les sourcils de surprise. Pas à cause du langage utilisé par Tom. Plutôt par son utilisation de la phrase de rigueur chez les sorciers. Mais Harry se souvint tout à coup des paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dites à ce sujet : 'Ne prononce jamais le nom de Voldemort devant lui'. Harry n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi… Maintenant, il aurait adoré avoir une explication…

Harry regardait Tom profondément. Il n'avait même pas encore répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Honnêtement, que pouvait-il dire ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, murmura-t-il finalement.

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment quiconque peut faire quelque chose comme ça… Je veux dire, je sais que je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un si je le devais. Mais, pas une personne innocente… Je ne pourrais pas.

« Crois-moi, c'est exactement ce que je me demande : comment tu as pu faire quelque chose comme ça ! » pensa Harry.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas comme si moi j'avais envie de parler de l'orphelinat, de l'hôpital ou du fait que mes parents m'ont abandonné… Je comprends très bien.

Harry et Tom se fixèrent longuement. C'était la première fois que Tom disait quelque chose de pareille, quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Même si Harry savait qu'il possédait quelques faux souvenirs, ses sentiments à propos du fait d'être un orphelin étaient réels… Harry attrapa la main de Tom. C'était un geste devenu naturel entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ensuite mais son ami semblait apaisé.

- Harry… dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, Tom.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour quelqu'un m'aimera ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Tom ?

- Si mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, comment est-ce possible que qui que ce soit m'aime ?

Et alors, Tom commença à pleurer. Bien sûr, Harry le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Tom, je ne te connais que depuis une semaine et j'ai déjà beaucoup d'affection pour toi, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami.

- L'affection n'est pas la même chose que l'amour, dit Tom entre deux sanglots.

- _Je t'aime… vraiment beaucoup_, murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Tom mit un terme à leur étreinte une seconde afin de regarder Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux voir sur ton visage que tu dis la vérité. Tu m'aimes vraiment comme un ami. Ça signifie tellement pour moi, Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas contredire Tom. Après tout, il avait ajouté les deux derniers mots car ce n'était pas le bon moment, car il n'était pas encore prêt à confesser les sentiments qu'il voyait grandir en lui. De plus, il n'avait pas encore décidé si oui ou non, c'était une bonne chose. Le fait est qu'il passait tout son temps avec Tom, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à voir clairement. Harry savait qu'il devrait réussir à comprendre ses sentiments avant que quoi que ce soit arrive. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais, pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : tenir Tom dans ses bras.

- Merci Harry, d'être un si bon ami… Je ferais de mon mieux pour être aussi bon que toi !

« Tu l'es déjà » pensa Harry.

Alors, Tom lança son sortilège préféré. Après cela, les garçons restèrent silencieux, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, et petit à petit, ils s'endormirent. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment dormis la nuit précédente, ils étaient donc épuisés. Être allongé auprès du feu, sur leur cape, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, était de plus tellement agréable, que se laisser aller à leur sommeil n'était qu'une question de temps.

Malgré leur endormissement évident, les deux sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancés, à savoir le ciel et le Patronus restèrent apparent. En fait, leurs magies étaient si puissantes lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, lorsqu'ils se touchaient, qu'elles pouvaient continuer à vivre sans la conscience de leurs propriétaires.

Tom et Harry dormirent tellement bien que lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent finalement, le soleil était déjà couché depuis un long moment. Ainsi, non seulement ils avaient loupé l'heure de retour de Pré-au-lard, mais ils avaient aussi provoqués une alerte à Poudlard. Tous les élèves avaient été contrôlés dans les différents dortoirs. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas prendre cela à la légère mais il ne parvenait pas à être réellement inquiet. Il connaissait Harry. Le garçon était doué pour partir à l'aventure. Ainsi, il préféra donc attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Dans la Cabane, Harry et Tom ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'heure.

- Putain ! dit Harry. On va encore se prendre une retenue, c'est sûr…

- Peut-être n'ont-ils pas vu que nous étions absents.

- Ne compte pas là-dessus. McGonagall est très strict quand il s'agit de l'organisation et du règlement. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de nous attendre à la grille du château !

Alors qu'ils imaginaient le Professeur, les deux garçons rigolèrent.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant… Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! dit Harry sagement.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de partir…

- Moi non plus ! Mais plus longtemps on attendra, plus elle sera dure avec nous.

- Si tu le dis… Promets-moi qu'on reviendra ici le plus tôt possible.

Harry sourit légèrement. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

- C'est d'accord ! dit-il.

Après cela, les garçons quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante. Harry aurait adoré montrer à Tom le passage jusqu'au Saule Cogneur mais comme il le savait très bien, il avait été fermé pendant sa troisième année. Ils furent donc obligés de repasser par Pré-au-lard pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, quand Harry et Tom arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du château, McGonagall était là. Et elle semblait très en colère. Le fait est qu'elle l'était.

Le soleil s'élevait progressivement sur la démarche nonchalante des deux garçons. À vrai dire, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qui allait se passer. Quand il était un peu plus jeune, Harry n'aurait pas agi de cette manière. Mais depuis l'an passé, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tom, il savait que les Professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire de vraiment dommageable contre lui. Le seul qui en était réellement capable, marchait justement à ses côtés. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur magie.

Puis, Harry vit derrière McGonagall, l'ombre du Professeur Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il allait devoir s'occuper de lui… Quelle journée ! Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'offre de Tom et ne jamais revenir ici. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis vraiment déçue par votre comportement, les garçons, dit le Professeur McGonagall aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à côté d'elle. Cette fois-ci, je ne veux même pas entendre la raison de votre disparition. Aucune excuse ne sera suffisante. Vos autorisations pour Pré-au-lard sont annulées pour le moment. Je ne vais pas vous retirer de points car ce serait injuste que vos camarades payent pour votre indifférence des règles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver un moyen de vous punir… avec des retenues par exemple. Un jour tous les week-ends pendant les prochains mois.

Harry allait rétorquer mais McGonagall l'en empêcha.

- Oui, Potter, je sais que vous avez vos entraînements de Quidditch. Ce sera donc les autres jours. Même si je devrais vous empêcher de jouer à ce jeu que vous aimez tant…

- _Sauf que vous ne voulez pas que votre équipe perde_ ! murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Tom réprima un sourire.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Potter ?

- Rien, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi, Potter. Peut-être souhaitez-vous impressionner votre ami, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ni d'ailleurs avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il veut vous parler. Alors, allez-y. Et je ne veux plus vous voir de toute la journée…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rejoins-moi dans la Grande Salle, dit-il à Tom.

Puis, il marcha en direction du Directeur.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec le Professeur McGonagall. Elle était seulement inquiète, après tout. Mais il en avait assez de laisser les sentiments d'autrui passer avant les siens. Et puis, il était énervé. Il voulait être libre et tout à coup, il venait de comprendre qu'être à Poudlard ne lui donnait pas la liberté à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Tu n'en as plus que pour trois ans… Ce ne sera pas trop long. Et puis, je demanderais au Professeur McGonagall de mettre un terme à votre interdiction de sortir aussi vite que possible. Tant que ça reste raisonnable.

Harry était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Dumbledore avait glissé dans son esprit.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes. Puis, enfin, Harry commença à parler.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas très grave. Je suis conscient que je t'en demande beaucoup. C'est normal que parfois tu pètes les plombs, comme disent les jeunes.

Harry sourit. Il n'était même pas inquiet à l'idée de discuter avec Dumbledore. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais depuis que le Directeur lui avait assigné sa mission, il considérait l'homme comme un égal… Cette pensée était légèrement dérangeante mais c'était la vérité.

- Alors, comment se passe ta mission ? Comment va Tom ? Et plus que tout, comment vas-tu ?

- Tout va bien, je pense.

- Comment trouves-tu Tom ?

- Gentil.

- Est-ce qu'il pose des questions à propos de son passé ?

- Non.

- Fait-il des progrès ?

- Oui, je crois…

Dumbledore n'était pas particulièrement surpris de la réticence d'Harry à l'idée de parler. Le garçon avait toujours été discret à propos de son intimité. Et, même si Dumbledore ne le comprenait pas vraiment : Tom était devenu, de bien des manières, l'intimité d'Harry.

- On est ami, décida-t-il finalement de dire. Nous avons tellement en commun.

- J'étais inquiet à ce sujet, répondit le Directeur mystérieusement. N'oublie pas, Harry, que c'est le lien entre vous deux, entre Voldemort et toi qui crée tous ces points communs. Rien de plus. Tu dois être prudent. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de ne pas être suspicieux à son égard, d'agir normalement avec lui. Mais, tu ne peux pas non plus t'enterrer dans une amitié avec lui. De plus, parler d'une amitié dès maintenant est un peu précipité. Tu dois te protéger, Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se produire. Tu dois être prêt à toutes éventualités. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Harry acquiesça, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment le son des paroles de Dumbledore. Heureusement, le Directeur ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de parler de quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple amitié. Hélas, toutes les peurs qu'Harry pouvait avoir, trouvaient une résonnance dans l'avertissement de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort devant lui ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Cela pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées ou bien ramener les mauvais souvenirs… Je ne désire aucun des deux !

Bien sûr, la vraie raison était bien plus complexe mais le mystérieux Directeur se garda bien de le dire.

- Je vais te laisser partir sans d'autre punition. Peut-être est-ce une erreur mais je ne veux pas te surcharger…

En un sourire, Dumbledore disparut, laissant Harry complètement bouleversé. Ce que le Directeur n'avait pas compris était que n'importe quelle punition aurait été préférable au trou qu'il venait de créer par ses paroles dans la poitrine d'Harry… Dumbledore ne l'avait pas saisi : mais il venait de persuader Harry de ne pas laisser ses sentiments pour Tom prendre le pas sur tout le reste, et donc bien sûr, de ne pas aller plus loin avec lui. Ou en tout cas, de ne pas essayer de savoir s'il y avait une quelconque possibilité. C'était tellement dommage, car dans la Cabane, Harry avait ressenti (en tout cas cru) que ce qu'ils vivaient était bel et bien réel ce qu'il ressentait, ce que Tom ressentait probablement aussi. Mais à présent, tous ses espoirs étaient remis en cause. Comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, Harry était perdu dans ses sentiments. Et entre Tom et lui, il était celui qui était supposé avoir le plus d'expérience. Car, une chose était certaine : malgré tout ce que Tom pouvait ressentir, malgré tout ce qu'il commençait à désirer, malgré tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la Cabane et toutes les possibilités que cela avait engendré, il n'était pas capable de faire le premier pas. Quel dommage !

Quand Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, il vit immédiatement que Tom était déjà assis à sa table. Peut-être à cause de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, ou peut-être tout simplement car c'était dans son tempérament, Harry ne put supporter de rester éloigné de Tom à cet instant, seulement à cause d'une règle stupide. Harry en avait marre de faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui. De toute façon, cela ne semblait pas marcher particulièrement bien. Alors, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre… Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la Grande Salle, Harry osa retrouver Tom à sa table et il s'assit à ses côtés. Pas de tremblements de terre. Rien ne se produisit. À part peut-être l'étrange air sur le visage de Tom.

- Quoi ? dit Harry. Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent me dire ?

Il montra du doigt la table des Professeurs.

- Quel mauvais garçon… répondit Tom avec un sourire.

- Ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas cela…

Alors, les deux garçons rigolèrent.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu à propos de Pré-au-lard, dit Tom après un moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… répondit Harry, mystérieusement.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Tu comprendras plus tard…

Tom fit la moue mais Harry n'abandonna pas.

- Ce n'est pas sûr ici…

Tom était de plus en plus intéressé.

- On peut passer le petit déjeuner…

- Non, j'ai trop faim.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me demande où tu mets toute la nourriture que tu avales. Tu as toujours faim. Je comprends pourquoi je suis maigre, mais toi…

Harry rougit légèrement.

- C'est dans mes gènes…

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de manger, Monsieur j'ai de bon gènes, je veux savoir ce que tu mijotes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après cela, ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Quand le reste des élèves de Poudlard arriva dans la Grande Salle, Tom et Harry avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner et ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ils patientaient dans le Hall d'Entrée, à leur endroit préféré. Quand Harry vit le dernier garçon de son dortoir passer, il attrapa Tom par le bras et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Tour des Gryffondor, il y avait quelques personnes présentes qui ne firent heureusement pas attention à eux. Ainsi, Tom et Harry purent rejoindre le dortoir facilement. Tom avait proposé à Harry d'aller dans sa propre chambre, mais, pour une raison inconnue, son ami n'avait pas voulu. Ce qu'il souhaitait montrer à Tom se trouvait après tout dans sa malle.

Tom s'assit immédiatement sur le lit d'Harry. Enfin, il était plus affalé qu'autre chose. Harry sourit à cette vue.

- Allez, Harry… J'attends !

- Tu te souviens de ce que le Professeur McGonagall a dit à propos de Pré-au-lard. Et si je te dis que j'ai un moyen pour y aller…

Harry haussa plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

- Harry, crache le morceau… Ça t'amuse de me faire attendre…

Harry rigola. Puis, il sortit la cape qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

- Tada !

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il enfila la cape et disparu immédiatement.

- Par la barbe de Merlin… C'est incroyable, Harry. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas montrée plus tôt ?

Harry rigola.

- Eh bien, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour mieux te connaître avant que je puisse te dire tous mes secrets…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vais pas être capable de m'en remettre… Est-ce que tu sais que je suis complètement obsédé par le Sortilège d'Invisibilité ? J'ai essayé de lancer ce sort depuis que je suis un petit garçon…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Juste parce que j'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir disparaître facilement, dès que je le voudrais…

- Et tu n'as jamais réussi à le lancer ?

- Non, jamais. C'est assez difficile, tu sais. Seuls quelques sorciers en sont capables… Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour j'y parviendrais…

- Si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien toi… Mais pour le moment, nous avons la cape.

- Comment l'as-tu eue ?

- C'était un cadeau de mon père…

Harry donna la cape à Tom puis s'assit en face de lui sur le lit. Tom joua quelques instants avec la cape mais tout à coup, fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais que c'est déjà un début mais je suis quasiment sûr que nous ne pouvons pas passer les défenses magiques des grilles du château avec la cape sans se faire remarquer…

- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour ça…

Harry se pencha vers Tom, presque allongé sur lui. Tom était stupéfait. Harry savait que jouer ce genre de jeu n'était en rien une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

- J'ai juste quelque chose à attraper dans ma table de chevet… informa Harry.

Tom hocha la tête et sourit alors que le corps d'Harry était si proche du sien. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son ami et c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux. Malheureusement, le quasi contact s'arrêta trop rapidement.

Harry tenait un bout de papier vierge dans ses mains.

- Voici la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Il n'y a rien dessus !

- Merlin ! Tu es tellement impatient…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Alors, Harry prit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Harry regarda Tom au moment où les points commencèrent à apparaître. Le garçon était impressionné. Oui, Harry avait réussi à faire son effet. Mais, alors, tout à coup, il vit le lieu où ils se trouvaient sur la carte. « Merde » pensa-t-il. Il avait complétement oublié le nom de Tom. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide parfois ? De toute façon, le mal était déjà fait. Tom avait déjà vu son nom sur le papier…

Harry regarda le visage de son ami avec anxiété. Mais il ne discerna rien de spécial dessus. Perplexe, Harry regarda lui-même la carte. Alors, il le vit : Tom GAUNT. Harry se souvint de ce que Sirius lui avait dit : « la carte ne peut mentir ». Harry était abasourdi. Aussi abasourdi que Tom était amusé. Mais il était également soulagé. Sans même y penser et seulement pour impressionner son ami, il avait presque fichu en l'air le plan de Dumbledore.

- Harry, c'est incroyable… Où as-tu eu cette carte ?

- C'est un cadeau des frères de Ron.

- Tu es pleins de surprise, Harry, tu sais cela.

Harry rigola.

- Ainsi, tu peux voir tout le monde et toutes les pièces de Poudlard ? demanda Tom.

- C'est l'idée, en effet.

- Donc tu peux espionner quiconque… C'est un objet puissant dans les mains d'un sorcier tout aussi puissant…

- Peu importe, c'est surtout très pratique… La carte montre aussi les passages secrets vers Pré-au-lard.

Ça m'a pas mal aidé ces dernières années…

- Je suis content que tu aies décidé de partager cela avec moi… Je pense que tu avais totalement raison tout à l'heure. Grâce à ça et à la cape, on va bien s'amuser…

Harry regarda Tom, pour voir ce qui se passait dans ses yeux. Rien d'inquiétant, juste l'espoir de futurs amusements. Harry sourit, et Tom l'imita. Et juste comme ça, ils furent de nouveau plongés dans l'un de ces moments où ils ne pouvaient cesser de se dévisager. Un regard qui aurait pu les conduire à quelque chose de plus important… s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus… comme à chaque fois !

- Je pensais bien que je te trouverais là, Harry ! dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils avaient oublié de bloquer la porte…

- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière, Harry ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Ron marchait dans sa direction. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Ron n'avait pas encore vu Tom. Mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, il s'exclama :

- Putain, Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron possédait un langage très fleuri…

- Je l'ai invité là, évidemment, répondit Harry, pas spécialement heureux de l'interruption.

- Alors, où étais-tu ? demanda Ron, de nouveau.

- Pré-au-lard, répondit Tom.

- De nuit ?

- Oui, on a loupé l'heure…

- C'est génial. Je veux que vous me racontiez tout. Sur le chemin du village si vous venez maintenant.

- Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas, dit finalement Harry. McGonagall a suspendu nos autorisations…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre vous deux… Ce n'est pas très grave. On est déjà allé à Pré-au-lard, hier. Hermione m'attend mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de passer la journée à Poudlard avec vous deux. On a à peine eu le temps de se voir cette semaine…

Harry se tourna vers Tom, afin de discuter mentalement avec lui. Tom acquiesça rapidement. De toute façon, Harry savait que c'était probablement la meilleure des idées. S'il voulait suivre les conseils de Dumbledore, mieux valait qu'ils évitent de passer trop de temps, seuls, sur un lit… Si Ron n'était pas arrivé, ils se seraient déjà embrassés à présent… Et cela aurait une énorme erreur, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Okay, dit Harry. Ça va être sympa.

- Génial ! Je vais avertir Hermione. On se retrouve dans le Parc ?

- Parfait, répondit Harry.

Et sur ces mots, Ron partit.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry immédiatement à Tom.

- Ne le sois pas. Le fait est que j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. Et je pense que passer du temps avec tes amis est un bon moyen.

- Espérons qu'ils ne te diront pas des choses bizarres à mon sujet, dans ce cas…

- Si Ron parle autant que la dernière fois, je pense que ça va être génial…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pratiquement oublié.

- Dépêche-toi avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu regrettes… dit Harry.

- Jamais !

Ils quittèrent tout de même le dortoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis s'assirent en face du lac sous un arbre. Hermione était en effet très heureuse de pouvoir voir les garçons. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Tom. Mais, au même moment, Tom vit dans l'esprit de Ron quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher sur son visage : le même sentiment que le Serpentard. « Pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être amoureux de la même fille » pensa Tom.

- Alors, Harry, dit Hermione, raconte-nous tout à propos de ta nouvelle transgression des règles de la nuit dernière.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cause de l'expression contrariée de sa meilleure amie.

Pendant un très long moment, Harry leur parla du jour précédent. Tom n'était pas vraiment le type de personne qui aimait parler s'il n'y était pas obligé. Il ajouta donc seulement quelques commentaires tout au long du récit d'Harry.

Après cela, ils parlèrent de leur première semaine de cours, puis finalement de leur classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Savez-vous la raison pour laquelle il y a eu tant d'enseignants au long des années ? demanda subitement Tom.

- C'est à cause du sort lancé par… commença Hermione.

- Tu-sais-qui, la coupa Harry.

Hermione regarda son ami, perplexe.

- Mais… elle murmura.

En seulement un coup d'œil, Harry lui fit comprendre de se taire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, même si elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après cela, ils continuèrent sur d'autres sujets et ils passèrent ainsi une excellente après-midi. À 18h, ils mangèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme ils étaient quasiment seuls étant donné l'heure, Harry invita Tom à leur table. Et même si c'était de nouveau une transgression aux règles, Hermione laissa faire. Après tout, elle connaissait la raison profonde pour laquelle Harry souhaitait que Tom reste avec eux.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après quelques nouvelles discussions dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry partit avec Tom. Mais, Hermione donna un alibi à son ami : « il est son guide, il se doit donc de l'accompagner. » Ron haussa les épaules. Les explications d'Hermione étaient toujours suffisantes pour lui.

- C'était une merveilleuse journée ! dit Tom devant l'entrée du cachot. Tes amis sont en fait très sympas…

- Tu en doutais ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… Tu sembles t'entendre vraiment bien avec Hermione… demanda Tom malicieusement.

- Oui, complètement. Je sais que parfois elle peut être casse pied. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'arrêter sur ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle me comprend parfaitement. Elle est merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer de plus en plus !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry tomba dans le piège. Et Tom fut très déçu de la réponse… Pourquoi avait-il dû demander ? Non, mais franchement…

- Je sais qu'ils ont décidé d'aller se coucher mais est-ce que tu veux rentrer un peu ? demanda Tom après un moment.

- J'adorerais mais je meurs d'envie d'aller me coucher… Et demain, j'ai mon premier entrainement de Quidditch une longue journée en perspective !

- Quidditch… J'avais oublié…

Tom semblait ennuyé à l'idée.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien remarqué. C'était rare mais il était en fait vraiment fatigué.

- Tu es sûr que je peux ?

- Bien sûr, tu es avec moi !

Apparemment, Tom aimait le son de cette phrase. Il adressa à Harry un vrai sourire avant de pénétrer dans le cachot.

- À demain, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Quand Harry revint dans la Salle Commune, Hermione l'attendait mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Ron. Dès qu'il la vit, Harry sut pourquoi elle était là. Voldemort. Oui, Hermione pouvait être irritante parfois. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis affreusement épuisé, Hermione. Alors, pas ce soir. De plus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors, ne me pose pas de questions.

Puis, Harry sauta dans les escaliers. Hermione ne dit rien mais bien sûr l'attitude de son ami la rendit encore plus suspicieuse et curieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà… C'était décidé, le lendemain, elle allait faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque.

Harry tomba sur son lit, ses vêtements toujours sur lui. Oui, c'était un peu dégoutant. Sa dernière douche datait du Samedi matin mais c'était juste impossible qu'il les enlève pour la nuit. Bien sûr, il était fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale. L'odeur de Tom imprégnait chaque millimètre carrée de son uniforme : la promesse d'une excellente nuit.

Alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son oreiller, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur en-dessous. Il le souleva et y découvrit un carnet noir. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Harry ouvrit le petit livre.

Alors, il reconnut l'écriture appliquée de Tom :

« _Harry,_

_J'ai trouvé ceci à Pré-au-lard et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire. J'ai le même en ma possession. Ces deux carnets sont liés. Donc si tu souhaites me parler à un moment où nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu dois seulement écrire et j'aurais le message. La couleur du carnet change et il se réchauffe quand tu en as un._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée mais je me demandais ce qui se passerai si un jour nous n'étions pas ensemble mais que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre… Mon don de voyant peut-être…_

_Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, utilise-le…_

_Tom._ »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire profondément. C'était quelque chose : Tom l'aimait suffisamment pour avoir envie de parler avec lui à n'importe quel moment. Bien sûr, le carnet lui rappelait un peu le journal de Tom Jedusor mais il préféra oublier ce point. Il était bien trop heureux à propos du cadeau.

Immédiatement, il attrapa une plume dans sa table de chevet. Puis, il écrivit :

- _Merci, Tom. J'avais déjà passé un excellent week-end en ta compagnie mais tu l'as fini de la meilleure des manières …_

- _Je t'en prie, Harry_, répondit Tom immédiatement. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré… Je n'avais personne, mais maintenant…_

Tom cessa d'écrire. Il ne savait comment finir cette phrase.

- _Mais maintenant, on s'est trouvé…_ écrivit Harry. _Je comprends. Complètement._

- _Bonne nuit, Harry_.

- _Bonne nuit, Tom_.

Harry ferma le carnet en imaginant que Tom faisait la même chose au même moment. Tom. Son corps. Ses lèvres. Harry ferma ses yeux alors que sa main se dirigeait lentement et inexorablement vers son entrejambe. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il murmura « Assurdiato ». Maintenant, il était prêt à se plonger dans un rêve dont l'unique sujet serait Tom. Enfin, Tom et lui. Un rêve intense où il pourrait gémir aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 9 : Le Garçon au Balai Contre le Lanceur de Sorts**

**À votre tour d'écrire ! Merci pour les reviews !**

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Nini **: Je ne peux être davantage d'accord avec toi… Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver. Toi et tes superbes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit de me détester si je ne publie pas assez rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en vacances que je ne pensais pas à l'histoire et à mes chers lecteurs. Ça va, mes prochaines vacances ne seront qu'en septembre (enfin, celles de mon chéri…) donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de grosses pauses d'ici là, à moins que je reçoive des commentaires me demandant d'arrêter… Même si c'était le cas, de toute façon, j'irais au bout de l'histoire ! Donc, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Oui, tes mots font toujours mouche, et ils me font rire, tellement. Alors, continue. STP.

Si le dernier chapitre t'a enflammé, je pense que certains passages de celui-ci vont également te plaire. Moi, je sautais littéralement sur ma chaise en l'écrivant. Allez, les mecs, un petit baiser, on vous demande pas grand-chose, quand même. Et ben non… Ces sales gamins veulent n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Non mais tu y crois toi… Moi, j'ai envie de les étrangler. Ou bien de les laisser tous seuls dans une pièce pendant une semaine entière. Au bout d'un moment, ils seront bien obligés de faire quelque chose. Et je n'aurais plus l'impression que les bonnes choses ne se passent que dans mon esprit… Je digresse ! Je suis sûre que tu vas détester l'intervention de Dumbledore. En relisant, je me suis dit que d'abord, il ne comprenait rien à la vie et que ce n'était qu'un Dream Killer. Je le déteste… Non, enfin, je l'aime beaucoup mais là il me soule à faire douter Harry. Heureusement, il nous apportera quelques bonnes émotions un peu plus tard. Et puis, Ron, alala… Pourquoi rentres-tu toujours au mauvais moment !

J'aime ta comparaison de la relation d'Harry et Tom à celle d'a(i)mants.. c'est très bien trouvé. Encore mieux quand ils seront vraiment amants. Ah parce qu'ils vont le devenir… Ben oui, un jour où l'autre, ils seront bien obligés d'enfin partager leur rêve… Ah oui, ça va être cool à écrire ça.

Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur leur lien, leur baguette, etc et j'aime bien pouvoir déverser deux trois indices par ci par là.

Tom est définitivement une personne ambiguë qui a beaucoup de noirceur en lui. Mais j'aime aussi parler de sa naïveté, ce n'est pas un côté qu'on connait beaucoup mais évidemment il ne peut pas tout savoir sur tout… et là dans ce chapitre j'ai bien aimé parler de sa sensibilité. Car oui, il est extrêmement sensible ce garçon. On ne le dirait pas quand il fait plier Malefoy ou bien quand on l'imagine en habit de Voldemort, mais oui, il l'est… et c'est très important pour la suite.

PS : J'ai aimé les cinquante nuances de Gris/Grey mais j'adore tout comme toi (oui je vénère) c'est vrai toutes les nuances de bleu… Tiens, un point commun…

Bisous miss.


	9. Le Garçon au Balai vs le Lanceur de Sort

**Merci** à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes juste géniaux !

…

**Chapitre 9 : Le Garçon au Balai contre le Lanceur de Sorts**

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, incapable de cacher sa joie. Tom et lui marchaient en direction du Terrain de Quidditch. Enfin, Harry allait recommencer à jouer à son sport favori. Après cette longue journée d'école, c'était mieux que quoique ce soit d'autre. Enfin, peut-être…

- Tu sembles tellement heureux, dit Tom qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder continuellement son ami.

- Le Quidditch m'a tellement manqué. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de jouer l'année dernière à cause du tournoi et encore moins cet été. Alors oui, c'est vrai que je suis heureux !

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu cet été?

- Eh bien, tu sais, mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aime le mot sorcier. Donc, pas la peine d'aborder le sujet du Quidditch !

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Enfin, pas entièrement, mais, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de dire à Tom quoi que ce soit à propos de son parrain. C'était donc le plus petit mensonge avec lequel il pouvait s'en sortir.

- Est-ce que tu es bon ? demanda Tom après un moment.

- Tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même dans quelques instants ! dit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Où est-ce que je m'assois ?

- Dans les gradins… Je vais enfiler mon équipement et je te rejoins là-bas. Mets-toi dans les premiers rangs …

Quand Harry sortit finalement des vestiaires, sur son balai, il n'aurait pu se sentir plus heureux. Il grimpa dans les airs, droit devant lui, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le vent dans ses cheveux était probablement la sensation qu'il aimait le plus lorsqu'il était sur son Éclair de Feu. Ce sentiment de liberté. C'était juste incroyable. Harry souriait, seul dans les airs. Après être arrivé finalement au point le plus haut qu'il pouvait raisonnablement atteindre, il descendit en piqué jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Tom. Son ami écarquillait les yeux. Il était abasourdi par la première manœuvre d'Harry.

- Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda le garçon, les bras écartés.

Tom regarda Harry d'un air profond. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Évidemment, il n'allait pas dire 'plus beau que jamais' … Mais, il eut finalement une idée :

- Dans ton élément…

- Je le suis ! J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer…

- Ca dépend de toi…

- Comment cela ?

- À toi de rendre le spectacle intéressant !

Harry répondit à la taquinerie de Tom par un sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire…

Harry regarda en direction du sol : un groupe de personne était déjà arrivé. Parmi eux, se trouvait Ron qui semblait particulièrement stressé. Angelina Johnson était là également, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. À ce moment précis, elle siffla à l'attention de tout le monde, signifiant que les tests allaient commencer.

- Okay, je reviens dès que je peux… dit Harry.

- Bonne chance !

- Essaye de suivre ma trainée…

Harry atterrit à l'écart de la foule qui se trouvait sur le terrain. Angelina vint à sa rencontre, seule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? dit-elle en pointant Tom du doigt. Tu sais que c'est un Serpentard ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, que je le sais. Tu te rappelles… Je suis son guide !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est un entrainement privé …

- Premièrement, Angelina, ce n'est qu'un test et non un entrainement. Deuxièmement, il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, soit il reste, soit c'est moi qui part.

- Ne le prends pas de cette manière, Harry. Bien sûr qu'il peut rester puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… Allez, viens. Commençons.

Harry se rapprocha de Ron avant qu'Angelina commence son discours d'introduction.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda le garçon brun.

- Pas vraiment… Ça va être un désastre…

Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans un long speech, commença Angelina. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je souhaite vous dire : je vais choisir les meilleures personnes dans chaque catégorie. Donc, je veux voir tout le monde montrer l'étendue de ses capacités. Commençons avec les gardiens… Tous ceux qui sont intéressés, en piste.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne. Harry fit un sourire encourageant à Ron mais il n'était définitivement pas en bonne forme. Puisqu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui, Harry s'envola près de Tom.

Après seulement quelques minutes après le début des tests de Ron, le garçon roux vola vers le sol, abandonna son balai emprunté et rejoignit Tom dans les gradins.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda immédiatement Harry qui était abasourdi.

- Ce n'est pas fait pour moi. En tout cas, pas cette année. Je suis trop stressé à cause des examens. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'occuper de cela…

- Peut-être l'année prochaine, lui offrit Harry gentiment.

- Ouais… ouais, je verrais.

Ron avait un ton et un air maussade.

- Okay ! dit Tom après un moment. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aide Ron à rire un peu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser… Je crois que ma baguette va m'aider…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tom… ne fais pas ce que je crois que tu veux faire…

Tom sourit.

- Le fait est que tu serais bien plus persuasif si tu n'avais pas ce sourire sur ton visage, Harry. Tu en as aussi envie !

- Quoi ? demanda Ron qui était complètement perdu dans leur conversation.

- Attends et tu le sauras, dit Tom.

- Okay, je vais regarder du ciel…

- Peut-être que je vais te viser…

- Tu peux toujours essayer !

Durant les trente minutes suivantes, Tom s'amusa à lancer des dizaines de sort sur les joueurs : celui de Confusion, par exemple. Il avait dit que c'était pour Ron, mais c'était en fait bien plus pour Harry, pour le voir rire. Et cela marchait parfaitement. Harry riait tellement dans le ciel que c'était difficile de se concentrer. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas véritablement besoin de sa concentration pour voler sur son balai. C'était juste naturel. Il enchainait les prouesses pour son propre plaisir et aussi pour impressionner ami. Il devait bien l'avouer.

Les batteurs avaient suivis les gardiens, et maintenant c'était au tour des poursuiveurs. Harry vola vers Tom et Ron quand ce fut le tour de Ginny. Ron avait demandé à Tom de ne pas lui envoyer de sort car il était stressé qu'elle joue aussi mal que lui. Mais, le fait est qu'elle était plutôt bonne. Avant qu'elle retourne au sol pour suivre la fin des essais, Harry vola à ses côtés.

- C'était excellent, Ginny… Je suis sûr que tu vas être dans l'équipe.

La jolie rousse sourit et rougit un peu à la fois.

- Merci, Harry. Je l'espère bien… C'est dommage que Ron ait abandonné. Ça aurait pu être marrant d'être tous ensemble.

- C'est vrai…

- Ca va bientôt être ton tour, alors bonne chance, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin.

Harry lui sourit pour la remercier. Puis, elle atterrit pour rejoindre ses amis.

Dans les gradins et sur le sol, il y avait maintenant tout un tas d'étudiants de Gryffondor.

- Ils sont tous là pour admirer le Grand Harry Potter, dit Ron avec un sourire…

- Ce serait une surprise… Tu te souviens, il me déteste.

- Peut-être, certains. Mais ils savent tous que tu es sacrément bon sur un balai, surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier pendant la première tâche…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre… dit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Montre-leur ce que tu as dans le ventre, Harry, dit Tom. N'attends pas qu'Angelina t'appelle, montre-leur maintenant… Ils vont être stupéfaits !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Il se précipita dans le ciel.

Ses précédentes prouesses avaient été quelque chose mais il fit encore mieux. Il savait que tout le monde le regardait. Mais plus que tout, il pouvait ressentir le regard de Tom sur lui et c'était ça le mieux, le plus encourageant.

Harry enchaina les manœuvres dangereuses. Il pouvait entendre les soupirs et les wow de la foule. Lui-même ne pensait pas que c'était dangereux. Pour lui, son balai n'était que l'extension de son propre corps. Ce n'était rien donc, vraiment… Néanmoins, ils ne voyaient pas tous les choses de cette manière. Car, après une manœuvre assez délicate – celle qu'Harry préférait quand il redressait son balai au dernier moment avant de s'écraser au sol, cette fois-ci la tête en bas – le capitaine de l'équipe vola rapidement à sa rencontre. Ils étaient près de l'endroit où se trouvaient Ron et Tom, ainsi les garçons entendirent toute la conversation.

- Okay, Harry, je crois que tout le monde a compris que tu étais non seulement le meilleur attrapeur ici, mais aussi le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de toute l'école… et sans doute le plus stupide. Peux-tu arrêter tes imbécilités ? Si tu continues, tu vas te retrouver à Ste Mangouste en un clin d'œil et tu ne pourras donc pas montrer à l'école entière ton talent incroyable…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Tom et Ron.

- C'était super, Harry ! dit Ron. J'y vais maintenant que je vous ai vu toi et Ginny. J'ai envie de prendre une douche avant le dîner… Et comme je ne peux pas en prendre ici… Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe après tout !

Tom attendit que Ron s'en aille avant de parler librement :

- Pour qui elle se prend, franchement ? demanda-t-il en pointant Angelina du doigt.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai marre. Je ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux sur mon balai…

Tom dirigea sa baguette en direction d'Angelina.

- Montre-lui qu'elle est chanceuse de t'avoir dans l'équipe.

Tom commença à lancer un sort. Harry regarda la capitaine. Il vit son balai trembler.

- Tom, arrête-toi !

- Vas-y ou ton équipe va avoir besoin d'un nouveau leader.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais aussitôt qu'il se retourna, il sourit. C'était mal mais Tom le faisait tellement rire…

Tom sembla continuer son sort puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Angelina tomba de son balai. Bien sûr, Harry était déjà arrivé pour l'attraper. Il passa en dessous d'elle avec son Éclair de Feu et l'attrapa d'une main.

Les yeux d'Angelina s'écarquillèrent.

- Merlin ! Harry, je suis contente que tu aies été là… J'aurai pu mourir.

- C'est ce que font les coéquipiers, répondit-il simplement.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure… C'est juste que je suis complètement stressée. On n'a pas un seul bon gardien et c'est impossible de gagner un match sans en avoir un.

- Tu es bonne en gardienne, toi. Tu jouais poursuiveur car Oliver était déjà le gardien mais je sais que tu es bonne. Puisque nous avons de bon poursuiveur, comme Ginny, ça pourrait marcher, tu ne penses pas ?

Angelina regarda Harry, une larme au coin des yeux.

- Merci, Harry. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre… hum… Je suis désolée de ce que les autres disent à propos de toi ! Je t'ai toujours bien aimé et je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait délibérément, pour le Tournoi, je veux dire.

Harry était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Absolument pas.

- Eh bien, merci, répondit-il maladroitement.

Harry laissa Angelina retourner sur le sol et puisqu'elle donnait les résultats des tests, il retourna vers Tom.

- C'était assurément quelque chose… dit Tom.

- Tu ne me croiras pas… elle m'a remercié et…

- J'ai entendu.

Harry se retourna, perplexe.

- Et évidemment, tu as fait ça exprès…

Tom répondit par un sourire timide.

- Peut-être ai-je effectivement vu ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Viens, monte sur mon balai, je vais t'emmener faire un tour…

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise là-dessus.

- Ne t'inquiète, je serai là. Et puis, personne ne va te voir. Je t'autorise à te cramponner à moi.

Tom fit la moue mais ce furent en réalité ces derniers mots qui le décidèrent à grimper.

Puis, Harry démarra son Éclair de Feu. Au début, il se contenta de voler dans le ciel bas, juste au-dessus du terrain. Toutes les personnes avaient à présent désertées. Ils étaient seuls. Et c'était grisant. Harry pouvait sentir dans son dos la chaleur de Tom. Rien n'aurait pu être meilleur.

Quand il sentit que Tom était de plus en plus à l'aise, Harry commença à accélérer et à faire quelques figures, mais rapidement, Tom ne put le supporter. Il était en réalité effrayé.

- Connard ! dit-il à Harry quand ils atterrirent finalement. Je vais finir par te parler comme Angelina… Tu fais cela exprès pour me montrer que tu es le meilleur.

- J'aime quand tu me fais des compliments.

- Ca ne va pas arriver… dit Tom dans un sourire.

- Tu l'as déjà fait !

- … de nouveau, finit Tom.

- Je te parie le contraire ! Peu importe… un jour il faudra que tu me racontes c'est quoi exactement ton problème avec les balais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Tom pour changer de sujet.

- Est-ce que tu veux voir les vestiaires ?

- Allons-y !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Harry montra à Tom la partie des vestiaires réservée aux Gryffondor. Harry aimait particulièrement l'endroit. Il aimait les sentiments que la pièce apportait aux différents joueurs : le stress, l'appréhension, la tension d'avant match, l'adrénaline, mais plus que tout ce désir de rentrer sur le terrain.

- J'aime quand tu parles du Quidditch, Harry, tu es si passionné…

Harry sourit.

- Je peux être passionné, ça c'est sûr…

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Tom regarda l'emploi du temps pour penser à autre chose. Il observa qu'il y avait des entrainements tous les jours, sauf le mercredi. Les différentes équipes devaient juste échanger leurs jours chaque semaine. La première semaine, les entraînements des Gryffondor étaient le lundi soir et le samedi matin. La deuxième semaine, le mardi soir et le samedi après-midi, et ainsi de suite. Chaque mois, le planning recommençait. Ainsi, aucune équipe n'était avantagée.

- C'est plutôt bien pensé, commenta Tom.

- Ouais, même si j'aurai préféré jouer seulement l'après-midi. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin…

- J'avais deviné…

Harry rigola.

- Je le sais bien.

Aussitôt qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Harry regarda étrangement Tom.

- Je dois prendre une douche. Je ne peux pas rentrer comme cela. C'est le prix à payer pour toutes les figures que j'ai effectuées…

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Je t'attends… Si tu lances un Sortilège de Sonorus, on pourra au moins se parler…

Harry pénétra dans la douche, qui se trouvait juste en face du banc où était assis Tom. Il retira ses vêtements après avoir fermé le rideau, le regard de Tom sur son visage. Harry ne parvenait pas à lire ce regard : était-ce du désir ? Si seulement…

Puis, Harry ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses yeux et de gémir doucement.

- Tu me donnes envie de te rejoindre… murmura Tom.

- Je t'ai entendu…

Tom sourit et Harry également mais aucun des deux ne précisa qu'ils avaient en effet envie d'être ensemble sous la douche.

- Au fait, dit Tom après un moment, qui était la jeune fille rousse appelée Ginny ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La sœur de Ron, évidemment… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a rappelé quelqu'un. J'aurai juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas vraiment où…

- Tu as juste dû la voir à la table des Gryffondor.

Tom murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas très bien. Il éteignit l'eau et attrapa une serviette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?

Harry sortit de la douche, sa serviette enroulée sur ses hanches. Il était tellement intrigué par les dernières paroles de Tom qu'il en oublia qu'il faisait face à son ami pratiquement nu.

Tom rougit. Un seul sort et il aurait pu faire tomber cette putain de serviette.

- Alors …

- J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas comme si je regardais quiconque à part toi…

Harry fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus. Il avait donc bien entendu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre… Alors, il prit conscience de sa tenue et rougit.

- Mais… tu étais intéressé par elle ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, de pensées, de tout…

Tom fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Quoi ? Je ne la regardais pas de cette façon.

- Comment as-tu pu la regarder sans remarquer qu'elle est jolie.

Tom était perplexe mais aussi en colère qu'Harry fasse toujours son maximum pour le rabrouer… Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, à présent…

- Je serais dehors, dit-il sans accorder un regard à son ami.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué ce soudain changement d'état d'esprit mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était soulagé du départ de Tom. Il n'aurait jamais pu être nu devant lui. C'était bien trop…

Harry regarda l'horloge avant de sortir des vestiaires. Super ! Ils allaient être carrément en retard pour le repas…

…

Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor. Ron ne s'était toujours pas remis des exploits d'Harry pendant les tests de Quidditch. Il racontait en détails à Hermione tout ce qu'il avait vu. Ron adorait tellement le Quidditch et il était plus qu'impressionné par le talent de son ami. Après un moment, néanmoins, il remarqua qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

- Est-ce que je t'ennuie ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est très intéressant…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

- C'est juste que j'ai passé tout mon temps à la Bibliothèque quand tu étais parti, puisque tu m'avais demandé de ne pas venir. Je n'ai rien trouvé à propos de la famille Gaunt. Et puis en plus, je suis presque sure que certains livres ont été retiré depuis l'an passé…

- Hermione, tu es en train de perdre la tête… Franchement, je ne comprends pas ton obsession. Si tu es jalouse de lui, fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Parle à Harry… Parce que je n'en peux plus. Ça devient impossible !

Hermione était abasourdie, stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que Ron voulait dire. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet.

- En parlant d'Harry, où est-il ?

- Avec Tom, … je suppose. Puisqu'il n'est pas à sa table !

- Ils vont se faire virer s'ils continuent à agir de la sorte…

- Ce n'est pas interdit de passer un repas.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

À cet instant précis, Harry et Tom firent une apparition inévitablement remarquée dans la Grande Salle. Au départ, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table. Mais alors, Harry se tourna vers Tom et murmura :

- Tu sais quoi… je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser…

- Ceci, d'un autre côté, est interdit, soupira Hermione à Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je pense qu'Harry a décidé de manger avec les Serpentard…

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'asseoir à la table, McGonagall arriva sur eux.

- Dans mon bureau, Potter. Maintenant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna vers la table des Professeurs. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Dumbledore sourire.

Harry suivit McGonagall et Tom se mit juste derrière eux. Quand elle l'aperçut, Minerva fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle voulait sans aucun douter éviter de faire une scène publique, elle ferma donc sa bouche.

Plus tard, dans son bureau, seul Harry fut autorisé à la suivre. Tom se contenta d'attendre dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous, Potter ? Je ne vous reconnais plus… Depuis l'arrivée de Tom, vous n'êtes plus le même. Ne vous méprenez pas, je comprends que cela a dû et doit être perturbant pour vous mais vous êtes en train de dérailler complètement. Vous êtes connus pour être quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se conformer au règlement, c'est un fait. Mais que recherchiez-vous exactement ce soir ? Vous étiez en retard et en plus de cela vous souhaitiez manger avec les Serpentard…

- Premièrement, Professeur, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être en retard. L'entraînement a terminé tard. J'ai dû prendre une douche. Le temps de revenir ici, le dîner avait déjà commencé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les emplois du temps sont si serrés. Pour ce qui est de la table des Serpentard, je trouve juste cette règle complètement ridicule…

- Donc, vous pensez que c'est votre droit de ne pas le suivre…

- Je peux en tout cas essayer d'améliorer les choses…

- Et vous avez réponse à tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Seulement à vos questions, Professeur.

- Faites attention, Potter, tout le monde ici va commencer à croire tout ce que le Professeur Rogue dit à votre sujet…

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que Rogue peut dire. Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut m'embêter qu'il dise que je ressemble à mon père ? Ce n'est qu'un connard !

- 10 points enlevés à Gryffondor pout votre langage, Potter !

- À ce rythme, vous allez faire perdre votre propre maison.

- 10 points de plus pour votre insolence.

- C'est comme vous voulez… De toute façon, la coupe des quatre Maisons n'est pas ma préoccupation principale cette année…

- J'avais bien compris… Mais, peut-être que si je vous interdis de passer votre temps avec Mr. Gaunt, cet avertissement aura un plus grand effet.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer… Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais cela !

- Peut-être pensez-vous que personne ne peut vous atteindre ?

- A vrai dire, pas du tout. C'est même tout le contraire. Mais, j'en ai juste complètement marre que tout le monde me dise que ce que je fais est mal. J'en ai marre que les gens me forcent à faire des choses que je ne veux pas. Personne ne devrait me dicter mes actes ! … En plus, je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous savez que cette règle à propos des maisons est stupide. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi mais vous ne pouvez pas le dire. Et je suis en train de perdre mon temps à parler de ces choses et à donner mon opinion alors que tout le monde se fiche de ce que je pense, personne n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je veux…

McGonagall ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Elle était complètement stupéfaite.

- Allez dans votre dortoir, Potter. Nous ne reparlerons plus de cette incident. Mais, s'il vous plait, essayez de faire profil bas… le plus bas que vous puissiez en tout cas.

Le ton du Professeur était presque suppliant. Ce qu'Harry ne sut jamais c'est qu'elle sécha une larme aussitôt qu'il quitta son bureau.

- Alors ? demanda Tom qui était toujours adossé au mur.

- Je suis supposé retourner à mon dortoir…

- Mais, tu n'as même pas mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim !

Malheureusement, son estomac choisit cet instant précis pour s'exprimer.

- Oui, c'est ça, je te crois…

- Je connais peut-être un moyen de me procurer de la nourriture mais j'ai besoin d'être dans un endroit calme !

- Ton lit ou le mien ?

- Le tien… Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Ron, à côté de mes rideaux, attendant de quelconques informations…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tom, ils étaient seuls. Immédiatement, Harry appela Dobby. Plusieurs fois, à vrai dire. Mais l'elfe ne se montra pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange… Dobby ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aider Harry Potter…

- J'ai l'impression que ta merveilleuse idée ne l'est pas tant que cela…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Attends-moi ici un instant. Je serais de retour avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité de demander quoi que ce soit à Tom. Il était déjà parti.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se figea sur place. C'était Malefoy. Harry était caché par une partie des rideaux du lit mais il savait que s'il bougeait au mauvais moment, alors Drago le verrait probablement. Harry resta calme alors qu'il observait Malefoy en train de se déshabiller : sa robe, ses chaussures, sa chemise.

Alors, Harry choisit le mauvais moment pour respirer. Même une respiration était trop… Drago se retourna immédiatement et vit ce qu'il n'était pas supposé voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

Sur la peau pâle de Drago, les rougissements étaient visibles. Sauf qu'Harry ne comprit pas leur raison d'être.

- Je suis avec Tom.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être ici, pourtant… Tu es donc tout seul, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Dans MON dortoir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai besoin de lui pour me protéger…

- Eh bien, je n'en sais trop rien, Potter. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il surveille constamment tes arrières…

- Tu as peur de lui, Malefoy.

- Ta gueule, Potter… Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Moi, en revanche, je t'ai demandé d'être respectueux ! dit soudainement la voix sombre de Tom. Qui crois-tu impressionner dans ces vêtements… Merlin ! Surveille tes pensées, Malefoy. Tu me rends malade !

Drago rougit et manifestement Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tom se retourna vers le lit, s'assit aux côtés d'Harry et lança quelques sorts après avoir soigneusement refermé les rideaux.

- On est tranquille maintenant.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Dans les cuisines, bien sûr ! Je t'ai pris un peu de nourriture.

- Tom, comment as-tu fait cela ?

- Il suffit juste de connaître les bonnes personnes et bien sûr les bons sortilèges… Et comme tu le sais, je me débrouille pas trop mal à ce niveau-là.

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Tom pour commencer à dévorer alors que son ami, lui, se contenta de picorer.

- A propos, à quoi pensait Malefoy ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Rien de bien intéressant… Rien que tu ne veuilles savoir !

- A vrai dire, je le veux.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Tom, je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir.

- Et je t'ai dit non. Maintenant, arrête.

Immédiatement, Harry posa la nourriture qu'il avait à la main sur le lit.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Tom. Ne me parle pas de cette manière… De toute façon, j'en ai marre de ton attitude avec moi. Arrête de me protéger comme ça. Je sais me défendre tout seul. Je croyais que c'était seulement car tu étais mon ami. Mais tu penses en fait que je suis faible. Je me défendais tout seul bien longtemps avant que tu apparaisses dans ma vie, Tom. J'en ai juste marre de tout cela !

- Harry, dit Tom d'une voix bien trop condescendante.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je m'en vais.

Harry quitta le champ protecteur du lit.

- Harry, reviens, dit Tom mais le garçon était déjà parti.

Drago s'autorisa un petit rire en voyant cela.

- Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas le baiser…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère. Je peux sentir ta peur remplir la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Tom.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Je n'arrive pas à te déchiffrer. C'est perturbant mais je m'en remettrais.

Tom rigola.

- Si tu n'es pas mort d'ici là.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Moi, en revanche, j'arrive à déchiffrer ton esprit assez aisément. Tu dis que tu n'as pas peur de moi. Mais dirais-tu la même chose si je révélais à ton père ton petit secret ?

Tout à coup, Drago était effrayé. Vraiment, effrayé.

- Je n'ai pas de secret, dit-il néanmoins.

- Peut-être veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire… tu sais, la seule chose à laquelle tu es capable de penser, en ce moment !

- Tu n'es pas capable de lire mes pensées.

- Bien sûr que je le peux. Et je peux même faire mieux que cela. Je peux te faire ceci : « _Cogitavi Purgato_ ».

Immédiatement, Drago sentit quelque chose de très désagréable arriver dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau était nettoyé par du savon… C'était physiquement dérangeant mais cela ne créait heureusement pas de dommages plus graves…

Tom se dirigea ensuite dans son lit, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Il était énervé et se sentait coupable à propos de ce qu'il venait de faire à Malefoy. Il savait qu'Harry aurait désapprouvé… Harry ! Mais pourquoi avait-il agi de cette façon ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, son carnet favori changea de couleur et se réchauffa.

- _Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure_…

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Tom passèrent un long moment à discuter. Bien sûr, ils auraient préféré être ensemble, dans la même pièce, dans le même lit. Mais il y avait des choses plus faciles à écrire qu'à dire à voix haute. Harry parla de ses nombreuses frustrations, des choses que Drago avait insinuées, sa propre peur d'être incapable de se défendre et plus que tout son désarroi quant aux moqueries qu'il recevait. Bien sûr, Harry lui expliqua que quand ils étaient ensemble, il n'y prêtait pas réellement attention mais il entendait tout de même et cela le blessait. Énormément. Encore plus lorsqu'il était seul.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Harry_, dit Tom. _Je veux vraiment t'aider_ !

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire, de toute façon ?_

- _J'ai bien une idée. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes deux choses : 1. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est 2. Essaye d'oublier les commentaires que tu reçois pendant les prochaines semaines. Essaye d'être heureux, avec moi… ?_

La réponse d'Harry se fit attendre, mais, alors, un simple mot apparu :

- _D'accord._

Il y avait une peur dont Harry n'avait pas parlé à Tom. Sa plus grande peur à vrai dire : le fait qu'il soit devenu trop dépendant de son nouvel ami, trop amoureux pour le considérer comme un ami désormais. Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il pouvait réellement prendre toutes ses choses comme une simple amitié. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de respecter sa décision de rester éloigné de Tom.

Mais, avec le simple mot 'd'accord' qu'il venait d'écrire, Harry venait d'accepter d'avouer qu'il avait besoin de Tom. Il en avait tellement besoin. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 10 : L'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**À votre tour d'écrire !**

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Merci beaucoup… la suite arrive vite ! I'm so crazy !


	10. L'Ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Merci** pour vos messages… Ils remplissent mon cœur de joie… Continuez, chers lecteurs !

...

**Chapitre 10 : L'Ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Quelques semaines… C'est tout ce que Tom avait demandé à Harry. Et en presque deux mois, il avait fait des merveilles. Grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion, grâce à l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens, Tom réussit à convaincre tout le monde (enfin presque) de changer leur opinion à propos de son ami. Petit à petit, Harry sentit que les insultes commençaient à décroitre. Puis, les regards se transformèrent, passant de la haine à une simple indifférence. Le seul qui restait opposé à la nouvelle politique de Tom était bien sûr Drago Malefoy. Mais, étant donné sa crainte évidente du garçon, surtout de son influence sur tout un chacun, il profitait des moments où Harry était seul pour se moquer de lui, accompagné bien sûr de ses sous-fifres. Jamais rien de plus que ces simples moqueries. Il ne dépassait pas la limite, craignant bien trop les représailles de Tom. Drago savait qu'Harry ne dirait rien à son protecteur à propos des railleries. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop méchantes de toute façon. Juste énervantes et très répétitives. Malgré cela, Harry réussit à oublier l'attention de ses camarades et comme Tom le lui avait demandé, il se concentra sur son bonheur, aux côtés de son ami…

Bien plus facilement qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, les deux garçons réussirent à créer une certaine routine entre eux. La plus grande partie de leur emploi du temps était bien sûr consacrée à leur cours. Après cela, il y avait les entraînements de Quidditch, auxquels Tom assistait à chaque fois. Il aimait bien trop voir Harry sur son balai, le seul moment où le garçon était transcendé par la joie. Quand l'équipe avait finalement comprit que Tom serait toujours là, les coéquipiers d'Harry avaient cessé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La plupart du temps, Harry restait seul pendant l'entraînement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de son ami, mais Angelina et les autres le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il était habitué à l'entraînement – c'était déjà sa cinquième année – et puis, comme tout le monde sait, il n'avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à apprendre.

En fin de compte, Tom avait arrêté de lancer des sortilèges au reste de l'équipe. Ce n'était plus si drôle à la longue. De toute façon, il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire : observer Harry, son sourire et son talent. Et c'était bien suffisant. Parfois, il lui arrivait de prendre un livre, juste au cas où, mais c'était très rare qu'il en ait besoin ou qu'il y jette même un coup d'œil.

Les deux garçons étaient pressés de voir enfin arriver le premier match de l'année. Harry aimait voler pour le plaisir, certes, mais la compétition, c'était autre chose. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline courir à l'intérieur même de ses veines alors que la date approchait.

Le temps avait passé si vite. Vraiment. En plus des cours et du Quidditch, ils devaient réviser pour les examens. Tom ayant décidé d'aider Harry à obtenir toutes ses BUSEs, ils durent donc y passer un certain temps. Non pas qu'Harry n'était pas intelligent. C'était en fait tout le contraire. Mais disons qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se reposer sur ses lauriers. En matière de cours, il était légèrement feignant. Ainsi, pour atteindre le niveau requis non par l'école, mais par Tom, Harry devait fournir des heures de travail supplémentaires. Au départ, il s'était dit que ce serait ennuyant, et assurément fatiguant. Mais, Tom était réellement un bon enseignant, qui avait la capacité de faire assimiler à Harry de grandes quantités d'informations en un temps relativement court. Et au final, les deux garçons s'amusaient beaucoup.

Le premier bénéficiaire de cet emploi du temps ultra chargé était le Professeur McGonagall. En effet, grâce à cela, les garçons réussirent à garder un profil bas durant ces quelques semaines. Tom et Harry savaient qu'à présent la fin de leur retenue arrivait à grand pas, ce qui était assurément un soulagement. Bien sûr, ils passaient ces heures de 'travaux d'intérêt général' ensemble mais ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire que passer leur temps à Pré-au-lard aurait été plus amusant que de nettoyer les diverses pièces de Poudlard ou encore d'aider Madame Pince à la Bibliothèque. Ils s'acquittèrent néanmoins de ces diverses missions, du mieux qu'ils purent. Au moins, ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un moyen de s'amuser !

Connaissant Harry et Tom, McGonagall aurait dû se douter que cet apparent profil bas n'était en réalité qu'une façade. Toutes les « bêtises » qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire publiquement, ils les faisaient en privé. Après quelques jours de classe, les garçons trouvèrent que les connaissances qu'ils étudiaient en Cours de Sortilèges, mais aussi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient bien trop faciles. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, ces deux cours avaient été les préférés d'Harry, ceux dans lesquels il excellait. Avec l'arrivée de Tom, néanmoins, ils étaient à présents très en avance, trop en avance pour être encore intéressés. Puisque Tom avait continué ses recherches à propos de leur lien, ainsi que de la nouvelle forme de magie qu'il pensait avoir découvert, il était maintenant habitué à lire de nombreux livres très avancés en matière de sortilèges. Avec Harry, ils parlaient tellement de ce qu'ils lisaient, qu'ils avaient finis par pratiquer la plupart des sorts. Parfois, ils se trouvaient à la limite des véritables Forces du Mal. Pourtant, Tom gardait pour lui-même les pires sortilèges qu'il pouvait découvrir. Le fait est qu'il était particulièrement fasciné par la Magie Noire, même s'il était conscient qu'Harry n'aurait pas aimé cela. Mais, il existait des sorts qui étaient si remarquables, si impressionnants, des sorts qui pouvaient lui apporter tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Pour le moment, il se contentait de lire. Il ne pratiquait pas, préférant combler sa fascination grâce à ses yeux et non sa baguette.

Tom et Harry passaient tout leur temps libre à pratiquer leurs magies. Ils passaient tout leur temps à parler de magie. C'était bien plus facile ainsi, plus facile que d'aborder des sujets comme leur passé, ou pire, leurs sentiments… Qui n'étaient pas une bonne idée, comme ils l'avaient, chacun de leur côté, tous deux décidé… Enfin, pas vraiment décidé. Cette décision s'étant plutôt imposée à eux.

Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore et les décisions qui en avaient résulté, Harry avait essayé d'être le meilleur ami possible pour Tom, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, sans s'attendre à autre chose, sans même l'espérer.

Tom, de son côté, n'espérait qu'une seule chose, n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose : qu'Harry fasse le premier pas. Et puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait fini par désespérer et par abandonner. Et pourtant, il y avait eu quelques fois (de nombreuses en fait) où il avait pensé qu'Harry était intéressé. Mais, puisque rien ne s'était produit, il s'était convaincu qu'il était seulement incapable de lire les émotions d'autrui, en tout cas celles du Gryffondor. Plus le temps passait et plus il le trouvait indéchiffrable.

Les deux garçons avaient en réalité de bonnes raisons de créer entre eux cette espèce de statu quo. Bien sûr, Harry s'était laissé convaincre par Dumbledore de la non-existence et surtout de l'impossibilité de quelconques sentiments entre eux. Bien sûr, Tom était persuadé de l'indifférence d'Harry. Mais, au final, ce n'était pas le plus important, car il y avait bien des sentiments. Un aveugle les aurait vus. Un sourd les aurait entendus. Un fou les aurait compris. La raison profonde pour laquelle Harry et Tom n'avait pas encore admis leur sentiment était plus simple que tout cela. Ils n'étaient juste pas prêts, pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. D'autres choses devaient arriver. Ils souhaitaient tous deux une histoire sérieuse, et pas seulement une passion temporaire. Pour cela, ces deux novices de l'amour devaient trouver un sens la nature profonde de leurs sentiments avant de leurs donner un nom. Afin d'exprimer, d'extérioriser ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils devaient avant tout apprendre à se définir.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à gérer au quotidien. Spécialement pour des garçons de 15 ans. Leurs désirs étant intensifiés, se contrôler était donc d'une difficulté quasi insurmontable. Pendant la journée, ils devaient juste se débrouiller pour ne pas se toucher, pour ne pas rester seul lorsque la tension était trop perceptible. Malgré le fait qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, c'était tout de même quelque chose de gérable. Pour ce qui de la nuit, en revanche, les choses se compliquaient particulièrement. Chacun de leur côté, ils oubliaient d'être raisonnables. Pour être honnête, ils connaissaient sur le bout de leurs baguettes les Sortilège d'Assurdiato et de Nettoyage… Surtout Harry, soit dit en passant. Tom était le type de personne qui arrivait quasi en tout temps à rester maître de lui-même. Harry, d'un autre côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, à sa bouche se promenant partout sur son corps, à sa langue jouant avec son sexe… Harry aurait ruiné plus d'un pyjama si la magie n'avait pas existé…

De toute façon, la situation était aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre et leur frustration augmentait de jour en jour, menaçant d'exploser à chaque nouvelle heure. Cette fois-ci, Tom était le plus affecté. Il était celui qui s'abandonnait plus aisément aux sentiments négatifs ou peut-être plus profondément. Puisqu'il gardait toutes ses émotions bloquées à l'intérieur de sa tête, les tournant et les retournant lorsqu'il était seul, elles parvenaient à le rendre fou. Petit à petit. La frustration était pour Tom le pire sentiment qu'il pouvait expérimenter. Surtout lorsque personne n'était présent pour prendre soin de lui.

Ainsi, le risque qu'il déraille s'intensifia et finit par arriver…

…

_Visages. Inconnus. Nombreux…_

_Sang. Partout, sur le corps de ses anonymes. Leurs membres arrachés._

_Peur. Dans les yeux de chacun._

_Puissance. À l'intérieur de mes veines. Vengeance. Désir. Magie Noire. Horreur…_

_Bien trop de flashs._

Tom se réveilla, son visage ruisselant de sueur. Il passa sa main sur son visage, histoire d'éliminer les signes de sa perte de contrôler. Il souhaitait juste retrouver son sang-froid. Pourquoi devait-il rêver de cela ? Encore et encore… Ce cauchemar était horrible. Mais ce qui l'était davantage était cette façon qu'avait le rêve de se clarifier, nuit après nuit, comme si c'était d'avantage un souvenir qu'un mauvais rêve. Tom n'y comprenait rien.

Une seule chose était sûre : Halloween arrivait à grand pas, et au plus profond de lui, cette date l'effrayait particulièrement. Rien à voir avec les coutumes populaires, c'était bien plus profond, fixé à l'intérieur de lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait contrôler… Surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait pas sa provenance. Ces derniers jours, le cauchemar s'était intensifié, était devenu plus long, plus clair, plus réel. Quand il se réveillait dans le dortoir des Serpentard, il ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses entre la réalité et le rêve : les corps ensanglantés ou le lit ? Il avait besoin d'un certain temps pour s'ajuster. Puis, la peur provenant des rêves se transformait en colère. Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit en ce matin-là. Tom avait vu quelque chose de nouveau : le visage final était différent. Il n'avait pas réellement eut le temps de le voir mais il savait que c'était un nouveau et pourtant il lui semblait si familier… D'une certaine façon, Tom voulait et craignait à la fois de découvrir qui se cachait derrière les visages inconnus, particulièrement le dernier…

Tom était effrayé. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine, à tel point que c'en était douloureux. Sa peur compressait chaque membre de son corps. Tom sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Rapidement, il attrapa son carnet.

- _Et tu réveillé ?_ écrivit-il

Le silence que lui rendit le carnet était une réponse en soi : Harry dormait toujours.

- _Rejoins-moi à notre endroit préféré, près du Lac, dès que tu auras ce message. Je t'attendrais._

Son écriture était plus tremblante que d'habitude.

Tom ferma son carnet, enfila ses vêtements de la veille et finalement ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Étant donné l'heure qu'il était en ce Samedi matin, tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait à poing fermé, et ce probablement dans l'école tout entière.

Tom se pressa pour sortir de sa Salle Commune. Non pas qu'il craignait de rencontrer quelqu'un, il avait juste envie d'arriver le plus rapidement possible près du Lac, pour enfin retrouver une once de calme dans son esprit tourmenté.

Sa longue marche jusqu'au Lac ne lui apporta pas le bien-être escompté. Son corps tremblait toujours autant et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de ce mois d'Octobre.

Tom resserra sa cape contre lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol, près de l'arbre habituel. Leur arbre, à Harry et à lui. Ils venaient fréquemment à cet endroit pour pratiquer leur magie. Ils y étaient tranquilles, personne ici pour les déranger…

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Tom alluma un feu. Même s'il était adepte du froid, Tom était conscient qu'il ne pourrait rester ici indéfiniment sans un minimum de chaleur. Son feu, au final, se révéla plus agréable que prévu, car tout à coup il attira des dizaines d'insectes autour de lui et notamment des araignées. Un imprévu particulièrement heureux !

Tom était habitué à la solitude depuis son enfance mais en réalité il détestait cela, et ce d'autant plus depuis qu'il connaissait Harry. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire de mauvaise chose quand il se retrouvait seul. Ce qui ne le préoccupait pas à cet instant. Voilà pourquoi, il murmura « _Serpensortia_ ». Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom donnait au serpent quelques insectes à manger, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans la Forêt Interdite. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il s'ennuya bien trop rapidement. La raison était très simple : le serpent n'était pas réel. Pas vraiment. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait rien à raconter à propos de sa vie, il ne possédait aucune pensée à partager. Il n'était qu'un sortilège, réellement ennuyant.

Il y avait bien des sortilèges que Tom avait envie d'essayer. Des sorts qu'il n'osait tester devant Harry. Des sorts qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant qu'il était seul. Trop rapidement à son propre goût, trop naturellement aussi, Tom commença à lancer des sortilèges de magie noir, jusqu'à s'intéresser au sortilège impardonnable qu'était le _Doloris_. Ce sort le fascinait tellement, depuis qu'il était tout petit, avant même de vraiment le connaître. À l'orphelinat et à l'hôpital, Tom avait subi beaucoup de souffrance. Alors qu'il était encore enfant, Tom était capable de renvoyer cette douleur par une seule pensée, par un seul désir. Mais, maintenant qu'il contrôlait sa magie, maintenant qu'il était conscient de cette part de lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait que c'était mal… Pourtant, le désir, le besoin presque de dispenser de la souffrance était toujours bien présent… Et le sort ultime pour s'en débarrasser était bien sûr le _Doloris_. Tom ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec une certaine méchanceté ses pauvres victimes… Ses propres peurs diminuaient alors que celles des insectes augmentaient…

…

Au même moment, à l'intérieur du château, quelqu'un qui était bel et bien éveillé, ressentit les effets de la Magie Noire. Quelqu'un qui craignait depuis le début de l'année de ressentir ce genre de sensation. Il savait qu'un jour, cela arriverait : le trouble de sa magie. C'était le cas maintenant et il devait donc réagir. Faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pour commencer : trouver le garçon ! Et pour ce faire : suivre le chemin de cette désagréable sensation …

…

Alors qu'il jouait avec les araignées, Tom aperçut tout à coup une silhouette provenant du château. Il n'avait pas à regarder précisément pour savoir qui c'était. D'une certaine façon, il le sentait dans un coin de son esprit. Alors, quand l'homme atteignit le lieu où il se trouvait, Tom ne fut pas surpris, n'accordant même pas un regard à cet ennemi. Il se contenta de sourire, d'une façon particulièrement étrange.

- Bonjour, _Professeur_ Rogue… Quelle surprise déplaisante de voir que vous êtes réveillé vous aussi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Tom ? À cette heure …

- Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresse peut-être…

Les mots de Tom semblaient si remplis de poison que Severus Rogue en fut surpris et légèrement perturbé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez intéressés à moi avant cela, vous savez… expliqua Tom pour clarifier ses pensées.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi ! Vous m'avez à peine adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année, même si je fais partie de votre maison. Comme vous l'avez vu depuis notre premier cours, je peux facilement lire votre esprit, vous avez donc fait de gros effort depuis cela pour me cacher la raison de votre désintérêt… Mais, je sais que je vais réussir à trouver… un jour où l'autre.

- Ca m'étonnerait… Vous êtes peut-être à la fois un très grand Legilimens et Occlumens, Tom. Mais, je suis meilleur que vous !

- C'est amusant, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le type de personne qui éprouve le besoin d'être valoriser par autrui. Pourtant, je peux sentir la peur que je vous inspire, votre désir de me prouver que vous valait la peine… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne m'intéressez pas. Vous êtes bien trop faible pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a donné le droit de me parler ainsi…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me donne ce droit. Je peux le prendre moi-même.

- Je suis un professeur…

- Et donc ? Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai peur de vous affronter.

- Ca n'ira jamais jusque-là… Et même si c'était le cas, vous feriez bien de vous inquiéter.

Même s'il cherchait à être convaincant, le ton de Rogue était trop suppliant pour avoir un quelconque effet. Cela semblait si peu naturel dans sa bouche que c'en était effrayant. Et Tom le savait parfaitement. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment puissant pour me battre, _Professeur_ !

Son dernier mot était rempli d'ironie. Tom était si confiant, sûr de lui. Surtout lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux de Rogue cette peur qu'il avait eu l'intention de créer.

- Vous n'êtes rien, Rogue… rien du tout !

Tom en rajouta et la peur de Rogue se transforma en panique. Il connaissait ses mots. Il les connaissait même très bien. Les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Les mots qu'il avait l'habitude de lui dire. Severus regarda fixement Tom. Le garçon semblait plus grand, plus fort. C'était horrible, comme s'il savait parfaitement qui il était. De plus, alors qu'il parlait, Tom s'était remis à jouer avec les différents insectes près de lui, les torturant. Rogue avait la sensation d'être revenu en arrière, des années auparavant, même si cette fois, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Et dire que ça avait été des humains à la place des animaux…

Il y avait une chose que Rogue ne pouvait comprendre : bien sûr, Tom n'avait aucune idée de son passé, il ne connaissait pas la personne qu'il avait été, mais il possédait néanmoins en lui quelques certitudes, des certitudes liées à son passé de Seigneur des Ténèbres, des certitudes qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, ni même comprendre. Mais d'une certaine façon, il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai, il en était persuadé.

- Rien, répéta Tom, et je pourrais vous briser d'une seule pensée.

- _Je le veux_, murmura-t-il en Fourchelang, apparemment pour lui-même.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse une minute, dit-il à l'attention de Rogue cette fois.

Le Professeur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était incapable de bouger. Il était juste effrayé. Il venait de perdre tout son courage, toutes ses forces, comme si la bataille était déjà perdue, comme s'il ne pouvait déjà plus combattre, juste attendre son destin, à savoir le désir de Tom.

Alors que Tom réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Le fait est qu'il avait senti lui-aussi la magie de Tom se mettre en branle, mais puisqu'il dormait, il avait dû puiser dans son courage pour se réveiller. Aussitôt qu'il avait lu le mot de Tom, il avait marché ou plutôt couru aussi vite que possible.

Harry passa devant le Professeur Rogue sans s'arrêter, sans même le regarder. Une seule personne comptait à cet instant : Tom. Il le fixait, intensément. Il devait à tout prix attraper son regard mais c'était pour l'instant impossible.

Bien sûr, le garçon avait senti sa présence. Et aussitôt qu'il arriva aux côtés de Tom, il lui parla, ses yeux toujours fermé, plongé dans ses réflexions.

- J'ai envie de le tuer, Harry, du plus profond de mon corps…

Les mots de Tom étaient si naturels qu'ils en étaient à couper le souffle. Pas pour Harry, bien sûr, mais pour Rogue. À cause de ses paroles, Rogue n'en fut que plus effrayé. Le fait est qu'Harry n'avait pas semblé apeuré par la phrase de Tom, ni même gêné, comme si c'était habituel de la part du garçon de dire ce genre de choses.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Tom, juste pour sentir la chaleur du garçon, sa détermination aussi. La baguette de Tom était déjà levée. Juste deux mots et ce serait fini…

Harry savait que c'était mal. De plus, il savait qu'il était la dernière (et probablement seule) défense avant la chute de Tom du côté obscur. C'était une très grosse responsabilité. Surtout lorsque Rogue était en face de lui.

Les deux garçons fixèrent l'homme pendant une longue minute. Mais, finalement, Harry se décida à parler. Ce qui fut davantage un murmure qu'autre chose…

- Allez-vous en… Maintenant… Et dépêchez-vous… Car je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'en empêcher !

Rogue n'attendit pas les derniers mots de la phrase, il s'enfuit immédiatement, toujours surpris par l'influence de Tom sur lui, perturbé davantage par l'étrange lien de Tom et Harry.

Il n'avait pas à réfléchir pour savoir où il voulait aller. Ses pas le conduisirent directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il faisait partie des personnes privilégiées qui connaissaient le mot de passe. En quelques secondes seulement, il arriva donc dans la tour du Directeur.

- Je crois qu'on a fait une énorme erreur, dit-il aussitôt qu'il vit le visage d'Albus.

Dumbledore, de son coup d'œil acéré derrière ses lunettes étranges, semblait déjà connaître la raison de sa venue. D'un geste de la main, il força Rogue à s'arrêter.

- Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, Severus. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Ce qui est fait est fait !

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Il m'a presque tué. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nouveau…

- Il ne l'est pas. Et vous le savez très bien. Tout comme vous comprenez pourquoi il a fait cela. Vous ne pouvez pas être effrayé par lui. Même si je peux en comprendre la raison. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord à ce propos, Severus. Je sais que c'est difficile… pour tout le monde !

- Mais, Potter… Il était… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que la présence de Tom n'est pas bonne pour lui.

- Il fera toujours ce qu'il faut, Severus.

- Je crois que votre foi en ce garçon est complètement ridicule.

- Elle ne l'était pas avec vous.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'a que 15ans.

- Je le comprends très bien. J'ai confiance en lui. Et vous savez qu'il est le mieux placé pour s'occuper de Tom.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de cela désormais.

- Je le surveille. Je les surveille tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas à être effrayé, Severus.

- Vous n'étiez pas là il y a quelques minutes.

- Allez dans votre chambre, Severus et essayez de reprendre votre sang froid. Ne restez pas seul avec le garçon. La prochaine fois que vous percevrez quelque chose de perturbant, venez me voir, ou mieux, allez voir Harry directement…

Le regard qu'envoya Severus ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions : non, il n'irait pas voir, Harry. Il allait répliquer mais il vit que le visage de Dumbledore était insensible. Le vieil homme ne le comprenait absolument pas. Rogue se retourna vers la porte mais avant qu'il disparaisse, le Directeur lui dit une dernière chose :

- Ne le laissez pas vous affecter plus qu'il ne le doit.

Rogue ne se retourna même pas. Il était énervé à présent. En colère et effrayé : pas vraiment la meilleure des combinaisons. Et même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à Dumbledore, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il retourna dans son bureau.

…

Tom se tourna vers Harry, bouleversé.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Je suis avec toi, maintenant…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… Tu ne sais que ce que je voulais _lui_ faire.

Harry vit dans le regard de Tom la douleur et la peur qu'il détestait observer chez son ami.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire…

- Je le dois. Si je ne suis pas honnête avec toi, alors, avec qui le serais-je ?

Les garçons s'assirent près du feu alors que Tom racontait à Harry tout ce qui était arrivé avec les araignées et les insectes. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas particulièrement heureux mais d'une certaine façon, il le comprenait et plus que tout, il ne le jugeait pas. Et c'était exactement ce dont Tom avait besoin, sauf qu'à cet instant il n'en était pas conscient. Le pardon et l'acceptation d'Harry était en réalité trop dur à gérer à ce moment-là. Ses sentiments l'assaillaient, l'accablant. Il regarda Harry, ses yeux le suppliant, sa voix l'implorant :

- Tu dois l'utiliser sur moi…

- Quoi ?

Tom ne répondit pas car il tremblait de trop. Puis, il baissa la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, de nouveau. Tom, je ne comprends pas.

- Le Doloris… utilise-le sur moi…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela, Tom, réussit-il finalement à dire.

- S'il te plait, Harry, j'en ai besoin…

C'était déchirant à entendre. Tom venait réellement de dire « s'il te plait » pour souffrir. Harry ne pouvait rester imperméable à cela. Il attrapa Tom dans ses bras immédiatement. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas en avoir envie.

- Je ne le mérite pas, Harry, murmura-t-il.

- Tais-toi, Tom.

L'enlacement d'Harry était bien trop puissant pour que Tom réussisse à s'extraire, il abandonna donc.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux garçons cessèrent finalement leur étreinte, mais pas pour très longtemps.

- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin, dit Harry. Je dois retourner dans ma chambre mais rejoins moi à la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

Tom comprit immédiatement ce qu'Harry voulait dire par là.

- Nous avons notre dernière retenue aujourd'hui, Harry… protesta-t-il donc.

- Je m'en fous. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver, seulement tous les deux, sans avoir rien à penser. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

Et ainsi fut-il fait.

Sous la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry, ils rejoignirent Pré-au-lard, puis finalement la Cabane Hurlante. Ils ne firent strictement rien de la journée. Ils restèrent seulement ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas été si proches depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque ce jour-là car ils n'avaient besoin que d'un ami, d'une épaule pour se reposer. Surtout Tom.

Quand ils revinrent finalement à Poudlard, bien sûr, le Professeur McGonagall les attendait. Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, comme si elle savait déjà que quelque chose de la sorte finirait par arriver. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'étendre la Retenue, cependant. Mais, les garçons ne protestèrent pas. Ils étaient prêts à continuer après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Tom était finalement apaisé et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Harry.

Être ensemble était toujours la seule solution à leurs problèmes… C'était si évident !

…

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau, marchant de long en large et en travers. Il ne savait que faire. Il n'était pas en forme pour enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il était toujours aussi stressé et ne cherchait qu'une bonne excuse pour s'enfuir.

Il y avait bien un lieu où il voulait aller… Même s'il n'était pas attendu. Malgré le caractère que tout le monde lui connaissait, à cet instant, Rogue avait seulement besoin de réconfort. Et parfois, on ne peut trouver du réconfort que dans de vieilles habitudes, peu importe ce qu'elles peuvent être…

Severus Rogue n'y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il sauta dans la cheminée, une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main. Il la lâcha, prononçant sa destination : « Hôtel de la Maison Miteuse, Chambre 101, Bath, Angleterre ».

Alors, les flammes se transformèrent en vert émeraude. Sur le visage de Severus, les traces de peur avaient presque disparu…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 11 : Une Photographie de l'Ancien Temps**

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : moi aussi j'ai hâte… et ça ne va pas tarder à arriver.

**Nini** : My sunshine of the day ! Repue tu es : déja si j'ose dire! Je suis Writty Romy, la fille qui publie plus vite que son ombre… Mdr.

J'espère que les scènes intimes de ce chapitre t'ont plu. J'étais tellement triste pour Tom. La vie est si injuste pour lui. Heureusement qu'il a Harry pour l'aider.

Tes doutes à propos de Drago sont-ils justifiés… Hum. Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Mais de toute façon tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt ! Ahah.

J'aime bien faire des petites références et reprendre des choses que JK a utilisé pour les détourner, comme avec le carnet. Tu as raison : ce serait tellement bien si ça existait ! Par exemple, tu m'aurais envoyé ton message direct dedans, et je t'aurais rep illico presto…

Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 9, je savais ce qui allait venir dans le 10 et même un peu plus loin, donc ça m'a fait du bien de parler d'euphorie, de liberté. J'avais les paysages irlandais en face de moi. Je me suis dit, il faut que j'emmène Harry ici un jour pour qu'il joue au Quidditch… Et puis ensuite, je ne sais plus pourquoi mais à un moment j'étais énervée, j'ai mis un bon rap américain dans mes oreilles (à savoir Eminem) afin de me relaxer et j'ai donné ma colère à Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'extérioriser. N'est-ce pas Harry ? McGo et Tom s'en sont pris plein la tête mais après tout, Harry avait bien le droit de passer ses nerfs, et les miens en même temps. Merci !

J'ai aimé ta façon d'appeler son conflit intérieur, son complexe Gryffondor … Tu es une lectrice attentive et très pointue. Car c'est exactement cela… Harry est quelqu'un de très courageux, cela va sans dire. Mais, à 15 ans : qui peut supporter ce qu'il vit ? Personne. Et oui, il se dispute avec Tom. Comme je le disais à une autre revieweuse, souvent les disputes permettent d'exprimer ce qu'on a réellement sur le cœur. C'est le cas là mais la dispute n'est pas encore assez forte pour qu'ils se disent : mais, putain, je t'aime ! Pas encore, j'ai bien dit…

Oui, Harry va bouleverser les conventions et pas qu'un peu, je peux te le promettre. Quant à se laisser guider par Tom… Et bien disons qu'il est normalement celui qui doit jouer ce rôle. Après le chapitre que tu viens de lire, es-tu toujours sûre que cela serait une bonne idée ? Vaste question. Par contre, je suis d'accord, personne n'est mieux placé pour le comprendre !

J'ai passé en effet un excellent 1er mai. Un petit ciné avec mon chéri, l'écriture/idée d'une chanson (avec une mélodie en plus…), quelques idées pour Harry et Tom – dont un passage assez hot – et enfin de la traduction ! Une excellente journée, indeed !

Bisous et à bientôt… Vite, vite, j'attends ta réponse. Ah oui, il faut que je poste avant.


	11. Une Photographie de l'Ancien Temps

Merci ! Merci ! Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et lisent cette histoire…

…

**Chapitre 11 : Une Photographie de l'Ancien Temps**

Severus Rogue atterrit sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait demandé. L'endroit était comme d'habitude très sombre et un peu sale. La pièce ne contenait qu'un lit, deux fauteuils, un coin pour se laver et un autre pour cuisiner. Severus s'était toujours demandé comment il était possible de vivre dans un tel endroit. Même si tout le monde présumait qu'il n'était pas très regardant sur la propreté, c'était en fait le contraire. Severus aimait les lieux bien entretenus et bien rangés.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la petite pièce, Severus remarqua qu'elle était vide. Le maitre des lieux n'était apparemment pas là. 'Sans doute était-il parti faire sa petite promenade matinale' pensa Severus en souriant de sa blague privée qu'il était le seul à comprendre (pour l'instant…).

Severus était sur le point de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel lorsque tout à coup, il la vit. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ici. Severus secoua la tête : c'était du Sirius tout craché : cacher ses effets personnels quand il le visitait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas été averti. Severus était venu à l'improviste. Sur l'étagère en face de lui se trouvaient des photographies des personnes que Sirius aimait le plus au monde : Harry, bien sûr, trônait en plein milieu, mais il y avait aussi Remus, James… et enfin Lily, la seule photographie qui comptait réellement pour Severus. La jeune fille rousse devait avoir approximativement 18 ans sur le portrait et elle était superbe, aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il attrapa la photo et plongea ses yeux dans ceux rieurs de Lily, qui était en train de lui sourire. Et ainsi, il devint inconscient du monde extérieur.

Quand la silhouette de Patmol pénétra dans l'appartement, Severus ne la remarqua pas. Il était bien trop loin, coincé dans un temps où il n'était qu'un jeune garçon, un temps où il était si différent, un temps où il avait fait tellement de choses qu'il regrettait encore.

Sirius ne sembla même pas surpris de voir Severus dans sa chambre. Il se transforma aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée. Sirius ne regarda pas ce que l'homme tenait dans sa main. Il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il se contenta donc de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré. Puis, il attendit que Severus soit prêt à revenir enfin à la vie. Quand, finalement, l'homme se décida à se retourner, Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.

- Potter va bien, répondit Severus à la question silencieuse.

- Que me vaut le plaisir dans ce cas, Servilus ?

Habituellement, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sirius méchamment à la mention de ce surnom. Mais, pour être honnête, l'utilisation de ce sobriquet lui donnait le réconfort dont il avait besoin, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Severus prit son temps pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à Sirius. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, incertains quant à l'issue de ce face-à-face. Severus semblait encore peser les pours et les contres mais en réalité il avait déjà pris sa décision : bien sûr qu'il était là pour parler à son ennemi !

- Je ne suis pas censé te raconter cela mais étant donné que cela concerne ton filleul et puisque la situation est en train d'échapper à Dumbledore, je crois que c'est ton droit de savoir…Et peut-être est-ce même une bonne idée… commença Severus.

Puis, il s'arrêta pour regarder l'effet de ses paroles sur Sirius. Le résultat était en effet très intéressant car l'homme ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de Severus dénuée de méchanceté. C'était si rare et probablement jamais arrivé avec lui.

- Je croyais qu'Harry allait bien… dit Sirius après un moment.

- C'est le cas… pour l'instant.

- Je t'écoute, Severus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- L'année dernière, le Professeur Trelawney a fait une prédiction en présence de Dumbledore à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son retour. Dumbledore m'a consulté à ce sujet. Après de nombreuses conversations et recherches, nous avons décidé ensemble de pratiquer un « sortilège de connexion » lié à « une incantation de renaissance de l'âme »…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du second, dit-il d'une voix brusque.

- C'est assez logique puisque c'est nous qui l'avons créé… Le principe est de connecter la vie de trois personnes à celle qui a besoin de retrouver son âme…

Severus vit dans les yeux de Sirius le cheminement de sa pensée… L'homme commençait à comprendre la signification du sort et surtout ce qu'il impliquait.

- A qui avez-vous donné une nouvelle âme ?

Rogue hésita mais il finit par répondre en prononçant pour la première fois depuis un très long moment le nom de son réel ennemi, le nom de celui qu'il craignait… Sirius méritait de l'entendre.

- Voldemort…

- Putain de merde!

- Nous n'avions pas le choix… Nous ne pouvions le laisser retrouver sa vie et sa puissance…

- Mais c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait ! s'exclama Sirius, outré.

- Non, car l'âme que nous lui avons donnée est nouvelle, pure et son corps est de nouveau jeune. Il n'est plus désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'était de toute façon la seule solution pour lui permettre de changer les choses et donc de mieux faire.

- Pourquoi essaierait-il de s'améliorer, d'être différent ?

- Le sort nous permet de contrôler la situation… c'est la raison de la connexion.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me racontes, ce que tu sous-entends. Qui est lié à lui, exactement ?

- Premièrement, Dumbledore qui est le créateur et le médiateur du sortilège. Il est celui qui a donné suffisamment de magie pour rendre tout cela possible. Puis, il y a moi. Et enfin, …

- Non ! le coupa Sirius. Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait cela … Ne me dis pas que vous avez connecté la vie d'Harry à celle de Voldemort ?

- Pas celle de Voldemort mais de Tom… Ce n'était pas réellement un choix. Harry était le seul capable d'être son guide, son protecteur. Il a la place la plus importante dans le sortilège, pas la peine de le préciser.

- Pourquoi était-il le choix le plus évident ?

- Selon Dumbledore, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il est déjà lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à l'explication détaillée, mais il semble qu'il ait donné à Harry une partie de son âme lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer. La deuxième raison, et c'est la principale d'Albus, concerne la puissance magique d'Harry qui provient de sa capacité inaltérable à aimer… Ce sont les mots de Dumbledore… Non pas que j'accorde quel que crédit que ce soit à ces foutaises…

- Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu es incapable d'aimer… Comment pourrais-tu donc comprendre l'amour d'Harry… ?

- Ne soit pas méchant, Sirius. J'aurai pu très bien me taire, et ne rien te dévoiler.

- De toute façon, je suppose que Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à l'origine de cette merde. Harry se retrouvant dans une situation impossible : je suis sûr que tu dois être plutôt content !

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Je crois que tu serais surpris de savoir que Dumbledore est celui qui en demande autant au garçon. Laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose : je sais très bien ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et je ne le souhaite à personne !

De plus, Rogue n'avait pas tout dit à Sirius à propos du sortilège et surtout de son propre rôle dans celui-ci, rôle qui était comme toujours très dangereux… Mais, Rogue n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à se plaindre à propos de son sort… Pour lui, ses sacrifices ne seraient jamais suffisants pour racheter sa conduite passée. Heureusement, Sirius ne sembla pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il ne demanda donc rien à ce sujet. Le fait est qu'il était bien trop inquiet pour Harry.

- Tu m'as dit plus tôt que Dumbledore ne s'occupe pas bien de la situation, pourquoi ?

- Disons juste que Tom vient de me menacer il y a de cela quelques heures. Il était en train de lancer des Doloris en face de moi sans même sourciller. Et il a dit très clairement qu'il voulait me tuer. Harry était là et il n'a pas semblé perturbé par ces mots. Quand j'ai essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore, il ne m'a pas écouté. Il accorde une confiance quasi aveugle à Harry… Je sais que tu voues toi aussi un culte à ton filleul, mais je sais également que tu as ses intérêts à cœur et comme j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… Nous devons réussir à faire entendre raison à Dumbledore. Au départ, le sortilège était plutôt prometteur mais je pense qu'il est en train e se retourner contre nous. Le fait est que Potter n'est pas assez puissant pour combattre le pouvoir des Ténèbres.

Les poings de Sirius étaient serrés sur les accoudoirs.

- Je vais aller le trouver et crois-moi il va finir par m'écouter. Pour qui il se prend, franchement ? Il n'a pas le droit de régir la vie de tout le monde.

Sirius allait se lever mais Severus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute façon, il ne nous écoutera pas …

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Si tu veux tuer Tom maintenant, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait cela dès le départ…

- Dumbledore est convaincu que Voldemort a utilisé la magie noire pour permettre à son âme de rester en vie… le tuer n'est pas une solution car il reviendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Donc, tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que ce que vous avez fait non seulement n'empêche pas un éventuel retour de Voldemort mais qu'en plus cela pourrait mener à l'émergence d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en la personne de Tom…

Severus acquiesça pitoyablement.

- En un mot, vous avez complètement merdé…

- Ne soit pas grossier.

- Je pourrais dire et faire pire. La vie d'Harry est en jeu !

- Même si tu tuais Tom, cela affecterait Harry dès maintenant. Bien sûr, ils sont connectés par le sort, mais ce n'est pas la raison : Harry est au courant de son rôle de guide. Dumbledore ne lui a bien sûr pas tout raconté mais si Tom devait mourir maintenant, ce serait un échec pour lui… Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter…

- Harry sait pour Tom et on ne peut rien faire contre cela. Dis-moi, c'est de mieux en mieux ton histoire…

- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire : enfermer Tom le temps de trouver une solution. À moins que tu penses que Potter est capable d'aider Tom à ne pas devenir Voldemort…

Sirius secoua la tête. Malgré la foi qu'il avait dans son filleul, c'était trop de lui demander cela…

- Nous devons donc convaincre Dumbledore et trouver une explication pour Potter…

- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait rien d'autre à faire… N'oublie pas notre recherche de Pettigrow !

- Je crois que c'est mieux d'être occupé plutôt que de s'ennuyer dans une chambre d'hôtel pourrie…

- Ce n'est pas parce que Toi, tu t'ennuies à force de torturer tes élèves, que c'est la même chose pour moi…

Après ces mots remplis de haine et d'amertume, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

- J'étais censé observer quelques Mangemorts aujourd'hui… si ça ne te dérange pas ! se décida à dire Sirius.

- Tant que tu ne fais rien de stupide !

- Comme si c'était déjà arrivé…

Rogue s'autorisa un rire.

- C'est vrai, tu as toujours était un modèle de patience et de retenue !

- Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'une excuse pour échapper à Poudlard… C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu es venu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les yeux de Rogue dévoilèrent sa fureur qui gronder petit à petit en lui. Même si c'était la vérité, ce n'était pas agréable de savoir que Sirius était capable de voir en lui de cette manière.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver ! ajouta Sirius. Je m'attends juste à avoir un repas correct lorsque je reviendrais.

Et sur ces mots, il se transforma en chien. Puis, il quitta la pièce. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Enfin, aussi souriant qu'il pouvait être !

…

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Sirius revint finalement chez lui, le repas dont il avait parlé était prêt et fumant. L'odeur était en réalité délicieuse. La dernière fois que Sirius avait eu un dîner chaud remontait à très longtemps. Le fait est qu'il profitait de son état de chien pour manger. C'était plus facile de cette façon.

Sirius était prêt à critiquer la nourriture de Severus mais dès qu'il l'eut gouté, il fut stoppé dans ses starting-blocks et même dans son désir d'arguer. C'était évident que Rogue n'était pas seulement le maître des potions mais aussi le maître des fourneaux.

Plutôt que de critiquer, donc, Sirius profita du repas pour parler de leur travail. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aborder de nouveau le sujet d'Harry. Encore moins de Dumbledore. Parler de la chasse des Mangemorts était donc bien plus plaisant.

Après avoir fini le repas que Sirius avait dévoré quasi-intégralement, les deux hommes retournèrent dans leurs fauteuils. Ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées pendant un moment, tous deux se demandant comment le fait d'être ensemble dans la même pièce était possible. Au tout début de leur collaboration imposée par Dumbledore, cela avait été évident qu'ils devraient faire tous deux des efforts. Ils pouvaient à peine être dans la même pièce sans s'insulter et parfois même commencer un duel. Mais, petit à petit, la présence de l'un et de l'autre était devenue plus tolérable. Les choses s'étaient calmées. Leur travail commun contre les mêmes ennemis les avait grandement aidés. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait raison (comme toujours, enfin presque) : Sirius et Severus étaient faits pour travailler ensemble, leurs points de vue se complétant.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, assis dans leurs fauteuils, près de la cheminée, parlant de leurs plans…

Les minutes passèrent ou peut-être des heures mais tout à coup, l'obscurité gagna la pièce tout entière. À cet instant précis, finalement, Sirius se décida à suivre le regard de Severus et à aborder le sujet qu'il désirait réellement.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes se mirent à parler de leurs souvenirs communs de Lily et James. Étrangement, Severus ne semblait pas énervé à l'idée de parler de son ennemi et rival, comme il l'était habituellement. Non, ils étaient tous deux heureux de pouvoir se rappeler de leurs souvenirs et de les partager. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils ignoraient l'un de l'autre.

Severus parla longuement de Lily, la fille qu'elle était lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Sirius apprécia de connaître une partie de la personnalité de la jeune femme qu'il ignorait. James avait été son réel meilleur ami. Non pas que Lily avait interféré dans leur amitié mais les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes après qu'elle ait rejoint leur groupe.

Après un silence de communion, Sirius demanda sans réfléchir :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

À cause de l'obscurité, il ne put voir le rouge qui montait aux joues de Severus, mais il était bel et bien là…

- Et toi, est-ce que tu aimais James ?

S'il devait être embarrassé par cette conversation, autant que Sirius le soit lui aussi. Après une minute entière de réflexion, le descendant des Black s'autorisa à analyser cette partie de lui-même qu'il avait toujours cherché à éviter.

- Peut-être un peu… D'une certaine manière, assurément. Même si je n'en étais pas conscient, enfin, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Ce qui était ton cas à toi aussi !

- Oh, j'étais conscient de mes sentiments. Mais je préférais me dire qu'elle était plus ma sœur qu'autre chose. Le fait est qu'elle ne semblait pas intéressée et bien trop intriguée par James après l'avoir rencontré. Elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle le détestait mais je savais qu'au fond elle l'aimait bien malgré ce qu'il faisait. J'étais déçu et bien sûr j'ai été un connard avec elle…

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ces mots.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler de cette façon et encore moins te considérer de la sorte.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet…

Ils sourirent tous les deux de cette façon étrange qu'ils partageaient, mais alors, Severus poursuivit son idée.

- Je savais que Lily allait désapprouver les choix que je faisais à propos des Forces des Ténèbres et j'avais honte, je savais que c'était mal. Alors, à partir du moment où j'ai brisé notre amitié, en la traitant de la manière que tu connais, je me suis convaincu que c'était de sa faute. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me plonger dans la Magie Noire. Et puis, Voldemort l'a tuée. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je me considère responsable de sa mort depuis ce jour… Mais quand j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, tout mon … amour pour elle m'est revenu dans la figure. La seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a accepté de me faire confiance, c'est parce que je lui ai montré mon Patronus… C'était la biche de Lily et ça le sera jusqu'à ma propre mort…

- Personne ne le sait mais le mien est le cerf de James. C'est fascinant cette façon qu'ont les Patronus de changer en fonction des émotions qui gouvernent notre vie…

- C'est vrai ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais tellement choqué. J'essayais encore de me convaincre que Lily était comme ma sœur, d'où la raison de ma tristesse insurmontable. Ça m'a vraiment pris par surprise.

- J'ai ressenti la même chose. James était mon meilleur ami, mon frère et les sentiments ambigus que j'avais à son égard m'ont toujours tiraillé. Je me demandais si j'étais bizarre. Je me pose toujours cette question, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que savoir que je ressens la même chose va te rassurer mais au moins, sache que tu n'étais et n'es pas le seul.

- C'est amusant… On s'est toujours détesté et pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer ressentir cela un jour…

- C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle on s'est toujours haït : nos ressemblances. C'est dur de faire face à ses propres défauts.

- Je t'interdis de le dire à quiconque mais ça ne me dérange plus vraiment maintenant…

- De toute façon, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu… À vrai dire, je vais devoir y aller : un jour de cours en moins, je vais finir par être viré !

Sirius sourit alors que Severus se levait et pénétrait dans le feu, une poignée de poudre dans la main.

- Merci pour le repas ! dit Sirius rapidement.

- Merci pour la soirée, murmura Severus avant de disparaître.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire au regard de la situation. Puis, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'allongea quelques minutes et enfin attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

…

Harry était en train de déjeuner lorsque le hibou utilisait habituellement par Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle. Harry attrapa la lettre aussi rapidement que possible. C'était si rare qu'il reçoive une réponse de son Parrain.

« _Quel menteur tu fais,_

_Deux mois de vacances et tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de me dire que Dumbledore t'avait assigné une mission… C'est vrai que je n'étais pas censé savoir, mais heureusement que quelqu'un a daigné m'en parler. On va pouvoir en discuter à présent. Mais, Harry, honnêtement, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui est capable de se fourrer autant dans le pétrin… Et quel pétrin ! Et tu étais surpris que je te mette en garde contre ton nouvel ami. J'avais tellement raison… Et toi, tu me dis que vous vous entendez bien. Fais attention, Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple dans la matière mais je t'en supplie. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre tout comme tes parents à cause de ce fou._

_En tout cas, si tu ne parviens pas à trouver de travail plus tard, tu devrais faire un tour du côté du cinéma. Tu serais un excellent acteur._

_Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennui._

_Patmol._ »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire profondément en lisant la lettre. Maintenant, son Parrain était au courant. Un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'attirer trop d'ennui. Pourtant, la soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, regardant son ami, comme d'habitude. Tom lui sourit en retour. Depuis leur après-midi à la Cabane Hurlante, Harry avait autorisé son cœur à espérer de nouveau… Tom avait tant besoin de lui et lui également. Harry relut les mots de Sirius. Son Parrain avait tort. Tom n'était plus le même. Bien sûr, une part de lui appartenait aux ténèbres. Mais, comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon, Harry était prêt à sacrifier sa propre lumière afin de le voir s'illuminer.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 12 : Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs**

Alors, j'attends vos commentaires, car c'était mon premier chapitre non centré sur Harry et Tom… Oulala quel risque ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Merci ! Tes reviews me touchent toujours beaucoup…

**Nini **: J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, malgré l'absence des personnages principaux… Ahaha j'adore jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde. Sadique… J'accepte le compliment de tout cœur. J'aime toujours autant la description de tes émotions lorsque tu lis. Oui, Tom m'a également fait pitié. Tant de détresse et de noirceur chez lui qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer. Du coup, j'avoue avoir été tellement frustrée que cette nuit j'ai écrit un des passages les plus importants de l'histoire, à savoir bien sûr leur premier baiser. J'avais déjà écrit certain passage mais là j'ai rêvé la scène parfaite… Ouaouh, oui ça va leur faire du bien de se défouler dans leur chambre… Avoir des appartements privés… quelle bonne idée. Non pas que ça va vraiment arriver mais disons que tu as de bonnes pistes pour la suite des évènements, à savoir leur sixième année (tu vas adorer ce que j'ai concocté… lol). Quelle comparaison d'Harry avec un koala… J'étais trop morte de rire. Tu entends ça Harry… toi un koala. Est-ce que ça te convient ? Effectivement, il était un peu désespéré à ce moment-là…En même temps, je pense qu'on l'était tous.

Ce cher Servilus… Oui, ça terreur est des plus compréhensibles et j'avoue que sa réaction m'avait surpris il y a quelques semaines de cela quand j'ai imaginé ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il aille voir Sirius… ni qu'ils entretiennent une étrange amitié. J'adore quand l'improbable se réalise et j'espère que c'était crédible. Pour le nom de l'hôtel, je n'ai pas cherché bien loin mais il sonne bien mieux en Anglais, je trouve.

Je finis par tes derniers compliments qui me remplissent de joie, littéralement. Je vois les particules de bonheur se frayer un chemin dans mon corps. Je suis contente de te captiver. Pour moi, pour qu'une histoire soit intéressante il faut que les personnages le soient. Et donc travailler sur leur psychologie est primordial. Je passe des nuits à m'imaginer si oui ou non, ils pourraient faire cela ou non. J'avoue que ça va sonner crazy mais je les laisse comment dire me « parler » (non rien de magique là-dedans), je les laisse m'entraîner dans les méandres de leurs cerveaux et envies. Je suis vraiment spectatrice de leur histoire et je me contente de raconter ensuite. J'ai une relation très particulière avec mes personnages (bien que ceux-là ne soient pas sortis de mon imagination mais ça fait pareil) de toutes mes histoires. Souvent, les artistes disent que leurs créations sont comme leurs enfants, je ressens tout à fait cela. C'est un lien très fort qui est difficile à expliquer et à comprendre (mon chéri, ma famille ou mes amis par exemple…) C'est d'ailleurs plus facile d'en parler avec des lecteurs de fanfictions. Bref, j'arrête là ma psychanalyse. Oui, je compose aussi de la musique, des poèmes, des scénarios. La création dans le sang, oui c'est sûr… elle ne demande qu'à s'exprimer et à trouver son public. Je me dois donc de TE remercier pour ta lecture assidue et tes commentaires. Sans lecteur, un écrivain n'est rien… Bisous.


	12. Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs

MERCI pour les commentaires! You totally rock, friends !

…

**Chapitre 12 : Le Jour de Toutes les Peurs**

Comme presque tous les matins depuis leurs naissances, Fred et George Weasley se réveillèrent à la même seconde, de la même minute, de la même heure. Ce jour-là, les jumeaux étaient prêts à s'amuser particulièrement, encore plus que d'habitude. La raison était en fait assez simple : en ce 31 Octobre, Poudlard célébrait Halloween et c'était probablement la fête préférée des garçons.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans l'élaboration de farces et attrapes, Fred et George avaient toujours profité de cette fête pour créer les plus merveilleux tours imaginables. Ce fut donc sans aucune hésitation qu'ils choisirent cette date pour lancer officiellement leur marque. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore les fonds pour ouvrir leur boutique, ce qu'ils espéraient de tout leur cœur. D'ici la fin de l'année et l'obtention de leurs ASPIC, ils étaient pourtant sûrs de trouver une solution… qui passait par la distribution gratuite de leur pack d'Halloween. Puis, par sa commercialisation, une fois les potentiels acheteurs conquis. Fred et George ne doutaient pas de leur succès, ni d'ailleurs de leur talent, et encore moins de la demande sur le marché pour ce genre de produits.

Ce matin-là, ce fut donc d'une allure confiante qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du 6ème étage, lieu où ils avaient installés leur laboratoire expérimental ainsi que leur atelier de production. Ils profitèrent de leur matinée libre pour apporter la dernière touche à leurs paquets. À midi, ils étaient installés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et distribuaient sans compter leurs différents produits. Certains les essayaient directement sur place, et de nombreux rires commencèrent à exploser un peu partout dans la gigantesque salle. Fred et George affichaient un sourire radieux.

Lorsqu'Harry, Tom, Hermione et Ron passèrent devant eux après leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Fred et George firent de nouveau l'apologie de leurs Farces et Attrapes. Ron était impressionné, Hermione outrée qu'une telle grande intelligence soit si 'mal' employée, et Tom de son air nonchalant habituel était vaguement amusé. Harry, en revanche, était fortement intéressé. Depuis qu'il connaissait les jumeaux, il s'était toujours dit que derrière leur attitude je-m'en-foutiste, se cachait deux véritables génies en puissance. Or, le projet dont ils parlaient était abouti, intelligent et plus que prometteur.

- Comment comptez-vous trouver l'argent de départ pour commencer votre entreprise ? demanda Harry.

Fred et George se regardèrent à peine une seconde. Harry était le premier à oser poser la question. Mais ils avaient suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui répondre.

- Pour l'instant… commença Fred.

- … on ne sait pas encore, mais … continua George.

- … on finira bien par trouver ! Termina Fred.

- De combien avez-vous besoin exactement ? demanda Harry qui était à présent le seul à suivre la conversation.

- Pas une somme impossible… répondit George.

- … On ne sait pas exactement mais quelques centaines … reprit Fred.

- … de Gallions, probablement ! Acheva George.

- Faites un compte détaillé et revenez me voir… dit Harry.

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils de leur façon habituelle, comme si leurs deux visages n'en formaient en fait qu'un seul.

- Il se pourrait que je sois intéressé à l'idée d'investir… répondit Harry à leur question muette.

Fred et George étaient évidemment surpris mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà plusieurs élèves se bousculaient à leur portillon.

Harry et Tom s'éloignèrent ensemble puis finalement se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables.

…

Après être passés devant les énormes citrouilles si célèbres d'Hagrid, Harry et Tom rejoignirent leur cours de Botanique. Comme d'habitude durant ce cours, ils ne suivirent pas particulièrement. L'année étant réservée aux révisions, c'était bien trop facile et pas du tout intéressant !

- Pourquoi as-tu souri tout à l'heure ? demanda Tom quand ils arrivèrent au bout des serres. Qui t'a envoyé la lettre ?

- Mon parrain…

- Tu semblais plutôt heureux !

- Je l'étais… Je suis pressé de le voir pendant les vacances et de pouvoir te le présenter. Je meurs d'envie de voir sa tête…

Tom fronça les sourcils, incertain quant au sens des paroles d'Harry mais le garçon ne s'expliqua pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait de toute façon. Il avait déjà confié à Tom suffisamment de choses à propos de Sirius, tout en évitant les sujets brûlants !

- Ainsi, tu veux me présenter…

Harry le regarda, surpris.

- Bien sûr… Tu es mon ami.

Tom sourit.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à cela, c'est tout. Les seuls personnes de mon âge que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent n'ont jamais souhaité être mes amis, ils ne m'ont donc évidemment pas présentés à leurs familles…

- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir comprendre ce que c'est d'être stressé à cause de cela.

Tom sourit de nouveau.

- Je croyais que ce n'était que lorsque tu rencontrais les parents de ton futur conjoint que tu étais stressé…

Harry rougit.

- Ca marche aussi avec la famille de tes amis.

- Vivement ! C'est si rare que je sois stressé pour quoi que ce soit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le seras…

Harry ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais ses paroles étaient si vraies !

Après cela, les garçons continuèrent à parler tout en travaillant.

Finalement, le cours s'acheva. Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre car il était attendu pour son dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant le match du jour suivant. Ils ne disposaient que d'une heure.

À la fin de celle-ci, l'équipe des Serpentard était prête à entrer sur le terrain pour débuter leur propre séance. À cause de cela, Drago passa juste devant Harry.

- Prêt à mordre la poussière, Potter ! dit le blondinet.

- Si je me souviens bien, Malefoy, je n'ai jamais perdu contre toi…

Drago se rapprocha davantage d'Harry, sa baguette déjà sortie.

- Si tu es aussi bon avec ta baguette que tu l'es avec ton balai, ça ne risque pas de me faire peur ! s'exclama Harry.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Urquhart, le capitaine des Serpentard appela Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait Malefoy ? demanda Tom une fois qu'il eut retrouvé Harry.

- Rien… Seulement sa merde habituelle !

- J'espère que tu vas gagner demain, ne serait-ce que pour lui fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute…

- Dis-moi, Tom, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si dur envers un pauvre innocent… dit Harry malicieusement.

- Il me rend malade, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Il se prend pour le plus grand des seigneurs alors qu'il n'est rien du tout !

Assurément, Tom était lui aussi un très bon menteur !

Harry eut juste le temps de prendre une longue douche et de faire rapidement ses devoirs avant le début de la fête d'Halloween.

La décoration de la Grande Salle était époustouflante, et tous les élèves furent éblouis dès leur arrivée. L'endroit était merveilleux : organisé et décoré de la même manière que pour le bal de Noël de l'année précédente, des petites tables rondes tout autour de la pièce. Harry sourit profondément : ils allaient enfin pouvoir partager leur repas avec Tom.

À 19h30, le dîner fut servi. Harry et Tom s'étaient assis avec Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et d'autres Gryffondor. Harry était heureux de constater que Tom s'entendait plutôt bien avec chacun ici présent. Tom était un véritable caméléon, capable de s'habituer à tout et surtout à tous.

Durant la soirée, les fantômes firent une apparition et comme à son habitude Sir Nicholas vint parler à Harry. C'était son anniversaire de mort après tout. Tom en profita pour se moquer de son ami. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il était tellement gentil avec tout le monde, que c'était amusant de le voir se coincer tout seul dans de telles situations. À ces mots, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne put ensuite plus s'arrêter de rire.

Les deux garçons passèrent une soirée particulièrement agréable. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Certains dansaient, d'autres chantaient, jouaient, mangeaient ou simplement parlaient. Le temps passa très rapidement puisqu'ils étaient en bonne compagnie. Ron et Hermione semblait apprécier Tom, ce qui était un soulagement pour Harry.

Finalement, à 22h30, tous les élèves en dessous de la 5ème année durent aller se coucher, les autres ayant la permission de minuit. Malgré cela, Harry et Tom, qui étaient fatigués, décidèrent de suivre les plus jeunes afin de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. De toute façon, Harry voulait être le plus préparé possible pour le jour suivant.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent, eux, de rester ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Ron était bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin faire partie de ceux autorisés à boire de l'alcool. C'était leur première année après tout. Mais, comme il put le constater, la dose était vraiment très faible. À cet instant, cependant, Fred et George vinrent le trouver pour lui proposer une friandise qu'ils avaient inventée et qui était toujours à l'essai. Le principe était simple : le bonbon était censé augmenter considérablement les effets de l'alcool (pendant un certain temps du moins) mais sans les mauvais côtés à savoir les vomissements et les maux de tête. Bien sûr, Ron sauta sur l'occasion. Dans un premier temps, les effets ne semblèrent pas visibles mais au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione s'aperçut que Ron était de plus en plus à l'aise et relaxé. Heureusement, il n'était pas bourré. Juste suffisamment confiant pour faire des choses auxquelles il n'était pas accoutumé : comme par exemple inviter Hermione à danser.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille accepta avec joie. C'était ce qu'elle désirait du plus profond de son cœur. Par chance, la chanson qui débuta lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds sur la piste de danse était un slow.

Ron prit Hermione contre lui, de toute la puissance de ses bras. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta et elle en oublia même de respirer. La chaleur de Ron contre son propre corps était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était si agréable, particulièrement les mains de Ron sur ses hanches, prêtes à s'aventurer de plus en plus bas. Hermione sentit sa chaleur grandir à l'intérieur de son corps, empourprant ses joues. Ce que Ron ne sembla pas remarquer ou plutôt il ne le montra pas. Mais, à la fin de la danse, il se pencha vers la jeune fille afin de lui proposer une balade au clair de lune dans la Cour d'Entrée, juste en face du Viaduc, l'endroit favori d'Hermione. Elle accepta, bien trop contente de passer un peu de temps seule avec son ami. Bien sûr, au fond de son cœur, elle ne souhaitait pas que les choses avancent trop vite, mais pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas être raisonnable.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte-à-côte, Ron prit naturellement la main de la jeune fille. Leurs doigts se croisèrent. Sur leurs lèvres s'étendit un large sourire commun. Ils étaient véritablement heureux. Ron n'était pas le type de personne à s'embarrasser de long discours et à cet instant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils avaient seulement besoin de suivre le cours de la nuit… qui les mena près des rambardes du pont. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, perdus dans la vue, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis, Ron se tourna vers Hermione, saisit sa main de nouveau et finalement déposa ses doigts délicatement sur son visage. Il pencha la tête. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Ce ne fut pas un baiser qui débuta en douceur. Non, il fut immédiatement passionné, car ils souhaitaient cela depuis si longtemps. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent assez facilement comme si elles appartenaient en fait au corps de l'autre, comme si elles avaient toujours été ensemble. Constater que leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble était une sorte de soulagement. Malheureusement, bien trop tôt, ils arrêtèrent le baiser. Hermione était une vraie fille, se posant beaucoup trop de questions, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'il ressentait, si c'était une bonne chose, etc. etc. Et, puisqu'elle était une fille, elle n'exprima pas franchement ses sentiments, préférant emprunter un chemin détourné pour formuler ses doutes et ses inquiétudes… ce qui était la pire façon de traiter avec Ron, en temps normal déjà mais encore plus en cette nuit où il était dans un état d'ébriété particulier.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose de faire cela maintenant ? demanda Hermione car c'était la première objection qu'elle avait trouvé. Je veux dire, avec nos BUSEs à la fin de l'année, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'être préoccupé par cela…

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir mais bien sûr, Ron ne le vit pas. Il n'entendit que les paroles d'Hermione, qui le blessèrent profondément. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas de barrière à ce moment-là, il laissa parler sa peine :

- Pour une fois, Hermione, ne peux-tu pas me faire passer en premier dans ta vie ?

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant Hermione stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle était effrayée par ses propres sentiments et pour une fois ne pouvait comprendre ceux de Ron.

À 23h45, quand elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune, elle ne trouva personne. La fête n'était pas encore finie, c'était donc logique, mais Ron était apparemment déjà parti se coucher. Elle avait fomenté le vague espoir qu'il l'attendrait… Hermione n'étant pas fatiguée, elle décida de s'installer à côté du feu et de se plonger dans ses pensées et finalement dans ses larmes.

…

_Le visage n'était autre que celui d'un bébé… Un bébé qui lui semblait en effet familier. Si beau avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts. Et son sourire… Oui, son sourire. Il devait avoir à peu près un an et se tenait dans son lit à barreau. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, ses bras ouverts et tendus devant lui. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la scène. Le bébé se mit finalement à pleurer, signe qu'il avait aperçu quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les pleurs se transformèrent en cris. Puis, une voix. Profonde et puissante. Et enfin un murmure : « Avada Kedavra ». Un éclair vert se dirigea en direction du petit garçon. Et puis, rien. Juste le vide. Les ténèbres !_

Harry se réveilla dans un cri. Ils étaient en sueur. Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'hésita pas cependant à se saisir de son carnet car il comprit à l'instant, ce qui venait d'arriver. Il écrivit seulement quelques mots. La réponse arriva instantanément. Harry se leva, enfila sa chemise et quitta le dortoir.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il vit Hermione.

- Hey Harry ! dit la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Hermione. Je dois y aller.

- Mais… tu as vu l'heure ? … Il est 00.05, la fête ne va pas tarder à finir, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

- Hermione, arrête-ça tout de suite, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre ma vie cinq minutes ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois voir Tom, c'est tout.

- Tu ne peux pas aller dans le cachot des Serpentard. Tu as déjà perdu des points avec ta retenue. Tu ne peux pas recommencer.

- Je m'en fous, Hermione…

Et avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre se produise entre eux, la Salle Commune fut soudain assailli par une armée de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Harry profita de la foule pour s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il avait été un vrai con avec Hermione. Il avait vu ses yeux rouges. Elle avait probablement pleuré. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour s'occuper de cela. Vraiment. Et puis, elle avait été si agressive avec lui. Parfois, Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas les filles… C'était si vrai. Si seulement il avait su ce dont Hermione avait besoin et pourquoi elle était sur la défensive. Elle avait fait la même chose qu'avec Ron. Elle avait dit quasiment le contraire de ses réelles pensées. La seule chose qu'elle désirait était qu'Harry la réconforte, la prenne dans ses bras et parle avec elle. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était produit et maintenant Hermione était encore plus mal. Elle se dirigea donc vers son dortoir.

Au même moment, Harry marchait dans les couloirs, ses pensées déjà loin de sa petite altercation avec Hermione. Il avait des choses tellement plus importantes à penser à vrai dire. Il atteignit le cachot assez rapidement, tellement habitué par le chemin. Puisqu'il connaissait le mot de passe, il passa l'entrée comme si c'était sa propre maison.

La Salle Commune était remplie de monde. La plupart des Serpentard préférerait passer la soirée d'Halloween dans leur Salle car en général ils parvenaient à se procurer une bonne quantité d'alcool. Grâce à l'obscurité de la pièce et à l'occupation de chacun, Harry ne se fit pas remarquer, en tout cas, personne ne lui dit quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Tom était là, attendant son ami. Il adressa un sourire timide dès qu'il vit Harry. Le garçon avait eu beau enfiler sa chemise, on pouvait voir qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Dès qu'ils furent côte à côte, Tom guida Harry dans son dortoir. Ils étaient apparemment seuls à l'intérieur. Tom se tourna vers Harry après avoir fermé la porte :

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar…

- C'est amusant, j'en ai fait un moi aussi.

« Je le sais bien, Tom, puisque nous avons fait le même » pensa Harry « J'étais dans ta tête et c'était effrayant de voir, à travers tes yeux, Voldemort essayé de me tuer.. »

- Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, dit Harry tout fort. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

- Pas du tout, je suis content que tu sois là.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit, comme à leur habitude. Harry retira sa chemise. Il était évident qu'il allait dormir là et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci soit trop chiffonnée pour le jour suivant. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait déjà trop chaud. Il serait plus à l'aise en T-shirt seulement.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent finalement allongés sous les draps. À cet instant, ils avaient besoin de la présence d'un ami, la tension n'était donc pas électrique… Pas encore !

Pendant un certain temps, ils se contentèrent de parler de tout excepté du cauchemar. Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Tom. Ils étaient habitués à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais, pas dans cette position-là : Tom se tenant juste derrière Harry, le tenant contre lui. La situation ne pouvait être plus excitante. En tout cas pour Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir chaque partie du corps de Tom en contact avec le sien. C'était si bon qu'il ferma ses yeux. Mais alors, il se rendit compte que son ami, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement excité. Il l'aurait senti contre lui. Harry essaya de se contrôler mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Surtout maintenant que la main de Tom se trouvait sur son cœur. Alors, Tom bougea sa main doucement. Il souhaitait seulement baisser la couverture mais par inadvertance, il passa sa main contre l'entrejambe d'Harry. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement mais Tom sentit néanmoins l'excitation évidente de son ami. Sur le moment, il fut tellement bouleversé par ses émotions qu'il se sépara d'Harry pour se mettre sur le dos.

Bien sûr, Harry en fut immédiatement gêné car il savait qu'à présent son attirance pour son ami était manifeste. Après quelques instants, Tom se tourna finalement pour regarder Harry. Le garçon semblait s'automutiler mentalement, l'envie désespérée de s'en aller affichée sur son visage.

- Viens là, dit Tom en ouvrant ses bras. Ce n'est rien.

À vrai dire, c'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin d'entendre car il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Il souhaitait sentir la chaleur de Tom, son corps contre le sien. Et s'il devait être excité, qu'il en soit ainsi. Alors, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tom, le bras de son ami le tenant bien serré.

Malgré la tension évidente, les deux garçons parvinrent finalement à s'endormir. Le fait est qu'ils avaient véritablement besoin de la présence d'un ami à cet instant !

…

Quand Tom se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout simplement heureux. Il venait de passer une nuit entière au côté d'Harry. Et même s'ils n'avaient partagé rien d'autre qu'un profond sommeil, c'était déjà quelque chose. Et le mieux dans tout cela, ce qui était réellement parfait, était la main d'Harry qui se trouvait sur le bas-ventre de Tom. Le garçon n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, car son corps commençait à bouger par à coup. Et sa main particulièrement. Petit à petit, elle était en train de glisser à l'intérieur du pantalon de Tom, à l'intérieur de son boxer. Le garçon ferma ses yeux et retint sa respiration. C'était difficile de continuer à se concentrer sur le sortilège, surtout parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais seulement dans ses pensées : « Ne te réveille pas, Harry, s'il te plait. C'est trop bon. Je veux juste que ta main descende plus bas. S'il te plait, fais-le… On aurait enfin le droit à une conversation des plus intéressantes. Et tu devrais finalement admettre qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! »

Malheureusement, avant que la main d'Harry n'atteigne son sexe, le garçon se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, juste le temps de se rappeler où il était. Quand, finalement, il suivit son bras et sa main du regard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il la retira, très rapidement, haletant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas soigner ses problèmes de sommeil… Non mais franchement !

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil des plus rapides à l'entrejambe de Tom qui lui montra qu'il n'était absolument pas excité (ne compte pas dessus…) Harry s'assit d'un coup, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne savait que dire.

De la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, Tom fut le premier à trouver les mots.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry…

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de continuer, Harry le coupa, apparemment contrarié :

- Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ce n'est rien. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Il faut qu'on arrête de dormir ensemble…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le chemin emprunté par la conversation. Pas du tout. Peut-être aurait-il dû se laisser aller après tout…

- Un jour quelqu'un va découvrir que je dors là. Et que se passerait-il s'ils nous voyaient comme cela ? Ils comprendraient tout de travers…

Tom était abasourdi.

« Mais, si c'est exactement ce que ça semble être… » Pensa-t-il sauf que les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

- Je n'allais pas faire une fixation sur ce qui s'est passé… dit Tom tout fort.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose, en même temps… répliqua Harry. Enfin, à part mon putain de corps qui fait toujours n'importe quoi aux pires moments possibles…

« Okay, ça s'était clair… » Pensa Tom.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu es un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire !

C'était supposé être gentil, dans l'esprit de Tom en tout cas, mais les mots étaient sortis de travers. Et Harry le ressentit comme une gifle des plus sévères. Le garçon se mit debout, enfila sa chemise, ouvrit les rideaux, puis se retourna vers Tom.

- J'ai besoin de me préparer pour le match…

Pas plus d'explications, Harry était parti.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent : « qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu merder ce matin ? Après une nuit si merveilleuse… » Harry était encore et serait toujours une énigme pour Tom.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 13 : Le Match à ne pas Perdre**

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Riche en émotions ?

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : J'avoue, ce dialogue était un passage important entre les deux hommes. J'en suis plutôt fière. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Nini** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. C'est clair qu'il a fait du bien à Severus et Sirius. Qui aurait pensé qu'il pourrait passer plus de cinq minutes sans se traiter de tous les noms. Ils nous réservent de bonne surprise pour le futur.

Je trouve aussi que c'était important de faire un petit point sur le sortilège utilisé. On a un bon début d'explication. Tiens, à ton avis, quel est le rôle de Rogue dans le sortilège ?

J'ai l'intention dans l'avenir de mettre plus de passage ou même des chapitres entiers consacrés à des personnages « secondaires » comme je l'ai fait aussi dans ce chapitre. Pour moi, l'histoire est vraiment plus grande que seulement le lien entre Harry et Tom, leur histoire d'amour, etc. Quand je dis que l'amour est la plus puissante des magies, ça concerne tout le monde, vraiment tout le monde… Donc j'étais pressé de voir ce qu'allait en penser les lecteurs.

Je me suis amusée à écrire la lettre de Sirius. Je trouve son personnage très drôle car il sait qu'il est censé avoir un rôle de parent pour Harry et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusé par son filleul, mais aussi de l'admirer et de le considérer plus comme un ami qu'autre chose. J'aime bcp leur relation et avec les grandes vacances je compte bien la creuser.

Merci pour ta compréhension de mon originalité et pour les compliments toujours très touchants. Bisous aux touches de ton clavier… à ben non à toi aussi ! Lol.


	13. Le Match à ne pas Perdre

Merci pour vos réactions à cette histoire… Ça me plait toujours autant !

…

**Chapitre 13 : Le Match à ne pas Perdre !**

Quand Tom revit finalement Harry, ce n'était pas pour le brunch d'avant-match de ce samedi matin. Ce n'était pas non plus dans les couloirs du château. Non, il était sur le Terrain de Quidditch.

Tom était assis dans les gradins, entouré de ses camarades de la maison des Serpentard. Harry arriva sur le terrain avec ses coéquipiers, tous chevauchant leurs balais. Immédiatement, des clameurs s'élevèrent dans la foule : les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étant également derrière l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Tom était stressé. À cause de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et davantage encore par leur réveil, Harry était probablement nerveux et donc peu concentré. Or s'il ne jouait pas bien, ce serait sa faute, à lui. Par chance, le large sourire sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain le rassura. Harry semblait plus libre que jamais.

Comme à son habitude, Harry se positionna au-dessus du reste de l'équipe : la place réservée à l'attrapeur. Avant le coup d'envoi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction des tribunes des Serpentard. Il le vit immédiatement. À ses yeux, Tom était auréolé d'un halo lumineux et magnifique, qui le rendait reconnaissable, peu importe l'endroit… Le halo de l'amour ! Harry adressa à son ami un sourire timide et bien entendu Tom lui sourit en retour. Bien sûr, Harry comptait faire amende honorable auprès de Tom à cause de leur matinée, mais étant donné la situation c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Et pour Tom, c'était amplement suffisant.

Alors, Madame Bibine attrapa son sifflet dans sa bouche. Elle relâcha les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, qui vint voler un instant près de la tête d'Harry. Après cela, elle envoya le Souaffle dans les airs, sifflant au même moment. Que le match commence !

Entièrement concentré sur le jeu, Harry n'eut plus tellement l'occasion d'observer son ami. Le match était bien trop important. Ses yeux perçants scrutèrent le terrain dans son ensemble : pas de signe du Vif d'Or pour l'instant. Il était parti, prêt à se remontrer à un moment plus opportun.

Harry se concentra ensuite sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis de vive voix, il était conscient que l'équipe de Serpentard n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Elle était même plutôt bonne. Et même si les qualités des joueurs de Gryffondor étaient probablement plus grandes que celles des Serpentard, eux possédaient des balais plus performants.

Ginny Weasley était assurément la plus belle découverte de l'année. Voler sur un balai semblait lui être presque aussi naturel qu'Harry. Elle possédait un très bon instinct et une excellente lecture du jeu. Et puis, elle était également ingénieusement maline. Elle deviendrait probablement un capitaine exemplaire dans les années à venir.

Malheureusement, l'équipe adverse s'aperçut des talents de la jolie rousse trop rapidement. Ils bâtirent donc leur tactique sur cela. Leurs balais étant plus rapides, ils pouvaient voler à ses côtés un instant, la minute d'après ils défendaient près des autres membres de l'équipe et enfin attrapaient le Souaffle pour attaquer. Ils étaient présents sur tous les fronts, et c'était pour eux d'une facilité déconcertante.

Serpentard avait manifestement l'avantage en ce début de match. De son observatoire, Harry vit que ses coéquipiers pourraient bien profiter d'un petit coup de main. Après seulement dix minutes, Serpentard menait 50 à 0. Harry se décida donc à aider, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il commença à voler près des Poursuiveurs de son équipe pour leur donner un certain champ d'action. Il restait la plupart du temps près de Ginny. Ainsi, ils parvenaient ensemble à voler jusqu'aux buts des Serpentard. Et Ginny était suffisamment bonne pour tirer droit dans les cerceaux à chaque fois. Le balai d'Harry était plus rapide que ceux des Serpentard, il était donc capable de faire des percées et Ginny le suivait. Fred et George essayaient d'envoyer les Cognards vers les Poursuiveurs adverses tandis que Katie et Alicia les ralentissaient au mieux. Grâce à leur bon travail d'équipe, Gryffondor prit finalement l'avantage et remonta progressivement le score. Vingt-cinq minutes après le début du match, Serpentard menait encore 60-50.

Malheureusement, ce qui était bon pour le travail des Poursuiveurs ne l'était pas pour la recherche du Vif d'Or. L'aide d'Harry très utile avait été au détriment de son rôle d'Attrapeur. De ce fait, Harry aperçut la balle dorée une seconde après Drago. Or, en Quidditch une seconde pouvait tout changer. Et puis, Drago était un sacré concurrent. Malgré les moqueries d'Harry, c'était une évidence. Drago jouait au Quidditch depuis qu'il était enfant. Alors, même si son jeu n'était pas aussi naturel que celui d'Harry, son talent aussi pur, il volait quand même plutôt bien. Le Vif d'Or se situait au centre du terrain, près de la plupart des joueurs, ce qui le rendait difficile à attraper puisqu'il fallait se frayer un chemin parmi leurs coéquipiers qui eux ne voyaient pas réellement la balle. Harry analysa la situation en un regard. Drago avait certes une longueur d'avance mais ils arrivaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Harry étant également un peu plus élevé que Drago. Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire pour rattraper son retard et ainsi permettre à Gryffondor de gagner, à savoir faire une manœuvre dangereuse (même pour lui).

Dans un premier temps, Harry fonça en piqué en direction du sol. Quand il se retrouva finalement juste au-dessus du groupe de joueurs et donc du Vif d'Or, avant de rentrer dans le tas, il sauta de son Éclair de Feu.

Bien sûr, aussitôt que les deux Attrapeurs s'étaient mis en branle, le jeu s'était quasiment arrêté. Mais, à cause de la manœuvre d'Harry, tout le monde, même les Serpentard, retint son souffle. Et pas seulement les joueurs mais également le public. Les élèves et les Professeurs s'étaient levés. La scène était inhabituelle : Harry n'était plus sur son balai désormais. Il se trouvait dans le vide, sans rien pour le retenir. En quelques secondes, il attrapa le Vif d'Or, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Drago, qui en oublia d'être mécontent.

Dans les gradins, Tom retint son souffle, ses yeux fixés sur Harry, prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort utile pour lui sauver la vie. Mais, le garçon ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Le fait était qu'Harry accordait une confiance aveugle à son Éclair de Feu. Il savait que le balai serait là pour le réceptionner, bien avant la fin de sa chute.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Alors, des tonnerres d'applaudissement s'élevèrent dans les rangs des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Et même les Serpentard étaient impressionnés. La manœuvre d'Harry avait été digne – même bien au-delà – du niveau d'un joueur professionnel. Dans la foule, une personne avait été particulièrement attentive, une personne qui était très intéressée par les aptitudes du garçon, une personne qui venait de voir exactement ce qu'elle recherchait…

Harry atterrit sur le sol, sa main droite toujours levée, tenant son cher Vif d'Or. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous ses coéquipiers l'entourèrent, le prenant dans leur bras, le félicitant. Il était assurément l'Homme du Match. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, Harry sentit que ses camarades l'aimaient de nouveau. Grâce à la politique de Tom, grâce à cette victoire d'Harry, il avait finalement retrouvé sa place dans leurs cœurs. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait.

Harry portait un large sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il parvint enfin à accrocher le regard de Tom. Malgré la foule, malgré le bruit de celle-ci, rien d'autre ne comptait à part eux. Ils pourraient ressentir grâce à ce face-à-face particulier qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, qu'ils partageaient cette victoire et tellement de pensées. Harry aurait pu courir vers Tom et l'embrasser devant tout le monde, peu importe si son ami ne le désirait pas. Le pire était que Tom pensait la même chose à cet instant précis… Les garçons…

À un certain moment néanmoins, Harry et le reste de son équipe se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires. Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'y trainer, ils étaient bien trop heureux et n'avaient donc qu'un souhait : rejoindre au plus tôt leur Salle Commune et célébrer. Ils passèrent donc un temps des plus réduits dans les vestiaires après avoir effectué leur étreinte-rituelle de la victoire et être passé au douche.

Harry, en revanche, n'était pas particulièrement pressé de quitter les vestiaires. Il avait besoin de rester seul afin de profiter de la victoire. Ce match signifiait tellement pour lui. Ils pouvaient tous le comprendre. Et surtout Tom. De toute façon, Harry était persuadé que son ami l'attendrait.

Harry retira ses vêtements un à un, lentement, puis il pénétra dans la douche. Comme d'habitude, l'eau bouillante lui arracha un gémissement. Quand il sortit enfin, les vestiaires étaient silencieux depuis un bon bout de temps. Harry était persuadé d'être seul. Alors, quand il aperçut le garçon en face de lui, il en fut évidemment surpris. Puisqu'il ne portait qu'une serviette sur ses hanches, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Même si ce n'était pas le bon moment… Car, le garçon qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Harry tourna la tête pour découvrir de chaque côté de la pièce, les sous-fifres du blond, les Batteurs des Serpentard : Crabbe et Goyle. Harry aurait préféré voir n'importe qui d'autre qu'eux. Surtout maintenant. Harry était si abasourdi qu'il ne trouva pas les mots et resta pantelant pendant quelques instants.

Malefoy marcha dans sa direction jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement du brun. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main, tandis qu'Harry, lui était sans défense.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais faire le malin sur le Terrain de Quidditch et t'en tirer comme ça, Potter ?

Au départ, Harry le regarda, muet. Mais, alors, les mots remplirent sa bouche et sortirent sans qu'il s'en aperçoive :

- Ce n'est ni ma faute ni mon problème, Malefoy, si tu n'es pas capable de tenir sur ton balai et de voler de la même manière que moi…

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de colère lorsqu'il jeta sa baguette au sol et attrapa Harry afin de le pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Drago frappa la tête du brun contre celui-ci, ce qui était très douloureux. Pendant une minute entière, Harry fut si sonné que la seule chose suivante dont il se rendit compte était la sensation du sol sous son corps. « Comment est-ce possible que ma serviette tienne encore sur moi ? » pensa l'esprit troublé du garçon. Comme si c'était important… Avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre, Drago lui sauta dessus, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été frappé à cet instant précis, Harry se serait probablement senti embarrassé par la position de Drago. Mais, il était davantage gêné par les coups du blond sur son visage. Malgré le sang qui se répandait progressivement sur son visage, Harry vit dans les yeux de Drago quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, une lueur étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un nom dessus car Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent alors à frapper le reste de son corps. Sans sa baguette, pratiquement nu, Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

- Tu ne me parais plus aussi fier, Potter… Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette ni de mon balai pour te casser ta jolie gueule !

Harry entendit vaguement les mots de Drago. Il pensa que c'était pitoyable et aussi étrange (quelle partie de la phrase déjà ?) de dire ce genre de chose alors que lui était accompagné de deux molosses. Mais, il n'eut pas la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit car assez rapidement, il s'évanouit.

…

Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans les gradins, côte à côte. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis les évènements de la nuit passée et ils se sentaient tous les deux gênés à l'idée d'engager la conversation.

Ils suivirent le jeu et vécurent le match avec la même tension, la même peur et finalement la même joie. Quand Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or et atterrit ensuite sur son Éclair de Feu, comme tout le monde autour d'eux, ils acclamèrent l'équipe de Gryffondor puis finalement se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils comprenaient la nature de leur geste, Ron se pencha vers Hermione et murmura dans un soupir :

- Je suis désolé pour hier ! Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

Hermione oublia de respirer. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, Ron lui dit :

- N'en parlons plus, d'accord…

Hermione regarda Ron intensément. Il semblait très sûr de lui. C'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Voilà pourquoi, elle acquiesça. Au moins, elle pouvait le garder comme ami et c'était déjà très bien.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le réel désir de Ron d'être seulement l'ami d'Hermione. Mais, il avait entendu ses doutes. Si elle n'était pas prête, si elle ne pouvait lui accorder la place qu'il méritait dans sa vie, il était prêt à attendre le bon moment. Oui, Ron aimait Hermione. Peut-être même depuis le premier jour où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Il était passé par tellement d'émotions vis-à-vis d'Hermione, de leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et s'il devait attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si seulement, cela arrivait un jour ou l'autre.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, heureux et déçus à la fois. Ils suivirent ensuite le reste des Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour et ensemble ils commencèrent à fêter la victoire, attendant comme toujours le dernier membre de leur trio !

…

Tom patientait à l'extérieur du Terrain de Quidditch depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Il savait qu'Harry était encore à l'intérieur car il ne l'avait pas vu passer. Que pouvait bien faire son ami ? Aucune idée. Après encore dix minutes d'attente, Tom se décida finalement à pénétrer dans les vestiaires. Instantanément, il sentit que quelque chose était étrange. Sans doute, était-ce à cause du silence de la pièce. Mais, alors, il le vit et son sang se glaça. Harry était allongé sur le sol. Son visage était baigné de sang. Son corps était rempli de bleu et à peine recouvert de sa serviette. Tom ne s'arrêta pas sur la presque-nudité d'Harry, il était bien trop occupé à regarder la multitude de ses blessures.

Tom ne permit pas à sa colère de prendre possession de son corps. Il était tellement inquiet mais sa baguette sut quoi faire sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient. Tom fit apparaitre un matelas et porta le corps d'Harry délicatement dessus. Il plaça sa serviette de manière plus digne. Il s'arrêta, respira un bon coup et finalement commença à guérir chaque blessure de son ami.

Une fois qu'il eut finit avec ses jambes et son torse, Tom se mit à habiller Harry, utilisant les vêtements propres que le garçon avait préparé dans son casier. Alors qu'il tentait de lui faire enfiler sa chemise, Harry reprit finalement conscience. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis murmura :

- Cette vision est bien meilleure que la dernière dont je me rappelle…

- Qui t'a fait cela ? demanda immédiatement Tom.

- Des Serpentard, évidemment…

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'appartiens à cette maison, moi aussi ?

Harry sourit difficilement.

- Sauf qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Tu ne me détestes pas…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Harry rougit légèrement mais comme son visage n'était pas encore lavé de son sang, Tom ne le vit pas.

- Es-tu prêt pour que je m'occupe de ton visage ? demanda Tom.

Le garçon comprenait très bien qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour parler de l'évident combat qui avait eu lieu. Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis, Tom commença son travail sous le regard attentif de son ami. Les sortilèges de guérison qu'il utilisait étaient très complexes, de par la concentration qu'ils nécessitaient mais aussi à cause de leurs degrés de magie. Tom s'en sortit néanmoins comme un chef et Harry ne sentit quasiment rien. Quand ils étaient mal faits, les sortilèges de guérison pouvaient être désastreux. Ce ne fut pas le cas car Tom possédait à la fois les compétences et la concentration nécessaires.

- Tu vois que tu peux faire de la belle magie… lui fit remarquer Harry.

Tom lui sourit en retour.

- Quand ça vaut la peine, bien sûr que j'en suis capable !

- Je suis content d'en valoir la peine…

- Bien sûr que c'est le cas, Harry…

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin ! Le coupa Harry. J'étais sur les nerfs et je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

« Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry n'avait plus rien contre l'idée de dormir avec lui ? » se demanda Tom, mais il ne posa pas la question ouvertement. Ils avaient tellement de temps pour cela…

- Pas de problème, répondit-il donc à voix haute… Ça arrive même aux meilleurs amis de se disputer…

- Apparemment !

- Je crois que j'ai fini, dit soudainement Tom.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi beau qu'avant…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il rougit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tom. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Harry rougit encore davantage. Le fait est qu'il ne savait absolument pas que Tom le trouvait séduisant. C'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Peu importe ! C'est fini.

- Merci, Tom, répondit enfin Harry. J'ose à peine imaginer de quoi j'avais l'air…

- Disons juste que qui que soit la personne qui t'a fait cela, elle ne t'a pas loupé !

- Si je te dis les noms de ceux qui m'ont fait cela, est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne te vengeras pas ?

- Ils étaient plusieurs… les lâches !

- Alors… ?

Tom prit son temps pour remettre sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis, il s'assit aux côtés d'Harry. Finalement, il regarda son ami.

- Disons que je te le promets…

- Dans ce cas… commença Harry, puis il nomma ses trois assaillants, terminant par Drago dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, les poings de Tom se serrèrent. Harry posa ses mains dessus.

- _Tu as promis_… murmura-t-il en Fourchelang.

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre… à sa prochaine connerie, je ne le louperais pas !

- J'aimerais comprendre la réelle cause de ta haine à son égard… à part que c'est un connard, j'entends bien !

Tom rigola.

- C'est déjà pas mal…

- Allez, Tom, dis-moi !

Tom pesa le pour et le contre mais se décida finalement. Le fait est qu'il avait envie d'humilier Drago et il pouvait le faire de la meilleure des façons, en révélant à Harry ses pensées profondes.

- Disons juste qu'il y a une raison évidente à sa haine envers toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Explique-toi !

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est amoureux de toi, voilà tout !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il me déteste, il ne peut pas m'aimer.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une haine apparente cache en fait des sentiments très profonds !

Tom sourit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom. C'est des conneries.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai vu ses pensées…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement… demanda Harry rapidement.

- Seulement, ce que Drago a envie de te faire. Et crois-moi, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un passage à tabac. Enfin, même s'il était parfois brutal dans ses songes…

Harry rougit.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu te retrouves cinq minutes seul avec lui et il te saute dessus, sexuellement je veux dire…

Harry rougit encore plus fort.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je pense que je suis juste gêné pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça ne te plairait pas, bredouilla Tom en rougissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que c'est impossible qu'il ressente cela…

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Tom. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu la première fois ses pensées…

- À la Cabane Hurlante si je me souviens bien.

- Ouais, je croyais que ma menace de l'agenouiller devant toi allait l'effrayer mais en fait il a trouvé ça très excitant…

Harry était plus rouge que jamais.

- Tom, s'il te plait, tu peux t'arrêter…

- Désolé mais tu voulais savoir.

- C'est trop bizarre pour moi !

Tom rigola. Il était certain d'avoir atteint son but et il était plutôt fier de l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry. Pourtant, il avait fait une erreur de débutant. Il n'en était pas conscient mais il venait d'éveiller chez Harry un certain intérêt qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre.

Après qu'ils aient fini de ranger les vestiaires, les deux garçons quittèrent le Terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondor où tout le monde attendait Harry pour célébrer. Bien qu'au départ surpris par la présence de Tom, ils finirent tous par s'y habituer. La fête dura le reste de l'après-midi, le soir et une partie de la nuit. Le jour suivant étant un dimanche, ils n'avaient pas à se lever.

Tom quitta Harry pour son propre dortoir à 2h du matin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry l'invite dans son lit mais malheureusement, il n'y eut pas le droit. Quand Harry tomba sur son lit, il était épuisé. Malgré cela, il se remémora les paroles de Tom à propos de Drago. Maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir, il comprit la lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux du blond pendant le passage à tabac. Ce n'était autre que du désir et ses coups avaient été en fait très sexuels… Harry frissonna, plus perdu que jamais à cause de ses pensées. Son pire ennemi était attiré par lui… Et lui, qu'en pensait-il exactement ? Il était intrigué, c'était une certitude. Et il s'apprêtait à l'être davantage… Une seule personne était encore capable de stopper la mécanique en marche. Tom. Seulement Tom… Et s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il allait devoir agir vite. Oh, oui, très vite ! Et si possible, par une action marquante…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 14 : Un Premier Baiser Inattendu**

À votre tour d'écrire… Que pensez-vous de nos héros ?

…

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Ahaha ! Eh non, pas de premier baiser… Je suis contente que tu aimes quand le plaisir dure… Tant mieux ! Car ça continue. C'est vrai que cette semaine, j'ai rattrapé mon retard des vacances et posté tous les jours… On va voir ce que ça va donner la semaine prochaine. Je ferais de mon mieux mais ça y'est je n'ai plus de chapitre tout prêt en anglais à seulement traduire… Bisous.

**Nini** : J'étais trop pressée de pouvoir enfin introduire les jumeaux Weasley et je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de commencer Halloween avec eux. Si j'arrive à mettre au point la formule des bonbons, promis je te l'envoie. Ron a fait un premier pas qui malheureusement n'a pas conduit à ce qu'il désirait. Pauvre Ron… Il fait vraiment de son mieux pourtant. Hermione, espèce de coquine, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser parler tes émotions…

On doit avoir le même ressenti à l'idée de Tom et Harry en train de dormir ensemble. Guimauve… Oui, je suis pareille ! J'ai trop envie de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra me faire un dessin de ce que j'ai dans ma tête, ça serait trop bien. « Tom qui s'y prend comme un manche… Manche/Balai » : quel est l'organe masculin qu'on compare à cela… Oui, ta blague est définitivement très drôle. Si seulement, il s'y prenait littéralement au manche… J'arrête avec mes idées perverses !

Hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur le match. Bisous.


	14. Un Baiser Inattendu

**Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements ! Enjoy **ou pas (vous comprendrez à la fin…)

…

**Chapitre 14 : Un Baiser Inattendu**

Tom et Harry marchaient en direction de leur Cours de Potions, côte à côte, comme à leur habitude. Néanmoins, Tom savait que quelque chose ennuyait Harry. Il semblait distrait, regardant dans toutes les directions comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier. Harry essayait d'être discret mais bien sûr, Tom le voyait, il le ressentait. Quelque chose était arrivait, Tom le savait du plus profond de son cœur. Mais, quoi ? Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, désormais. Tom avait bien essayé de pénétrer dans sa tête, juste pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais cela n'avait pas marché. Pour une obscure raison, Tom était incapable de lire les pensées d'Harry. Pour un grand Legilimens, quelle honte…

Les garçons entrèrent dans le cachot avant de s'asseoir à leur place habituelle. Rogue les suivit quelques secondes après. Son visage était aussi inamical que d'habitude, mais il semblait plus en colère que jamais… Oubliant Harry un instant, Tom regarda profondément dans les pupilles de Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui l'énervait exactement ? L'esprit de Severus était fermement bloqué, Tom pouvait le voir. Mais il savait aussi que sa magie était suffisamment puissante pour combattre celle de Severus, en tout cas pour quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Tom d'apercevoir quelque chose. Tom attrapa discrètement sa baguette, la tenant serrée dans sa main. Puis, il murmura « Legilimens » en bougeant à peine ses lèvres mais en regardant intensément le Professeur. Alors, Tom vit en un flash le visage d'une personne. Quelqu'un qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mais il n'avait pas de nom a placé sur les traits émaciés de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tom n'eut pas la possibilité d'en voir plus car quasi-immédiatement, Rogue sentit le chatouillement au coin de son esprit. Il utilisa donc son sort favori pour expulser Tom de ses pensées. Severus regarda le garçon avec colère mais il ne dit rien. Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire. Après cela, la classe commença.

Tom et Harry travaillaient ensemble mais ce n'était pas aussi amusant que d'habitude. Harry était manifestement perturbé et il parlait à peine. En plus, il faisait n'importe quoi avec sa potion, ajoutant les mauvais ingrédients, au mauvais moment. Tom lui demanda de se concentrer mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Puis, tout à coup, Harry décida qu'il n'avait plus assez d'ingrédients et qu'il avait donc besoin d'aller en chercher à la table qui leur servait de réserve. Avant que Tom ait eu le temps de protester, Harry était parti. Tom fronça les sourcils. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Franchement… Tom tourna la tête pour l'observer. Il aurait dû choisir un moment différent car Drago se trouvait lui aussi près de la table à cet instant précis. Alors, quelque chose de vraiment très étrange se produisit. Tom était trop loin pour entendre exactement ce qu'Harry disait mais le fait est qu'il avait engagé la conversation avec Drago, en tout cas essayé. Le blond se tourna vers le brun. Ses yeux n'étaient pas remplis de colère comme Tom s'y attendait. Non, il y avait à vrai dire une lueur de peur. Tom était de plus en plus perplexe. Harry semblait demander quelque chose à Drago mais le blond ne répondit pas. Alors, Harry étendit son bras. Essayait-il de toucher Drago, ou de le frapper peut-être ? En tout cas, cela n'arriva pas, car le blond retira son bras au dernier moment. La main d'Harry ne trouva que du vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une bouteille d'un liquide particulièrement étrange, et malheureusement la fasse tomber par terre. Le son du verre touchant le sol alerta immédiatement toute la classe et particulièrement le Professeur Rogue.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-il avec fureur.

Harry se retourna, plus rouge que jamais, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise volontairement. Bien sûr, Rogue se méprit sur l'attitude du garçon ou en tout cas préféra se méprendre.

- Ce sera une retenue pour vous, Potter. Ce soir. Et pas besoin d'emmener votre baguette !

Harry regarda le Professeur, des éclairs dans les yeux mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Il repartit seulement s'asseoir à sa table.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda Tom immédiatement en Fourchelang.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord… répondit Harry de sa voix normale.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et effectua un Sortilège de Nettoyage sur son chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? demanda Tom, manifestement surpris.

- Rien. J'en ai fini avec ce cours.

Et il se leva, alors que les yeux de Tom s'écarquillaient.

Harry passa devant Rogue puis le regarda dans les yeux :

- Puisque j'ai déjà une retenue, je suis sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'en vais maintenant…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. C'était une question rhétorique après tout. Il se contenta de sortir de la classe sous le regard des autres étudiants, stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien la situation à vrai dire. Ils le regardèrent donc, perplexes pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres. Comme Hermione par exemple. Peut-être qu'Harry était malade, après tout… Rogue était encore étonné de l'attitude d'Harry mais il ne lui courut pas après. Il se retourna vers les étudiants, les regarda sévèrement et dit :

- Qui vous a demandé d'arrêter de travailler ?

Immédiatement, tous les élèves se remirent au travail. Tom avait presque fini mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Severus l'autorise à quitter la classe. Il aurait pu faire la même chose qu'Harry mais il commençait à en avoir marre des retenues. Il patienta donc jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il essaya d'écrire dans son carnet mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Et pour une fois, Tom sentit que ce n'était pas parce que son ami n'avait pas son carnet sur lui. Quelque chose de grave était en train de lui arriver…

Harry ne se montra pas au repas et Tom n'alla pas le chercher. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insistant. Si Harry souhaitait lui dire quoi que ce soit, il viendrait le voir à un moment ou à un autre. Comme d'habitude…

Heureusement, Harry vint au cours de Divination. Il arriva pile à l'heure. Comme il le faisait normalement, il s'assit près de Tom et Ron mais il n'ouvrit pas sa bouche une seule fois. Il se contenta de regarder le Professeur Trelawney alors qu'elle expliquait à tous le sujet de son dernier rêve et la manière de l'interpréter. Tom tenta d'attraper le regard d'Harry mais il n'y parvint pas…

… Le fait est qu'Harry faisait un très gros effort pour l'éviter. Il se sentait si mal. Il avait été injuste avec Tom mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder. C'était impossible, pas après ce qui s'était passé… Harry avait une autre bonne raison d'être concentré sur le cours. Pour une fois, il était réellement intéressé. Il fallait qu'il comprenne la signification de son dernier rêve, celui qui le rendait si honteux qu'il n'osait plus regarder Tom et encore moins le partager avec lui. Non pas qu'il ait déjà partagé ses rêves avec Tom. Mais, celui-là avait été particulièrement dérangeant. Putain, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela ? Drago et Tom étaient si différents pourtant… Comment avaient-ils pu se confondre dans son rêve ? C'était impossible… Harry était complètement perdu. Il croyait avoir des sentiments pour Tom. Non, il était sûr d'en avoir. De très forts même. Mais, pourtant, il était attiré – car c'était exactement ce que c'était – par Drago. Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout maintenant ? Pour être honnête, il connaissait la réponse à cette dernière question. Il entrevoyait même les raisons profondes de son attirance. Mais c'était bien trop effrayant et trop fou pour se concentrer là-dessus… Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire à cet instant, c'est-à-dire lire L'Oracle des Rêves. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver à l'intérieur une réponse rassurante. Si seulement elle existait…

…

Harry et Tom étaient à présent en Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement pour Harry, cette semaine, ils faisaient partie du groupe qui révisait, ils n'eurent donc pas l'occasion de parler. Harry n'écouta pas un mot de tout le cours, si bien que quand son tour vint, il ne sut même pas quel sort il était censé lancer. Soit il était très chanceux en cette journée, soit ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais le cours s'acheva juste au moment où le Professeur Tonks lui disait pour la deuxième fois « C'est ton tour, Harry. » Harry se tourna vers Nymphadora et s'excusa. Après tout, Rogue l'attendait probablement déjà. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, Tom le rejoignit.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Tom, essayant d'être aussi gentil que possible, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : coincer Harry et le forcer à lui avouer ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Oui, je suis juste pressé à cause de la retenue…

- Je viens avec toi !

Harry se tourna vers Tom et le regarda enfin dans les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour une seconde.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je t'assure… On se voit plus tard !

Alors, il s'en alla, ne laissant aucune chance à Tom de protester. Harry savait très bien qu'il devrait à un moment ou à un autre parler au garçon. Il ne pouvait l'éviter éternellement. Il n'en avait pas non plus envie, de toute façon. Mais, il fallait qu'il clarifie ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi il voulait être seul pour rejoindre les cachots. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement. Ca et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tom assiste à une autre humiliation de Rogue à son égard… Cela n'aurait été bénéfique pour aucun d'entre eux…

Ainsi, Harry était seul lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de Severus. Le Professeur l'attendait, ses yeux moins furieux que quelques heures auparavant. L'homme lui parla à peine alors qu'il expliquait à Harry ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce n'était pas sorcier de nettoyer quelques tables et quelques chaudrons sans baguette, de toute façon…

- Je dois m'en aller mais je vérifierais votre travail plus tard… dit Rogue finalement. Rusard vous dira lorsque votre retenue sera finie !

« Rogue est tellement étrange, un vrai lunatique » se dit Harry. « Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude… un coup il est en colère, l'instant d'après il est presque poli. » Harry secoua la tête. Au moins, il allait être seul.

Harry se trouvait dans la pièce depuis à peine cinq minutes, essayant de nettoyer sans avoir le cœur à l'ouvrage, quand Drago arriva. Harry le regarda, en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? Tu viens admirer le résultat de tes actes ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le garçon.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses te montrer après ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… ou plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait !

Drago resta silencieux.

- Si tu es venu sans l'intention de parler, alors va-t'en. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver ! dit Drago finalement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, tout comme je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu ne désires pas que je m'en aille. Je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

Le regard d'Harry était presque effrayé alors qu'il vit Drago, qui était toujours près de la porte, fermer celle-ci, puis la verrouiller par un sortilège. Après cela, Drago remit sa baguette dans sa poche. Et il marcha, silencieusement.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Harry… murmura-t-il alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du garçon brun.

Les yeux de Drago dégageaient cette lueur de lubricité. Harry le vit. Oui, il savait très bien ce que Drago désirait. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément. Drago attendit qu'Harry fasse le premier geste. Après tout, il était celui qui avait tout enclenché…

… **Flash**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard. Une semaine depuis que Tom avait révélé à Harry les sombres pensées de Drago. Il n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir depuis ce jour, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout cela… Le fait est qu'il désirait être seul avec Drago, juste pour le confronter.

Puisque le Quidditch avait été en pause durant la semaine, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Tom dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Chaque fois, il essayait de saisir le regard de Drago. Il n'y était pas parvenu et son désir n'en était devenu que plus incontrôlable, insupportable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…

En ce Samedi après-midi, finalement, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez. Il fallait qu'il sache et qu'il arrête d'être obsédé par son ennemi. Il trouva donc le courage de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Les entraînements avaient repris et celui des Serpentard était sur le point de s'achever.

Harry attendit dans le coin que tout le monde sorte, excepté le blond. Il connaissait Drago depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et il savait très bien qu'il était toujours celui qui quittait les vestiaires en dernier… Drago voulait, non, il avait besoin d'être parfait à chaque instant.

Harry pénétra dans les vestiaires, légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire… Une chose est sûre : ça n'allait pas être facile !

Quand il le vit, les yeux de Drago se remplirent de colère. Il semblait encore plus furieux que d'habitude en apercevant Harry… Ce n'était pas le bon jour, Harry aurait dû le savoir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda le blond immédiatement. Tu n'en as pas eu assez la semaine dernière ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien… balbutia Harry en rougissant.

- Mais bien sûr… Si tu es venu pour te venger, je t'en prie, je sais me défendre tout seul…

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça !

- Alors pour quoi ? Tu veux fanfaronner, peut-être…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or, Drago… Tu dois t'en remettre. C'est le but du jeu, en même temps…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire remarquer en l'attrapant… Tu l'as fait exprès, juste pour m'humilier.

- C'est faux…

Oui, c'était une grosse erreur de venir. Car maintenant, Harry était en colère lui aussi. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément, prêts à s'insulter. Mais alors, Harry vit une étincelle dans les yeux de Drago, une étincelle qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant. Au départ, il crut que le blond allait le frapper. Drago l'attrapa effectivement de façon très violente. Et, comme la semaine précédente, le poussa contre le mur. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne frappa sa tête contre la cloison. Non, cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa.

Bien sûr, Harry en fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Bon, il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer. Après tout, il était venu là pour ça, même si c'était inconscient.

Après les premiers moments de surprise, Harry commença à prendre conscience des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, leur douceur, leur humidité, leur force. Alors, Harry répondit au baiser. Ce fut rempli de passion, de violence même. Harry était assailli par tous les sentiments qui se combattaient à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à cela pour l'instant. Alors, il se laissa aller. Drago semblait suffisamment sûr de lui pour guider le baiser. En une vague de désir, Drago passa sa langue sur la bouche d'Harry qui s'entrouvrit. Le blond savait exactement ce qu'il désirait et même s'il sentait qu'Harry ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, il était capable d'agir pour eux deux, de montrer à Harry la façon de positionner ses lèvres, sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'un baiser pouvait être si puissant, surtout avec un garçon. Bien sûr, il savait depuis quelques semaines maintenant qu'il était attiré par Tom. Mais, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne jusqu'à maintenant, en fait. Il ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Drago, en revanche, semblait très heureux de ce qu'il obtenait. Peut-être était-ce exactement ce à quoi lui s'était attendu… Sa façon d'embrasser Harry, rempli d'émotions, montrait au brun qu'il en avait rêvé depuis un long moment maintenant. Harry pouvait ressentir le désir de Drago, son excitation également. Drago ne perdit pas son temps pour passer ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry. La sensation fut puissante pour tous les deux, de façon différente… Drago savait à quoi s'attendre, il savait ce que c'était de coucher avec quelqu'un et depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de baiser Harry, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'arrêter, même si ce n'était que la première fois qu'il s'embrassait. Et puis, il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Harry contre la sienne. C'était donc bien ce que le garçon désirait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mais, alors, tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les vestiaires… Ou en en tout cas ils n'allaient pas tarder à être rejoint. Drago retrouva son sang-froid immédiatement. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le conduisit dans l'une des douches. Puis, il posa son index sur ses lèvres. Harry n'avait pas encore repris son souffle. Il avait tellement de questions, tellement de pensées qui l'assaillaient à cet instant mais il n'eut pas la chance de les laisser sortir. Il avait cru que Drago resterait avec lui dans la douche mais le blond partit, rejoignant les garçons qui venaient d'arriver dans les vestiaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Drago ? demanda Goyle.

- Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend… ajouta Crabbe.

- Je prenais juste mon temps, répondit Drago sévèrement.

- C'est normal … étant donné ce que t'a dit le capitaine ! dit Blaise.

Drago serra les dents. Il savait qu'Harry pouvait tout entendre. Dans la douche, le garçon comprit les réelles raisons de la colère de Drago à son arrivée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car la réponse du blond ne se fit pas attendre :

- Tu n'es même pas dans l'équipe, Blaise… Depuis quand ton opinion est importante…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était du Drago tout craché…

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à y aller, Drago ? demanda Crabbe.

- Bien sûr… Suivez-moi…

Alors, Harry entendit les garçons quitter les vestiaires. Harry respira enfin. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il venait de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin…

**Back…**

Harry combla le vide entre Drago et lui. Et facilement, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Comme la première fois, le baiser atteint une forte intensité dès ses débuts, comme si les deux garçons mourraient d'envie de presser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre Malefoy, même de le détester. Mais, à cet instant, il ne pouvait penser à cela, tout simplement car son cerveau n'était plus maître de son corps. Et pour un garçon de 15 ans dont la frustration est au comble, il y a certaines choses qui ne se refusent pas. Alors, quand Drago commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il se laissa faire. Le contact de Drago était si agréable qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il le caressait. Bien sûr, le désir de Drago déjà ardent n'en fut que davantage exacerbé. Drago attrapa Harry et l'assit sur le premier bureau qu'il trouva. Il l'allongea tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de déboutonner sa propre chemise.

Tout allait trop vite. Harry en était conscient. Il devait juste trouver la force d'arrêter Drago. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Si seulement il pouvait forcer son corps à bouger. « Espèce de cerveau de merde, veux-tu bien me faire réagir ! » Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Sa bouche continuait à gémir alors que Drago embrassait son torse. Puis, il commença à descendre, le long de son ventre.

Mais alors, Drago fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore faire réagir Harry : il commença à déboutonner son pantalon et posa sa main sur son boxer. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Absolument pas. Drago n'était pas supposé mettre sa main ici et encore moins sa bouche. Quoi ? Sa bouche !

- Drago, s'il te plait, ralentis ! dit finalement Harry en essayant de repousser le blond.

- Allez, Harry… Tu en as manifestement envie…

- Peut-être que mon corps oui, mais ma tête non.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Drago. On dirait une fille…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut qu'on parle…

Okay, on aurait vraiment dit une fille là… Tant pis, c'était nécessaire…

- Drago, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser un jour, et m'ignorer le jour d'après…

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela, Harry, d'accord…

- J'ai besoin d'une explication, je mérite d'en avoir une…

Drago regarda Harry, toujours assis sur le bureau, puis il posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

- La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je t'aime beaucoup… c'est la seule chose qui compte…

- Je suis d'accord, c'est important mais je dois savoir ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas aller en cours sans savoir si tu vas m'embrasser, me parler ou juste me regarder…

- Je ne peux pas être avec toi en public, Harry. C'est impossible…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si mon père l'apprenait, il me tuerait… Je suis désolé.

Quoi ? Drago était désolé maintenant…

- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit finalement Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de le dire à qui que ce soit… Mais c'est quoi également ce qu'on fait là ?

- C'est toi et moi en train de s'embrasser…

- Merci, Drago, j'avais compris… Mais, je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu es mon petit copain, ou quoi ?

- Disons juste qu'on se voit en secret !

Drago commençait à être ennuyé par cette conversation. Il avait juste envie d'embrasser Harry, après tout.

- D'accord… Et à propos de tous les jours… Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me traiter comme tu le fais d'habitude ?

- Je ne peux pas changer cela, Harry. Les autres s'en rendraient compte, sinon. Mais, tu sais que je ne crois pas ce que je dis publiquement…

- C'est facile à dire… On voit que tu n'es pas celui qui est maltraité !

- J'essaierais d'être plus doux dans ce cas, dit Drago un petit sourire aux lèvres, en remontant ses mains le long des jambes d'Harry en une caresse.

- D'accord Drago, dit Harry en fermant les yeux. J'accepte à une condition…

Drago glissa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry et le garçon s'arrêta de parler. Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Quelle est cette condition ?

Harry ne frissonna pas et il le remarqua, manifestement. Bien sûr, Drago n'avait pas le même effet sur lui que Tom. Non ! Harry, ne pense pas à Tom maintenant…

- J'ai besoin qu'on avance doucement, trouva-t-il la force de dire mais le mal était déjà fait. Tom s'était frayé un chemin à travers ses pensées. Il gémit sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Merlin ! Harry, tu ne peux pas me dire ça alors que je peux sentir contre moi ton érection et qu'en plus tu t'amuses à faire de tel son… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite…

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrête maintenant. Ce n'était pas sain du tout.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas faire plus que t'embrasser, Drago. Je n'ai jamais été avec un garçon avant. Je n'ai jamais été avec personne. Je ne peux pas aller trop vite…

- Okay, c'est d'accord… mais au moins, embrasse-moi.

- Pas maintenant, je dois nettoyer cette pièce…

Drago sortit sa baguette et d'une façon nonchalante, exécuta un sortilège de nettoyage.

- Drago, j'étais supposé le faire avec mes mains…

- Ce que j'ai en tête pour tes mains est bien plus tentant, je t'assure !

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Rogue va me donner une autre retenue.

- Il ne le fera pas. Il n'est même pas à Poudlard et il était bien trop heureux de partir ce soir. Je ne sais pas où il est allé mais crois-moi, il ne va pas surveiller ton travail. Alors, ne t'en fait pas et laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Harry n'avait rien d'autre à objecter et Drago profita de sa bouche ouverte pour l'embrasser, jetant sa langue à l'assaut de celle du brun. Puis, il interrompit le baiser pour murmurer :

- Et pose tes mains sur moi, tu veux bien…

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû refuser. Car Tom était toujours dans ses pensées et n'était pas prêt à partir. Mais son corps n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon et c'est ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Et il était prêt à laisser Drago s'en charger, puisque Tom ne pouvait lui donner cela … Tom, de nouveau… Comment seraient les baisers de Tom si ceux de Drago lui faisaient déjà un tel effet ? Les baisers de Tom… Harry gémit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci le blond lui répondit. C'était injuste pour Drago. « Tu dois arrêter de penser à Tom ! » Mais, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il était trop habitué à penser à lui. Il savait que c'était mal mais il le fit néanmoins.

Drago et Harry s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit d'Argus Rusard dans le couloir. Immédiatement, le blond s'en alla alors qu'Harry reboutonnait ses vêtements. Ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir… Oui, c'était un vrai bordel et ça allait l'être encore davantage. Harry en avait conscience et il accueillait cette situation à bras ouvert, même.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 19h30 et il était censé rejoindre la Grande Salle mais il en était incapable. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, de toute façon. Son cœur battait encore très vite alors qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Harry s'endormit quelques instants. Quand il se réveilla finalement, il rangea ses affaires et vit que son carnet était plus chaud et avait changé de couleur. Harry l'ouvrit et vit les mots de Tom.

- _Comment s'est passé la retenue_… ?

- _Bien_… écrivit Harry d'une main tremblante.

- _Tu n'avais pas faim_ ?

- _Non… Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'attendais_…

- _Je peux venir dans ton dortoir, si tu veux_…

- _Non, c'est bon_.

Le cœur d'Harry recommença à battre fort. Son front se remplit de sueur. Harry le sécha d'un geste de la main. Il était stressé… Et ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Tom ? Pourquoi le garçon ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer, au moins de la même manière que Drago… ? Harry était perdu, de nouveau. Il avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il était tellement perturbé… Alors, il écrivit rapidement dans son carnet « _bonne nuit_ ». Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Tom. Il ferma ses rideaux avant que quiconque arrive dans le dortoir. Il se déshabilla entièrement, enlevant même son boxer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir avec les vêtements touchés par Drago. Il se sentait sali… Harry se recouvrit des draps. Il avait froid maintenant et il tremblait. Que lui arrivait-il, exactement ? Il avait envie de vomir maintenant. « Que se passe-t-il avec mon putain de corps ? Peux-tu décider de ce que tu veux, s'il te plait ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry tomba dans un sommeil étrange rempli de noirceur… Mais au moins, il n'était plus éveillé son esprit ne pouvait donc plus le torturer…

Dans son propre lit, Tom venait de fermer son carnet après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Harry. Tom se sentait bizarre, perplexe face à l'attitude de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un avait bâti un mur entre lui et Harry ou simplement éteint leur connexion et cela lui semblait si mal. Tom commença à trembler. Puis, il se leva et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alors, il se mit à vomir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il devait débarrasser son corps de toute la détresse qui le tiraillait. De longues minutes plus tard, Tom réussit finalement à retourner dans son lit et à dormir, du mieux qu'il put.

Deux heures environ après la fin de sa séance « baiser » avec Harry, Drago retourna dans son dortoir. Il était le deuxième à y entrer. Tom dormait déjà. Drago s'allongea sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin eut ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Et ça avait été si facile… Harry était inexpérimenté et tellement naïf. Drago regarda le lit de Tom. Et son sourire se transforma en un rictus plus profond. Peut-être qu'Harry était décidé à attendre mais une chose était sûre, il allait le baiser avant Tom. Et cette simple pensée le rendait très heureux. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de se venger de Tom. Non pas qu'il ait fait cela uniquement pour cette raison. Non, Drago était réellement attiré par Harry. Quand il s'était rendu compte de cette attirance des mois auparavant, Drago avait complètement paniqué. Mais, même s'il avait tenté de la combattre, ça n'avait pas marché. Il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait lui permettre de stopper ce désir qu'il ressentait à la vue d'Harry : il fallait qu'il couche avec lui, tout simplement. Après cela, il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, à l'endroit où son père avait décidé qu'elle serait, qu'elle était destinée à aller… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à son père maintenant. Même s'il devait attendre un peu avant de baiser Harry, il pourrait s'amuser d'ici là. Rapidement, alors qu'il pensait aux gémissements d'Harry, Drago posa sa main sur son sexe et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient entêtant. Oui, Harry était si sexy…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 15 : Une Relation Malsaine**

S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas à cause de ce chapitre… Je vous assure, c'était complètement nécessaire ! Des petits commentaires quand même?

RAR des Guests :

**Nini** : Je crois que tu vas être la première à m'incendier… Je sais que tu t'attendais à ce qu'enfin Harry et Tom s'embrassent. Je suis désolé. Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on doit comprendre à propos d'Harry…

Merci pour ton compliment sur le match. Commentatrice sportive… C'est marrant que tu dises ça. J'adore regarder le sport à la télé et ça m'arrive souvent de faire les mêmes réflexions que les commentateurs, cinq secondes avant eux… Mais, en fait, je trouve que ça gâche un peu le jeu… Lol.

Par contre, oui, j'adore faire durer le suspense et faire monter la pression… comme avec Harry et Tom. C'est vrai que j'avais très envie qu'ils s'embrassent après le match, il y a eu plein de moments en plus… Mais non, j'ai tenu bon. Et à la place je ponds un chapitre comme cela. Oulala parfois je me hais. Non, mais par contre je trouve que le rendu est pas trop mal. Mes enjeux sont énormes sur ce chapitre et le suivant… Et après j'aurai enfin le droit à une récompense dans le chapitre 16 : le meilleur moment entre Harry et Tom depuis le début !

Conseillère d'orientation : ça te va bien… Peut-être que tu pourrais me conseiller : à ton avis, suis-je faire pour être écrivain ?

J'ai essayé de poster au plus vite, surtout qu'avec le long week-end qui nous attend, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir trop le temps ! Pffff j'aime pas les vacances ! Bisous.

**Vh132** : Tom en superman, ça aurait été trop marrant… Mais bon, il ne sait pas encore voler sans balai. Et puis, j'aime voir un Harry vraiment doué en Quidditch. Il a ça dans le sang, le garçon.

Non, malheureusement, ils ne se sont pas encore embrassé… et ce n'était pas non plus pour aujourd'hui… Alala, mais ils attendent quoi franchement, qu'Harry soit marié avec Drago… Ah ben non, beurk.

Ca va la traduction, ça ne me prend pas trop de temps… le plus long c'est d'écrire la VO en anglais ! Surtout quand j'ai envie constamment d'être au chapitre suivant. Je suis tellement impatiente ! Bisous.


	15. Une Relation Malsaine

**Merci **beaucoup pour vos commentaires… Le chapitre est long (dsl), j'aurai pu le découper mais en même temps c'est un tout : donc bonne lecture…

…

**Chapitre 15 : Une relation malsaine**

Harry et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord pour que leur relation reste secrète. Ce n'était pas réellement une décision, plutôt un choix évident : le seul, en réalité. Cela ne rendait pas nécessairement les choses plus faciles. En tout cas, pour Harry. Depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans les vestiaires et s'était retrouvé à embrasser Drago, tout dans sa vie avait été chamboulé, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Au quotidien, il devait gérer Drago ce qui était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, il était resté le parfait salaud qu'il avait toujours été, lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Mais, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il faisait tout son possible pour faire plier Harry quant à sa décision d'aller doucement. Harry, donc, devait sans cesse ralentir les assauts de Drago, ce qui n'était pas des plus faciles.

Bien sûr, Harry était conscient que la personnalité troublée de Drago ne pouvait lui apporter qu'une relation compliquée, et même un peu dangereuse. Les deux garçons ne parlaient pas tellement (ce n'était pas vraiment leur but). Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup non plus. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter les baisers incessants de Drago, encore et encore et sa constante envie d'aller plus loin. Le fait qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tom lorsqu'il était avec lui rendait la chose plus difficile encore. Assez facilement (trop sans doute), il avait oublié toutes ses objections quant au côté malsain de la chose. Il s'en fichait. Il était parfaitement conscient d'être perturbé et légèrement détraqué. 'Qui se ressemble s'assemble' disait le proverbe… Oui, c'était tout à fait vrai. Si seulement Harry avait été le seul concerné par cette situation, cela aurait été gérable. Enfin, peut-être ! Mais, Harry avait honte de son attitude par rapport à Tom. Et c'était probablement ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus. Au fond de son cœur, Harry sentait que Tom et lui s'appartenaient. Cela lui semblait donc quasi contre-nature d'être avec Drago. Comme si, d'une certaine façon, il trompait Tom. Parfois, cela était même douloureux physiquement, comme la nuit de leur deuxième baiser. Quelque chose dans son propre corps disait à Harry que c'était mal et qu'il devait cesser. Mais, puisqu'il ne le faisait pas, il était juste blessé. Et c'est justement ce qu'il était venu chercher : une vraie catastrophe !

Oui, Harry savait très bien que cette relation était à la fois une erreur et ne mènerait au final qu'à une impasse. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre deux, seulement du désir. Cela ne pouvait donc lui apporter que de la souffrance, mais c'était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté d'être avec Drago. Il y avait quelque chose d'important à savoir à propos d'Harry Potter : depuis sa naissance, il était habitué à la douleur morale, à la souffrance psychologique. Les tortures infligées par son oncle, sa tante et même Dudley avaient laissé de nombreuses cicatrices. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Personne n'était réellement au courant. Pour toutes ses raisons, être avec Tom était un défi trop difficile à relever. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce défi pouvait lui apporter le bonheur, seulement le bonheur. Malheureusement, le changement était effrayant. Harry n'était pas prêt à abandonner cette part de lui-même qui le rassurait. Il n'était pas prêt à parier sur le garçon qu'il aimait, de lui confier toute sa vie entre ses mains. Avec Drago, d'une certaine façon, à cause justement des difficultés et de la douleur inhérente, les choses étaient plus aisées. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour le garçon. Pour parler crûment, Drago n'était qu'un corps. Un corps grâce auquel il pouvait libérer ses frustrations, ses désirs, ses envies – voilà pourquoi il continuait de penser à Tom quand il était avec le blond. Les intentions d'Harry étaient loin d'être honorable. Il était conscient de cela. Mais c'était la seule façon de vivre qu'il connaissait. Harry, de par sa nature courageuse, était très doué lorsqu'il avait un objectif pour lequel il devait combattre. Or, se retrouver dans une situation impossible, avec à la clé des souffrances psychologiques, lui donner ce nouveau but. C'était complexe mais inhérent à son caractère. Harry craignait tellement d'être heureux qu'il s'obligeait à chercher un moyen de s'en éloigner, pour ensuite essayer de l'atteindre, sans jamais y arriver.

Ce besoin de souffrir que ressentait Harry était en réalité son côté obscur. Tout le monde en possède un. Même les héros. Chose qu'Harry ignorait. Voilà pourquoi il ne se considérait pas comme tel, ni même comme un héros en devenir. Il avait accepté la mission de Dumbledore sans même s'apercevoir qu'en fait il partageait ce côté obscur avec Tom. C'est juste, qu'ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même manière. Certains pourraient dire qu'étant donné tout cela, Harry ne pourrait jamais s'acquitter de son rôle d'enseigner à Tom le moyen de gérer ce côté obscur. Mais justement, c'était le principe : Harry et Tom étaient faits pour être ensemble ils pouvaient se comprendre parfaitement et enfin apprendre à combattre leur côté obscur chaque jour. Le combattre était en fait naturel quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte car ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais c'était le but de leur duo. À la différence d'un couple normal, ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour accepter seulement leurs faiblesses. C'était plus profond, plus fort que cela. Après tout, leur lien était quelque chose d'incroyable, d'indéfectible. Alors, tôt ou tard, Harry et Tom allaient devoir accepter ce côté obscur. Mais, avant de l'accepter, ils devaient déjà être au courant. Et parfois ou peut-être en fait tout le temps, l'apprentissage se fait dans la souffrance !

…

Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux semaines maintenant – autant qu'on puisse appeler cela « sortir ensemble »… En ce vendredi, le cours de Botanique avait été annulé. Tom et Harry avaient décidé de rester dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour étudier après le repas. Tout se passait aussi bien que les derniers jours, c'est-à-dire qu'Harry et Tom travaillaient ensemble, en silence, le mur qui les séparait toujours présent, même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait admis. Ils étaient donc en plein milieu de leur travail, lorsque Drago décida de faire une apparition. C'était assez inhabituel car le blond évitait toujours sa Salle Commune lorsqu'Harry était présent. Le fait est que Tom lui avait demandé de ne pas trainer dans les alentours. Bien sûr, Drago avait essayé d'obéir mais depuis son premier baiser avec Harry, il était de plus en plus sûr de lui. Et, ce jour-là, eh bien, il avait juste envie d'embêter Tom.

Alors, il marcha dans la pièce, arborant son air suffisant et supérieur, comme à son habitude. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Drago, alors que le blond s'allongeait dans le canapé situé juste en face de leur table, à quelques mètres seulement. Harry essaya de parler mentalement avec lui mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient… Cette sorte de connexion ne fonctionnait qu'avec Tom… Tom ! Harry regarda son ami. Il avait l'air énervé, ses poings serrés. Harry voulait poser ses propres mains dessus mais cela ne lui semblait pas bien, surtout maintenant que Drago était présent. Drago, qui regardait intensément Harry, comme s'il cherchait à deviner si le garçon oserait faire quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être était-ce un regard d'avertissement. Étrangement, cela renforça le désir d'Harry de toucher Tom. Alors que la main d'Harry se rapprochait de celle de Tom, Drago fit soudain un bruit qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ici. Bien sûr, Drago avait gémi quasi silencieusement mais Harry l'avait bel et bien entendu. Aussitôt, il arrêta son geste. Non, il n'était pas prêt à jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Drago.

Tom avait entendu Drago également et il commençait à réellement s'énerver. La simple présence du garçon lui donnait cette sensation. Tom regarda Harry pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais son ami semblait excessivement nerveux. Il n'aimait pas voir Harry ainsi. Cela semblait si mal. Tom eut soudain l'idée de proposer à Harry de s'en aller. Mais, avant cela, il devait savoir. Il ne supportait pas de voir Drago si heureux. Il avait remarqué que le blond l'était davantage ces derniers jours. Il avait combattu cette envie de se glisser dans ses pensées mais quelque chose le forçait à le faire maintenant. Tom se concentra, mais pas trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en aperçoive. De toute façon, Drago était si faible que pénétrer en lui était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Tom fut si choqué par le flash qu'il aperçut qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter bruyamment.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant le garçon.

- Drago a vraiment besoin de se faire soigner… C'est un tel pervers. Ses fantasmes et pensées sont si puissants qu'on dirait qu'ils sont réels !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de manquer d'air.

- Sans rire, reprit Tom en grognant, dans quelques secondes, il va se toucher en publique !

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire cela ? s'écria Harry.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Lire dans l'esprit des gens… C'est mal !

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi, Harry ? C'est lui qui est en train de penser à toi…

- Ta gueule, Tom, s'il te plait…

Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tom.

- Je ne peux pas rester là…

- Tu peux me le dire au moins. Je viens avec toi.

- J'ai envie de rester seul…

Harry regarda Tom pour lui prouver que c'était son réel désir. Mais alors, Tom observa quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Était-ce de la peur dans les yeux d'Harry ? C'était étrange… Mais, Tom ferma sa bouche… Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet.

Avant de partir, Harry jeta un regard bref mais appuyé en direction de Drago. Avec un peu de chance, le blond comprendrait.

Tom vit ce regard mais n'en saisit pas le sens. Drago souriait toujours, encore plus, maintenant qu'Harry était parti. « Merlin, si seulement je pouvais tuer ce connard… » Tom respira profondément. Si ses tours de Legilimens embêtaient Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qu'un meurtre lui ferait… Alors, il décida de se lever, prit ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir. Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Il rangea ses manuels et prit le livre sur lequel il travaillait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, ce qui était en train de devenir une habitude. Enfin, dans sa Magie Noire, Tom put trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Aussitôt que Tom quitta la Salle Commune, Drago se releva. Apparemment, Harry voulait lui parler. Drago sourit alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au Terrain de Quidditch, lieu habituel de leur rencontre. Non seulement il avait réussi à attrister Tom, mais en plus il allait pouvoir embrasser Harry… Quelle magnifique journée !

Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Pourquoi se trouvait-il en dehors des vestiaires ? Drago regarda dans toutes les directions. Par chance, il n'y avait personne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attends ici ? Est-ce que tu essayes d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde ?

- Nous sommes seuls, Drago… dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On serait mieux dans un endroit plus discret…

- Je veux seulement te parler…

'Ennuyant à mourir' pensa Drago.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il tout fort.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

- Il faut que tu surveilles tes pensées ou plutôt que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie…

- J'y arrive très bien ! le coupa Drago.

- Apparemment pas aussi bien que Tom. Il utilise la Legilimancie sur toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Ou peut-être que je le laisse faire exprès, dit Drago en colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas bien ton intérêt… Tu te souviens, nous deux, c'est un secret !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange ! Tu ne veux pas que ton cher Tom te voit dans une telle position, encore moins avec moi…

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Alors maintenant, tu es jaloux de Tom…

Drago poussa Harry contre les arbres qui se trouvaient près d'eux. Comme d'habitude, Harry se retrouvait coincé contre Drago.

- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. Je vois bien ta façon de le regarder. Je n'ai pas besoin de me glisser dans tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu penses de lui. J'ai vu à quel point tu voulais lui tenir la main un peu plus tôt. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je te l'interdis. Tu n'es pas avec lui… Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es avec moi. Tu es à moi, tu comprends cela !

Les mots de Drago résonnaient telle une menace et le baiser qu'il donna ensuite à Harry fut presque douloureux.

- Et laisse-moi m'occuper de Tom… Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui…

- Mais bien sûr… répondit Harry ironiquement. Ou en tout cas, tu peux essayer.

C'était une certitude : il recherchait la douleur.

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de fureur. Il poussa de nouveau Harry contre l'arbre, mais bien plus durement cette fois. Il posa ses mains sur son cou et commença à l'étrangler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Seulement l'évidence : il est bien plus puissant que toi !

- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ou quoi ? demanda Drago, dans l'expectative.

- Pas particulièrement, réussit à dire Harry. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur, Drago !

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Harry vit dans son regard que le blond ne savait que faire. Mais alors, ils entendirent du bruit juste derrière eux. Les coéquipiers de Drago arrivaient pour leur leçon de Quidditch.

- Merlin, Drago ! s'exclama Goyle. Tu t'amuses sans nous !

Drago sourit immédiatement.

- Celui-là m'est toujours réservé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? demanda Urquhart.

- Peut-être que tu aimes être frappé… dit Blaise.

Tous les garçons rigolèrent. Même Malfoy.

- Non, Potter avait seulement besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Puisqu'il a enfin compris que personne ne l'aimerait jamais, il savait que je serais prêt à lui donner tout le réconfort qu'il souhaitait…

Les Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils.

- En tout cas, celui auquel il est habitué ! Finit-il en assenant à Harry son poing dans l'estomac.

Harry n'était pas prêt à un tel coup bas. Ce fut très douloureux. Mais pas autant que les paroles de Drago. Il savait que le blond avait raison. Mais il n'allait pas leur donner le plaisir de pleurer devant eux. De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini.

- Je me demande ce que Tom lui trouve… ? demanda Crabbe.

- Rien… Il n'est qu'une de ses nombreuses marionnettes ! déclara Drago.

Puis, il se pencha vers Harry comme s'il allait de nouveau le frapper.

- Et c'est ce qui te blesse le plus ! murmura-t-il. Allez les gars, dit-il aux autres. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que mon jouet cesse de marcher. Pour l'instant.

Alors, ils s'en allèrent, non sans crier d'autres commentaires empoisonnés à Harry, qui était toujours sur le sol.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry revint finalement au château après une longue marche dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, dans son lit. Heureusement, la Salle Commune était vide quand il arriva. Harry s'assit donc en face du feu et sans même le remarquer se mit à pleurer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entendit un bruit dans les marches. Il se retourna et découvrit Hermione qui descendait. Harry la regarda, sa gorge trop serrée par les larmes pour parler. Alors, quand Hermione l'aperçut, elle suffoqua.

- Merlin ! Harry, tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Alors, elle vit les yeux rouges du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Elle marcha dans sa direction et s'assit à ses côtés. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, tu trembles… Tes yeux… Tu as l'air épuisé. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher !

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas dormir tout seul !

Hermione regarda son ami, inquiète.

- Allez, Harry, je t'aide à aller dans ton dortoir.

Harry laissa Hermione l'aider à se lever. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui obéissait puisqu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais, Hermione pouvait être insistante et si sûre d'elle.

Ils marchèrent dans le dortoir aussi silencieusement que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe sur son lit.

- Essaye de dormir, Harry, murmura Hermione.

Avant qu'elle ait pu partir, Harry attrapa son bras.

- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Hermione regarda son ami. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de rester seul non plus. Puisqu'elle était déjà en pyjama, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Puis, elle ferma les rideaux d'un mouvement de sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts pour leur permettre de parler librement. Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment s'installer dans le lit mais facilement, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Enfin, ils se sentaient bien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, manifestement…

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction du lit de Ron. Le garçon était si proche d'elle, maintenant.

- Eh bien, quelque chose s'est passé avec Ron… Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te le dire puisque tu étais si occupé avec Tom…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- On s'est embrassé à Halloween.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Hermione rougit.

- C'est quoi le problème… ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Rien… C'est juste surprenant. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Hermione raconta à Harry la fin catastrophique de cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien débuté.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Harry après cela.

- Bien sûr. Je ne l'aurais pas embrassé si je ne l'aimais pas. Qui fait cela de toute façon ?

Harry rougit car de toute évidence il était une de ces personnes. Heureusement, Hermione ne pouvait voir sa tête puisqu'il avait posé son menton sur la sienne.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis… toujours ! Continua-t-elle.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de l'embrasser ? »

- J'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression. Je pensais être sa meilleure amie, c'est tout. Et puis, comme il avait trop bu, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu embrasser n'importe qui… j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, réconfortée. Mais, il n'a pas compris…

- C'est normal, Hermione. Ron est un garçon. Il prend ce que tu lui dis au pied de la lettre. Si tu arrêtes de l'embrasser, il comprend que tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser, voilà tout…

- J'étais prête à parler avec lui mais alors il m'a dit de tout oublier.

- Tout simplement car c'était plus facile à gérer de cette façon.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, Hermione, les garçons ne tournent pas autour du pot !

La jeune fille gloussa.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Soit tu me mens ou tu me fais une blague. Soit tu n'es pas un garçon. Parce qu'avec Tom, c'est exactement ce que vous faites, tourner autour du pot !

Alors, le regard d'Harry s'attrista.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois, tu es allé dans son dortoir et donc tu as passé la nuit avec lui…

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air bouleversé. Mais, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as fait une …connerie, puis ensuite te taire.

- J'ai embrassé quelqu'un… Je ne vais pas te dire qui c'est… mais manifestement ce n'était pas Tom.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela… ?

- Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Il était là et Tom non…

- Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je vois bien ta façon de parler de Tom. Je vois ta manière de le regarder. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux oublier pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je n'oublie pas. Il est le seul dans mes pensées. Il sera toujours le seul.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Hermione. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Je me sens déjà très mal comme si j'avais trompé Tom ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Harry respira avec difficulté et Hermione caressa son torse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit-elle après un instant. Ca va aller. Tout comme Ron et moi.

- Bien sûr, car vous deux être faits pour être ensemble.

- Tout comme vous deux.

- Je ne pense pas que Tom voit les choses de cette façon.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu n'es pas celle qui parle avec lui. Il a été très clair.

- Clair n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour définir votre relation…

- Nous n'avons aucune relation, c'est bien le problème… Et même si on avait pu en avoir une comme tu le penses, j'ai ruiné mes chances…

Alors, Harry se remit à pleurer.

- Merlin ! J'en ai marre d'être comme ça… dit-il.

- Alors, arrête. Change. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour penser à tout cela. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui abandonne, Harry. Tu es fort et courageux, tu te souviens. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une réponse à tout cela. Tu dois juste chercher au plus profond de toi. Au fond, tu sais quoi faire.

Harry sourit brièvement alors qu'il tenait son amie bien serrée.

- Tu sais quoi, Hermione, tu es la meilleure amie que quiconque puisse avoir. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre. Tu es vraiment la meilleure. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de parler à Ron pour savoir ce qu'il pense de vous deux.

- Ce serait super, si tu fais cela discrètement.

- Hermione, tu me connais… Je suis toujours discret.

- A part quand tu quittes les cours en plein milieu, ou quand tu ne viens pas du tout en cours, à un repas, à une retenue… En fait, dès que tu enfreins une règle.

Harry rigola.

- J'aime ce son… murmura Hermione.

Harry sourit, Hermione également. Être ensemble leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Même si Harry n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dans sa tête – très loin de là même – il se sentait bien mieux. Parfois, une oreille amicale est tout ce dont on a besoin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se plongèrent tous deux dans un sommeil profond et réconfortant.

…

Le matin suivant, quand Tom se réveilla, étrangement il se sentait bien, comme si, pour une fois, son sommeil avait été vraiment réparateur. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour qu'il soit parfaitement bien. Une personne plutôt. Puisqu'il n'y était pas allé depuis longtemps, Tom décida de faire un tour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour faire une surprise à Harry. Peut-être que son ami serait enfin heureux…

Avant cela, Tom vérifia dans la Grande Salle mais Harry n'était pas là. Même s'il était assez tard en ce Samedi matin, Tom savait qu'Harry était un lève-tard.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, Ron lui sourit. Le garçon roux était assis dans un des fauteuils, attendant apparemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Oui, il dort encore… Je te laisse le plaisir d'aller le réveiller… Ca fait quatre ans que je fais cela. Je suis bien content de pouvoir te passer le relais…

Tom sourit. Ce n'était absolument pas un problème pour lui. Réveiller Harry était à vrai dire quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement et il aurait été heureux de le faire pour le reste de sa vie…

Tom grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Il marcha silencieusement car il voulait observer les dernières minutes de sommeil de son ami. Il voulait voir sur ses lèvres ce sourire apaisé qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Alors, quand il ouvrit délicatement le rideau et qu'il vit Hermione dans les bras d'Harry, Tom perdit son sang-froid. Oh, pas de manière visuelle. Seulement dans sa tête. Il quitta la pièce, conservant un calme absolu. C'en était bien plus effrayant.

Ron souriait toujours lorsqu'il arriva.

- Alors, quoi… Tu as déjà abandonné… Tu n'as pas réussi à le sortir de son lit ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire concurrence à Hermione, répondit-il furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Elle est avec lui, dans son lit…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'est pas possible…

Alors que Ron déversait des bordées d'injures, Tom quitta la pièce.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry se réveillèrent à cause des rayons du soleil qui baignaient leur visage. Le soleil… C'était étrange. Les rideaux étaient fermés, n'est-ce-pas ? Petit à petit, Harry et Hermione ouvrirent leurs yeux et tournèrent la tête simultanément vers le lit à côté d'eux. Ou plutôt, vers la personne rousse assise sur le lit, les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse.

- Oh… Ron… dit Hermione en poussant un long soupir alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le lit.

- Tu te souviens de mon nom…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je suis dans mon dortoir, Hermione, si tu n'as pas remarqué. Ce n'est pas seulement celui d'Harry.

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Mais, quoi ? Vous me rendez malade… Vous êtes deux incroyables menteurs. Et surtout toi, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… parvint-elle à dire mais Ron n'écouta pas.

- Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Vous auriez pu continuer votre petit manège sous mon nez, sans rien me dire. Heureusement que Tom vous a vu. Et croyez-moi, il est aussi énervé que je le suis à cause de toutes vos …cachotteries !

- Quoi ? Intervint Harry en criant pratiquement. Tom nous a vus…

- C'est lui qui vous a trouvé… Mais ce n'était pas la partie importante de ma phrase.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se levait pour s'habiller.

- Ne soit pas idiot, Ron… Rien ne s'est passé !

- Je m'en fous de savoir ce qui s'est passé ou non. J'en ai fini avec vous deux. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- Quoi ? dit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, un regard implorant sur le visage.

- Explique-lui, s'il te plait… commença-t-elle.

- Je me fous de ses explications. Vraiment. Vous n'êtes plus mes amis désormais. Alors, pas la peine de m'adresser à nouveau la parole.

Et sur ces mots, Ron quitta le dortoir, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione. Mais elle récupéra rapidement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit d'utile ?

- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. À la fin de la journée, Ron aura compris cela.

- Ca ne m'en a pas l'air.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps de parler de cela pour le moment. Il faut que je trouve Tom. S'il est en colère, je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire maintenant… La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un murmure plus destiné à lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais, bien sûr, Hermione l'entendit.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je pensais que tu croyais qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

- Ce n'est pas à ce propos.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Comme c'est facile, Harry… Tu fuis juste la conversation !

- Est-ce que tu vas quitter le dortoir ? demanda Harry brusquement.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre. Non, je reste, répondit-elle finalement en faisant sa moue contrariée habituelle.

Elle voulait seulement le faire réagir. Mais Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser ni son carnet, ni la carte devant Hermione (il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache), il quitta la salle et immédiatement trouva un meilleur moyen pour découvrir le lieu où se cachait Tom.

- Hey, Jamie, aide-moi à trouver Tom, tu veux bien…

Aussitôt, le Patronus apparut et commença à marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les deux au premier étage, en face des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tom se trouvait là, au milieu du couloir, regardant fixement les restes des toilettes à présent désaffectées. Il semblait intrigué et vaguement plongé dans un souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin de demander, c'est que tu ne mérites pas la réponse… dit Tom, de son ton chargé d'ironie.

- Je suppose que cela concerne Hermione… commença Harry.

- Tu supposes ?

Oui, Tom était très en colère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… dit Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais ce n'était rien !

- Je m'en fous. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi juste ne pas en être le témoin !

Avant d'avoir la possibilité de répondre, Hagrid arriva dans le couloir. « Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment… » Tom profita de la surprise d'Harry pour s'éclipser. Quand Harry le vit finalement, Hagrid était déjà à sa hauteur (enfin, façon de parler…). Ils parlèrent quelques minutes mais heureusement Hagrid avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, il quitta donc Harry assez rapidement. Harry regarda dans toutes les directions. Tom était parti et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Alors, il fit apparaitre de nouveau Jamie.

- Même chose que tout à l'heure, Jamie. Trouve Tom !

Mais le Patronus ne bougea pas.

- _Non_ ! dit-il dans la tête d'Harry. _Il ne veut pas que tu le trouves_.

- Quoi ? Tu ne dois pas lui écouter. Tu m'appartiens !

Mais, tout à coup, Jamie disparut et il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Alors, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry retourna à son dortoir. Hermione n'était plus là. Rapidement, Harry regarda la carte des Maraudeurs mais Tom ne se trouvait pas dans le château. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Harry était perplexe et démuni. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Puis, tout à coup, Harry sut. Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur son désir de retrouver son ami, puis il s'imagina Tom dans sa tête et enfin vit sa magie. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire amis c'était juste une évidence : il savait où Tom se trouvait. Harry sortit de sa sorte de transe, légèrement perdu. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

…

Quand Harry arriva finalement aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, il remarqua immédiatement son ami. Tom était en train de jouer avec des animaux, plus gros que ses habituelles araignées. Et quand je dis jouer, bien sûr, il les torturait, ce qui était son jeu favori. Immanquablement, voir cela bouleversa Harry et le rendit furieux.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela… dit-il à son ami, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Harry regarda Tom, évidemment blessé par les paroles. Le ton était donné.

- Pourquoi as-tu empêché Jamie de te trouver ?

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler…

- Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation.

- Elle l'était pour moi.

Harry inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette discussion.

- Comment est-ce possible que Jamie t'obéisse à toi plutôt qu'à moi ? demanda-il, essayant d'éviter le sujet principal.

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout…

- Ca c'est sûr…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Tu es visiblement en colère car tu crois qu'Hermione et moi sommes ensemble. Mais, elle est juste ma meilleure amie.

- Depuis quand tu dors avec tes meilleures amis… dit Tom, amèrement.

- J'ai dormi avec toi, tu te souviens …

Tom n'avait rien à répondre à cela, à part qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Harry comme étant seulement son meilleur ami.

- Peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu fais avec cette fille…

- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

- Quoi ? demanda Tom, perplexe.

- Tu es celui qui possède tous les indices et pourtant tu crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione…

- Viens en au fait…

- Je n'aime pas les filles, d'accord. Je suis attiré par les garçons !

Tom regarda Harry comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Bien sûr que j'aime les garçons. Comment peux-tu penser autrement ? Merlin !

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit auparavant ?

- Parce que c'était évident. Et parce que je savais déjà comment tu allais réagir…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tom.

Harry regarda finalement Tom. Il avait fait toutes ses révélations ses yeux papillonnant dans tous les sens, excepté sur son ami.

- Je savais que tu serais choqué, embarrassé et même dégouté.

Tom était confus. « Comment Harry pouvait-il le connaître si mal ? » D'une certaine façon, cela le rendit encore plus furieux.

- Puisque tu sais tout mieux que moi… Même mes pensées… Je pense que cette conversation est finie !

Harry regarda une dernière fois Tom. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Si Tom avait besoin de temps avant d'accepter tout cela, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. De ce fait, il partit.

…

Après sa conversation avec Hermione, Harry avait pensé que tout rentrerait finalement dans l'ordre. Mais, il avait tort. Pendant une semaine entière, Harry et Tom ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Ils étaient coincés par leurs pensées contradictoires. Ils étaient tristes, en colère, déçus… Tous les pires sentiments humains, en somme, les assaillaient au même moment.

Même s'il ne l'aurait pas admis, Harry avait cru que dire à Tom à propos de son homosexualité serait une bonne chose. Tout était clair, à présent. La balle était dans le camp de Tom. Mais, Harry savait que cela ne changerait rien. Son ami ne l'aimait pas. Un point c'est tout.

Harry était si perdu et seul que durant cette semaine, il vit Malfoy tous les soirs. Ils n'avaient pas d'entrainement de Quidditch à cause de la préparation du deuxième match de la saison ils étaient donc assez libres. Drago remarqua qu'Harry était bouleversé mais il en profita. Par chance, Harry avait accouru dans ses filets, sans même reparler de leur dispute et du coup de poing. Même s'il avait été surpris de ce comportement, Drago le comprenait probablement bien mieux qu'Harry lui-même.

Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tom constamment lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Ils n'étaient plus assis côte à côte, Harry se trouvant avec Hermione la plupart du temps. Quand Harry avait vu pour la première fois qui Tom avait choisi pour le remplacer (car c'était de cette façon qu'il le voyait dans sa tête) il aurait pu s'étrangler. Harry était en colère et très jaloux de voir Tom trainait avec Ron. Il savait que c'était stupide et puéril mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors, il passait son temps à regarder le garçon, n'écoutait rien en classe, devenait davantage furieux de minutes en minutes et finalement, passait sa frustration sur Malefoy. Enfin, avec Malefoy plutôt.

Tom avait semblé peut-être en meilleure forme qu'Harry après leur dispute mais ce n'était pas le cas. À vrai dire, il était lui aussi très en colère. Contre Harry. Contre tous leurs malentendus. Il savait que cela devait cesser mais il ne savait que faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer : il se plongea dans ses pensées les plus sombres et dans la magie un peu plus noire.

…

Une semaine passa et rien n'aurait pu être pire. La fin de la semaine de cours était arrivée. Le jour suivant verrait s'affronter Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Drago était stressé à cause des résultats du match qui étaient importants pour la saison. Juste avant leur cours de Botanique, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Drago était venu le trouver discrètement pour une petite session de baisers. Harry savait que c'était une mauvaise idée juste avant le cours. Ces sessions étaient toujours assez intenses et il était donc à présent complètement débraillé. Déjà que ses cheveux étaient toujours en pagaille… Harry tenta de se cacher dans le fond des serres mais bien sûr, Tom arriva peu de temps après lui. Harry vit dans le regard de son ami son interrogation quant à son apparence. Mais, il ne demanda rien. À vrai dire, Harry s'attendait à ce que Tom change de place comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Mais, Tom resta où il était. Harry tenta d'éviter tout contact mais après un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Alors, les deux garçons se fixèrent. Pendant de longues minutes. Sans parler. Ce n'était pas nécessaire à ce moment-là car leurs regards étaient suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire tout haut, ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dire en tout cas.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Tom avança sa main et la déposa sur celle d'Harry. Facilement, leurs doigts se mêlèrent. La sensation était plus qu'agréable mais surtout ce geste leur semblait si légitime, si juste, qu'ils auraient pu en pleurer. Surtout, Harry… Dès l'instant où il s'échappa du regard de Tom, il croisa celui de Drago. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux étaient incompréhensibles. Malheureusement, Tom suivit son regard et aussitôt qu'il aperçut Drago, il relâcha la main d'Harry et finalement s'en alla. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il n'eut pas la chance de lui demander. Tom resta éloigné jusqu'à la fin du cours et il partit immédiatement ensuite. Harry souhaitait le suivre mais le blond l'arrêta en lui faisant un croche-pied.

Harry se releva sous les rires des Serpentard. Il regarda Drago, très en colère, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il rejoignit à la place son dortoir, plus perplexe que jamais. Harry ne descendit pas pour le diner. Il resta couché sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation… Harry tourna et retourna dans sa tête toutes ses questions, et notamment celle-là : « Pourquoi Tom lui avait-il tenu la main et s'était enfuit après cela ? » C'était incompréhensible… Après des heures de réflexions, Harry fit finalement la seule chose intelligente qu'il y avait à faire. Il prit son carnet et écrivit :

- _Il faut qu'on parle_…

Puis, il attendit. Mais, l'attente fut plus longue que prévu et il s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla finalement, son carnet était ouvert sur sa poitrine, lui dispensant une chaleur des plus confortables. Harry cligna des yeux, puis il lut le mot : « _Après le match_ ! » écrit par Tom. Harry sourit. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il allait tout avouer à Tom et ensemble il trouverait une solution. Harry se leva, prit une longue douche, s'habilla et après le brunch, il joignit le reste de ses camarades en direction du Terrain de Quidditch.

…

Harry n'avait pas de préférence quant à l'issue du match… du moment qu'il se termine. Il avait commencé déjà quatre heures auparavant. Les équipes étant au coude à coude, il aurait été plaisant de les voir évoluer s'il n'avait pas été si pressé de commencer sa conversation avec Tom. Et puis, les attrapeurs étaient nuls. S'il avait été sur le terrain, le jeu aurait été fini depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas méchant, ni vantard, juste la réalité.

Au final, les deux capitaines décidèrent de terminer le match sur un score de 150-150, en se serrant les mains. Harry sourit en se tournant vers l'arrière des gradins. Tom souriait également, de sa façon si particulière. La fin du match n'ayant pas été des plus palpitantes, tout le monde commença à quitter le terrain, légèrement mécontent. En plus, ils avaient tous très faim. Avant qu'Harry ait pu bouger, Madame Bibine arriva à ses côtés :

- Harry, peux-tu m'aider à retrouver le Vif d'Or, s'il te plait… Il n'est pas revenu au coup de sifflet final. C'est étrange.

Harry sourit. Bien sûr qu'il allait aider. Ce serait une partie de plaisir. « Peut-être que le Vif d'Or avait fini par s'endormir, trop ennuyé par le jeu… » pensa le garçon.

- _Accio Éclair de Feu_, murmura Harry, sa baguette en main.

Quand le balai arriva, les gradins étaient presque tous vides, excepté pour Tom. Il attendait Harry. Après tout, ils étaient supposés partir ensemble. Lorsqu'il vit Harry sur son balai, Tom sut qu'il avait eu raison de rester. Même si cela faisait une semaine seulement, voir Harry voler lui avait manqué.

Harry vola pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver le Vif d'Or coincé sous les gradins, dans la structure. Harry l'attrapa dans ses mains, le même sentiment de victoire coulant dans ses veines. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit près du Professeur qui l'attendait.

- Est-ce que j'ai gagné les 150 points pour mon équipe puisque je l'ai attrapé ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Malheureusement, non, répondit Rowena en rigolant. Est-ce que tu l'avais vu pendant le match ?

- Je dois avouer que oui. Le Vif d'Or a volé près des attrapeurs un certain nombre de fois.

- Je suis contente de tes aptitudes sur ton balai, Harry. Continue comme cela. Tu pourrais avoir une bonne surprise à la fin de l'année !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Rowena ne s'expliqua pas. Le garçon était toujours aussi perplexe alors que le Professeur quittait le terrain, suivie par la malle flottante contenant les balles.

Harry retrouva Tom à l'extérieur. Et pendant quelques temps, ils parlèrent de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout semblait si naturel, comme si les dernières semaines n'avaient jamais eu lieu. C'était génial. Et Harry se dit que les choses allaient finalement retourner à la normale.

Ils atteignirent le dortoir sans encombre. Harry s'assit sur le lit de Tom mais son ami resta debout.

- Je vais nous chercher à manger, d'accord ? proposa-t-il finalement.

- Je t'attends ici.

Harry s'allongea, ses mains posés derrière la tête. Il sourit. Bien sûr, tout allait être parfait ce soir. Tout était toujours parfait avec Tom. Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Au fond, il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à Tom pour Drago dès le début. Son ami était le seul capable de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire dont il avait besoin, mais également la force de mettre un terme à cette relation désastreuse. Bien sûr, lui dire la vérité maintenant était plus difficile. Mais, Harry savait que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Tom lui pardonnerait ses mensonges. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se mettre en colère pour une autre raison, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit le son de la porte. Il se redressa, mais son sourire s'évanouit quand il découvrit qui lui faisait face.

- Peut-être ne suis-je pas celui que tu t'attendais à voir ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de marcher vers le brun. Harry était mal à l'aise, assis sur le lit de Tom, Drago si proche. Mais, le blond ne lui donna pas la possibilité de s'échapper. Alors qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Harry sentit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Est-ce que tu as bu, Drago ?

- Bien sûr, et je suis légèrement bourré, si tu veux savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, on est dernier du classement…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Drago s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le blond attrapa le visage du brun.

- … ça, et mon petit copain veut jouer au docteur avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et de toute façon, ce que je fais de mon corps ne te regarde pas…

Drago embrassa Harry sur ces mots, le renversant en arrière.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde.

- Arrête de m'embrasser comme ça, Drago… La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu ne voulais pas que quiconque te voit avec un garçon. Tu deviens trop sûr de toi…

- C'est faux. Tu es juste effrayé à l'idée que Tom découvre le pot aux roses… Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il s'en foutait. Il ne t'aime pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais je préférais le lui dire de vive voix.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Tu peux arrêter de te contredire…

- Non, je ne peux pas, je suis bourré !

- Peux-tu au moins me laisser me rasseoir, dit Harry qui savait que Tom était sur le point de revenir.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne le sens-tu pas ? Tu parviens toujours à m'exciter.

- Drago, arrête-toi maintenant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt. Et surtout pas maintenant. Je ne supporte plus ta façon d'agir.

- Je m'en fous… le fait est que ce n'est plus à toi de décider, Harry. J'en ai marre de tes objections…

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de peur.

- Et je vais te baiser sur SON lit !

Et juste à cet instant, la porte se referma dans un bruit amplifié par le silence. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas été effrayé à cause de Drago. Non, il venait juste de voir Tom et il savait ce que le blond était sur le point de dire… Les dés étaient jetés à présent.

Drago s'était retourné au son de la porte.

- Oups, dit-il en souriant.

Puis, il se mit debout.

- Je suppose que je te vois plus tard, Harry, puisque vous deux devaient parler…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Était-ce à cause de l'alcool ? Ou peut-être était-il conscient qu'à cet instant Tom était davantage en colère contre Harry que contre lui-même. En tout cas, il marcha devant Tom mais le garçon ne le regarda même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, ne laissant rien transparaitre. Quand Drago quitta la pièce, Tom verrouilla la porte immédiatement. Tu voulais parler, Harry, et bien, allons-y !

Tom ne s'assit pas sur le lit, il resta debout, adossé au mur.

- Voilà la vraie raison de ton attitude étrange de ces derniers temps…

Harry acquiesça brièvement. « Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien lire dans les yeux de Tom ? » C'était si frustrant.

- Drago, hein… Comment peux-tu être avec lui ?

- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

- Je suis ton ami…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Sans aucune raison, il était furieux.

- Et depuis quand mes amis en ont quoi que ce soit à foutre par qui je me fais baiser ?

Tom ne répondit pas car il était conscient que ces paroles n'étaient qu'un coup bas sans réel fondement. Et heureusement… Car il ne savait pas de quoi il aurait été capable si Harry avait couché avec Drago…

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Préféra-t-il demander.

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais être content de te voir avec ce taré…

- Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère parce que je ne t'ai rien dit mais laisse-moi te dire un truc, si tu es si concerné par mes choix, tu n'avais qu'à me demander de sortir avec toi…

Les mots d'Harry étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'ils n'aient pu les contrôler. De toute façon, ils étaient vrais.

- J'aurai dû, répondit Tom. Et je l'aurai fait si j'avais su à quel point tes choix étaient insensés…

- Désolé, je n'allais pas attendre désespérément quelque chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. J'avais besoin d'avancer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, maintenant, Harry s'étant levé. Ils étaient énervés, bouleversés, déçus.

Harry marcha afin de s'éloigner de Tom. Tout avait été dit. Enfin, pas tout. Mais, c'était mieux qu'il s'en aille maintenant. Sauf, que Tom n'était pas d'accord. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. « Merlin ! C'était si excitant quand c'était Tom qui faisait cela… » Alors, Tom se pencha vers Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tom approcha sa bouche de celle d'Harry mais s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher. Puis, il murmura « Jamie » à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le Patronus apparaisse.

- Est-ce que Malefoy est capable de faire ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry. Est-ce que vos magies s'assemblent aussi bien que les nôtres ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne trouverais jamais personne d'autre que toi, Tom, avec qui ça marche de cette façon. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Drago et moi…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?

- Il est juste là pour m'aider à découvrir une partie de moi que je n'avais pas encore exploré… répondit Harry avec difficulté.

Tom resserra sa poigne sur Harry.

- Dis-moi la vérité, dit-il, de nouveau en colère.

- Parce qu'il peut me donner ce que toi tu ne peux pas… avoua finalement Harry.

Tom était abasourdi. Non pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse… Mais, l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry était si blessant. De plus, il savait que c'était vrai. Enfin, pas complètement. Il était capable de donner à Harry bien plus que Drago, c'était une certitude. Mais pour ce faire, il devait réussir à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments. Et c'était si difficile. Bien plus depuis qu'il se plongeait dans la Magie Noire. Il pouvait sentir que le peu d'amour qu'il avait en lui s'échappait progressivement.

- Et si j'en étais capable ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Alors les choses auraient été différentes. Mais ce n'est plus le problème, désormais… C'est trop tard. De toute façon, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer !

- Non, tu ne le peux pas… dit Tom, incapable de prononcer autre chose. Harry venait de dire que c'était trop tard.

Harry regarda Tom comme si toute la misère du monde avait atteint son cœur. Oui, il avait encore eu un petit espoir mais c'était désormais fini. Tom ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il sécha une larme sur sa joue.

- Je pense que c'est mieux si on ne se voit pas pendant quelques temps, dit-il.

Il partit sur ces mots et cette fois-ci Tom ne le retint pas.

…

Cette nuit-là, Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller faire sa retenue avec Tom. Il savait que c'était censé être la dernière, mais celle de la semaine précédente avait déjà été un calvaire alors qu'ils étaient seulement en colère l'un contre l'autre. À présent, leur monde venait de s'écrouler. Non, Harry n'était pas prêt à gérer la situation. Tom non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils manquèrent donc leur retenue, restant dans leur lit toute la journée et recevant une note de la part de McGonagall les avertissant du report pour la semaine suivante, et jusqu'aux vacances. De mieux en mieux…

Harry n'avait pas envie de commencer une nouvelle semaine. Il ne voulait plus voir Tom. Plus jamais… Non ! C'était faux. Il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour cela. Tellement amoureux que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de l'aimer. Tellement amoureux qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de réellement stupide.

Le fait est que, lorsqu'il revit Tom lors de leur premier cours, son 'ami' semblait complètement normal. Et c'était trop dur à supporter pour Harry. Alors quoi ? Tom n'avait jamais rien ressenti à son égard mais il aurait quand même pu se montrer compatissant. Mais, il n'y avait rien du tout.

Voyant cela, Harry envoya un message privé à Drago, que lui seulement pouvait lire. Harry regarda le blond au moment où il ouvrit le mot. Drago rougit un peu, mais cela ne fit pas rire Harry. Il ne possédait plus aucun sentiment heureux dans son corps à présent.

À la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch qui n'avait pas été aussi amusant que d'habitude, Harry resta dans les vestiaires. Il était si triste et en colère au moment où il vit Drago qu'il aurait pu laisser le garçon lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Quel mot, Potter ! s'exclama le blond.

Harry était assis sur le banc, une simple serviette sur les hanches. Harry regarda le garçon sans aucun sentiment dans ses yeux.

- Alors quoi, Malefoy ! Tu es stressé ?

Drago sourit.

- Tu aimerais bien…

Le blond commença à déboutonner sa chemise, les yeux d'Harry toujours sur lui. Le garçon se leva au moment où Drago retirait son pantalon. Harry l'embrassa sans attendre et le conduisit jusqu'aux douches. Drago n'aurait pu être plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Bon, il n'allait pas encore avoir ce qu'il désirait réellement. Mais, au moins, Harry avait accepté de lui montrer son corps… Harry, nu… Drago gémit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Harry, lui, ne gémit pas. Mais Drago ne s'en aperçut pas. Le fait est qu'Harry était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Petit à petit, Harry laissait Drago prendre le pas sur leur relation. Drago eut finalement la chance de toucher Harry d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Bien sûr, ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble. Malgré ce sentiment qu'Harry avait de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore…

Harry et Tom ne se reparlèrent pas, ne se regardèrent même pas de toute la semaine. Drago en fut conscient et il aurait dû en être heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il croyait encore que coucher avec Harry éteindrait ce feu qu'il avait en lui. Mais, il était de moins en moins convaincu. Car, chaque fois qu'il touchait Harry, il devenait de plus en plus dépendant. Si encore il ne l'avait été que par son corps. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait remarqué qu'il commençait à apprécier le garçon. Vraiment bien l'aimer. Et il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il avait même envie de parler avec lui… C'était insupportable, impossible… Il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

À cause de tous ces sentiments contradictoires, Drago devenait de plus en plus méchant avec Harry en public. Il devait garder la face et ne montrait à personne ses vrais sentiments. Heureusement, Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement ennuyé. Pas du tout en fait. Alors, quand il décida d'embrasser une fille en ce Samedi soir, au moment du diner, il ne pensa pas que la réaction serait différente de d'habitude… Et il avait tort.

Bien sûr, Harry vit le baiser mais il s'en foutait complètement. Malheureusement, il regarda en direction de la mauvaise personne, juste car c'était son habitude. Et il vit dans le regard de Tom, une haine qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Alors, il fronça les sourcils. À ce moment-là, Drago et Pansy – puisque c'était elle la fille – se levèrent pour quitter la salle ensemble. Tom ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait supporter cette humiliation qu'il infligeait à Harry. Alors, il se leva et commença à les suivre. Harry vit dans le regard de Tom une étincelle qu'il avait déjà vue une fois. Immédiatement, il marcha en direction du garçon. Non, Tom n'allait pas tuer Drago devant tout le monde.

Tom ne le vit pas arriver, sa rage l'aveuglant, tant et si bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur son bras. Alors, il vit Harry. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Harry employa les grands moyens. Il attrapa Tom par le bras et l'amena directement dans son dortoir. Harry referma la porte et se tourna vers Tom.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Tom, qui était finalement sortit de sa transe, fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi la façon dont Drago me traite te dérange-t-il ?

- Car, tu es mon ami, Harry…

- Ton ami…Après ce qui s'est passé… Tu n'avais même pas l'air bouleversé par notre conversation, je veux dire, Lundi, quand je t'ai vu…

- Tu crois que je n'étais pas bouleversé… Tu as tort. Complètement tort. Je l'étais. Je le suis toujours. C'est juste que je sais comment cacher mes émotions. Et tu es assez bon toi aussi…

- Moi ? Tu rigoles… Je suis un livre ouvert. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que toute l'école n'ait pas encore deviné que je suis amoureux de toi…

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent.

- Quoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui, Tom, bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais compris après notre dernière discussion ?

- Pas ça, en tout cas… Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies dit cela.

- Je suis désolé de te le dire si clairement. Mais il le faut. Il faut que je sois honnête avec toi car je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Et si tu ne sais pas toute la vérité, alors, je vais le regretter pour le reste de ma vie.

- Comment peux-tu m'aimer et embrasser Drago ?

- Parce que j'ai peur d'être heureux, Tom. Avec toi, je suis toujours heureux. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce sentiment. Tu me rends heureux mais le sentiment est si puissant que j'ai peur qu'il m'écrase.

- Je ne savais pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que moi pouvait ressentir cela, murmura Tom. Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que je suis attiré par les forces des Ténèbres. Ca me réconforte. C'est rassurant d'être dans l'obscurité et non dans la lumière. Avec toi néanmoins, la lumière est le chemin le plus facile, le meilleur. Mais, c'est effrayant et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de suivre cette part de moi qui semble diminuer petit à petit. Surtout lorsque je te vois avec Drago…

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que cela t'affectait de cette façon. Je veux dire, tu ne m'as jamais montré ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Tu ne m'as jamais rien laissé espérer. Je pensais que tu t'en fichais.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai ce sentiment d'exclusivité vis-à-vis de toi, depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Même si c'est très dur pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas.

Tom s'arrêta. Harry le regarda, rempli d'espoir, de nouveau. Mais son ami ne continua pas à parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait déjà dévoilé tellement. C'était la première fois. Et il se sentait bizarre maintenant. Si bizarre qu'il dut s'asseoir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas… Ma tête me fait mal.

- Allonge-toi, lui ordonna Harry.

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Il s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry et celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés. Sans même y penser, il posa sa main sur le front de Tom. Et ce simple contact rouvrit leur connexion. Le mur était tombé. Harry sourit alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Tom. Puis, il s'allongea à ses côtés et après un moment, il murmura :

- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? Ça nous donnera le temps de parler de tout cela et d'y donner un sens. Demain est la date butoir pour prévenir McGonagall…

Tom regarda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai, ils avaient encore quelques problèmes à régler (beaucoup en fait) mais cette proposition résonnait telle une promesse aux oreilles des deux garçons. Et ils étaient tous deux bien décidés à ne pas gâcher cette chance !

…  
À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 16 : Le Jour d'Avant**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous… Des commentaires, svp !

RAR des Guests :

**Astralis** : Merci beaucoup ! Après pleins de chapitre, un très long chapitre… le plus long jusqu'à présent. Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire prenante. Je t'avoue, je suis dedans à 100%. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses mais pour l'instant, Tom ne s'est pas montré trop méchant en apprenant la nouvelle… Enfin, il n'en a pas fini avec Drago… Loin de là.

Je suis accro aux reviews, alors oui j'espère en avoir de plus en plus… Il faut me faire de la pub :) A bientôt.

**Flore** : Coucou, merci pour ta review… Mais non, Harry n'est pas méchant. Il est juste complètement perdu. J'ai essayé de bien l'expliquer dans ce chapitre. Il a beau être courageux, notre petit Gryffondor a peur de l'amour et du bonheur. Ça lui passera, très vite…

**Nini** : Enfer et Damnation ! Juste morte de rire… Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je lis ta review… C'est pour dire, l'effet que tes mots ont sur moi. J'espère que ce que j'ai expliqué dans ce chapitre aide à comprendre les sentiments contradictoires d'Harry. Oui, Harry a besoin d'expérimenter un petit peu… Un peu beaucoup en fait. Non, mais Harry c'était quoi l'idée de cette douche, franchement, il abuse ! Compliqué… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En même temps, il a un sacré passé, le pauvre chou. Et puisqu'ils ont enfin décidé de s'exprimer, c'est deux-là vont peut-être finalement accepter le bonheur dans leur vie. Si seulement…

Si je te fais saliver avec mes indices croustillants, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu seras quand j'aurais posté le chapitre suivant. Non, mais sans rire, au début, la scène dont je parle était censé être courte mais intense. Le problème c'est que j'en ai eu l'idée au tout début de l'histoire, du coup, depuis, elle n'a cessé de s'étoffer et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle va être à couper le souffle. Je suis pressée… En plus une fois qu'elle sera écrite, je pourrais (enfin) passer à autre chose dans mes rêves… lol Perverse tu disais… Malheureusement, je crains que ce terme me définisse bien…

Pour ce qui est de notre séance « conseil d'orientation », alors pour ce qui est de lire de tout, ça c'est ok. Même si j'avoue avoir un peu moins de temps pour lire en ce moment, normalement j'ai toujours un livre à la main ! Ensuite, concernant la relecture… Je n'ai jamais été très fan de cela quand j'étais à l'école. Je m'oblige à relire quand même une fois avant de poster… Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps (car ça en prend mine de rien) mais pour mes romans, les relectures j'en fais constamment et puis mes amis aussi… (c'est toujours bien d'avoir de l'aide dans ce domaine, car quand tu as ton nez sur un manuscrit 24/24, ben tout te semble tellement évident dans ta tête que tu ne vois plus rien… lol. Enfin, pour le niveau de langage, ça m'intéresse… Tu peux me donner un exemple concret ou m'expliquer tout simplement comment tu vois les choses… Quelle méchante je fais ! Non seulement je fais des gros teaser sur l'histoire mais en plus je te donne du travail… DSL ! Allez, gros bisous, Nini.

**Vh132** : Non, Non, Non… Tu ne vas pas mourir… Ce n'est que l'affaire de deux petits chapitres, après je te jure, ils ne seront plus ensemble, pour de bon… Enfin, je crois. Pour l'instant. Lol. Mais, tu as raison, ça va faire réagir Tom. Et pas qu'un peu… Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien en tout cas. A bientôt. Bisous.


	16. Le Jour d'Avant

**Merci pour vos reviews**… J'ai eu un bug avec le site le jour où j'ai mis le dernier chapitre, du coup je n'avais reçu aucune des reviews… J'étais dégoutée ! Je me suis dit, mince ça ne leur a pas plu. Et puis, finalement j'ai tout reçu d'un coup : soulagement. Alors, **merci beaucoup…**

…

**Chapitre 16 : Le Jour d'Avant**

Le jour suivant leur discussion capitale, Harry et Tom se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. La migraine de Tom s'était évanouie, il venait de passer une nuit merveilleuse. Tellement agréable qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et il était en réalité plutôt tard. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, ce qui était normal. Pourtant les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de considérer la situation un peu étrange. À vrai dire, ils avaient partagé tellement de choses la veille qu'ils ne savaient plus très bien comment réengager la conversation. Ils s'habillèrent donc en silence : la tension étant palpable. Les garçons ne pouvaient néanmoins s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil alors qu'ils reboutonnaient, quasi au même moment, leurs chemises. Harry rougit d'une façon que Tom appréciait particulièrement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'exprimer à haute voix, même si ce n'était que pour dire ce qu'il ressentait mais pour l'instant il en était incapable. Il se contenta donc de sourire et Harry lui répondit. Avant de prendre leur brunch, Harry et Tom allèrent voir McGonagall. Ils étaient tellement pressés de se retrouver en vacances qu'ils désiraient que l'affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Une fois le Professeur averti et leur petit déjeuner avalé, ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ils voulaient en quelque sorte éviter Drago. Et puis, de toute façon, étant donné le retard qu'avait pris Harry ces dernières semaines, il avait du travail supplémentaire à effectuer. Tom dit à Harry qu'il n'aurait pu ressembler davantage à un garçon, incapable de faire deux choses à la fois. Même si en l'occurrence, Harry avait une bonne excuse : Drago était compliqué à gérer ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien plus facile de parler de l'école que d'autres choses. Après tout, ils étaient parfaitement conscients que tant que Drago se trouverait sur leur chemin, ils ne pourraient réellement avancer, ils ne pourraient rattraper le temps perdu.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Tom, Harry était décidé à rompre avec Drago, dès qu'il trouverait le moment favorable. Il désirait tourner la page sur cette erreur au plus tôt. L'opportunité qu'il espérait, eut lieu finalement le Mercredi soir. Comme d'habitude, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires des Serpentard.

Dès qu'il vit Drago, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se regardèrent intensément, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Harry se tenait debout à quelques mètres du blond, qui lui était assis sur l'un des bancs.

- Je suis désolé, dit tout à coup Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-il de dire cela ? Le brun réfléchit un instant puis enfin se souvint. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le baiser entre Drago et Pansy. Harry avait presque oublié. Tout à coup, Harry comprit qu'il ne parlerait pas à Drago à propos de la rupture ce jour-là. Harry était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était certainement pas méchant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé à propos de Drago et même honteux de sa propre attitude. C'était un peu fou mais au fond de lui, Harry aimait bien Drago… Cela aurait d'ailleurs était bien plus facile si ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Harry marcha jusqu'au banc et s'assit près du blond. Les deux garçons se firent face, un pied de chaque côté du banc. Puis, ils se fixèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Alors, Drago se pencha vers Harry et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. C'était si bon de ressentir la chaleur du brun contre lui… Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. Comment était-ce possible qu'un geste si simple puisse paraître à la fois bien et mal ? Harry se posait encore la question lorsque Drago se décida à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Il a changé d'avis à propos de toi et moi ?

Drago n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de Tom pour qu'Harry comprenne de qui il parlait. Mais, le garçon ne répondit pas.

- Je vous ai vu ensemble…

- C'est mon meilleur ami, Drago…

- Ça devrait être moi ! s'exclama le blond, une pointe de violence dans la voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils, de nouveau. Drago allait vraiment mal.

- Tu es celui qui à la base ne veut pas être mon ami. Drago, tu ne veux même pas qu'on soit vu en public à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre… Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne.

- Je n'aime pas la manière dont vous agissez ensemble… Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de le voir, pour moi ?

- Non, Drago, ce n'est pas possible !

Harry ne voulait pas être méchant mais il devait être ferme et surtout ne donnait aucun espoir qu'il finirait par anéantir d'ici peu de temps.

Harry pensa que Drago n'était pas très en forme ce jour-là pour une raison inconnue mais que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Il avait tort. Drago était réellement perturbé par la relation particulière entretenue par Harry et Tom. Il l'était même bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Garder Harry, seulement pour lui était donc son désir profond. Mais, maintenant, il avait d'une certaine façon le cœur déjà brisé.

Harry sentit que Drago avait besoin de réconfort. Il était si vulnérable. Jamais, Harry ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Jamais Drago ne s'était permis de montrer cette part de lui à Harry, à quiconque en réalité. C'était donc un développement des plus inattendus entre eux deux.

Les garçons discutèrent pendant un temps. Enfin, Harry écouta surtout Drago, car c'est ce dont le blond avait besoin. Après cela, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant très longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient déjà eu l'occasion. Quand, finalement, Drago commença à embrasser Harry, tout comme la première fois, il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Peut-être même pas la volonté. C'est vrai qu'il avait été surpris mais il était de toute façon attiré par le garçon. Heureusement, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas très longtemps. Harry n'aurait pu le faire sur une longue durée car ses pensées avaient commencé à s'éclaircir dans son esprit. Or, maintenant qu'il avait admis ses sentiments à Tom, cela semblait encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

Harry et Drago passèrent tellement de temps ensemble qu'ils en loupèrent le repas du soir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard à cinq minutes d'intervalle. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarqua. Enfin, un seul avait des raisons d'être attentif.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tom, aussitôt qu'Harry s'assit en face de lui.

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant honteux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- J'étais avec Drago…

- Ca, j'avais compris… Et, vous vous êtes embrassés, à ce que je vois.

Harry rougit.

- Je suppose, oui… Je suis désolé… J'avais l'intention de rompre mais il n'allait pas bien…

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce important qu'il n'aille pas bien ? Ce n'est qu'un connard. Il t'a traité comme de la merde mais tu restes gentil avec lui. Je ne comprends pas.

- J'admets que tu n'aies aucune sympathie pour lui mais si je le lui avais dit ce soir, j'aurais été incapable de vivre avec ce poids sur mes épaules… Voilà tout !

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais rompre, dit finalement Tom.

- Non c'est vrai mais ça me semblait tellement évident… Je ne tiens pas à être encore avec lui pendant nos vacances.

Tom sourit. C'était probablement la meilleure nouvelle de sa semaine…

…

En ce vendredi soir, Tom et Harry trépignaient d'impatience : après tout, Harry avait décidé de parler à Drago le lendemain (vraiment, il fallait qu'il en finisse). Les garçons passèrent la soirée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Mais, plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient envie de se séparer. À vrai dire, ils avaient tous deux le désir de passer leur nuit ensemble sans pour autant oser l'avouer à voix haute.

Quand le dernier Gryffondor monta les marches vers les dortoirs, Harry et Tom se fixèrent, la tension entre eux augmentant en quelques secondes. Au même moment, leurs mains se trouvèrent.

- Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? demanda finalement Harry.

Il rougit légèrement mais de toute façon il en avait tellement envie et il se sentait suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne pas éviter la question.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais…

Tom sourit puis il suivit Harry dans les marches. Alors que le garçon ouvrait la porte, Tom se pencha vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de dormir, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on allait dormir… répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Les garçons marchèrent jusqu'au lit et fermèrent les rideaux. Ils étaient assis face-à-face, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, que suggères-tu que nous fassions, Harry ? demanda Tom alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver… répondit-il de façon suggestive.

Puis, il commença à se déshabiller.

Les deux garçons gardèrent leurs pantalons avant de se glisser sous les draps. C'était néanmoins la première fois qu'ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient torse-nu. La sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre était irrésistible. Leurs deux cœurs battaient vraiment très fort. Pourtant, ils ne les entendaient pas car ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder, à sentir leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et à s'imaginer ce que l'autre pouvait avoir en tête.

Après un court moment, Tom ne put s'empêcher de toucher le visage d'Harry. Le fait est qu'il avait rêvé plus d'une fois qu'il caresserait de nouveau sa cicatrice. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, il vit Harry fermer ses yeux. Le garçon s'était mis à trembler. Même s'ils pouvaient parler à voix haute, Tom choisit de murmurer quand il recommença à parler.

- J'aimerais tellement être dans ta tête maintenant…

- Pas sûr que ce soit vrai !

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, étant donné ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mes sentiments, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça peut être…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer. Je préfère le voir dans ton esprit.

- Quoi ? dit Harry en rougissant.

- Harry, tu dois m'aider à exprimer mes sentiments. Tu es le seul capable de m'aider avec cela. Alors, je dois savoir ce que tu ressens, ce à quoi tu penses… S'il te plait, montre-moi.

- C'est trop dur de te montrer cela. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'ouvrir mon esprit sur un sujet pareil.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par quelque chose de plus facile…

- Comme quoi ?

- L'un de tes rêves, peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que c'était ta première intention…

Tom sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que Ron a dit à propos de tes rêves. J'avoue être très curieux !

- Et tu vas continuer à l'être… Je ne te montrerais jamais cela !

- Si je veux pénétrer ton esprit, je le ferai…

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas encore réussi !

- Tu sais que je peux te forcer.

- Essaye toujours ! dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Tom.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

- Très bien, dans ce cas.

Harry pensait que Tom allait sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur : Harry avait pleinement confiance en sa magie. Il savait que Tom était puissant, mais il l'était également. Harry regarda Tom, attendant qu'il fasse son premier geste. Sauf, que ce ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait. En réalité, Tom posa son index sur les lèvres d'Harry. Puis, il se rapprocha du garçon (comme si c'était encore possible…)

- _J'ai envie de t'embrasser_, murmura-t-il en Fourchelang.

Bien sûr, Harry frissonna, rougit et haleta : tout, à la fois. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Son cœur s'arrêta alors que Tom rapprochait son visage de plus en plus près.

- Tom ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu m'as dit d'essayer de lire ton esprit, enfin, ton rêve, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Maintenant, tais-toi jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. L'effet que Tom avait sur lui était ahurissant. C'était bien vrai, il était plus difficile pour lui de se concentrer quand il était si proche et surtout lorsqu'il prononçait de telles paroles. Mais, Harry était fort et même s'il eut besoin de fermer les yeux, il réussit à conserver son calme.

- Okay ! dit Tom après une seconde, seulement pour lui-même. Ça ne va pas marcher… Quelque chose de mieux que ça, donc…

Alors, Tom glissa sa main qui était encore sur le visage d'Harry jusqu'à la poitrine du garçon et finalement sur son pantalon. Sur le bouton de son pantalon, en fait. Il le déboutonna, ses yeux concentrés sur ceux d'Harry. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il savait très bien ce que Tom essayait de faire et cela marchait parfaitement.

- Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour m'arrêter…

- Mais si je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes, murmura Harry en un souffle.

- Dans ce cas, je continue…

Doucement, Tom retira le pantalon de son ami et le jeta hors du lit. Harry était à présent allongé sur le dos, Tom au-dessus de lui. Le garçon fit remonter sa main droite le long de la jambe d'Harry. Les caresses de Tom sur sa peau, sur sa cuisse, si proche de son entre-jambe étaient un délice. Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours fermés mais il savait qu'il n'était plus en mesure de se contrôler. Alors, il mit en marche son rêve favori et il permit à Tom de pénétrer son esprit. C'était si naturel de le laisser rentrer à vrai dire. Alors que le rêve commençait, Tom posa son front sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Le songe se déroulait dans le même lit. Les garçons étaient à vrai dire, à peu près dans la même position. Excepté pour une chose : leur bouche était liée en un baiser passionné…qui ne dura pas très longtemps car, tout à coup, la tête de Tom se mit à descendre jusqu'à ce que sa bouche trouve le sexe d'Harry. C'était probablement le geste qui le faisait fantasmer le plus, geste qui aurait sans aucun doute était incroyable, extraordinaire dans la réalité. Alors que Tom commençait à bouger sa bouche, Harry arrêta ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie d'être aussi dur que son alter ego. Or, ça en prenait déjà le chemin…

Quand Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux, son cœur battait extrêmement fort. Le pouls de Tom avait également accéléré, il pouvait le sentir. Harry tremblait. Il savait qu'il venait de montrer à Tom des pensées très intimes et intenses. Pensées que beaucoup aurait été honteux de dévoiler. Surtout à quelqu'un dont ils ignoraient les exacts sentiments. Mais, en réalité, c'était le cadet des « soucis » d'Harry. La main de Tom était toujours posée dangereusement près de son intimité et à priori le garçon venait de décider que le rêve n'était plus suffisant. Doucement, Tom remonta sa main sur le sexe d'Harry qui était bien sûr plus gros qu'à la normale. Harry gémit mais ce geste le fit également réagir, tel un électrochoc.

- Arrête-toi, Tom, dit-il.

Et sa voix sembla particulièrement forte après le long silence qu'il venait de partager.

Harry ne pouvait rester sur le lit, c'était trop dur d'être si proche de Tom. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il préférait dans la pièce, à savoir la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord pour regarder à l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, Tom le rejoignit. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude quand il le vit à cause de ses camarades présents dans la chambre. Que ce serait-il passé si l'un d'entre eux s'était réveillé à ce moment-là ? Tom sembla comprendre les pensées d'Harry car il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose en regardant la pièce dans son ensemble.

- Crois-moi, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, ils n'entendront rien de ce qui se passera cette nuit…

Puis, il se rapprocha et recommença à toucher le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi.

- Je le sais.

- Mais c'en est un pour toi. Tu voulais voir mon rêve. Alors, quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux être proche de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… j'aime ça.

- Bien sûr que tu aimes cela. Tu aimes avoir le contrôle.

- J'en ai besoin…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que tu recherches la souffrance car j'y suis habitué. Ca et parce que moi aussi j'ai peur d'être heureux…

Ce désir de contrôle que ressentait Tom venait du fait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre ni supporter de se sentir faible. Or, Harry était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il craignait tellement de souffrir. Alors, malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour le garçon, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de se laisser aller. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce serait une étape nécessaire s'ils voulaient être en couple. Mais c'était difficile… Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je voulais t'embrasser, dit-il soudainement.

C'était en fait la seule chose qu'il désirait et il commençait à comprendre que dire ce qu'il souhaitait était une bonne chose.

- Et je sais que tu en as envie aussi… ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Sauf que je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis encore avec Drago. Ce n'est pas mon genre…

- Allez, Harry. Tu sais que tu vas rompre avec lui. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas infidèle !

- Je pourrais te forcer à m'embrasser, dit Tom se penchant vers Harry.

Il était tellement habitué à obtenir ce qu'il désirait par la force, qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Arrête, Tom. Ça ne m'aide pas à croire que ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour toi…

- Ce n'en est pas un, Harry… Je te le jure. Mais donne-moi juste une bonne excuse. Car, Drago n'en est pas une.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tom pouvait toujours voir en lui. Il y avait en effet une meilleure raison que le garçon gardait pour lui.

- Très bien… C'est juste que je veux que notre premier baiser soit parfait. J'en ai rêvé tellement de fois, Tom. Si nous avons la chance de nous embrasser, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je veux que ce moment soit parfait. Si on s'embrasse maintenant, j'associerais toujours Drago à ce souvenir…

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry ne pouvait lui donner une meilleure réponse.

- Oui, ce serait horrible, effectivement…

- Demain, ajouta Harry après cela. Drago ne sera plus un problème et on pourra donc voir où tout ceci nous mène.

- Je suis pressé que tu me laisses enfin toucher tes merveilleuses lèvres.

Harry rougit mais répondit néanmoins :

- Tu dis cela comme si c'était moi qui nous en empêchais personnellement !

- C'est le cas…

- Non, c'est la situation… De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi et que tu dis cela seulement pour m'embêter. Je suis peut-être stupide mais je crois qu'une relation durable se construit sur de bonnes bases. Et commencer par une tromperie est loin d'être un bon début. Mais, crois-moi, c'est très difficile pour moi !

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.

- Comme si tu en doutais…

- Bien sûr que j'en doute.

- Tu as vu mon rêve, Tom. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je peux penser à autre chose qu'à t'embrasser en ce moment ? Tout le temps en réalité…

Tom haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Même si ce n'est pas la principale, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai rien essayé avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à te lire et c'est difficile pour moi de croire que tu as de réels sentiments pour moi. C'est trop beau pour être vrai !

Harry sourit car ce que Tom venait de dire était plein de sentiments. Il sentit cette chaleur caractéristique du bien-être pénétrer son corps entier. Harry écarta ses bras et ses jambes légèrement, suffisamment pour que Tom se rapproche de lui. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient perdu le fil. Tom pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à sa prochaine question dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Je suppose donc qu'on va devoir essayer de dormir tous les deux, dit-il finalement, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Bien sûr que c'en est une. On l'a déjà fait avant ! s'exclama Tom, cette fois si sûr de lui.

- Sauf que maintenant, tu sais ce que je veux. J'ai accepté de me mettre à nu devant toi…

- Pas littéralement, dit Tom et immédiatement il se mordit la langue. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment de faire de l'esprit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suspecte que derrière cet humour se cache une réelle envie, ajouta-t-il poursuivant sa pensée. Je ne suis donc pas sûr que nous puissions nous maîtriser. C'est bien trop tentant, j'en ai peur…

- Je me retiens plutôt bien, tu sais… et puis si tu y tiens vraiment, je partagerais avec toi le sortilège que j'utilise quand je sais qu'on va être seul. Mais, hors de question qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble cette nuit.

Harry regarda Tom, intrigué.

- Quel sort ?

- Juste celui qui m'empêche, entre autre, de bander.

- Quoi ? Tu es un sacré salaud ! Comment as-tu appris un tel sort ?

- J'ai fait mais devoir… Je n'avais pas envie d'être embarrassé par n'importe quelle situation !

- Mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que JE sois embarrassé par mon incapacité à cacher mon excitation…

- À vrai dire, j'aime bien te voir comme cela. Ça m'a pris du temps pour comprendre, mais j'adore voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi…

- Alors, ça devrait être pareil pour moi ! Hors de question que tu utilises ce sortilège ce soir. Je veux vois ce que tu ressens réellement. Si tu ne peux pas le dire, au moins ton corps parlera pour toi.

- Dans ce cas, on retourne dans ton lit ensemble…

Harry acquiesça.

- Marché conclu !

Les deux garçons souriaient lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient néanmoins légèrement tendus. Énormément, en fait. Voilà pourquoi ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était difficile de faire autre chose puisqu'ils étaient troublés par leur proximité. Après un moment, pourtant, Tom était prêt à passer au deuxième round.

- J'ai chaud, murmura-t-il en souriant. Pourrais-tu m'enlever mon pantalon, s'il te plait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger mes mains, elles sont bien là où elles sont. J'adore te tenir de cette manière.

- Tu le fais exprès…

- Absolument pas… Et puis, je t'ai enlevé le tien, alors, c'est réglo.

Harry bougea la tête brièvement.

- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage ou je ne le ferais pas.

Tom essaya de conserver son sérieux, mais de toute façon, dès qu'Harry posa ses mains sur lui, il n'eut plus besoin d'essayer. Il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il pensait être prêt pour le niveau supérieur. Mais les sentiments l'entouraient irrésistiblement. Si seulement il pouvait montrer à Harry combien il le désirait, combien il l'aimait. Oh, il y avait bien un moyen…

Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à enlever le pantalon en restant allongé, Harry se décida à s'asseoir en soupirant. Au départ, il essaya de ne pas trop toucher Tom mais alors il se dit que c'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Alors, il s'assit à califourchon sur Tom et baissa son pantalon doucement. Quand il eut finalement fini, Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur Tom, regardant intensément ses yeux. Il y avait une étincelle à l'intérieur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de demander car, alors, il le sentit : le début d'érection de Tom.

Harry sourit légèrement. Tom n'allait pas être le seul à l'embêter ce soir.

- Fais attention, Tom ! dit-il. Ton corps me montre quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dévoilé auparavant. Je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment des sentiments…

- Ce n'est pas marrant…

- N'est-ce pas ?

Tom sourit. Harry venait de le prendre à son propre jeu. Puis, son sourire s'élargit.

- Je peux encore utiliser mon sortilège si tu n'aimes pas me voir comme ça.

- Tu as promis ! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas cela…

- Je le sais bien, j'aime te voir prendre la mouche si vite… De toute façon, j'ai juste à regarder ton corps pour voir que ça te plait.

Harry rougit et Tom profita du moment pour s'asseoir à son tour, Harry toujours sur lui, leurs deux érections pressées l'une contre l'autre, et leurs visages si proches. Une fois de plus, Tom plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry avant de dire en Fourchelang :

- _Je n'ai pas envie de garder le contrôle ce soir_.

- Merlin, Tom… Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose comme cela. Tes lèvres sont si tentantes…

Tom sourit.

- Peut-être serait-il mieux que tu ne les voies pas, dans ce cas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Tom voulait en venir.

- Tourne-toi, commanda Tom de ce ton autoritaire qu'il utilisait parfois.

Harry obéit immédiatement. S'il était resté une seconde de plus, il était sûr qu'il aurait embrassé les somptueuses lèvres de Tom. C'était donc une excellente idée pour garder son sang-froid… C'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas. Mais il avait tort. Car, à présent, Tom était tout contre lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Harry pouvait sentir chaque muscle de Tom contre lui mais plus que tout, il pouvait sentir son sexe contre ses fesses : ce qui était absolument divin. Harry ferma ses yeux et gémit alors que Tom se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tom déposa finalement sa tête sur le dos d'Harry, sa main caressant la poitrine de son ami.

- _C'est bon de te sentir contre moi_, dit Tom en Fourchelang.

Le gémissement qu'Harry laissa échapper fut probablement le plus fort qu'il eut jusqu'à présent. Cette langue était si érotique. Si les deux n'avaient pas été encore excités, ils l'auraient été seulement grâce à ce sifflement. Quelque chose de plus puissant pourtant était sur le point d'arriver. Car, tout à coup, Tom commença à embrasser Harry à la base de son cou. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur que les baisers de Tom pour Harry. Pas un seul baiser mais plusieurs tout le long de son dos, en commençant par ses épaules. Harry gémit chaque fois que Tom l'embrassa. Et puis il gémissait, plus Tom souhaitait l'embrasser, et plus ils étaient excités.

Alors que ses baisers se prolongeaient, Tom renversa Harry sur son dos afin de pouvoir l'embrasser sur la poitrine. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu réellement commencer, Harry le retourna et lui grimpa dessus. Harry avança sa tête jusqu'à celle de Tom et murmura dans un sifflement :

- _C'est injuste que tu sois le seul à me goûter. Moi aussi j'en ai envie._

Alors, Harry embrassa Tom sur la poitrine et pour la première fois, le garçon accepta de se laisser vraiment aller : il gémit d'une façon qui provoqua un frisson puissant chez Harry.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ces sons en toi…

Harry voulait en entendre davantage. Il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter d'embrasser Tom. Aucune intention de ne l'embrasser que sur la poitrine. Petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus insistants, plus profonds, plus passionnés. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, ce qui était tout simplement parfait. Ils pouvaient sentir que leurs corps bouillaient d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentée. C'était même plus fort qu'une simple ébullition. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de situation, ils pensaient que c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était à vrai dire unique. L'ébullition était en fait réelle. Elle venait de leurs magies. Ils l'ignoraient pour l'instant mais un jour ils le comprendraient. Leurs magies étaient connectés, leur lien extraordinaire : un jour, quand ils seraient prêts, ils allaient pouvoir le voir réellement.

Alors qu'il embrassait Tom, Harry sentit qu'il était de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Le fait est que la bosse dans le boxer de Tom était bien trop attirante pour en rester éloigné. Alors, Harry avança sa main jusque sur le dessus du boxer. À cet instant, Tom l'arrêta.

- Harry, si tu poses ta main à cet endroit ou si tu m'embrasses une fois de plus, je t'assure que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Je vais t'embrasser et crois-moi ce que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Mais à cet instant, il avait complètement oublié toutes ses objections : il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la peau de Tom. Alors, quand Harry continua à bouger sa main et que Tom ferma ses yeux, rien n'aurait pu arrêter le garçon. Ils allaient s'embrasser à cette exacte seconde. Sauf, qu'ils ne le firent pas. Tout simplement car, un peu plus tôt, quand Harry avait expliqué à Tom à propos du baiser, eh bien, il avait compris. Or, il voulait donner à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et Harry avait besoin, il méritait même, un premier baiser parfait. Alors, Tom se contrôla une fois de plus et aussitôt qu'Harry posa sa main à la base de son sexe, Tom murmura, très doucement :

- Harry, tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Je veux aussi un premier baiser parfait.

Immédiatement, Harry stoppa son geste mais ne regarda pas son ami (de qui est-ce que je me moque ? Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus que de simples amis…). En prenant tout son temps, Harry enleva sa main. Cela ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à une caresse qu'autre chose. Alors, bien sûr, Tom continua de gémir. Merlin ! Ce garçon lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer ! Pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry cesse. Jamais. Petit à petit, Harry remonta sa main sur la poitrine de Tom puis sur son visage. Ils se faisaient face, de nouveau. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore. Plus serrés que jamais.

- Puisqu'on ne peut pas le faire en vrai, j'ai une idée, murmura Harry. Montre-moi dans ta tête ce que tu voudrais me faire… S'il te plait.

Tout à coup, Tom sembla effrayé. Il y avait même de la douleur dans ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas, Harry… C'est trop. Je suis désolé.

Harry sourit à Tom car il ne pouvait supporter que son ami souffre. Et puis, il comprenait, il le voyait dans ses yeux, et plus que tout il le sentait dans son corps : le garçon en avait vraiment envie mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… dit Harry. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis incapable d'arrêter les choses comme ça. J'ai besoin que ça sorte, peu importe comment…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry souhaitait réellement. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas embrassés, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je te laisse me pénétrer, ajouta Harry. Mon esprit, je veux dire.

- Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Harry rougit. Il adorait entendre Tom parler si librement, de façon si suggestive… C'était irrésistible. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'y penser très longtemps avant que ses pensées envahissent celles de Tom. Ce n'était même pas difficile de penser à quoique ce soit. Il revint tout simplement à la scène qu'ils étaient en train de vivre mais la conduisit dans la direction qu'il désirait.

_Harry posa sa main sur le sexe de Tom et le serra plusieurs fois de suite. Ce simple geste brûla leur corps de l'intérieur, les faisant frissonner…_

…Alors, cela se produisit. Tom était heureux de se retrouver dans l'esprit d'Harry mais il voulait partager plus que cela. Et le fait est qu'il voulait embrasser Harry à cause des gestes que le garçon venait d'avoir, mentalement. Alors, il laissa Harry pénétrer ses pensées…

…_Tom regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Puis, Tom caressa la joue d'Harry de sa main droite. Sa main poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au cou d'Harry. Il attrapa le garçon car il ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais. Et finalement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois…_

…Mentalement en tout cas ! Les garçons ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils ne savaient pas comment tout cela était possible. Ils partageaient leurs pensées, entièrement. Le rêve passait d'une tête à l'autre, chacun prenant les commandes, à tour de rôle. C'était stupéfiant, incroyable, fantastique. Ils ne pouvaient l'expliquer mais ce n'était pas l'important à ce moment-là, car…

…_Le baiser s'intensifia très rapidement. Puisqu'il n'avait qu'un vêtement entre eux, ils s'en séparèrent rapidement. Ils désiraient être nus. Ils en avaient besoin. C'était bien plus que vital_…

…Fait amusant : ils n'avaient jamais vu l'entière intimité de l'autre, pas vraiment. Ainsi ce qu'ils partageaient se situait à la limite entre la réalité et le fantasme. Bien sûr, les garçons connaissaient leur propre intimité et ils auraient donc pu se la représenter dans leur esprit mais ce n'était pas l'important et de toute façon, les flashs bougeaient trop rapidement maintenant que c'en était impossible de les suivre. Ce n'était que bouches, lèvres, langues, peaux, sexes… Mais alors, Tom fit quelque chose de si irrésistible qu'Harry lui abandonna le contrôle, volontiers…

…_Avec détermination et douceur, Tom écarta les jambes d'Harry pour se glisser entre elles. Puis, facilement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'antre d'Harry. Alors qu'il avait pénétré son intérieur, il commença à bouger en lui, doucement au départ mais rapidement avec plus de vigueur alors que leurs désirs et envies prenaient possession de leurs deux corps…_

…Alors que pour la première fois, ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, virtuellement bien sûr, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir les effets réels de ce rêve intense. Tom venait de montrer à Harry quelque chose de très fort, une partie importante de lui. Il avait cru qu'il en serait incapable mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout était très naturel entre les deux garçons. Voilà pourquoi leur fantasme avait pris un tournant irréversible si rapidement. Leurs cœurs battaient plus fort qu'il n'était humainement possible. Leur souffle était court. Ils étaient plus rouges que jamais. Serrés comme s'ils souhaitaient fusionner. Leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux criant le nom de l'autre. En un mot, ils étaient dans leur propre monde, oublieux de tout le reste. Alors, quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans le rêve, ils ne purent s'empêcher de jouir pour de vrai. Ils n'étaient pas embarrassés. Ils n'avaient pas à l'être. C'était un acte complètement naturel mais également :

- Génial ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis, ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ça avait été quelque chose. Vraiment. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Ils restèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand finalement, il réussit à reprendre son souffle, après un long moment à se fixer, Tom murmura :

- Je suis impatient que Malefoy ne soit plus dans mon chemin…

- Ce sera le cas demain… Enfin, dans quelques heures maintenant.

Les garçons sourirent. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que cela. Rien. L'espoir du jour suivant leur permit de fermer les yeux. Ils ne se nettoyèrent pas. Ils étaient parfaits ainsi, partageant à la fois leur sueur et leur sperme. C'était aussi agréable que légitime. Et plus que tout, c'était la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur, de plus fort, de plus profond et de plus puissant dans les heures à venir, dans les jours à venir… Quel magnifique espoir en effet !

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 17 : Une Face-à-Face Prévisible**

À vos claviers… Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première vraie scène d'intimité ? Vous en voulez plus ou non, on s'arrête là ?

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Ca y'est, enfin, l'histoire prend un tournant intéressant… Lol. Moi aussi je saute de joie ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la longueur du chapitre. Celui-là est un peu plus court mais ça va quand même… J'en ai des sueurs froides, Harry et Tom se sont surpassés ce soir ! Gros bisous.

**Nini** : Aimer faire suer mes personnages… Non, moi ? Tu crois ? Ahaha. La cruauté de Draco a une raison. J'avais écrit légitime mais comment ça une cruauté légitime ? Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, moi je me suis éclater. Enfin ! Un peu d'action ! Pour ce qui est du cocooning, on verra. Les deux petits gars aiment l'action, alors… J'aime que certains passages soient romantiques mais comment dire, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une femme très romantique… Enfin, on essaiera de caser des petits passages comme ça. Pour les majuscules dans les titres, c'est tout bête, j'ai copié la façon de faire des anglais/américains. J'aime beaucoup en fait… Ca accentue les mots importants !

J'apprécie tes critiques… je trouve que c'est toujours très constructif. Pour les fautes, la syntaxe et le style… Souvent, ça m'arrive de relire ce que j'ai écrit après coup – par exemple, l'autre jour j'ai relu les sept premiers chapitres de cette histoire – et je me dis « non mais comment je peux écrire cela, ça ne veut rien dire ou c'est mal tourné, tiens ! une faute » - d'où l'importance de la relecture (en laissant passer plusieurs jours). Le problème avec cette histoire (parce que c'est une fanfic) c'est que ce n'est qu'un premier jet. L'histoire sort comme telle et je ne corrige que les fautes d'orthographe (en en laissant, en plus… pfff la honte !) donc bien sûr, ça peut largement être amélioré. Je me considère aussi comme quelqu'un de littéraire (j'ai fait une année de Lettres Classiques après un Bac S – cherchez l'erreur – et de toute façon depuis que je sais lire (et même avant) j'ai toujours été plongée dans les livres), du coup je comprends ce gout de l'exigence, de la perfection et du détail… Je pense le posséder (non c'est sûr que je le possède) mais il est contrebalancé par ma spontanéité, cette sorte de fulgurance : les mots sortent sans que je le leur demande. Donc, après, il faut travailler sur son premier jet. Ta critique sur le fait que je suis une femme d'action est très vraie. L'anglais m'a aidé à développer ce côté. Je suis très visuelle et dans ma tête, c'est un vrai film. Je me suis essayée au scénario et ça me plait beaucoup mais je crois que rien ne pourra rivaliser avec mon amour de l'écriture de roman. Dans l'absolu, j'aimerai faire les deux… J'espère avoir ma chance un jour, je n'hésiterai pas à la saisir. En attendant, j'essaye de me la créer…


	17. Un Face-à-Face Prévisible

**Merci** à tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à vous plaire encore et encore…

…

**Chapitre 17 : Un Face-à-Face Prévisible**

Harry et Tom se réveillèrent à peu près au même moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si serrés que c'en était presque douloureux pour leur deux corps. Un peu comme s'ils avaient effectués un quelconque sport de façon intense, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Pas encore, en tout cas. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément, leurs yeux remplis d'émotions et particulièrement de bonheur.

- Tu es tellement beau, dit Harry d'une voix endormie.

Et Tom l'était réellement avec ses yeux gris, ses boucles brunes et le début d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Oh oui ! Les lèvres de Tom… qui s'étaient promenées sur le corps d'Harry quelques heures auparavant, seulement. Harry ferma ses yeux durant une minute afin de se concentrer mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut bien pire car il découvrit la poitrine de Tom… Humm… Les tétons qu'il avait tenus dans sa bouche et qu'il avait léchés. Pour l'amour de Merlin…

- Harry ! Quel garçon tu fais. À peine réveillé, déjà excité. Merlin ! Rappelle-toi que je te sens contre moi…

- Désolé mais j'étais en train de t'admirer, et du coup j'ai pensé à hier soir, et… eh bien, tu vois…

Tom sourit, franchement cette fois-ci. Puis, il se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire une telle réflexion sans t'attendre à ce que cela ait de l'effet sur moi… murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du garçon.

Harry gémit légèrement.

- Oh mais c'est exactement ce que j'espérais.

Harry se mit sur le dos car il souhaitait voir Tom au-dessus de lui. Le garçon positionna ses jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Harry, leurs yeux toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois attendre pour t'embrasser… ronronna Tom.

Puis, il embrassa la poitrine d'Harry. Une fois. Il s'arrêta. Harry geignit pour montrer son déplaisir.

- Ne t'arrête-pas ! dit-il d'une voix à peine reconnaissable.

Tom sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais recommencer. Mais, regarde-nous… On ne s'est même pas nettoyé. Laisse-moi rectifier cela, tu veux bien…

Harry rougit, sa tête remplie des souvenirs de leur dernier orgasme. Il observa Tom qui prit sa baguette et les nettoya rapidement. Puis, il s'amusa à taquiner Harry en caressant sa poitrine avec sa baguette. Le bout de celle-ci se mit à rougeoyer comme si le corps d'Harry la brulait. Ils ressentirent tous deux cette sensation extraordinaire qui les submergea. Mais soudain, Harry attrapa la baguette et la posa sur la table de chevet.

- Avec ta bouche, commanda-t-il.

Et Tom n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui répète deux fois. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de cette adorable poitrine et Harry gémit tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tom s'arrêta sur le nombril de son ami, enfonçant sa langue à l'intérieur et le léchant pendant quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Harry caressait et jouait avec ses boucles. Tom glissa ensuite sa langue sur le ventre du garçon. Harry cessa immédiatement ses caresses en réalité, ses mains poussaient sur la tête de Tom…

- Continue plus bas… murmura-t-il.

Tom releva la tête.

- Es-tu sûr ? Maintenant ? … On devrait peut-être plutôt se lever… Il est un peu tard, tu sais, dit-il pour l'embêter.

Harry se plaignit bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu trouves la force de dire quelque chose de pareille maintenant. Mais, je n'ai ni ta patience, ni ta retenue. Et je t'ai dit de continuer.

- Quel ton autoritaire, Harry… J'adore ça !

- Si tu continues à jouer avec moi, tu vas comprendre que je n'ai pas seulement un ton autoritaire…

Cette fois-ci, Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pourtant, il s'exécuta immédiatement. Sa langue descendit lentement sur le bas ventre d'Harry, laissant une trainée humide et brulante derrière elle. Puis, enfin, Tom atteignit le haut du boxer. Il glissa sa langue sous l'élastique, au moment où le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta.

S'ils avaient eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tous les deux auraient sans doute admis (ou peut-être pas, ils sont tellement têtus…) qu'ils avançaient trop vite. Mais, ils avaient patientaient trop longtemps et maintenant qu'ils avaient finalement la chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'arrêter… Harry était parfaitement conscient que si sa relation avec Drago s'était achevée la veille, alors ils auraient probablement déjà couchés ensemble. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry et Tom ne parvenaient pas à penser très clairement. La sensation de leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, était bien trop agréable, qu'elle en dépassait l'entendement. À bien y réfléchir, ils pourraient très bien faire l'amour à ce moment-même… Ce fut donc une bonne idée qu'ils soient interrompus.

- Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore levé ? dit Hermione en ouvrant les rideaux.

Alors, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Harry passa au rouge et Tom, eh bien, il arrêta seulement son activité et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait osé les interrompre.

- Bonjour, Hermione, dit-il un intriguant sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Tom, dit-elle automatiquement sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle répondait.

- Il commence très bien, en tout cas.

Bien sûr, Harry n'en rougit que davantage et Hermione l'imita.

- Je suis désolée de … d'interrompre… Je ne savais que vous étiez en train… hum… enfin… je veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle.

- C'est de notre faute, on n'a oublié de refermer la porte. Mais je pensais que les rideaux étaient bloqués, eux…

Il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours aussi silencieux.

- C'est toi qui as lancé les sortilèges hier soir… À croire que tu étais trop occupé pour les faire correctement.

- Tom ! s'exclama Harry.

- Enfin, tu as décidé d'utiliser ta langue, j'ai cru que tu l'avais perdu cette nuit, dit-il de façon si suggestive qu'Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur conversation.

Tom semblait s'amuser tout particulièrement, ce qui était marrant à voir, malgré tout un peu bizarre pour quelqu'un qui ne partageait jamais rien de sa vie, ni de ses pensées avec autrui. En tout cas, Harry aimait le voir agir de cette façon.

- Euh, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet, je voulais juste te prévenir que ton entrainement commence dans 45 minutes environ donc si tu veux manger, tu devrais te lever maintenant !

- Merci, Hermione, parvint à dire Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna mais Tom l'arrêta à ces mots :

- Hermione, tu ne vas rien dire à personne, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tom la fixa intensément. Il essayait de lire dans son esprit, ce qui était plus difficile que prévu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder mes pensées, Tom. Je connais les sentiments d'Harry depuis le début de l'année et pourtant personne excepté nous trois n'est au courant. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Tom sourit brièvement même s'il était légèrement surpris. Hermione n'était pas seulement intelligente, elle était aussi puissante.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Tom. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'effacer tes souvenirs dans ce cas…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte.

- Et Hermione, peux-tu fermer la porte, s'il te plait… finit-il.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu sembles être de très bonne humeur, Tom…

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas… Regarde-toi : la simple vue d'Hermione a complètement stoppé ton excitation… c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dis pas que tu en doutais encore…

Harry se rapprocha de Tom et l'embrassa à la base du cou.

- Toi, en revanche, comme tu peux le sentir, tu n'as pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour m'exciter…murmura-t-il.

Les deux garçons plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Puis, Tom sourit mystérieusement :

- Alors, dis-moi : de quels sentiments Hermione parlait-elle ?

- Arrête de m'embêter…

- Très bien dans ce cas…

Tom s'écarta d'Harry.

- Habillons-nous !

Et il commença à soulever le drap. Immédiatement, Harry attrapa Tom par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir…

Tom regarda Harry, amusé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais celui qui prenait les décisions !

- Bien sûr, que c'est moi ! répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner comment laisser parler tes sentiments. Alors, étudie !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel mais il était bien trop amusé pour être convaincant.

Harry recommença à embrasser Tom, démarrant de nouveau par son cou, endroit qu'il savait particulièrement réceptif. Rapidement, ses baisers se firent plus insistants, remontèrent sur ses joues puis se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa bouche.

- Harry… murmura Tom avec difficulté.

- Humm.

- Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison. On devrait peut-être se lever. Si je reste une minute de plus dans ce lit, avec toi, personne, pas même Merlin, ne sera capable de m'éloigner de ton habile bouche…

Harry sourit, amusé.

- En parlant de ma bouche, je croyais que tu voulais que je te montre comment je savais me servir de ma langue…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

- Et tu l'utilise très bien, mais ce n'est pas la question !

- Je le sais bien, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Tom et Harry restèrent néanmoins dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques temps après cela. Ils se sentaient si bien, grâce à cette chaleur prodiguait par leur corps à corps, que c'en était difficile de rompre cette harmonie. Un vrai déchirement.

- Allez, P'tit Mec ! dit soudainement Tom. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas manquer ton entrainement.

Harry sourit.

- J'aime bien, dit-il en se redressant.

- Quoi ? demanda Tom en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Ta façon de m'appeler. Ça sonne bien.

Tom sourit.

- C'est juste que tu es un vrai garçon dans ta manière d'agir…

- Dis-moi si j'ai bien compris : est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te considères comme une fille ? Parce que, à moins que je me trompe, toi aussi tu es un garçon. Donc…

Harry était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Tom secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis définitivement pas un garçon… commença-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis un homme ! C'est complètement différent. Je suis plus sage et plus mature que toi et j'ai un meilleur contrôle de mes émotions !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais l'impression cette nuit…

Tom agita sa tête de nouveau.

- Chaque homme a sa faiblesse. Tu es la mienne…

- Et j'en suis bien content !

Tom sourit en regardant vers leur sol… Non car il était gêné. Il recherchait seulement ses vêtements. Le fait est qu'Harry se trouvait dans son chemin et il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Bouge, tu veux bien ! Je dois attraper mon pantalon… dit Tom en regardant intensément Harry.

- Je préfèrerais que tu attrapes autre chose… murmura Harry, laissant échapper un rire.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer, Harry, pourquoi tout ce qui sort de ta bouche à l'air obscène ?

- C'est un don ! répondit le garçon en rigolant.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, avec tous tes rougissements, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais un si mauvais garçon. Tu caches bien ton jeu…

- Ouais ! Tout le monde croit que je suis un ange, ce qui n'est pas le cas…

- Tu y ressembles en même temps.

Harry secoua la tête, sourit et rougit en même temps.

- Pas autant que toi, dit-il en bougeant pour ouvrir son armoire.

Tom ne lui répondit pas et les deux garçons restèrent silencieux le temps de s'habiller. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs joyeuses pensées. Quand ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu portes ma chemise ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, que je le sais. Je l'ai fait exprès.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'est-ce-pas évident ? J'aime avoir ton odeur sur moi.

Harry sourit.

- Et tu dis que ce sont mes mots qui résonnent vulgairement…

- Ce que je viens de dire n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé. En fait c'est surtout que quand tu me dis quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me sauter dessus sans attendre.

- C'est parce que j'en ai toujours l'intention, répondit Harry en posant la chemise de Tom sous son oreiller et en faisant son lit, très rapidement.

Tom rigola à cause du commentaire, puis il s'approcha d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce-que je disais : un vrai garçon. Tu ne sais même pas faire ton lit correctement.

- Tom, peux-tu arrêter de te positionner derrière moi de cette façon. Ça me donne des idées très intéressantes et très détaillées.

- Pervers !

Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Okay ! dit Harry après qu'il ait retrouvé son souffle. Il est temps de manger.

Ils quittèrent le dortoir après cela et tombèrent sur Ron dans la Salle Commune.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà réveillé ! S'exclama-t-il un regard étrange au visage. Comment as-tu fais pour te glisser dans notre dortoir, Tom ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu !

- Il sait être discret, répondit Harry avec difficulté mais coupant Tom avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de compromettant.

Ron hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Grâce à Tom, depuis leur dispute, Harry et Ron étaient parvenus à se reparler. Mais, il y avait encore une certaine retenue de part et d'autre. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'ils se cachaient des choses. Ils étaient donc aussi amicaux qu'ils pouvaient l'être sans pour autant se sentir aussi complices que par le passé. Il faudrait crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre, voilà tout. Puisqu'il avait Tom, Harry n'était pas particulièrement troublé par la situation, même s'il aurait souhaité que les choses soient différentes. Et puis, il était persuadé que tout cela finirait par s'arranger. Il suffisait juste de trouver le chemin…

- Il faut qu'on aille prendre notre petit-déjeuner… ajouta Harry après un moment.

- À cette heure-là, ce n'en est plus vraiment un, dit Ron en rigolant, puis il retourna à son magasine.

…

Harry et Tom avaient presque terminés leur repas. Ils étaient assis ensemble à la table des Gryffondor et ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle. Harry était en train d'écrire quelque chose, et Tom regardait au-dessus de son épaule.

« _Drago, c'est important. J'ai besoin de te parler. Viens à 18h30, après l'entrainement. Harry _» écrivit-il simplement.

- Veux-tu que je donne moi-même la note à Drago ? proposa Tom aussitôt qu'Harry reposa sa plume.

- Mais bien sûr ! répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Toi, tu viens avec moi sur le terrain… Tu serais bien trop tenté de tout lui avouer un sourire aux lèvres…

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dans ce cas, je resterais avec toi dans les vestiaires. Tu serais bien capable de ne rien dire du tout !

- Mais… commença Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une requête ! Coupa Tom. Je serais là. Point.

- J'aurai préféré que tu n'apprennes pas mon ton autoritaire en premier…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin que tu me l'enseignes…

Tom sourit et Harry appela Hedwige. Il donna à sa chouette quelque chose à manger alors qu'il lui attachait la lettre à la patte.

- Donne-là à Drago, aussi vite que possible mais quand il sera seul, s'il te plait, Hedwige.

Puis, il l'embrassa brièvement et la chouette s'envola. Harry se tourna vers Tom, un regard amusé au visage.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Tom… J'embrasse toujours Hedwige de cette façon !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'allait pas admettre qu'Harry avait deviné juste.

…

Harry et Tom étaient assis sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires des Gryffondor. Il était 18h30 pile. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la grosse horloge sur le mur. Il était un peu stressé. Après tout, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre. Il décida finalement de se lever pour marcher… de long en large !

Puis, Drago décida enfin de se montrer. La première personne qu'il vit fut malheureusement Tom et immédiatement il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? demanda Drago à Harry.

- Rien du tout… répondit le garçon, un peu trop rapidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy ! Je ne vais pas vous écouter. Tu ne vois pas… J'ai emmené un livre.

Harry se tourna vers Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, il conduisit Drago vers le banc le plus éloigné de Tom.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda le blond en un murmure.

- Eh bien, dit Harry qui manquait déjà d'air. Je crois qu'on devrait rompre…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Enfin… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment une rupture puisqu'on est jamais sorti ensemble… Mais, tu sais, je pense que c'est mieux si on arrête de se voir !

Drago n'écoutait déjà plus Harry, ses yeux fixés sur Tom. Même si le brun faisait mine de lire, il s'était arrêté aussitôt qu'il avait entendu les mots d'Harry.

- C'est à cause de lui ! dit Drago d'une voix sombre, une étincelle de rage dans les yeux.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.

Bon, peut-être aurait-il été convaincant s'il n'avait pas rougi au même moment. Voyant cela, Drago se leva et marcha en direction de Tom.

- C'était impossible pour toi de nous voir ensemble… Il fallait que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin !

Harry agita la tête de droite à gauche. C'était un désastre. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il interdise à Tom de venir. Il avait des choses à dire à Drago mais étant donné le chemin prit par leur discussion, il n'allait en dire aucune.

Drago marchait toujours, très doucement en réalité. Quand il atteint finalement Tom, il l'attrapa par la chemise, le souleva et le poussa contre le mur. Étrangement, Tom souriait.

- Drago, dit Harry. Arrête s'il te plait. C'est entre toi et moi…

Tom regarda Harry d'une façon qui signifiait qu'il était complètement apte à gérer le blond.

- Absolument pas ! répondit Drago à Harry puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrais pas ta manière de baver devant lui ? Ta manière de nous regarder quand tu nous as vus nous embrasser ? Et ben, devine quoi ? On n'a pas fait que s'embrasser. Harry, de son propre chef, s'est déshabillé pour moi, pas très loin d'ici à vrai dire. Et on a partagé une douche. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela ?

Soudainement, le regard de Tom n'était plus aussi joyeux. Une lueur rouge s'illumina dans ses yeux et il regarda Drago avec fureur. Il souriait toujours mais c'était davantage un rictus qu'autre chose.

- Je te préviens, Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me pousse pas à bout. Tu ne veux vraiment pas te confronter à moi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tom. Je n'ai pas peur de toi…

- Tu devrais, dit Tom de sa voix froide.

Alors, il repoussa le blond d'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette. Malefoy tomba sur le sol et immédiatement attrapa la sienne.

- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! dit Harry mais les deux garçons ne l'écoutaient pas.

Tom fit simplement un geste en direction de Drago pour lui permettre de se relever. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

- Bien sûr, que j'ai confiance en moi, Drago. Je pourrais te battre sans même utiliser ma baguette…

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de peur.

- Je sens à quel point tu es effrayé… C'est bien, Drago. Concentre-toi sur ce sentiment, ce sera ton dernier.

Et Tom bougea légèrement sa baguette, sans même prononcer de sort, enfin, à voix haute. Drago essaya d'éviter le sortilège mais la pièce était trop petite pour cela. Il reçut donc une coupure à la joue. Sans se préoccuper du sang qui commençait à couler de sa blessure, Drago lança le seul sort auquel il pensa sur le moment, un Expelliarmus, mais le brun réalisa un anti-sort parfait. Tom rigola.

- Il va falloir que tu essayes quelque chose de plus fort que cela.

Harry était abasourdi. Il souhaitait se rapprocher des garçons mais il ne pouvait bouger. Pas par choix, non, il semblait que Tom le maintenait à distance. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Et quel était ce sort qu'il avait envoyé à Drago ? C'était manifestement un Sortilège de Lacération, mais un particulier, puisque la blessure avait déjà disparu de la joue du blond. Ou peut-être que Tom ne souhaitait pas blesser le garçon trop durement. Espérons…

Après cela, Tom ne lança plus un seul sort, il attendait seulement que Drago en prononce un et aussitôt, il envoyait un contre-sort. De ce fait, Drago recevait tous les sorts qu'il tentait de lancer à Tom. Et petit à petit, la noirceur des sortilèges augmenta. Il essaya même un Doloris mais le choc qu'il reçut en retour l'assomma un instant. Il était à bout de souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Harry regarda Tom, c'était le moment de mettre un terme à ce duel.

- Tom, laisse tomber, dit Harry. C'est fini. Tu as gagné.

Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas. Ou plutôt, il ne l'entendit pas.

- Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais, Drago… C'est mon tour, à présent. Tu voulais me faire mal. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est d'envoyer un sortilège impardonnable : _Endoloris_ !

- Non, Tom ! cria Harry.

Mais, c'était trop tard. Drago était déjà tombé sur le sol, criant, pleurant à cause de l'insupportable douleur. Puis, soudainement, Tom s'arrêta.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu… Est-ce que tu en as eu assez ?

'Oui, il en a eu assez, Tom, s'il te plait, arrête-toi !' pensa Harry.

- Je ne t'entends pas, Drago… En as-tu eu assez ?

- Oui, murmura le blond d'une voix piteuse.

- Je dois avoir un problème d'audition, je ne t'entends pas. Ou peut-être as-tu seulement envie de mourir…

'Merlin, aide-nous !' pensa Harry. Il n'aimait pas la tournure prise par les évènements. Pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arrêter Tom. Mais, quoi ?

- S'il te plait, Tom, supplia Drago. Je ne veux pas mourir…

- Oh, tu n'en as pas envie… Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Les yeux de Drago n'auraient pu être davantage remplis de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu changes d'avis ? demanda-t-il.

Tom rigola.

- Rien du tout… Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me jeter à la figure tes paroles empoisonnées !

- S'il te plait.

- Je me fiche de tes supplications… En fait, c'est encore mieux. Prépare-toi à souffrir, Drago…

Tom souleva sa baguette et quand il l'abaissa, il prononça clairement : « Abscondsectum ».

Alors, cela se produisit : le corps de Drago commença à s'ouvrir de tous les côtés. C'était donc bien un sortilège de Lacération et beaucoup de sang commença à couler. En quelques secondes, après avoir poussé des cris horribles, Drago perdit conscience.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas possible. Drago ne pouvait mourir de cette façon, de la main de Tom. Tom, qui était en train d'utiliser ostensiblement la Magie Noire. Non, Impossible ! Harry ne pouvait laisser cela arriver devant ses yeux. Et, juste comme cela, le sort qui le figeait perdit son effet. Le fait est qu'Harry aurait pu bouger depuis le début. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Harry le comprenait à présent. Mais, ce que cela impliquait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'aider, de sauver Drago jusqu'à maintenant, était trop difficile à accepter qu'il cessa donc d'y penser et se contenta de bouger. Il attrapa sa baguette sans même s'en apercevoir. Depuis le jour où il l'avait achetée chez Ollivander, sa baguette était l'extension naturelle de son bras.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Drago pour voir comment il allait – c'est-à-dire très mal – et il cria à Tom :

- Arrête-toi maintenant, Tom. Tu vas le tuer.

Mais Tom n'écouta pas. Il était dans une sorte de transe meurtrière. Alors, Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il protège Drago, à tout prix. Il leva sa baguette, se concentrant sur son sort, sur sa puissance, et bien sûr, sur Drago et lui.

Au même moment que la baguette d'Harry s'abaissait et que le garçon ouvrait la bouche, les yeux de Tom dévièrent imperceptiblement de Drago à Harry. Et quand il vit son ami, Tom comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda Drago de nouveau. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il ne pouvait être la cause de la douleur et de la colère d'Harry. Mais, c'était trop tard.

- Protego Maxima, s'écria Harry.

Immédiatement, une lumière bleutée sortit de la baguette du garçon. Puisqu'il avait envoyé toute sa colère dans le sortilège, directement sur Tom, le garçon fut repoussé violemment et il tomba sur le banc le plus éloigné, assommé.

Harry garda sa baguette fermement dans sa main mais s'accroupit au côté du blond. Il posa son index sur le poignet de Drago.

- S'il te plait, Drago, supplia Harry. Réveille-toi !

Merlin ! Il entendait à peine son pouls. Harry ne savait que faire. Alors, il se retourna vers Tom, qui se relevait difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry avec fureur. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour l'aider.

Les yeux de Tom se remplirent de peur.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Harry se redressa et marcha vers son ami, une rage l'aveuglant. Il sortit de la bulle protectrice et se jeta sur Tom.

- Rien ! dit-il en poussant le garçon contre le mur. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, Tom. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi cinglé que toi. Alors, dis-moi. Le sort…

- S'il te plait, Harry… Ne sois pas en colère contre moi… supplia Tom avec inquiétude.

'Pourquoi suis-je en train de l'implorer… Ce n'est pas mon genre' pensa-t-il. 'Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal à propos de ce que j'ai fait. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver… Merlin !'

- Si je dois utiliser ma baguette sur toi, Tom, je n'hésiterais pas. Donc, je répète : quel est le sort ?

Harry était si puissant que c'en était effrayant. Même pour Tom ou peut-être encore plus pour lui, d'ailleurs.

- C'est un sortilège de guérison qui consiste à remplir son corps avec du sang. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le faire.

- Dans ce cas, je le ferais ! s'exclama la sombre voix de Rogue.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent immédiatement vers le Professeur, qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie (ce qui était probablement le cas…). Rogue sortit sa baguette et facilement réalisa le sort qui dura une minute entière. Le plus important avec ce sortilège était de savoir quand s'arrêter, quand le sang ajouté était suffisant…

- Il va avoir besoin de repos, dit Rogue à Harry. Je l'emmène dans mon bureau et vous, occupez-vous d'emmener Tom au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je viens avec vous et Drago.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, Drago et Harry étaient ennemis depuis… toujours.

- Je ne veux plus m'approcher de lui ! dit Harry en pointant Tom.

La voix d'Harry pénétra le cœur de Tom si profondément qu'il en fut physiquement blessé. Il aurait pu en pleurer. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers le garçon :

- S'il te plait, Harry …

- Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne veux plus te voir, le coupa Harry. Jamais !

- Vous nous suivrez jusqu'à l'école ! dit Rogue à Tom. Puis, je vous emmènerez moi-même chez le Directeur.

Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Puisque tout le monde était occupé dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, ils pénétrèrent dans le Château sans rencontrer personne. Harry conduisait Drago à l'aide d'un sortilège de Lévitation et Rogue se tenait au côté de Tom, mais pas trop près quand même. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, la tension était palpable. Puis, Severus fit apparaitre un lit et Harry déposa Drago dessus. Rogue débarrassa le blond de ses vêtements ensanglantés d'un mouvement de sa baguette puis le recouvrit d'un drap et d'une couverture.

- Quand il se réveillera, dit Rogue en se tournant vers Harry, il aura probablement faim, je demanderais donc à un elfe de vous apporter quelque chose, ainsi que des vêtements propres. Je reviens dès que je pourrais.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Et c'était probablement la première fois qu'un tel mot sortait de sa bouche envers Rogue. Le Professeur le regarda avec surprise. Puis, il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Tom essaya d'attraper le regard d'Harry mais le garçon était penché vers Drago, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

…

Harry était triste, déçu et plus que tout, en colère. Il était furieux contre Tom. Plus que cela, même. Le garçon lui avait menti. Il savait depuis toujours que Tom était fasciné par la Magie Noire. Il l'avait même admis. Il avait même lancé des sortilèges impardonnables devant lui. Mais, à chaque fois, Harry avait réussi à l'arrêter. Et puis, Tom avait promis qu'il arrêterait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais, étant donné le sort qu'il avait lancé, un sort qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu, et la façon dont il l'avait lancé, il était évident que Tom s'était entrainé. Ce n'était qu'un menteur… Un menteur qui ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était vrai. Honnêtement, s'il avait eu de quelconques sentiments pour Harry, il se serait arrêté. Et plus Harry y pensait, plus il était en colère. Sa mission n'était qu'une connerie monumentale…

Alors, Harry regarda Drago. Le blond avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il semblait apaisé. Merlin ! Cela avait été si dur de le voir saigner, de l'entendre pleurer et crier. Oui, il se souciait énormément de Drago. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Il pensait réellement n'avoir avec lui qu'une relation désastreuse… Peut-être était-ce plus que cela. Harry était perdu. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant. Il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Avant que Drago se réveille, Harry reçut la nourriture commandée par Rogue. Il avait faim mais il ne pouvait manger. Il était bien trop inquiet. Assurément, Drago était en train de respirer mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Alors, Harry attendit, avec anxiété pour seule compagnie.

Quand le blond cligna finalement des yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Drago lui adressa un sourire timide, ce qui était si inhabituel de la part du garçon, qu'Harry lui sourit en retour.

- Merlin ! Drago ! J'ai eu si peur… murmura Harry.

- Je me sens bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis content. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout à l'heure. Rogue a dit que tu serais affamé. J'ai de la nourriture pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de manger.

- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Harry, de nouveau inquiet.

- J'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi dans ce lit. J'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras, Harry.

Harry sourit brièvement. Drago serait toujours Drago. De toute façon, il ne pouvait le lui refuser. Même s'il était perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait certains sentiments pour le blond, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, il accepta l'offre de Drago et grimpa dans le lit avec lui. Le sourire que Drago lui adressa n'aurait pu être plus attendrissant, et oui, cela avait un effet sur Harry. Le blond se pelotonna immédiatement dans les bras d'Harry. Le garçon pouvait sentir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau contre lui, puisqu'il ne portait que son boxer. Et oui, cela aussi avait un effet sur Harry.

- Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, Harry… dit soudainement Drago. Je comprends pourquoi c'est ce que tu souhaites. J'ai été un vrai connard avec toi. Mais, s'il te plait, donne-moi une autre chance. Je veux faire bien les choses, maintenant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Je pensais à cela cette semaine : peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances et se montrer en public ensemble, au moins en tant qu'amis.

Harry regarda le blond, complètement perplexe. Oui, il avait remarqué qu'il devenait plus important pour Drago mais pas à ce point. Harry ne pouvait plus tellement réfléchir correctement à présent. Il était trop… perdu, c'est exactement le mot. Les émotionss opposés qui explosaient dans son cerveau, son cœur, son corps tout entier, le submergeaient. Et la voix de Drago était si convaincante.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée de voir où cela nous mène… répondit finalement le garçon.

Drago fit un large sourire. Puis, il se redressa légèrement pour admirer Harry et enfin se rapprocher de ses lèvres.

- Et où penses-tu que cela peut nous mener ? murmura le blond alors qu'il commençait à embrasser le garçon.

Harry était un peu surpris mais à ce moment-là, il en avait envie. Ou, peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais rien ne pouvait empirer l'état actuel son cerveau. Et, en réalité, embrasser Drago lui donner la chance de déconnecter son cerveau et son cœur…

Le baiser au début très doux, s'intensifia rapidement. Harry sentit l'érection de Drago (déjà à son apogée) contre la sienne. Harry savait qu'un baiser ne suffirait pas à Drago. Alors, quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il n'en fut absolument pas surpris. Et, à vrai dire, cela l'aida à oublier plus rapidement. Encore davantage, quand il fut débarrassé de son pantalon. Les mains de Drago étaient partout à la fois mais soudainement elles se concentrèrent sur un seul endroit. Drago glissa sa main sur le boxer d'Harry et le garçon l'arrêta d'une main sur la poitrine.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'étais prêt ! dit-il avec un sourire qui prouvait en réalité le contraire.

- Même si j'ai réellement envie de te baiser, je ne vais pas forcer ma chance. Mais, au moins, laisse-moi te donner un peu de plaisir. Je meurs d'envie de tenir ta queue dans ma bouche.

Les mots de Drago étaient bien trop tentants et excitants pour refuser. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière sur le matelas. Drago n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour commencer. D'une main, il retira le boxer d'Harry. Il était si impatient qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il se contenta de serrer brièvement le sexe d'Harry juste pour entendre le garçon gémir et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Puis, il l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Lui et Harry partagèrent alors un frisson et un gémissement. Enfin, Drago commença à le sucer. Avec vigueur dès le départ. Non, il ne voulait pas jouer. Harry était écrasé par la sensation et surtout par ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Des choses qui étaient loin d'être bien. Mais, bon, Harry n'y pensait pas vraiment. Le plaisir avait pris le contrôle de son corps et sa raison n'existait désormais plus.

Drago faisait du bon travail. Peut-être avait-il déjà fait cela par le passé. En tout cas, il était stimulé par les continuels gémissements d'Harry. Mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta.

- Drago ! Continu… dit Harry d'une voix étrange.

Le blond ne réagit pas, Harry se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux, ce que Drago désirait en réalité. Le blond venait de baisser son propre boxer et avait pris son sexe en main. Il regardait Harry, ses yeux lubriques, sa main frictionnant sa virilité lascivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il dans un sourire. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec ta queue, Harry. Je voulais juste m'occuper de la mienne en même temps… À moins, que tu veuilles t'en occuper toi-même…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, Drago… C'est juste que je suis…

- Ailleurs. Oui, je connais la sensation.

- Pas comme ça… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Baiser ta foutue bouche me procure un plaisir qui va au-delà de l'entendement, Malefoy.

Drago rigola. Oui, sa bouche pouvait être méchante parfois. Mais Harry avait tort. Sa sensation n'était rien comparée à celle que ressentait Drago à l'idée d'avoir Harry à l'intérieur de lui. Et ce n'était qu'une fellation…

- Dans ce cas, Potter, répondit Drago. Baise-moi bien. Je suis sûr que tu es absolument délicieux.

Le fait est que Drago avait déjà reçu le pré-cum d'Harry qui était en effet si bon qu'il aurait pu jouir directement. Mais, il ne voulait pas cela. Il désirait jouir en même temps qu'Harry. Il savait que s'ils partageaient cette expérience, alors ils seraient connectés pour toujours. De toute façon, il n'allait pas avoir à attendre très longtemps. Il pouvait sentir les mouvements saccadés d'Harry sous lui, alors qu'il était sur le point de venir. Et cette fois-là, Drago n'allait pas s'arrêter de sucer…

- Ahem… fit le son du raclement de gorge de Rogue.

Immédiatement, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers cet importun spectateur. Bien sûr, aussitôt qu'ils virent Severus, leur excitation retomba d'elle-même.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à vous atteler à une telle tâche, Drago. Pas après les émotions que vous avez eu ce soir.

Harry et Drago tournèrent rouge.

- Je vous donne un instant pour vous rhabiller et ensuite je vous ramènerai à vos dortoirs respectifs !

Harry regarda l'horloge. Il était déjà 22h. Le temps avait passé vite. Les garçons s'habillèrent, sans cesser de se regarder. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merlin ! Si seulement il était arrivé une minute plus tard… dit Drago.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, même si, lui n'était pas mécontent de l'intervention de Rogue…

Avant que le Professeur revienne, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Par ce baiser, il voulait remercier Harry pour ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager, le plus merveilleux de sa vie jusqu'à présent…

Après cela, ils quittèrent le bureau, suivant Rogue. Le Professeur les amena en premier au cachot des Serpentard qui était le plus proche. À leur arrivée, Drago hésita avant d'entrer. Aisément, Rogue se glissa dans ses pensées grâce à la Legilimancie. Puis, il leva les yeux au ciel brièvement.

- Je ne vais pas crier sur tous les toits ce que vous faites de votre vie personnelle, Drago ! dit-il.

Le blond se tourna vers Rogue et Harry, un sourire aux lèvres puis il pénétra dans sa Salle Commune.

Harry et le Professeur marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Mais, arrivés au Portrait de la Grosse Dame, Rogue se décida à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez quelqu'un comme ça, Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « ça » ? demanda Harry, déjà en colère sans raison apparente.

- Si j'étais vous, je serais prudent. Drago est peut-être un très charmant jeune homme mais si vous ne l'aimez pas, il a le droit de savoir. Vous devriez peut-être tenter de comprendre votre cœur avant de blesser quiconque.

Harry était furieux contre Rogue à présent. Furieux qu'il puisse si facilement voir en lui. Bien sûr, Rogue n'avait pas utilisé de sortilège sur lui. Il parlait seulement en connaissance de causes.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! s'exclama Harry avant de pénétrer dans la tour.

Merlin ! Il était si énervé maintenant. Le moment qu'il avait passé avec Drago l'avait aidé à oublier mais maintenant Rogue lui avait tout renvoyé à la figure. Et il se sentait encore plus mal. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était mal. Bien sûr, il avait probablement besoin de consulter un psychiatre à cause des pensées tordues de son foutu cerveau. Mais, il voulait seulement deux minutes sans problèmes, sans penser. Était-ce trop demander ?

Harry grimpa dans son lit. Puis, il trouva la chemise de Tom sous son oreiller. La seule odeur du garçon fut suffisante pour l'exciter. Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour ne pas penser à Tom alors qu'il était avec Drago, pour ne pas crier le nom de Tom même si c'était tout ce qu'il désirait, ce qui aurait été embarrassant pour Drago…. Mais, maintenant, il était seul, dans la bulle protectrice de son lit. Ce lit qu'il avait partagé avec Tom la nuit précédente. S'il fermait ses yeux, Harry pouvait se rappeler chaque geste de Tom, il pouvait même l'imaginer à ses côtés, juste par son odeur. Harry se déshabilla rapidement. Il était déjà dur, alors, après tout…

Alors qu'il se touchait, Harry mit sa main libre dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait supportait d'entendre le nom qu'il allait crier, encore et encore.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'autre garçon, Harry jouit en pensant à Tom. C'était toujours bon, mais jamais, non, jamais, il n'avait eu envie de pleurer comme à cet instant…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 18 : Hors de Contrôle**

Alors, que pensez-vous de ça ! Un peu triste tout de même, non ? Et, nous sommes loin d'être au bout de nos surprises !

Tiens j'avais une question pour vous tous : pourriez-vous me donner des idées pour d'éventuels surnoms pour Tom et Harry qu'ils utiliseraient entre eux (si ça arrive un jour, étant donné que c'est plutôt mal parti pour l'instant ! Lol) ?

Ah oui, sinon, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant mardi ou mercredi prochain, j'ai une petite visite d'hôpital (quelle façon sympathique de le dire) ce week-end… Bisous à tous !

…

RAR des Guest :

**Vh132** : Merci beaucoup… J'espère que tu as encore bavé aujourd'hui. Moi, oui ! Lol. Gros bisous.

**Nini** : Merci Nini ! Tu m'émeus tellement par tes compliments. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçu par cette fin de chapitre ou par le suivant. Je leur en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. De toute façon, tant que le baiser tant attendu ne sera pas arrivé, leur union ne sera pas encore vraiment scellée, et jusqu'à ce moment-là, je serais sadique… Après aussi, tu me diras mais bon ! Lol. Je ne veux pas que Tom et Harry soient dominés par leur magie, en effet. Pour moi, la magie est puissante si la volonté l'est. Des personnes qui ne peuvent contrôler leur magie sont ceux qui n'ont pas de volonté… Alors même si Harry et Tom ont du mal à résister à leur désir, ils sont tout de même très puissants. Et j'adore les torturer… Punaise, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie qui s'embrasse, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis mécontente des choix scénaristiques que je fais… pffff. Mais non, Romy, c'est très bien comme cela ! Sur quel site étais-tu Béta-correctrice ? Bisous.


	18. Hors de Contrôle

Désolée pour l'attente… Le séjour à l'hôpital a laissé plus de trace que prévu. J'espère me racheter avec ce chapitre…

J'approche les 100 reviews ! Wow… Et j'ai envie de fêter ça (sauf que je ne peux pas organiser une grande fiesta…). Alors, oyez, oyez, braves gens : La centième personne qui commentera, aura le droit de me demander ce qu'elle veut concernant l'histoire (un spoiler, un chapitre bonus, que sais-je…) ! Et maintenant, en route pour les 1000 reviews : ben oui, c'est toujours beau de rêver. :)

Sinon, pour l'histoire, je vous promets, c'est le dernier chapitre ou je vous mets au supplice… à la base, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas censés faire autant de bêtises ensemble : mes doigts se sont laissés emporter… Alors, un dernier pour la route : serrer les dents, ce sera vite fini !

Et merci à tous : recevoir des commentaires et savoir que vous suivez cette histoire, c'est juste génial !

…

**Chapitre 18 : Hors de Contrôle**

- Vous ne pouvez plus nier que la situation vous a complètement échappé, Dumbledore… Nous devons agir ! s'écria le Professeur Rogue.

L'homme aux cheveux ébènes tremblait encore, en souvenir des évènements de la nuit passée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui. Rogue ne savait même pas comment il avait été capable de pratiquer sa magie afin de soigner Drago. Il avait senti que sa magie s'échappait de son corps. Il s'était senti faible, pour la première fois de sa vie. Même s'il était habitué aux situations difficiles, Rogue pouvait toujours se fier à sa magie. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. À cause de Dumbledore et de ses mystérieux tours. Mais, maintenant qu'il s'était reposé et que le garçon était à nouveau calme, il pouvait contrôler sa magie et il comptait s'en servir pour faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Je suis d'accord à propos d'une chose, Severus : je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Tom fasse quelque chose de ce genre, en tout cas maintenant. Mais, nous pouvons réparer ce petit problème…

- Comment ?

- Le problème principal est déjà réglé, Severus. Je m'en suis occupé après que vous ayez quitté mon bureau hier soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va très bien se passer. Et puis, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous connaissiez les risques…

- Je me fiche des risques. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne veux juste pas qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse.

- Ca a toujours été une possibilité, Severus. Mais c'était nécessaire pour anéantir le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que cela en vaut la peine ?

- Évidemment. Voulez-vous que Voldemort revienne à nouveau ?

- Mais si Tom était pire que lui…

- Pensez-vous vraiment que cela soit possible ?

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait… Je ne connais pas le sort qu'il a utilisé mais c'était assurément un de sa propre composition…

- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui créait des sorts similaires et pourtant, le voilà, devant moi, prêt à lutter contre le Mal…

- Donc vous pensez que Tom peut changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas bien votre but, dans ce cas…

- Vous aviez accepté de ne pas connaître mes raisons.

- J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai trop de doutes à présent…

- Vous auriez dû y penser avant.

- D'autres en ont également !

- Qui ?

- Certains professeurs…

- Rogue, j'espère que vous n'avez rien fait de stupide.

Une étincelle de crainte s'éclaira dans les yeux de Severus. Non, il n'était pas prêt à affronter la colère de Dumbledore. Surtout parce que son plan n'était pas encore tout à fait mis en place…

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il donc.

- Je préférerais que vous n'en parliez pas avec les autres professeurs. Vous êtes celui qui en connait le plus à propos de cette situation…

- Après vous, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire étrange.

Cette réplique était pour Sirius. Il l'aurait tué s'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour ébranler Dumbledore. Au moins, sa conscience : s'il en avait une !

- Bien sûr, répondit Albus, regardant Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes. Peu importe, je ne veux pas que vous divulguiez quelque information que ce soit. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… Allez me chercher Harry, s'il vous plait.

Severus fronça les sourcils, de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Mais, Dumbledore ne réagit pas. Il était déjà ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées, un regard étrange sur son visage, presque de l'inquiétude… Il aurait dû être inquiet, en tout cas.

Severus quitta donc immédiatement le bureau. Ou était-il sensé trouver Potter, franchement ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, Severus trouva finalement Harry dans le bureau de McGonagall. Le garçon semblait particulièrement fatigué, avec des grosses cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Pas seulement fatigué, Harry semblait aussi énervé. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de le regarder méchamment : il ressemblait tellement à James à cet instant.

Après avoir informé McGonagall de la requête de Dumbledore, le Professeur autorisa le garçon à partir. Harry adressa un petit sourire à Minerva alors que celle-ci lui disait que ses retenues étaient enfin terminées. « Pour de bon, j'espère » dit-elle à l'attention d'Harry. Le garçon acquiesça puis il suivit Rogue.

Severus et Harry restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau du Directeur. Rogue donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et regarda Harry avec circonspection alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'amusant escalier. Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était une évidence : il n'était pas effrayé par le garçon. Pourtant, il devait admettre que ses yeux remplis de colère ne le laissait pas de marbre. À vrai dire, il se dégageait de son regard un sentiment de puissance, très intense et impressionnant. Severus agita la tête : c'était le problème de Dumbledore à présent et il en était très content. Pour la première fois, penser à Harry le rendait heureux…

…

Harry pénétra dans le bureau sans attendre la permission du Directeur. Il marcha vers le bureau de Dumbledore, alors que l'homme y était toujours assis, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le garçon sans attendre.

Dumbledore releva finalement la tête.

- N'est-ce pas évident, Harry ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

- Peut-être devrais-tu t'asseoir ? Offrit le Directeur.

C'était davantage un ordre qu'une demande. Et même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, Harry s'assit, en face de l'homme.

- Alors… dit Harry, prêt à commencer cette conversation ou plutôt pressé de la finir.

- Premièrement, Harry, je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier…

Les yeux d'Harry, déjà remplis de rage, s'assombrirent. Il savait bien que Dumbledore allait lui parler de cela. Mais, il n'en avait aucune envie… Il en avait marre de tout cela ! Il était en colère contre Dumbledore, contre Tom, contre tout le monde, en fait. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée de lui en parler maintenant. Mais, étant donné les yeux scrutateurs de Dumbledore, Harry n'eut qu'une envie : être méchant…

- N'est-ce pas évident, Professeur… répondit-il en reprenant les mots précédents de Dumbledore avec ironie. Vous avez tout simplement permis à un meurtrier de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de votre école. Une fois encore. Ainsi, comme n'importe quel psychopathe, il a essayé de tuer quelqu'un, en l'occurrence l'un de ses camarades.

Les mots d'Harry était chargé de poison. Ils étaient douloureux à dire mais à la fois si agréables. Enfin, Harry pouvait déverser sa rage sur quelqu'un.

- Ne voyez-vous pas ? ajouta-t-il. Vous avez complètement merdé. Ou peut-être aviez-vous tort depuis le début. Comment ai-je pu accepter d'essayer d'être l'ami du meurtrier de mes parents ? Vous êtes si tortueux, Professeur…

- Qu'en est-il de tes responsabilités, Harry ? dit le Directeur, plus pour se défendre qu'autre chose.

- Mes responsabilités ? demanda le garçon d'une voix étrange.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu avais accepté plutôt facilement ta mission et tu semblais même en être très heureux…

- Alors quoi ? Personne ne vous a jamais parlé de votre pouvoir de persuasion…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux juste que tu saches, qu'une fois que tu prends un engagement, Harry, tu dois t'en acquitter.

- Je pense que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne peut pas être sauvé. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un taré !

- Je ne pense pas… Et tu sembles oublier très facilement tes propres actions.

- Crachez le morceau, Dumbledore. Que voulez-vous me dire exactement ?

Harry s'était levé. L'homme en face de lui n'était plus son Directeur à présent. Ce n'était qu'un homme, toujours si mystérieux que c'en était énervant, épuisant.

- Tu n'en as pas fait assez, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. C'est pourquoi tu es si furieux. Tu connais tes torts. Tu n'as même pas vraiment essayé d'aider Tom…

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce nom…

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ajouta le Directeur. Tu as été très occupé avec Drago, ces derniers temps !

Ces mots résonnaient telle une gifle pour Harry. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher quelque chose comme cela ? D'abord, il devait s'occuper de Tom mais n'avait pas le droit d'être son ami. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouver un moyen de se contrôler, ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, Harry se rappela Rogue. Bien sûr, l'espion de Dumbledore…

- Rogue n'est qu'un connard ! dit-il entre ses dents.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du Professeur Rogue pour être observateur. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous deux aviez été discrets.

Harry ne pouvait passer au-dessus de ces paroles ! Qui était cet homme qu'il avait admiré par le passé ?

- Dans ce cas c'est vous le connard ! s'écria Harry avec colère.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Dumbledore n'eut pas la possibilité de l'arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'y prendre toujours mal avec Harry ? Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire un dixième de ce qu'il voulait, de ce dont il avait besoin de lui dévoiler. Il n'allait quand même pas lui courir après. Si le garçon ne voulait pas l'écouter…

Alors, Dumbledore se rendit compte de ses pensées. Depuis quand était-il effrayé par Harry ? Depuis quand était-il effrayé par qui que ce soit ? Pourtant, c'était bien ce que c'était : de la peur !

…

Harry quitta les escaliers avec fureur. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la rage alors qu'il marchait. Alors, quand il fonça dans quelqu'un qui se trouvait (comme de par hasard !) dans son chemin, Harry était prêt à cracher sa colère, une fois encore. Il attrapa son camarade par le col : était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? et le poussa contre le mur.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura une voix devenue soudainement apeurée.

Harry secoua sa tête pour se remettre. Alors, il vit des cheveux lisses et brillants d'un blond presque blanc, une peau pale et des yeux gris métallique : Drago ! Harry retira immédiatement sa prise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond.

Harry essayait encore de reprendre son souffle et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre, alors il finit par dire la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser :

- J'ai envie de partir d'ici…

Drago fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas.

- J'en ai marre de tout le monde, ajouta Harry. J'ai besoin d'oublier tout le monde.

Drago acquiesça, une étrange lueur dans le fond des yeux. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Personne. Il se pencha vers Harry qui était resté très proche de lui.

- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin ! Rejoins-moi à Pré-au-Lard dans deux heures. Et n'oublie pas ta Cape d'Invisibilité.

Puis, il embrassa Harry doucement sur ses lèvres et il disparut. Harry n'essaya même pas de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il laissa son corps le conduire à son dortoir. Il prit sa Cape et sa Carte et s'en alla. Heureusement, il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était toujours adossé au mur des Trois Balais. Drago ne lui ayant pas précisé à quel endroit ils étaient censés se rejoindre et puisqu'il était invisible, il était celui qui devait retrouver le garçon. Harry était réconforté par cette foule si proche mais à la fois incapable de le voir. Grâce à cela, il réussit à se calmer. Un petit peu, en tout cas. Il était pressé de savoir ce que Drago lui préparait… Puis, finalement, Harry aperçut la silhouette du blond. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sourit légèrement. Il se redressa et marcha vers le garçon.

- Comment as-tu su pour la Cape ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il était tout près de Drago.

Bien sûr, le blond sursauta, prit par surprise. Mais ensuite, il sourit.

- Eh bien, Potter, murmura-t-il en bougeant à peine ses lèvres. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as fait en troisième année…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette fois-ci franchement.

- Je ne suis pas stupide… J'avais compris que tu devais avoir une cape. Et tu viens de me le confirmer.

- Alors, dit Harry après un moment, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Surprise ! Surprise ! Contente-toi de me suivre…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'une des rues parallèles de Pré-au-Lard. Harry reconnut où ils étaient. Drago les menait à La Tête de Sanglier. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi là ?

Harry regarda à l'intérieur de l'auberge, aussi sombre et aussi vide que d'habitude. Il resta proche de Drago. Le blond bougeait en direction du propriétaire.

- Mes clés, s'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Profitez bien de votre nuit ! répondit bizarrement l'homme alors qu'il tendait à Drago lesdites clés.

Harry était de plus en plus surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, exactement ?

Drago marcha jusqu'aux escaliers, suivi par le brun. Ils montèrent à l'étage très rapidement. Ils arrivèrent sur un palier encore plus sombre que le pub, si c'était possible. À la fin du couloir, Drago s'arrêta en face d'une porte et finalement la déverrouilla.

- Sans rire, dit Harry. Tu m'as emmené dans une chambre… Pas besoin de te demander ce que tu comptes y faire !

Drago sourit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, répondit-il en pointant le lit du doigt. En fait, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider. Mais, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Harry regarda le lit et alors son sourire s'élargit. Il regarda Drago qui était déjà devant les rideaux de la petite fenêtre. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être vus ici, il les ferma et alluma la lumière. Enfin, Harry retira sa cape et la posa sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il souriait toujours mais n'avait pas encore bougé. Drago marcha vers le garçon et se positionna face à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants. Puis, Harry attrapa Drago par le cou et le rapprocha de lui.

- Il y a de très bonnes idées dans ta jolie petite tête…

Drago ne put même pas sourire car Harry s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres et les embrasser avec avidité. Facilement, il conduisit le garçon vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir.

- Alors, comment on fait ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Drago sourit. Bien sûr, la question d'Harry était amusante mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Il était en fait heureux. Les mains d'Harry étaient posées sur son corps, le garçon lui faisait face, il le dominait même. C'en était enivrant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas tout faire foirer.

- Tu t'assois sur le lit avec moi, répondit-il donc. Tu prends une bouteille et tu bois. Tout simplement.

Harry sourit. Oui, il était prêt à se bourrer la gueule. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

…

Le propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier appela son hibou. Il venait juste d'achever une note pour le moins brève. Il attacha la lettre et libéra l'oiseau.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Ni plus. Ni moins. Il n'allait rien faire d'autre. Si Albus voulait intervenir, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais, lui, n'était pas son frère. Abelforth fit une moue de dégout. Non, il n'était pas du tout lui… « Prends tes responsabilités, mon frère. Pour une fois… »

…

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Drago et Harry avaient commencé à boire. Ils ne savaient pas l'heure qu'il était et à vrai dire, ils s'en foutaient complètement. Ils étaient souls et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Étrangement, Harry tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Il en était le premier surpris. Il savait que Drago était habitué à boire, pourtant, il semblait plus déchiré que lui. Drago parlait beaucoup à cause de l'influence de l'alcool. Malgré la dose qu'il avait ingérée, Harry restait plutôt clairvoyant. Il évitait donc de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait fini par regretter. Drago était différent. Il adorait être désinhibé. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à agir comme le parfait héritier qu'il n'était pas. Il était conscient que dans ce genre de situation, il avait tendance à déverser tous ses sentiments. Mais, après tout, Harry était bourré lui aussi, alors…

La tête de Drago se trouvait à présent sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il adorait être si proche du garçon. Il adorait la confiance qu'il ressentait quand il était près du brun. Harry avait la capacité de créer ce genre de sentiments à quiconque juste en étant lui-même. C'était ahurissant. Surtout qu'Harry était en train de caresser ses cheveux à ce moment. Rien n'aurait pu être plus agréable. Il aurait pu rester ici, pour toujours. Mais, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il foire tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vraiment ? Parfois, exprimer ses sentiments pouvait mener à une situation des plus intéressantes.

- Je serais parfaitement heureux si je ne savais pas que tu agis de la sorte à cause d'un autre garçon, dit tout à coup Malefoy.

Immédiatement, il sentit Harry se tendre. Le garçon cessa ses caresses.

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Drago se releva et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux…

- Pourquoi as-tu dit cela dans ce cas ?

- Parce que je suis con…

Harry sourit.

- Ca c'est sûr !

Alors, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. L'étreinte fut violente, dès le départ. Harry n'était pas très heureux que Drago ait osé aborder le sujet qu'était Tom. Il avait finalement réussi à l'oublier et c'était supposé rester ainsi. Voilà pourquoi, il se mit à déshabiller Drago assez rapidement, prêt à passer au niveau supérieur. Drago ne pouvait en croire sa chance. Il avait bien failli merder. Pourtant, Harry était en train de faire la seule chose dont lui, Drago, avait envie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous l'assaut violent d'Harry. C'était si bon de le voir agir de la sorte, tel un réel dominant. Facilement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus, Harry sur le dessus. Ils ne se caressaient pas. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux à ce moment-là. Mais ils étaient complètement excités. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Drago se retrouva allongé sur le ventre. Harry l'embrassait dans le cou. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation du garçon contre son corps. Drago gémissait et gémissait de plus belle. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il ne put s'empêcher de supplier :

- Mets tes doigts en moi, Harry, s'il te plait !

Drago ne put le voir mais un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago et murmura :

- Je croyais que tu étais celui qui avait envie de me baiser… Mais, c'est manifestement le contraire…

Drago soupira.

- Dis-moi, Drago… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Drago n'était plus apte à jouer. C'était trop. Il s'en foutait d'admettre la vérité.

- Je te veux en moi, Harry. Je veux que tu me baises.

Harry embrassa Drago sur ses lèvres. La tête du blond était tellement tournée que c'en était presque douloureux. Mais, pas autant que ce qui allait arriver.

- Tu veux mon doigt en toi, c'est cela ? murmura Harry sur les lèvres de Drago.

- S'il te plait !

- Ainsi soit-il !

Et sans même le lubrifier, Harry inséra un doigt à l'intérieur du blond. Immédiatement, Drago ferma ses yeux sous la tension. Merlin ! C'était si douloureux. Et Harry était tellement violent. Il bougeait son doigt avec force et en profondeur. Un doigt puis deux et finalement trois. Les dents de Drago étaient serrées, ses poings également. Mais, malgré la douleur ou grâce à elle, cela restait agréable. Bien plus que cela. C'était transcendant. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil. Et plus Harry était violent, plus Drago adorait cela. De ce fait, il se retourna légèrement sur son côté et conduisit sa main droite sur son sexe. Il voulait non, il fallait qu'il se touche. Mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Non, je veux voir si tu peux jouir comme cela.

Drago était haletant. Son érection lui faisait mal. Et il commençait à s'habituer aux doigts d'Harry. Même si c'était merveilleux, il avait besoin d'être plus proche du brun.

- Baise-moi Harry, s'il te plait, dit-il finalement. Je veux plus.

- Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir, Drago.

- Alors, montre-moi ton visage ! cria-t-il presque, d'un ton autoritaire.

Immédiatement, Harry changea sa position. Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il obéit ?

- Je veux que tu te touches devant moi, essaya-t-il.

Mais le ton était trop plaintif et Harry ne réagit pas. Prit d'une impulsion, Drago attrapa Harry par le cou et le rapprocha de son visage. Tout à coup, leurs érections se retrouvèrent collées l'une contre l'autre. Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de gémir et de fermer leurs yeux.

- Branle-moi, ordonna Drago de nouveau, cette fois-ci en serrant le cou du brun.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Parle-moi mal et je le ferais…

Aussitôt, Drago desserra sa prise. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela…

- Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé avant, répondit Harry, en regardant profondément le blond. Tu ne veux pas que je jouisse…

Les pupilles de Drago s'élargirent.

- Je le fais si toi aussi tu le fais…

Et sur ces mots, Harry enfonça ses doigts plus profondément. Drago laissa aller un soupir. Il resserra son étreinte sur le cou du brun.

- Touche-moi, Potter. Et laisse-moi te toucher. Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir rien de mieux. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu prennes ton pied…

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se masturber mutuellement, les deux garçons adoptèrent une position étrange. En tout cas, ils semblaient y prendre plaisir. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour jouir, Harry tombant sur Drago, leurs spermes se mélangeant sur leurs poitrines.

Même s'il était ivre, Harry savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec Drago. Quand ils étaient ensemble, tout était si nocif. Ils ne pouvaient se retenir. Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient voir la lumière, ils ne parvenaient pas à la trouver à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. Ils laissaient leur douleur les guider. Et c'était loin d'être bien. Agréable peut-être mais pas sain. Cela ne pouvait devenir une habitude, de peur qu'elle les mène à leur fin, dans un abysse si profond qu'ils ne pourraient en trouver la sortie. Harry ne le voyait pas à ce moment-là, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir un rappel brutal à la réalité. Harry devait reconnaître et combattre sa noirceur. Une seule personne pouvait vraiment l'aider. L'être qu'il avait pour l'instant rejeté…

Les garçons étaient si loin de ces considérations alors qu'ils haletaient de jouissance. Finalement, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et les nettoya de sa baguette. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bien d'être un sorcier.

Petit à petit, Drago reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry et Harry recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Drago soupirait de contentement. La douleur dans ses fesses était toujours présente mais c'était un si bon rappel de ce qui venait d'arriver qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Alors, dit Harry après un moment, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Tu as réussi à jouir malgré ou grâce à la douleur…

Drago sourit doucement. Ils venaient de passer un cap tous les deux. Il décida donc d'être honnête, peu importe ce qui allait arriver.

- On est les mêmes avec la douleur, Harry. Mais, même si c'était incroyable, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Drago voulait en venir : peut-être que l'alcool avait finalement décidé d'avoir un effet.

- C'est juste parce que je t'aime… finit le blond simplement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait la déclaration de Drago. Le garçon, en revanche, ne s'aperçut pas de la réaction du brun.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry ? demanda le blond. Même un peu ?

« Non, bien sûr que non » pensa Harry. « Dois-je lui dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à lui, surtout quand on est intime ? Dois-je lui avouer que jamais je ne l'aimerais lui, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, car Tom est ancré trop profondément dans ma peau… ? Non ! Arrête de penser à lui, maintenant. Je déteste Tom. Je déteste Tom. Je déteste Tom. Je n'aime pas Tom. Je ne peux pas aimer Tom… Pourtant, c'est un fait : je l'aime. »

Puisqu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, puisqu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire cela à Drago, puisqu'il était de toute façon déjà trop brisé, Harry fit encore une chose horrible :

- Embrasse-moi, Drago.

Et le blond prit cela pour une réponse. Il grimpa sur Harry, s'asseyant à califourchon. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils étaient tous deux nus. Drago se frottait contre Harry. Donc, bien sûr, assez rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent excités. Harry retourna Drago sur le dos car avec le blond il voulait toujours dominer. Drago s'arqua contre le corps d'Harry, juste pour sentir l'union de leurs sexes. Mais, ensuite, son mouvement se fit insistant sur un endroit précis. Il essayait de placer le sexe d'Harry à l'entrée de son corps. Et finalement, il réussit à le faire. Drago cessa de respirer et Harry se figea.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était probablement sa conscience alcoolisée qui parlait, mais à cet instant, il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr à propos de cette chose qui le tourmentait. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Mais, puisque Harry avait cessé tout mouvement, montrant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, eh bien, peut-être était-ce en fait l'instant idéal :

- Est-ce que tu as dormi avec lui ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sut immédiatement qui était le 'lui' en question.

- Je veux dire, reprit Drago, la nuit avant, tu sais quoi…

- Tout dépend de ta définition du mot 'dormir'. Si tu veux savoir si j'ai partagé mon lit avec Tom, dans ce cas, c'est oui. Maintenant, si tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble, c'est-à-dire, si je l'ai laissé me pénétrer de sa queue, dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir eu cette chance…

- Mais tu le voulais.

- Bien sûr, Drago. Et tu le sais très bien.

Harry ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait être obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour le garçon. C'était si étrange de parler d'une telle chose dans cette position. Et pourtant, bizarrement, cela aida Harry à se relaxer…

- Et est-ce que tu veux que moi je le fasse ? demanda Drago.

- Non, répondit Harry assez méchamment. Mais, j'ai bien envie de te baiser…

- Alors, fais-le…

Et sur ces mots, il s'arqua encore davantage, donnant à Harry son derrière sans aucun complexe. Le garçon était néanmoins toujours hésitant, même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister. Les sensations étaient après tout incroyables.

- Juste une fois, Harry… S'il te plait.

- Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça, répondit finalement le brun car c'était malheureusement la vérité.

- Alors, finis la bouteille, répondit Drago, immédiatement, d'une voix quasi désespérée.

Harry attrapa la première bouteille qui trainait à ses côtés et but au goulot, d'un trait.

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête fulgurant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir. Où était-il donc ? Harry regarda son corps et se découvrit nu. Okay ! De mieux en mieux… Puis, il regarda à ses côtés. Drago ! Qui était lui aussi nu. Harry prit une profonde respiration. Cette odeur… Le parfum du sexe.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Par pitié, Merlin ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas donné ma virginité à Drago… Je voulais la réserver pour… Tu sais, le garçon que je suis sensé détester ! Merde ! »

Harry agita la tête. « C'est un sacré bordel. Et ma tête… »

Harry attrapa une bouteille qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et but une gorgée. Il s'étouffa à moitié. Warf ! Un peu fort dès le matin…

Drago cligna des yeux à ce moment-là.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait continuer de boire pour prévenir ou stopper le mal de tête.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, pas avant d'aller en cours.

Immédiatement, le blond se tourna vers l'horloge.

- Putain ! On a loupé l'heure. Dépêche-toi, on doit absolument être en Cours de Potion. Merde. Merde !

Harry haussa les épaules. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait…

…

Juste à temps, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le cachot. Le professeur était déjà là et il n'avait rien à voir avec Rogue. Comme de temps en temps depuis le début de l'année, Tonks allait superviser la classe. Drago avait déjà rejoint son groupe d'amis, essayant d'expliquer les raisons de son absence lors du cours précédent. Harry décida donc de se diriger vers Ron. Le jeune roux fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans mon lit… mentit Harry en regardant la classe dans son ensemble à la recherche du seul garçon qu'il n'était pas censé vouloir voir.

Ron sourit brièvement.

- Où est Tom ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il était avec toi. Mais, ensuite, Binns nous a expliqué qu'il avait fait une rechute et qu'il était donc à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? cria Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Ron plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres mais bien sûr tout le monde l'avait entendu.

- Peut-être veux-tu dire quelque chose avant le début du cours, Harry ? demanda le Professeur Tonks.

Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Argus Rusard apparut dans la salle. Il racla sa gorge pour se signaler.

- Potter. Malefoy. Suivez-moi. Dumbledore vous demande ! dit-il de sa voix fuyante.

Immédiatement, Harry et Drago se regardèrent, oubliant leur habituelle irascibilité. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en harmonie. Drago semblait paniqué alors qu'Harry lui était juste mécontent. Ils se levèrent au même moment et quittèrent la salle sous le regard étonné de toute la classe.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs Rusard étant le seul à les abreuver de ses désagréables commentaires habituels. Drago était toujours aussi stressé et Harry de plus en plus énervé. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir le Directeur.

Mais, ils atteignirent finalement le bureau. Rusard les abandonna dès que l'escalier commença sa montée. Drago et Harry étaient très proches mais aucun d'eux ne pensa à toucher l'autre. Harry n'en avait pas envie et Drago était perdu dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une bonne excuse.

Comme à son habitude, Harry pénétra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer. Drago lui lança un regard terrifié. Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant, il était aussi énervé contre Drago. Bon, en fait, il était juste énervé contre lui-même mais c'était bien plus facile de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Dumbledore n'accorda un regard qu'à Drago quand il présenta deux chaises aux garçons. Drago s'assit au tout bord de la chaise alors qu'Harry s'affala complètement. Il était assez confiant car grâce à la présence du blond, Dumbledore n'allait pas lui parler de sujet qu'il n'était pas apte à entendre pour le moment.

- Alors, les garçons, puis-je connaître la raison de votre absence en Histoire de la Magie ce matin ?

- J'ai juste oublié de me réveiller, répondit Drago directement. Ce n'était qu'une simple panne de réveil.

Dumbledore sembla sourire brièvement.

- Je ne doute pas que vous ayez eu tous deux des problèmes pour vous réveiller. Mais, pas dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Ton lit était vide, Drago…

Drago était effrayé. D'abord, Rogue. Maintenant Dumbledore. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit plus prudent avant que son père entende parler de quoi que ce soit.

- Pensiez-vous vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer que vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard, les garçons ?

- Le truc, c'est qu'on s'en foutait ! répondit Harry.

Drago était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'agir de cette manière avec le Directeur.

- En fait, ajouta le brun. Je suis curieux. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêtés si vous saviez où on était ?

Harry et Dumbledore se fixèrent, se jaugeant du regard.

- Vous serez donc en retenue chaque soir avant les vacances, à part le jour de votre entrainement. Et séparés bien évidemment.

Harry s'autorisa un petit rire. Tous les mêmes… Pathétique. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu peux y aller, Drago maintenant. Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler !

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Drago se trouvait déjà à la porte, pressé de quitter cette pièce qui avait un effet si particulier sur Harry. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il parlait au Directeur ? Et pourquoi, lui Drago Malefoy, avait-il peur de ce Harry ? Drago sortit de la pièce sans attendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse de Dumbledore.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, Harry !

Le garçon haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il pourrait toujours utiliser ce temps pour poser quelques questions de son cru au Directeur.

- Harry, cette animosité contre moi doit absolument cesser, commença Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? Ma mission a échoué. Elle est terminée. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun droit sur moi ! En parlant de mission, où est Tom ?

Comment faisait-il cela ? Harry réussissait toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage.

- Je veux dire, où est-ce qu'il est vraiment ? Puisque vous avez dit à tout le monde l'un de vos mensonges préférés… Une rechute ? Vous ne pouviez rien trouver de mieux.

- Harry ! Arrête cela ! Ce qui est arrivé samedi est très grave. Tom ne doit et ne peut être cette personne à nouveau.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je m'en suis occupé. Il se repose maintenant. Quand il reviendra, il aura tout oublié des derniers jours.

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

- C'est donc ça votre parfaite solution. Votre seule solution à tous les problèmes. Simplement oublier. Je ne sais pas où vous voulez aller avec ça. Mais c'est une grossière erreur. Le faire oublier n'est qu'une monumentale connerie. Que croyez-vous qu'il va apprendre si à chaque fois qu'il fait des bêtises, vous lui permettez d'oublier.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que ce n'était qu'un psychopathe…

- C'est trop facile de me renvoyer mes propres mots à la figure. Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Je ne veux pas que vous lui effaciez la mémoire.

- Et en quoi ton opinion est-elle importante ? demanda Dumbledore, légèrement en colère.

- Parce que je le connais mieux que vous.

Bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas avouer à Dumbledore que ses précédents mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Bien sûr, Tom n'était pas taré. Harry n'y croyait pas. Tom pouvait être sauvé. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Et même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre à présent car il n'était pas prêt à accepter et à croire ses propres pensées et désirs, il était persuadé qu'effacer la mémoire de Tom n'était pas une solution envisageable. Et puis, il avait une autre bonne raison de combattre la décision de Dumbledore. Une raison certes égoïste mais néanmoins excellente. Si Tom oubliait son duel avec Drago, il oublierait aussi la nuit qui l'avait précédé. Et c'était inconcevable pour Harry qu'il soit le seul à souffrir à cause de cette nuit-là. Ils avaient été si proches du bonheur…

- Si j'accepte de poursuivre ma mission, lui laisserez-vous ses souvenirs ?

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Premièrement, ta mission est loin d'être finie. Deuxièmement, tu dois réparer tes erreurs qui ont conduit à cette situation !

Harry fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, malgré les mots difficiles qu'il entendait. Il fallait qu'il montre à Dumbledore qu'il était en maitrise totale de lui-même.

- Oui, je prendrais mes responsabilités. Je m'occuperais de tout, à ma manière mais seulement s'il se rappelle de tout. Autrement, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir à Poudlard après les prochaines vacances.

Rien de mieux qu'une menace. Surtout lorsqu'elle était réelle. Quel était l'intérêt de revenir si Tom ne se souvenait pas ? Même s'ils ne pouvaient être davantage éloignés l'un de l'autre à ce moment, au moins il n'y avait que la vérité entre eux (excepté le gros mensonge du départ, bien sûr). Il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent chacun de leur côté, pour savoir s'ils étaient capable de passer pardessus ce qui s'était passé. S'ils le voulaient. S'ils étaient prêts. Mais assurément, ils ne pourraient avancer si Tom oubliait tout…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils quand il entendit les mots d'Harry mais il ne les prit pas à la légère. Il acquiesça. Et ce fut le signe qu'Harry pouvait partir. Le garçon se leva donc et sortit de la pièce, un sentiment étrange dans son corps. Il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Comment était-il censé comprendre et réparer tous leurs problèmes alors qu'il avait la sensation d'être hors de contrôle ? Il était à la fois heureux et malheureux à propos de Tom. Et c'était dur à gérer. Il ne pouvait aimer le garçon. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. C'était malsain d'aimer quelqu'un malgré cela. « Pas plus malsain que ta relation avec Drago » lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait penser au blond maintenant. Leur nuit ensemble… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils avaient fait… Merlin ! Il n'aurait pu se sentir plus mal…

… Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Heureusement (ou pas) les vacances arrivaient !

…

Parfois, une semaine peut s'écouler à la manière de quelques secondes… Harry fut occupé toute sa semaine entre ses cours, ses retenues et ses nuits à ne pas dormir. Il avait tellement de pensées contradictoires dans sa tête. Il avait découvert qu'une seule chose pouvait l'aider à ce point et ce n'était pas génial. Chaque nuit, il finissait par boire tout l'alcool qu'il pouvait trouver dans les cuisines ou à Pré-au-Lard. Il était conscient que c'était totalement stupide mais c'était sa seule façon d'échapper au sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à exploser dans sa tête. Pas seulement dans sa tête, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Drago de toute la semaine. Et maintenant, il y avait des non-dits entre eux. C'était très étrange. Il comprenait que Drago souhaitait être prudent. Il en avait même oublié d'être méchant avec Harry… Mais tous deux savaient que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient finir par parler de leur nuit. Il le fallait. Harry devait savoir si oui ou non ils avaient couchés ensemble. Et le seul qui pouvait le lui dire était Malefoy. Ainsi, le temps passa très rapidement comme si l'épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de leurs têtes…

… Et, finalement, les vacances arrivèrent. Ou plutôt, leur voyage retour à Londres à bord du Poudlard Express !

…

Hermione marchait dans le train, à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Elle était si inquiète pour Harry. Le garçon semblait aller particulièrement mal. Et maintenant, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de courir dans l'antre du Serpent, littéralement : dans les compartiments des Serpentard. Si seulement Tom avait été là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il n'avait que des ennemis là-bas. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête et qu'elle l'empêche de faire d'autres bêtises. Espérons que Ron veuille bien l'aider. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas le lui demander directement. Voilà pourquoi elle cherchait Ginny. Elle pourrait lui donner le message…

…

Harry s'était frayé un passage jusqu'à Drago aussi facilement qu'il s'y attendait. Et comme il l'avait souhaité, ils en étaient venus aux mains quasi-instantanément. La surprise sur le visage de Drago à son arrivée dans son territoire avait été si amusante à voir. Mais, comme d'habitude, le blond s'était remis en un rien de temps. Et maintenant, ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, encouragés par la foule. Enfin, Drago était encouragé à donner à Harry une bonne raclée. C'était amusant de voir que les deux garçons évitaient de se frapper au visage. Amusant que personne ne le remarque, surtout…

Quand finalement, des préfets arrivèrent pour les séparer, Harry profita du moment de flottement pour se pencher vers le blond et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je savais que ça t'exciterait…

Drago regarda brièvement son entrejambe, soudainement inconscient du reste du monde. Bien sûr, être si proche d'Harry avait eu un sacré effet sur son sexe. Tout spécialement à cause de la distance qu'ils avaient dû prendre ces derniers jours après leur merveilleuse nuit… Drago réussit à s'extraire de ses pensées, espérant que personne d'autre n'ait noté son excitation.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir ! Lui glissa Harry avant que les préfets l'emmènent au loin.

Drago se remit immédiatement debout. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Bien sûr, il voulait suivre Harry. Mais, ce serait trop évident, n'est-ce-pas ? Ses camarades n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'ils semblaient l'être. Drago arrangea doucement ses vêtements, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit-il finalement.

Puis, il quitta le compartiment sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

Drago marchait au rythme du train. Il ne voulait pas sembler pressé même s'il l'était, même si son cœur battait si rapidement… Il regardait dans toutes les directions. Harry avait seulement dit le couloir, sauf que le train était justement composé d'un couloir central qui longeait d'un bout à l'autre la locomotive.

À la fin d'un wagon, enfin, Drago reconnut la silhouette d'Harry. Il était seul, dans un petit coin qui n'appartenait en fait pas au couloir central. Le garçon regardait à travers la fenêtre. Drago l'observa en détail. Et immédiatement, un désir profond prit possession de son corps… C'était dangereux. Il ne pouvait l'embrasser maintenant, alors que tout le monde était si proche. Néanmoins, il marcha dans sa direction. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui allait arriver.

Harry se retourna quand Drago arriva à sa rencontre. Ils se fixèrent un moment, chacun adossé à son côté du mur, se faisant face. Harry bougea sa main jusqu'au visage de Drago et le caressa doucement. Le blond ferma ses yeux sans attendre. Harry passa ensuite sa main sur les lèvres de Drago et le garçon gémit.

- Arrête, Harry, s'il te plait… On est dans le couloir, nom d'un hippogriffe…

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. En un mouvement du train, il tomba sur le blond. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait exprès. Alors, Harry retourna Drago. Il sourit mystérieusement à l'oreille du blond.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te baise, Malefoy, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent.

- Tu me sens contre toi… C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, ici et maintenant !

- Ici ? demanda Drago, le souffle court.

- Pas devant tout le monde, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable d'apprécier. Mais dans n'importe quel endroit privé de ce train !

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Harry, pour voir dans ses yeux le cheminement de sa pensée.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles notre nuit ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Absolument pas… répondit Harry.

Drago ferma ses yeux. Qu'était-il censé dire maintenant… ? Bien sûr, lui savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Mais, s'il lui disait la vérité, Harry voudrait-il encore le baiser ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas de ne pas te rappeler ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Au moins maintenant, je serais sûr… C'est à toi de voir…

Drago regarda intensément Harry. Le garçon semblait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit, et peut-être avait-il bu aussi. Merlin ! Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Le corps d'Harry était trop tentant et être si proche de tout le monde était en réalité excitant. Sa décision était prise.

- Très bien, suis-moi, dit-il enfin, je connais le lieu idéal…

Harry sourit légèrement et marcha dans le couloir derrière le blond.

…

Hermione avait entendu dire qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient battus. Mais, depuis lors, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son ami. Ni d'ailleurs de Malefoy. C'était étrange. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque, mais elle ressentait le besoin de trouver Harry. Voilà pourquoi elle était à présent en train d'ouvrir chaque porte du train et de regarder chaque recoin.

Quand, finalement, elle ouvrir la porte du placard d'entretien, elle le découvrit. Oui plutôt, elle les découvrit. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent devant la position des deux garçons. Elle referma la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Harry fraichement rhabillé qui la suivit, abandonnant Drago sans un mot.

Hermione cessa de marcher après un moment et Harry lui fonça dedans. Hermione regarda son ami intensément. Alors, elle sentit.

- Es-tu ivre ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être un peu.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec toi.

- Qui t'a demandé de comprendre, Hermione ?

Et alors, avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Harry commença à courir, une main devant la bouche. Il entra dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva, se précipita à la cuvette et se mit à vomir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir en lui.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir informé Ron qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé leur ami. Aussitôt après être rentré dans les WC, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et la bloqua. Harry allait être obligé de parler !

Quand il eut fini de vomir, Harry se passa le visage sous l'eau du robinet. Il était blanc comme un linge. Il s'assit sur le sol et à un moment donné regarda Hermione. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils. Elle semblait bouleversée mais voyant l'état de son ami, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Harry. Vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas. D'abord, tu passes la nuit avec Tom. Ensuite, tu me dis que tu as fait une grosse erreur en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre que je suppose être Malefoy. Puis, je trouve Tom dans ton lit en train de te faire, hum…

- Ce que tu voudrais faire à Ron, coupa Harry, ennuyé par les bredouillements d'Hermione.

- Harry ! Peut-être que Tom et Drago aiment quand tu es vulgaire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Hermione ! Ne sois pas si prude. C'est ainsi qu'on se parle entre garçons. Peut-être que les choses seraient plus simples avec Ron, si tu m'imitais !

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est comme ça que ça marche entre les garçons. Peut-être qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que Ron préfère les filles… Et excuse-moi si je n'ai pas envie de suivre l'exemple de ta vie amoureuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe, ajouta Hermione. Aujourd'hui, je te trouve avec Malefoy en train de faire, quel que soit la chose que vous faisiez…

- Définitivement pas quelque chose que tu ferais à Ron !

Hermione leva les yeux à son tour.

- … alors que Tom est à l'hôpital.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu as trompé Tom ? demanda Hermione après un moment.

Harry leva la tête immédiatement.

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça entre Tom et moi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'aime, bien sûr… Mais… Le matin où tu nous as trouvé, j'étais encore avec Drago. On ne pouvait donc pas être ensemble à proprement… Et puis, on s'est en quelque sorte disputé. Alors, je suis encore avec Drago…

Et Harry commença à pleurer. Hermione se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Quand tu nous as interrompus tout à l'heure, Drago venait de m'avouer que lors de la nuit qu'on a passé à Pré-au-Lard, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Merlin ! Je me sens si soulagé !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Wow ! Elle ne connaissait pas son ami ainsi. Deux garçons rien que pour lui. Bientôt, il allait lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient fait un plan à trois… Merlin ! Harry était plein de secret. Si seulement elle savait…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Ta dispute avec Tom ne peut pas être grave à ce point… Surtout maintenant qu'il est à l'hôpital.

Le visage d'Harry se déforma sous la douleur.

- Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de cela. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je sais que tu essayes d'être mon amie. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas. J'aimerais pourtant. S'il te plait, ne me demande plus rien. Parce que je ne crois pas être capable de me retenir et après je vais le regretter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Hermione même si c'était très dur pour elle de l'admettre. Si tu ne peux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave. Mais, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un à qui en parler. Je vois que c'est en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur. Je ne peux rester le simple témoin de ton malheur, Harry. Tu sais que je t'aime. Et je veux ton bonheur.

- Je le sais, dit Harry avec difficulté.

- En tout premier lieu, tu dois trouver de qui tu es amoureux et avec qui tu veux être. Je veux dire, Malefoy, c'est … Malefoy !

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je le sais, dit-il de nouveau. Les vacances tombent bien, je pense.

- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de voir Tom à Ste Mangouste… essaya-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Bien sûr, Tom n'y était pas et il n'avait en réalité aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le garçon. En tout cas, Hermione avait raison à propos d'une chose. Il devait trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire avec Tom, eh bien il allait se rabattre sur la seule autre personne qui prendrait cette mission de bon cœur : Sirius.

Harry et Hermione restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Quand il descendit du train, Harry aperçut immédiatement Patmol sur le quai. Il lui adressa un bref sourire. Puis, il embrassa Hermione sur ses joues, serra la main de Ron et rejoignit le chien discrètement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les vacances allaient lui apporter mais une chose était sûre : il allait en profiter pour régler tous ses problèmes. Et Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient nombreux…

…

À des centaines de kilomètres de Londres, un garçon était allongé sur une table d'examen. La pièce était blanche et vide. Le garçon était sous perfusion. Ses yeux étaient clos. Ses boucles brunes entouraient un visage apaisé. Le garçon n'avait en réalité jamais semblait si calme. La raison était simple : à ce moment, sa magie avait été éteinte. Pour un sorcier, la magie représente tout. Elle te permet de vivre et d'être la personne que tu es au plus profond de ton âme. Et ce, tout particulièrement pour ce garçon qu'était Tom…

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 19 : Les Pires Vacances Possibles**

Alors, vos impressions… Je les attends de tout cœur et avec impatience ! J'ai besoin de réconfort après une semaine difficile (non ! non ! je ne vous supplie pas du tout…)

…

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Mais non, je ne veux pas ta mort. Je t'assure, c'était le dernier chapitre… Comme tu le dis, ça commencait trop bien entre Harry et Tom et c'est jamais bon signe… Lol. Non, c'est juste qu'il faut que les personnages évoluent psychologiquement. Merci donc à Drago qui permet à Harry d'être de plus en plus prêt pour sa relation avec Tom… Lol. Merci de ton soutien pour l'hôpital, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Vraiment ! Je suis pressée d'avoir ta review ! Gros bisous.

**Nini** : J'aime tes petites phrases en anglais, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Tu trouves que c'était le chaos total, ben avec ce chapitre-là, c'est encore pire. Lol. Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur. Non, Harry ne veut pas faire « zizipanpan » (juste MDR) avec les deux (j'espère d'ailleurs que tu auras remarqué la petite phrase que j'ai écrite pour toi dans ce chapitre par la pensée d'Hermione…). C'est un jeune homme de 15ans tout de même qui a donc des désirs… Et c'est jamais bon d'emprisonner ses désirs : à un moment donné ça explose. Comme Tom qui effectivement pète les plombs, en même temps le blond vu ce qu'il lui a dit. À un moment donné, j'ai même cru qu'il allait lui dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble juste pour le faire suer, et puis en fait non… Ouf. Je crois que Drago serait mort, sinon ! Mais il a encore tellement à nous donner le blondinet ! Pour ce qui est de la fessée, à mon avis ça leur ferait trop plaisir, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des manières de les punir… Non, je leur réserve bien des souffrances ! Ahahah… moi aussi je suis sadique et c'était très grisant de permettre à Tom de se défouler (un peu) avec Drago. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura donné autant d'émotions… moi, j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Gros bisous.


	19. Les Pires Vacances Possibles

Vous m'avez tellement manqué… Vos messages m'ont manqué ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard… Disons juste que depuis le dernier chapitre posté, mes problèmes de santé ne m'ont pas laissée tranquille et m'ont empêchée d'écrire… Ce qui est tout simplement horrible et je suis en train de devenir folle. Car oui, j'ai un problème : ma tête est toujours pleine de mots et j'ai très envie de les mettre sur ordinateur… J'essaye donc d'apprendre la patience ! Mais je vous garantis que ce n'est pas facile. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne m'étais quasiment pas arrêtée, ce qui fait que j'avais des reviews ou des favoris/alertes presque tous les jours. Eh bien je vais vous avouer quelque chose : life sucks quand on en a pas… Voilà, c'était ma Beuglante. À propos de l'histoire et de ce chapitre plus précisément (qui j'espère ne sera pas trop nul), la tension (sexuelle) des derniers chapitres retombe quelque peu ! En espérant que l'attitude d'Harry avec Drago ne vous a pas trop désespéré… Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est long : j'essaye de me racheter. Allez, bonne lecture !

…

**Chapitre 19 : Les Pires Vacances Possibles**

Madame Weasley était assise sur le siège avant de leur nouvelle Ford Anglia – rose, cette fois-ci. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle conduisait en direction du Terrier, tous ses enfants assis à l'arrière du véhicule – magiquement agrandi bien sûr. Molly savait qu'elle aurait pu choisir un autre moyen de transport, moins Moldu, mais c'était une sorte de tradition dans la famille qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Malheureusement, Arthur n'avait pas été en mesure de venir cette fois-ci, car, comme c'était coutume à présent, il était plus qu'occupé par son travail. Cependant, Molly était confiante quant à la présence de son mari au moins le jour de Noël. Une autre tradition, tout aussi importante. En pensant à Noël, Molly regarda dans son rétroviseur :

- Quand est-ce que tes amis arrivent à la maison ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en le regardant joyeusement.

Après tout, pour tout préparé, mieux valait être au courant.

Ron lui renvoya un regard étrange qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qu'il réservait à sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, Harry doit rester avec Sirius donc je ne pense pas qu'on va le voir des vacances. Peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui sait ?

Avant d'avoir le temps de trouver un mensonge crédible concernant Hermione, Ginny prit la parole.

- Si la rumeur est vraie à propos d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle a quelque chose de mieux à faire que de venir à la maison.

Ron avertit sa sœur d'un regard pour la stopper dans ses bavardages.

- Quelle rumeur ? demanda leur mère.

- Elle a reçu un hibou de Victor Krum quelques jours avant le début des vacances. Tu sais, l'attrapeur bulgare. Tout le monde parlait de cela à l'école, enfin, au moins les filles. Il semble qu'il lui ait demandé de venir en Bulgarie pour Noël.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sa petite amie, dit Molly, le regard soucieux.

- Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas eu la possibilité de lui en parler car elle se cachait dans le train… Non pas que je ne la comprenne pas. Après tout, c'est une célébrité.

Merlin ! Ginny pouvait être une vraie fille à cancaner à propos de tout et de rien. Ron était si en colère qu'il envoya à sa sœur un regard noir. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Pas la peine que sa mère veuille en plus une explication. Ce serait tout simplement insupportable.

- Très bien, conclut Molly, on restera donc en famille cette année ! Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que vous souhaitez faire pendant les vacances ?

- Je dois retrouver Dean et Seamus sur le Chemin de Traverse, lundi après-midi. Ils veulent qu'on reste chez Dean quelques jours. Donc, je pense revenir Mercredi soir pour le réveillon, si c'est d'accord, dit Ron.

- On t'emmènera là-bas, petit frère, réagirent les jumeaux, évidemment au même moment.

Le regard de conspirateur qu'ils partagèrent alors ne laissant aucun doute quant à la possibilité d'un plan, Molly les regarda suspicieusement. Oui, elle était surprise qu'ils n'aient pas posé de problèmes à ce sujet, pire qu'ils se soient proposés d'eux-mêmes. Mais comme d'habitude avec les jumeaux, Molly préféra oublier tous leurs mystères et leurs combines.

- N'oubliez pas d'étudier pour vos ASPICS pendant les vacances, les garçons, dit-elle néanmoins. J'attends de vous que vous me rendiez…

- Fière ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Et ils se mirent à rigoler. Peut-être que leurs parents ne seraient pas très fiers d'eux mais pour ce qui est du reste du monde, c'était une autre affaire. Sans parler des enfants… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Après cela, Molly et Ginny se mirent à discuter car la jeune fille avait également quelques plans pour ses propres vacances. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les jumeaux murmuraient dans leur coin… Par contre, Ron était très différent de d'habitude. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'esprit apparemment préoccupé. Et par quelles pensées ! Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude, Molly comprit que la raison de son malheur était plus qu'évidente. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Tout compte fait, peut-être pouvait-elle au moins envoyer quelques hiboux. Son fils la tuerait s'il l'apprenait mais Molly n'était pas née d'hier. Et une chose était sûre, tout ce qu'elle désirait était le bonheur de ses enfants. Tous ses enfants. C'était Noël, par la barbe de Merlin !

…

Après s'être éloignés de la Gare de King's Cross quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius reprit finalement sa forme humaine dans une petite rue parfaitement bien placée sur le chemin de la maison. Après cela, le garçon et l'homme s'enlacèrent avec force. Harry ne pouvait exprimer la profondeur de sa joie à l'idée de revoir finalement Sirius. Durant les premiers mois de son année scolaire, le manque de son parrain n'avait pas été un réel problème. Il était occupé, par Tom notamment. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment pensé. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il écrivait à Sirius chaque jour, c'était donc un peu comme s'ils partageaient une sorte de lien invisible. Mais, ces derniers jours ayant été particulièrement difficiles, se retrouver dans les bras de Sirius était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, ils marchèrent jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, Sirius aurait pu les faire Transplaner mais depuis Azkaban et la petitesse de sa cellule, il appréciait marcher librement, dès qu'il le pouvait. De toute façon, Harry n'aurait pu être plus en accord avec lui à ce propos. Marcher l'aidait à se vider l'esprit. Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement sur le trajet de retour, en tout cas pas de choses importantes. Sirius n'était pas le type d'homme à parler pour ne rien dire, plus à présent. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la propriété des Blacks, Harry ressentit un étrange soulagement à l'idée de se retrouver chez lui. La meilleure des maisons qu'il puisse avoir en tout cas. S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même – ce qu'il n'était pas – Harry aurait dû avouer qu'il ne pouvait se sentir chez lui qu'avec une seule personne. Mais, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Pas prêt du tout… De toute façon, il avait d'autres choses à penser alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, à côté du Portrait de Walburga Black. Petit à petit, Harry retrouvait ses repères dans cette maison qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur grâce à son été avec son parrain. Sirius l'avait laissé choisir sa chambre, ou plus précisément son étage, où il avait mis toutes ses affaires, pas si nombreuses d'ailleurs. Harry était heureux de revenir dans cette chambre qu'il avait commencé à aimer tout particulièrement, notamment son grand lit confortable. Sirius se situait à l'étage juste au-dessus, le quatrième, dans son ancienne chambre. Au départ, Harry avait souhaité prendre l'ancienne pièce de Regulus mais son parrain l'avait fait changer d'avis car d'après lui avoir un étage tout entier était bien mieux. Et c'était vrai… En tous les cas, Harry avait adoré explorer toute la maison qui regorgeait de trésors et d'objets étranges. Il savait qu'il aurait pu profiter de ses vacances pour continuer ses recherches mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans cet état d'esprit désormais. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il était encore quelques semaines auparavant. Oui, en seulement quelques mois, Harry avait grandi et il n'aimait pas particulièrement les responsabilités que lui apportait l'âge. Si seulement il avait pu être un petit garçon, inconscient des difficultés de la vie. Mais, avait-il été un jour un petit garçon ? Pas vraiment !

Harry secoua la tête. Il devait à tout prix cesser de penser à de telles choses. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de gâcher sa première soirée avec Sirius juste parce qu'il avait beaucoup à porter sur ses épaules. C'est vrai qu'il avait pris la décision de partager avec Sirius certaines de ses misères mais ce soir-là n'était pas particulièrement le bon moment.

Harry rejoignit Sirius au sous-sol, où se trouvait la cuisine et ensemble ils se mirent à cuisiner, parlant des cours d'Harry, reprenant la conversation comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés ces derniers mois. Pendant les vacances, ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours faire la cuisine ensemble. Harry étant plus habile que Sirius dans ce domaine, il avait appris pas à pas à son sénior les secrets d'un grand cuisinier.

Après une première soirée agréable, écourtée à cause de la fatigue d'Harry, l'adolescent était plus qu'heureux de retrouver son lit. Il se laissa d'ailleurs tomber dessus sans même retirer ses vêtements. Et juste avant de s'endormir, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir Sirius comme parrain, un adulte somme toute plutôt cool. Il l'avait même laissé boire un peu d'alcool, en réalité heureux qu'Harry montre un certain intérêt en la matière. Le jeune homme avait été prudent, ne souhaitant pas alarmer son parrain mais plus il y pensait, plus il était conscient qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne commence jamais à boire. Sa famille avait-elle un problème avec l'alcool ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, lui, en avait définitivement un…

…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Un bruit. Il devait y avoir un bruit. Ce ne pouvait être dans son rêve. C'était forcément dans la réalité. Après quinze minutes de 'je-ne-veux-pas-ouvrir-mes-yeux' Harry se décida enfin à lever la tête de son oreiller. Il portait les traces d'une bonne nuit de sommeil sur son visage entier. Qui avait eu l'idée déplaisante de le réveiller de si bonne heure ? Harry saisit ses lunettes et regarda son réveil : 14h. Bon, peut-être n'était-ce pas si tôt que cela. Peu importe, il aurait adoré dormir encore et encore. Putain d'hibou… Car c'était bien de là que provenait le son ! Harry réussit finalement à trouver la force de se lever, ce qui n'était pas facile. Merlin ! Il faisait si froid en dehors de son lit. Juste à cause de cela, il avait envie d'y retourner et tant pis pour le hibou. Le message ne pouvait pas être si important, franchement !

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et observa le magnifique oiseau, qui appartenait avec évidence à quelqu'un de riche. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry tremblait pratiquement alors qu'il attrapa la lettre. Il donna au hibou une rapide caresse, oubliant que ce n'était pas Hedwige. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il adorait ces oiseaux. Heureusement, le hibou ne sembla pas exaspéré par le geste. Au contraire même. Si ce n'avait pas été un oiseau, Harry aurait juré l'avoir entendu ronronner, ce qui aurait été d'une certaine ironie. Après cela, le hibou s'éloigna dignement dans les airs.

Harry le regarda quelques minutes avant de soudainement se rappeler qu'il avait froid. Il se glissa de nouveau sous la couverture et finalement ouvrit le mot. C'est alors qu'il pâlit. C'était complètement idiot. Il aurait dû être heureux. Disons plutôt qu'il aurait souhaité être content. Mais, il ne pouvait se mentir, il ne l'était pas. Et c'était probablement l'un de ses principaux problèmes. Pourquoi Drago devait-il être sérieux à propos de leur relation ? Non seulement, il souhaitait être vu ensemble en public, mais en plus il le voulait dès lundi, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne pouvait être davantage en colère contre lui-même… Sauf que le jeune homme préférait essayer tous les détours possible pour éviter de faire face à l'inévitable. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'allait pas tarder à trouver quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa colère.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se décida à se lever pour prendre une longue douche. Sirius avait beau être gentil, descendre seulement à l'heure du thé était plus qu'impoli. Quel mal-élevé… Pas qu'il l'ait été, d'ailleurs…

Quand il atterrit au premier étage, Harry vit que la porte du salon – l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait probablement – était close et il pouvait même entendre des murmures à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de son Parrain.

- Entre, Harry !

Le garçon n'attendit pas pour ouvrir la porte, il avait toujours été très curieux. C'est alors qu'il le vit, sur le canapé, en face de Sirius. Instantanément, ses yeux s'obscurcirent, tout comme ceux du visiteur.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix trop gaie pour être honnête. Apparemment, l'homme souhaitait apaiser la tempête qui était sur le point d'exploser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Harry, entre ses dents.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde en privé, Harry, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose de stupide.

Harry acquiesça et fronça les sourcils au même moment, alors que le Professeur Rogue quittait la pièce comme s'il se trouvait dans sa propre maison. Sans attendre, Harry s'assit en face de Sirius, évitant de peu la place qu'avait occupé Severus puis il plongea son regard dans celui de son parrain. L'homme était visiblement inconfortable.

- Donc… dit Harry, pressé de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Eh bien, tu sais déjà que l'on travaille ensemble… Le fait est qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux ces derniers mois. Il vient ici assez souvent.

Au rythme des mots de Sirius, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillaient. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Sirius regardait son filleul intensément. Parler de quelque chose d'important n'avait jamais été une chose facile pour lui. Et il était conscient de s'y prendre mal. Mais, il fallait qu'il soit franc avec Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est ami maintenant…

- Pas possible ! cria Harry d'un ton sévère. C'est impossible. Pourquoi lui ?

Sirius commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- Oublie ça, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il a mis dans ta tête. Tu ne peux être ami avec quelqu'un comme cela. Il me déteste.

Harry tremblait, à présent. Il n'était plus en mesure de se contrôler. Et Sirius le regardait avec dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Cette partie de sa vie ne pouvait être chamboulée, elle aussi. Harry se leva. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait être le témoin de cette situation.

- Je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas rester ici avec lui dans cette maison ! cria-t-il.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait voir la colère d'Harry, sa haine de Severus et il en était attristé. Mais le pire était son incapacité à bouger tant il était abasourdi. Il ne fit donc rien quand il vit Harry sortir de la pièce, quand il entendit le garçon dans sa chambre puis quand il descendit tout en bas dans un grand bruit. Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Severus disant « où allez-vous, Potter ? » qui ne reçut pas de réponse. Et enfin, le son de la porte refermée violemment. Harry était hors de la maison et maintenant Sirius était capable de bouger, sauf qu'il était désespéré, ce qui n'était pas un de ses sentiments habituels.

Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la maison, le Magicobus arriva à côté d'Harry. Bien sûr, il avait normalement interdiction d'utiliser sa magie mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas particulièrement. Surtout à ce moment-là. De toute façon, la Trace ne pouvait s'activer quand il y avait d'autres sorciers dans les parages. Pour une fois, Rogue avait été utile…

Harry tendit la monnaie nécessaire pour sa course à Stan Rocade qui le regardait de cette façon particulière qu'il avait détesté dès qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Heureusement pour lui, Stan n'eut pas la possibilité de lui parler car ils arrivèrent quasi instantanément au Chaudron Baveur. Harry salua Ernie avant de s'éjecter du Bus comme s'il avait Morgana à ses trousses.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Tom, le propriétaire, lui avait donné la même chambre qu'il avait eue avant le début de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Quelle ironie ! Il s'était alors enfui de chez les Dursley juste après avoir vu la silhouette de Patmol, et maintenant il fuyait Sirius lui-même…

Harry se sentait à vrai dire si désespéré, si perdu, qu'il aurait bien aimé retourner à ce moment de sa vie… Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à Sirius et Rogue. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils soient amis ? Ils avaient un tel passé en commun. Ils venaient de deux maisons différentes : Gryffondor et Serpentard, par la barbe de Merlin ! Ils étaient juste totalement, complètement différents… Mais, bon… qui croyait-il tromper ? Personne. Bien sûr, s'il était si en colère, c'est parce que la situation avait tendance à lui rappeler celle qu'il partageait avec Tom. Tom, qui était un Serpentard. Tom, qui était si différent de lui et pourtant si semblable. Tom, avec qui il avait un passé chargé. Non, il ne pouvait accepter cela. C'était trop tôt…

Alors qu'il était seul, Harry commença à pleurer. Sa vie était pourrie. Vivre était trop compliqué. Harry avait la sensation d'être un étranger dans sa propre vie. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, ce qui était étourdissant, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il se sentait au bord d'un précipice, prêt à tomber, à n'importe quel moment, dans un puits très profond.

Pour le moment, son principal problème était la journée du lendemain. Il allait voir Drago et il ne se sentait pas de le faire. Il était stressé. Il était seul. Il n'en avait pas envie. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec autrui, il avait tendance à tout foirer…

Ainsi donc, à situation désespérée…mesure désespérée. Harry appela l'un des elfes de l'auberge, la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à ce moment !

…

Hermione marchait lentement sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux lettres dans ses mains et un air confus sur le visage. Elle n'était toujours pas remise. Pourtant, la première lettre datait d'une semaine maintenant et la deuxième de la veille : si seulement elle avait reçu la deuxième en premier. Les papiers étaient chiffonnés, la jeune fille les ayant ouverts et fermés encore et encore. De toute façon, le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Les dés étaient jetés.

Le fait est qu'elle avait déjà dit à Victor qu'elle le verrait. Hermione lança un _Tempus _pour oublier sa nervosité. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre : devant la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme. Le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Pas galant, pas pour elle en tout cas…

Alors qu'elle était assaillie par ces pensées, un dernier regard aux lettres, un rouquin arriva à ses côtés.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

- Hum… murmura-t-elle en rougissant sensiblement.

C'était en fait la première fois que Ron osait lui adresser la parole depuis leur grosse dispute.

- Je veux dire… Reprit Ron. Je croyais que tu étais en Bulgarie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- La rumeur, tu sais… expliqua Ron.

Hermione rougit de nouveau.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

À cet instant précis, un homme de grande stature, aux cheveux foncés et un sourire caractéristique au visage apparu à leur côté.

- Hermione ! dit-il joyeusement de sa voix gutturale. Je suis tellement content de te revoir enfin, depuis le temps qu'on en parlait.

Alors, il serra la jeune fille dans une étrange étreinte : elle était à vrai dire beaucoup plus petite que lui.

- Je suis heureuse moi aussi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ron. Le garçon était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et il portait sa colère sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

- T'es qu'une salope ! dit-il, pas trop fort pour que Victor ne l'entende pas.

Hermione, quant à elle, l'avait bien entendu. Elle était blessée… pour une fois, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute.

Avant d'avoir le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire, des éclats de voix captèrent soudainement son attention. Et ce d'autant plus, car la source de ces cris n'était autre que leur ami, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, à la jonction du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes, juste devant Gringotts. L'inquiétude saisit Hermione immédiatement, tout simplement car les personnes à qui il criait dessus n'étaient autre que deux blonds. Les Malefoy. Pas seulement Drago, mais aussi Lucius.

…

Ce matin-là, Drago s'était réveillé de bonne heure. Il était légèrement stressé. En réalité, il était carrément stressé. Le moment était arrivé. Le jour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il allait être vu en public avec Harry, son petit-ami. C'était quelque chose tout de même.

Alors qu'il était encore allongé dans son lit, Drago repensa à ses dernières semaines et à tout ce qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie durant cette période. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Pas qu'il en était malheureux. Bien au contraire. Mais, c'était un peu étrange. Il avait la sensation d'être un étranger dans sa propre vie ou peut-être avait-il un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Le fait est qu'il ne pouvait jamais être lui-même avec quiconque. D'abord, il y avait ses parents. Déjà, il n'avait jamais agis envers sa mère et son père de la même façon. Comment aurait-il pu ? Son père avait de telles attentes à son égard. C'était un poids, sincèrement. Encore plus depuis qu'il se savait attiré par les garçons. Non, c'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas réellement attiré par les garçons. C'était juste Harry. Toujours Harry. Et c'était un problème. Si seulement il avait eu une réelle relation avec lui, une relation saine, cela aurait pu être génial. Il aurait pu enfin être capable de faire face à son père, pour lui montrer à quel point il était une déception, un échec même. Mais, il ne pouvait se mentir. Ce qu'il avait avec Potter n'avait rien de sain. Et pourtant, il y avait tellement de passion entre eux. Ou bien n'était-ce pas de la passion. Peut-être était-ce un désarroi au-delà du possible qu'il partageait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait le perdre. Même s'il ne pouvait pas être lui-même avec Harry non plus. Ni avec ses amis. Vraiment, avec personne. Parfois, Drago se disait qu'il ne pouvait être lui-même dans sa propre tête, dans son propre corps car le fait est qu'il ignorait qui il était réellement. Était-il le même que son père ? Son attitude avait tendance à le prouver. Pourtant, et il ne le lui avouerait jamais, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne pourrait être capable de vivre avec lui-même dans ce cas. De toute façon, c'était à cause de tout cela, qu'il avait besoin d'Harry si inexorablement. Avec lui, il pouvait se sentir vivant et c'était un sentiment si ahurissant. Quand ils s'embrassaient, même si c'était violent – à cause de leurs propres problèmes – c'était incroyable et c'était son seul moyen d'atteindre cet abandon dont il avait besoin, cet abandon qu'il désespérait d'obtenir. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, il en avait besoin. Drago était conscient que cette obsession pour Harry – qu'il avait depuis longtemps maintenant – que ces trips qu'il avait grâce aux baisers d'Harry, à ses contacts, étaient une mauvaise chose pour sa santé mentale, d'autant plus s'ils devaient cesser. Voilà pourquoi personne ne devait les arrêter. Il était prêt à se battre pour avoir avec Harry une vraie histoire. Ce qui faisait de cette journée un moment important. Voilà pourquoi il devait être parfait, agir parfaitement. Après tout, il avait avoué au garçon qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était vrai, dans un sens. À présent, il devait le lui prouver…

Après des heures à ruminer ses pensées dans son lit et un petit-déjeuner apporté par un elfe, Drago était finalement prêt à se lever et se préparer. Il resta sous la douche durant de longues minutes, essayant de se débarrasser de son appréhension et de la tension de son corps. Puis, il s'habilla avec minutie à la manière d'un Malefoy. Drago était parfaitement conscient de sa beauté. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr à propos de lui-même, c'était cela. Et depuis sa naissance, il avait appris l'art de paraitre au meilleur de soi-même. Oui, Harry allait fondre…

Après quelques instants à s'examiner devant sa psyché, Drago était finalement à un niveau d'assurance suffisant pour sortir de sa chambre, assurance dont il avait besoin pour être un Malefoy, assurance dont il avait besoin pour voir Harry.

Le jour précédent, Drago avait averti ses parents qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir ses amis. Puisque ce n'était pas inhabituel, ils n'avaient rien dit contre cela. Mais, afin de conserver les traditions de la famille Malefoy, Drago devait saluer ses géniteurs avant de quitter le Manoir. Trouver sa mère n'était pas un problème. À cette heure de la journée, elle se situait dans son salon privé. Drago embrassa Narcissa sur les deux joues et elle lui rendit un regard appréciateur. Oui, il était vraiment très séduisant avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et argenté et enfin sa veste grise. Drago adressa un petit sourire à sa mère, son père n'étant pas là, il pouvait se le permettre. Puis, il partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago frappait à la porte du bureau de son père.

- Entrez, dit la voix sévère de Lucius.

- Père ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je…, commença Drago avant de se figer.

Lucius se trouvait devant lui, en train d'enfiler sa cape.

- Vous allez quelque part ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

Maintenant, il tremblait. Génial !

- À vrai dire, je vais t'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Un soudain tremblement assaillit le corps tout entier du garçon. Pas question ! Pas aujourd'hui !

- J'ai quelques affaires à régler là-bas donc j'ai pensé t'y conduire.

- Merci Père, mais ce n'est…

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, le coupa Lucius. Donc, si tu es prêt…

- Je le suis, murmura Drago avec difficulté.

C'était un désastre complet.

- N'as-tu pas prévu de faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux ? demanda Lucius d'une voix étrange, presque menaçante.

- À vrai dire, je les préfère sans gel !

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé, Drago. Même dans des petites choses, tu es une déception. Peu importe, où est ta cape ? Je croyais que tu étais prêt !

- Je n'allais pas en porter…

- Vas en chercher une. Tu es sorcier, pour l'amour de Morgana !

Bien sûr, Drago s'y soumit. Il le devait. Personne ne discute un ordre de Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils Transplanèrent dans la zone du Chemin de Traverse réservée à cet usage.

- Où dois-tu retrouver tes amis ? demanda Lucius directement.

Drago le regarda bizarrement, légèrement paniqué.

- Eh bien… sur le Chemin…

- J'avais deviné cela, Drago. Mais, où exactement ?

- On a rien dit.

- Allons les trouver, dans ce cas. Puisque tu n'es pas du tout organisé. Quel fils, franchement !

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte sur le Chemin, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus effrayé. Il regarda dans tous les sens. 'S'il te plait, Merlin, aide-moi. Ne laisse pas mon père voir Harry !'. Mais, bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Et Lucius vit Harry au moment-même où le Survivant apercevait Drago. Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas encore vu Lucius. Drago essaya de communiquer avec lui par n'importe quel moyen : le regard, la pensée. Mais, ça n'avait jamais été leur truc. Alors, quand Harry – qui au passage avait un visage épouvantable – vit finalement Lucius, c'était trop tard. Drago observa Harry froncer les sourcils dans leur direction.

- Ce cher Potter ! s'exclama Lucius de sa voix froide. Allons le saluer comme il se doit, Drago, comme les Sang-Pur que nous sommes.

Drago n'était plus effrayé à présent. C'était bien plus profond que cela. Il connaissait son père et il se connaissait lui-même suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Il était un Serpentard après tout, pas un courageux Gryffondor. Alors, même s'il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour garder sa relation avec Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire contre Lucius. Après tout, il était probablement sur Terre le garçon avec le plus gros complexe lié à son père.

À quelques pas seulement d'Harry, Drago adressa au garçon un regard qu'il espérait être celui d'excuse. Non pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'occasion pour le perfectionner. Le visage d'Harry était déjà fermé, verrouillé sur Lucius. Drago regarda son père. L'homme avait un sourire de requin sur les lèvres. C'était certain à présent : Lucius allait tout gâcher.

…

Il devait être là ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits. Bien sûr, Sirius avait déjà vérifié au Terrier mais Harry n'était pas avec ses amis. Impossible qu'il soit retourné à Privet Drive. Non ! Sirius connaissait son filleul. Ils se ressemblaient de bien des façons. Et même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, il était évident qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Sa réaction vis-à-vis de Severus avait été si claire. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Harry était … eh bien… sur le fil du rasoir – non pas qu'il n'ait pas de bonnes raisons – sa mission avec bébé Voldemort déja. Peu importe, Sirius avait compris qu'Harry souhaitait être seul et il avait été prêt à lui offrir quelques heures de solitude. Mais, il ne supportait pas de savoir Harry seul pour toutes ses vacances. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Vraiment. Voilà pourquoi, il se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, unique lieu au monde où Harry pouvait être. Severus venait de vérifier au Chaudron Baveur : le garçon avait bien loué une chambre ici. Dans sa forme canine, Sirius avait toutes les chances de trouver son filleul et c'est donc ce qu'il était en train de faire : rechercher Harry.

Les premières personnes que Patmol reconnu après quelques minutes de marche furent Ron et Hermione. Les deux amis discutaient, c'est ce qu'il semblait en tout cas. Les voir lui rappeler toujours James et Lily au moment où ils se tournaient autour sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Réprimant un sourire qui aurait été étrange sur les lèvres d'un chien, Sirius se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. L'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce le visage de Ron et Hermione ou peut-être les cris qu'il entendit en premier, en tout cas, Sirius s'aperçut enfin de la présence de la seule personne qu'il voulait voir, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas en très bonne compagnie. Dans l'obscurité du Chemin de Traverse, Patmol s'approcha de son filleul et ce qu'il entendit et vit ne le rassura pas du tout. Surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pour l'instant…

- Arrêtez de me parler comme cela ou je jure que je vais vous tuer ! dit Harry d'un ton froid et sévère que Sirius avait rarement entendu.

Discrètement, le garçon venait de sortir sa baguette de façon à ce que seuls les Malefoy puissent le voir. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé mais les larmes de rage dans les yeux d'Harry étaient très dures à voir. D'un autre côté, ce qu'il ne s'attendait ni à voir, ni à entendre fut la réaction de Drago.

- Harry, arrête s'il te plait…

Le ton était suppliant et les yeux du blond rempli de terreur. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Sirius n'avait jamais vu un Malefoy apeuré et c'était très bizarre à voir.

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom, Drago… dit la voix de Lucius.

Avant l'intervention de son fils, l'homme souriait, pas du tout impressionné par la menace d'Harry. Il aurait dû pourtant. Drago le comprenait très bien. Mais, à présent, Lucius regardait son fils avec colère et suspicion. Si Harry n'avait pas été impliqué dans cette altercation, assister à la confrontation entre le père et le fils aurait été amusant. Sauf qu'Harry était au milieu d'eux. Drago regardait son père, les yeux remplis d'effroi. L'échange visuel durait et durait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide d'y mettre fin.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Drago ! Tu n'es pas mieux que ton père, dit-il en regardant le blond pour la première fois.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, un éclat de panique dans ses yeux. Il était muet et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Mais alors, Lucius attrapa le visage de son fils, violemment.

- Ne le laisse pas te parler comme cela, murmura-t-il mais Patmol était à présent si près qu'il entendit.

- Au moins, j'ai un père et une famille, des personnes qui m'aiment ! murmura-t-il finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Drago regardait Harry bizarrement. Était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ? Sirius n'en voyait pas la raison. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qu'il manquait.

- Bien dit, fils, s'exclama Lucius mais le regard qu'il donna à Drago était dépourvu de toute fierté envers son garçon.

Si Sirius avait dû deviner, il aurait dit que ce n'était que du dégout et peut-être aussi une pointe de haine. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec la famille Malefoy.

- On ne peut s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un comme lui agisse comme il se doit, continua Lucius. Comme tu l'as dit, fils, personne ne lui a jamais appris cela. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Soyez prudent, Potter, le moment viendra où votre attitude ne restera pas impunie et où vous recevrez la place que vous méritez : aux côtés de vos parents.

Non seulement Harry avait les yeux remplis de larme, mais chaque membre de son corps tremblait et il regardait l'homme avec une haine pure. Tout à coup, Sirius se demanda s'il devait agir pour empêcher son filleul de devenir un meurtrier. Mais, Harry réussit à se contrôler. Il regarda Drago une dernière fois, lui disant « Tu ne vaux vraiment pas le coup », puis il s'en alla. Patmol n'attendit pas d'entendre la réaction des Malefoy, immédiatement, il suivit Harry, marchant discrètement à quelques pas de lui.

Rapidement, Harry quitta la paix et la sécurité du Chemin de Traverse pour entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur puis pour ressortir du côté Moldu. Alors, il se contenta de marcher, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sirius le suivit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le garçon se dirige vers un parc et s'approche d'un banc. D'abord, il resta assis. Puis, il s'allongea, complètement imperméable aux regards noirs que lui donnaient certains passants. Sirius s'assura qu'il n'allait pas partir puis se cacha derrière un arbre pour se transformer. Il s'approcha ensuite du banc, regardant son filleul dont les yeux étaient clos et les joues inondées de larmes. Cette seule vision lui brisa le cœur. Il s'assit au bout du banc, prenant les jambes d'Harry sur ses genoux. Le garçon ne sursauta même pas. Sans doute avait-il était conscient de la présence de Sirius tout le long.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais les larmes n'avaient cessées de couler. Alors, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de parler.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je casse la figure du blondinet ? demanda-t-il.

Peut-être qu'une pointe d'humour pourrait être appréciée. Malheureusement, Harry ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu son parrain.

- Est-ce que tu pleures à cause de lui ? Essaya Sirius de nouveau.

- Bien sûr que non… murmura finalement Harry.

- Alors quoi ? dit Sirius avant de s'arrêter. Es-tu contrarié à cause de ta mission ? ajouta-t-il après un moment, incertain de la réaction du garçon.

C'était en vérité la première fois qu'ils pouvaient en parler en face-à-face.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Donc, c'est vraiment à cause de Tom.

Immédiatement, Harry se rassit et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius.

- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, c'est juste parce que ma vie n'est qu'un gros merdier et que je préfèrerais autant être mort plutôt que de la supporter.

Puis, il se mit debout et recommença à marcher alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Quelle allégorie de l'esprit d'Harry ! Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être remis des mots de son filleul, Sirius rejoignit le garçon.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme cela, Harry. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu ne peux pas penser cela !

- Bien sûr que je le peux.

- Même dans mes pires jours, je n'ai jamais pensé des choses pareilles. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de t'entendre dire que tu voudrais être mort ? Je suis responsable de toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius. Je sais que ce que tu as dû traverser dans ta vie était bien pire que moi mais je ne pense pas que je puisse le supporter. Je ne suis pas assez courageux…

Dans les yeux d'Harry, Sirius lut la certitude de cette dernière affirmation. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Harry ne pouvait se sentir si mal et pensait des choses pareilles à son propre sujet.

- C'est faux, Harry. Tu es probablement le garçon le plus brave, l'homme le plus brave que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je ne dis pas cela pour te réconforter… hum… Est-ce que tu as parlé de tes peurs à Dumbledore ?

- Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je le déteste.

- Harry ! Commença Sirius mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Tu es tellement entier. Tout comme l'était James…

- Je ne suis pas mon père !

- Je le sais bien, Harry. Même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es plus sage qu'il ne l'était.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.

- S'il avait trouvé Severus dans mon salon, je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait envoyé un quelconque sort. Et je sais que tu en avais envie. S'il avait affronté les Malefoy comme tu l'as fait plus tôt, il aurait là aussi débuté un duel. Et tu en avais envie également. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un lâche…

- Non, tu es un homme bon.

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, le visage fermé, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- J'ai quasiment baisé Drago alors que j'étais soul et que j'étais conscient des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi et que je ne partageais pas. Donc, non, Sirius, je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je ne suis même pas un homme. Je ne suis qu'un garçon. Un mauvais garçon.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle prit Sirius par surprise. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela.

- Content d'apprendre que tu aimes les garçons, dit Sirius après un moment.

- Comme si c'était l'information importante de ma phrase ! répondit Harry avec un soupir d'incrédulité.

- Ça l'est pour moi ! C'est important que nous parlions de ces choses-là. J'en ai envie. Comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me confies rien à propos de toi… ?

- Ce n'est pas mon style, Sirius. Je suis habitué à gérer ma vie par moi-même.

- Les amis sont importants, Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester seul.

- Parfois, je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Tout simplement car tout ce que je fais se termine toujours mal et ceux avec qui je m'associe finissent blessés.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… dit finalement Sirius après quelques secondes.

Et c'était une simple déclaration qu'Harry ne pouvait nier.

- Même un homme bon peut faire des choses mauvaises, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Harry en était conscient mais il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il n'était pas prêt à se pardonner pour quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant, il devait rester en colère contre lui-même. C'était sa manière habituelle de gérer ses sentiments négatifs. Même si, en général, ils n'étaient pas si négatifs.

- Très bien, reprit Sirius, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider pendant les vacances. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à parler de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste t'apporter un peu de calme, de normalité. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Est-ce que Rogue est toujours à la maison ? demanda Harry amèrement.

- Oui. Et il va rester. Et toi également. Tout le monde mérite d'avoir des amis, Harry. Même Severus. Même moi.

- Bien sûr que tu le mérites. Mais tu ne lui ressembles en rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Moi aussi j'ai fait des choses mauvaises. Surtout à lui… Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais je vais quand même te le dire : tu devrais lui donner une chance !

'La même que j'ai donné à Voldemort.' Pensa Harry. 'Vu le résultat.' Pour le moment, Harry n'était pas capable de penser à Tom en tant que Tom. C'était bien trop difficile. Il devait rationaliser. Et Voldemort était le mal. C'était donc bien plus facile d'associer Tom à Voldemort, au moins pour comprendre son attitude. Même s'il avait tort de penser à cela – et Harry en était tout à fait conscient – c'était néanmoins plus facile.

- Il m'a toujours détesté juste parce que je ressemble à mon père… dit finalement Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

- Ton père n'a jamais été vraiment gentil avec lui. Non pas que ce soit une excuse. Mais je peux te le dire, il va faire des efforts…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment peux-tu oublier votre jeunesse et plus encore le fait qu'il était un Mangemort – et qu'il l'est toujours à mon avis, malgré ce qu'a beau dire Dumbledore ?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius regarda Harry sévèrement avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux ce qui était particulièrement étrange !

- Je ne dis pas que c'était facile au début ! dit Sirius cependant. Tu le sais bien. Tu en as même rigolé dans tes lettres. Au départ, on se disputait tout le temps. Mais, petit à petit, à force de passer du temps ensemble, on a appris à se connaître et on a parlé de notre passé et ce fut un vrai remède, crois-moi !

Harry acquiesça.

- Je ne dis pas que je l'aimerais un jour. Mais, c'est ta vie, ta maison, donc tu fais ce que tu veux. Qui suis-je pour te juger toi et ceux avec qui tu veux être amis ? Sans rire. Après tout, j'ai bel et bien embrassé Drago. Ce n'est pas comme si tu embrassais Rogue.

Et sur ces mots, Harry réprima un frisson de dégout. Heureusement, grâce à cela, il ne vit pas la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Sirius. Une lueur qu'il n'aurait pas compris, de toute façon… Une lueur que Sirius lui-même ne pouvait comprendre.

Après cela, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était pas un calme inconfortable, au contraire. Sirius et Harry étaient tout simplement plongés dans leurs pensées, retournant leur conversation précédente dans leur tête.

Ce soir-là, Harry passa le dîner probablement le plus étrange de sa vie – et pourtant il en avait connu -entouré de son parrain et de Rogue. Au moins, la présence de Severus lui permit de rester silencieux, et rien que pour cela, il pouvait le remercier. Severus et Sirius parlaient de leur 'travail' et ne lui accordèrent pas tellement leur attention. Harry désirait clairement rester muet. À cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant, Sirius l'empêcha de boire quoique ce soit. Dommage, il aurait adoré un verre. Et quelques heures plus tard, à cause de ce qui allait arriver, il en aurait réellement besoin d'un.

…

_Force._

_Revanche._

_Puissance._

_Rien à craindre._

_Meurtres… Plaisir._

_Maître de l'univers._

_Ceci est ton destin. Mon destin._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'était cette voix dans sa tête ? Cette voix entêtante résonnait encore dans l'esprit d'Harry. Cette voix. Harry la connaissait… Peut-être. En tout cas, il y avait un ton familier mais il manquait quelque chose. Harry secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette voix. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre encore et encore. Peut-être car elle était trop convaincante… Durant ce rêve peu commun, Harry avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le rendait mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être content, en colère ou même effrayé. Harry fronçait les sourcils. Comment dormir à présent ? Impossible.

Harry sortit de son lit pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain privée. Il ouvrit le robinet et plaça sa tête sous un jet d'eau froide. Après cinq minutes de ce traitement, son esprit était de nouveau clair. Ou en tout cas, il le pensait. Mais alors, il entendit d'étranges bruits. Quoi maintenant ? Soudainement conscient du moindre bruit de la maison, Harry attrapa sa baguette. Alors, il s'arrêta de respirer. Le bruit s'éclaircit : c'était définitivement un gémissement. Quelqu'un était blessé. Quelqu'un était en danger. Et ce quelqu'un pouvait être Sirius. Immédiatement, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et avec la facilité et la discrétion d'un chat, il monta à l'étage. Tout était sombre à part une pièce. Et ce n'était pas la chambre de Sirius mais celle de Regulus. Harry fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit son chemin. Les geignements avaient cessés. Maintenant, il pouvait entendre des murmures. Deux voix. Harry bougea jusqu'au chambranle de la porte, tout en restant caché des personnes de la chambre. Alors, il les vit. Severus et Sirius étaient assis sur le lit, Rogue montrant apparemment quelque chose à son parrain. Harry ne pouvait voir ce que c'était de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait tout entendre, alors il écouta.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne vas nulle part, dit Sirius. Harry est un garçon fort. Il va faire des efforts. Tout va bien se passer et tu le sais. Tu essayes juste de me détourner du sujet principal, qui est, en l'occurrence, la Marque des Ténèbres. Son état m'inquiète. On ne peut même pas la toucher. À vrai dire, ton état général m'inquiète.

La voix de Severus lui répondit mais c'était un tel murmure qu'Harry ne put le comprendre. Il décida donc de rentrer à l'intérieur, sans s'annoncer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? demanda Harry.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers la porte et Severus repositionna sa manche. Harry le regarda, juste pour récolter un indice sur le sujet de leur conversation, mais la seule chose qu'il remarqua fut que la manche appartenait à un pyjama. Severus portait un pyjama, un noir visiblement. Mais, comme un homme normal. Très perturbant !

- Tu n'étais pas supposé voir cela, dit finalement Sirius.

- Êtes-vous malade ? demanda Harry à Rogue, en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai entendu des gémissements de mon étage.

Severus se tourna vers Sirius, l'interrogeant du regard. Une fois encore : très perturbant. Comme s'ils étaient réellement amis. Comme si l'opinion de Sirius importait pour Severus. Merlin ! Comment Harry pouvait-il survivre à cela ?

- Vas-y, s'exclama Sirius après un moment, prenant sa décision.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que Potter avait suffisamment sur ses épaules…

Sirius regarda Severus sévèrement et l'homme en leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je disais : perturbant !

- Premièrement, appelle-le Harry. Deuxièmement, si tu veux qu'il te fasse confiance, tu dois lui prouver que tu en vaux la peine. Et puis, je crois qu'il mérite de savoir.

- Très bien, Pott…hum…Harry ! Comme vous le savez déjà, tous les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont eu l_'honneur_ de porter sa Marque.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il se rappelait de cela. Très bien, à vrai dire. Surtout car il l'avait appris l'année précédente dans des circonstances qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Harry marcha jusqu'au lit, Sirius lui laissant un peu de place pour qu'il s'assoit entre eux. Dans quel monde était-il pour être assis sur le même lit que Sirius et Severus, en pleine nuit ?

- La Marque des Ténèbres luit seulement lorsque que son Seigneur est en vie et en pleine possession de sa puissance, reprit Severus. Or, la Marque a commencé à luire samedi, le jour de l'attaque si vous vous souvenez et depuis lors, elle rayonne de plus en plus fort…

- Et ça fait mal ? Le coupa Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête. Pour Sirius, il était prêt à faire des efforts, mais il n'allait tout de même pas admettre tout fort à Potter que son bras lui faisait atrocement mal.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès que Severus releva sa manche, dès qu'il vit la Marque des Ténèbres, quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Il était attiré par elle. Si attiré qu'il en oublia que le bras appartenait à Severus et que c'était impoli de toucher sans demander la permission. Mais, c'est ce qu'il fit car il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était fasciné. Alors, Harry toucha la Marque et la réaction qu'il eut dépassa l'entendement. Severus ne sursauta pas. Severus ne lui cria pas dessus. Severus ne l'attaqua pas. Non, il se contenta de gémir, et non de douleur. Oui, Rogue était capable d'un tel son. Et c'en était si perturbant de savoir qu'un son pareil pouvait sortir de sa bouche. À cause du gémissement, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et immédiatement il retira son doigt et alors Severus soupira de déplaisir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'y arrêter. Il stoppa son geste simplement. Le fait est que son cerveau fonctionnait. Vite. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. L'attaque. La Marque des Ténèbres. Sa propre attraction pour elle. Et même son rêve. C'était une énigme. Harry le savait. Une sorte de jeu du sort avec un dénominateur commun : Tom. Harry ne comprenait pas mais tout à coup, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Sifflant en Fourchelang car il ne souhaitait pas que les deux hommes l'entendent, Harry appela Jamie et le Patronus apparut, prêt à servir.

- Jamie, j'ai besoin que tu trouves Tom. Immédiatement, s'il te plait, siffla-t-il.

Harry ne regarda pas Sirius, ni Severus, mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'ils fronçaient les sourcils. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, le temps pour Harry de parler avec Jamie. Puis, soudainement, le garçon se remit sur ses pieds, regardant dans le vide, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tom ? demanda-t-il finalement à Severus. Où est-il ? Dumbledore vous a forcément dit ce qu'il a fait de lui !

Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent brièvement.

- À vrai dire, Dumbledore a agi seul sur ce coup-là. Donc, non, je ne sais pas où il est, dit Rogue d'un ton réticent. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas le sentir, marmonna Harry, complètement perdu. Je n'avais pas essayé de le joindre depuis samedi à cause de… eh bien… vous savez pourquoi. Je ne m'en étais donc pas aperçu. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Êtes-vous intimes ? demanda Severus tout à coup.

Harry fronça les sourcils et rougit au même moment. Ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Est-ce que je vous demande avec qui vous êtes intime ? Claqua Harry, clairement contrarié.

Était-ce un rougissement sur les joues de Rogue ? Ce fut bref mais oui, Harry l'avait vu. PERTURBANT ! Et pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi est-ce pertinent ?

- À cause des mots que vous avez utilisés. Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas le 'sentir' ? Donc, habituellement, vous en êtes capable ?

- Eh bien, habituellement, je peux sentir, ressentir sa magie, dit Harry après réflexion.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'expliquer à Severus, ni même à Sirius, que Jamie était capable de le trouver, que Tom était capable de faire apparaître Jamie juste en l'appelant, qu'il pouvait même le toucher, le caresser… Peu importe, c'était la vérité, habituellement, Harry pouvait sentir la magie de Tom.

- Et je peux vous dire que maintenant, sa magie ne fonctionne pas. Donc, je demande de nouveau : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tom ? Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a foutu ?

Tom ne pouvait être mort. C'était impossible. Harry l'aurait ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Même s'ils avaient quelques problèmes pour l'heure, Harry pensait encore que l'homme était quelqu'un de juste et qu'il croyait en la justice. 'Il croit aussi à l'intérêt commun' dit une mauvaise voix dans sa tête. Les craintes d'Harry revenaient encore plus fortes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les paroles de Rogue l'apaisent.

- Je pense qu'il est seulement inconscient. Dumbledore l'a probablement plongé dans un coma magique…

Un soulagement qu'Harry ne pouvait cacher, apparut sur son visage. Merlin ! Il ne pourrait jamais supporter la mort de Tom. Jamais !

- Donc… dit Sirius après un moment. S'il est inconscient depuis samedi, pourquoi est-ce la Marque rayonne depuis ? Est-ce parce que Voldemort est réapparu ? Ou quoi ?

Severus le regarda une seconde. Puis, il se leva et d'un simple geste de sa baguette, il s'habilla.

- Je dois y aller… dit-il à Sirius.

Et il commença à marcher mais Harry l'arrêta, une main sur son avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… dit Severus d'une voix froide. J'ai besoin de trouver Dumbledore et Tom…

- …pour confirmer vos doutes, finit Harry. Donc, vous avez des doutes mais vous préférez les partager avec Dumbledore, celui-là même qui est à l'origine de toute cette merde !

- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, choqué.

Il était au courant que le garçon avait quelques problèmes avec le sorcier centenaire mais pas à ce point.

- Quoi, Sirius ? Il est celui qui m'a demandé d'être son guide en premier lieu !

- Son guide, pas son ami… Et il semble que vous soyez plus que cela, si je crois le fait que vous sentez sa magie ! dit Severus.

- Arrêtez de faire des suppositions à propos de ma relation avec Tom. Nous ne sommes même plus amis à présent…

- Très bien ! Coupa Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu sois son ami. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en sa magie. Ce qui arrive en est la preuve.

Harry regarda son parrain, très en colère.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être son ami. Tout comme je ne peux t'empêcher d'être celui de Rogue…

Pourquoi était-il en colère contre Sirius, maintenant ? Merlin ! Il y avait tellement de haine dans son corps à cet instant. Une haine qu'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer. De nouveau, Sirius semblait très choqué par son attitude et ses mots.

- C'est différent… répliqua finalement Sirius.

- Tu ne le sais pas ! Je ne comprends même pas qu'on parle de cela maintenant. Je veux savoir ce à quoi vous êtes en train de penser, Rogue. Je suis le gardien de Tom donc si vous savez quelque chose, dites le moi !

Severus pesait visiblement le pour et le contre, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez l'homme.

- Il me semble que la noirceur de Tom – sa partie liée à Voldemort – est plus forte lorsqu'il est inconscient. Donc, si c'est le cas, il faut que nous en comprenions la raison et surtout que nous l'empêchions. Immédiatement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

- Je veux le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je demanderais à Dumbledore si c'est possible… commença Rogue.

Génial ! Maintenant, c'était encore plus effrayant quand il était poli.

- … Potter ! Finit l'homme.

Oui, c'était nettement mieux… Harry hocha la tête, soulagé un instant d'avoir été entendu. Finalement, il relâcha le bras de Severus. Mais, avant de quitter la pièce, l'homme adressa à Sirius un dernier regard. Harry s'en aperçut mais ne comprit pas le message. De toute façon, il n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour penser à cela.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des exemples, dit tout à coup Sirius faisant sursauter Harry. Mais, Harry, j'attends de toi que tu sois plus poli. Tu as été grossier avec Severus, également avec Dumbledore. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ton attitude. Et maintenant, va dans ton lit, s'il te plait.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire 'désolé' mais il en était incapable. Et, pour l'instant, être dans son lit était une excellente solution. C'est ce qu'il fit donc. Pendant des heures, pourtant, il ne dormit pas, trop inquiet pour Tom, en colère d'être inquiet à son propos. Mais, soudainement, Harry s'endormit, comme s'il était sous médicaments.

…

Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla, sa tête dans une espèce de coton. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une anesthésie. Ouvrir les yeux lui était difficile. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : retomber dans un sommeil profond, sauf qu'il savait qu'il devait se lever. De toute façon, il avait faim. Harry essaya donc d'éclaircir ses pensées. Après une douche rapide, Harry descendit finalement les étages pour trouver Sirius et Severus dans la cuisine. Harry était tellement à côté de la plaque qu'il en avait oublié leur discussion de la veille, ou plus spécifiquement le fait que Rogue était censé lui apporter quelques réponses.

Harry embrassa rapidement Sirius sur la joue et salua Severus par un signe de la tête, ses yeux essayant de s'ouvrir alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : rester fermer. C'était à la fois étrange et difficile à gérer. Harry avait la sensation que cette simple action lui puisait toute son énergie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- Tu es enfin levé ! dit Sirius.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des bancs et le regarda.

- Pas si sûr que ça, répondit-il avec difficulté. Qu'l'heure l'est ?

- Presque 18h… s'amusa Sirius en lui souriant.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ?

- Eh bien… J'ai essayé mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je me sens complètement épuisé.

- Aucun problème… Je pensais juste que tu voudrais connaître les réponses de Severus le plus tôt possible…

Harry lui adressa un regard vide d'expression. Les réponses de Severus… Severus. Réponses. REPONSES !

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry. Les réponses, il se tourna vers Severus. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je vous écoute ?

- Doucement, Potter, dit Severus de son ton froid habituel, mais le regard qu'il accorda à Harry était bizarre, différent. Je n'ai pas eu la _chance_ de voir Tom. J'ai seulement parlé à Dumbledore…

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Le coupa Harry.

Severus lui adressa un regard acéré.

- Je lui ai expliqué nos conclusions. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose à ce sujet mais il ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, en secouant la tête. Vous êtes supposé être l'homme en qui il a le plus confiance…

Severus sembla perplexe face à cette intervention.

- Peu importe, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il souhaitait que vous arriviez à Poudlard, dimanche matin afin de passer la journée avec Tom, une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

Harry agita la tête en signe d'incrédulité, cette fois-ci.

- Je n'y crois pas. On n'a rien du tout. On ne sait rien de plus à propos de Tom. Je ne pense pas que ce soit légal que Dumbledore laisse tout le monde dans l'ignorance de cette façon…

- Potter, rien n'est légal en ce qui concerne Tom et vous le savez parfaitement.

Harry regarda Severus comme s'il n'avait même pas compris ce que l'homme venait de dire.

- Peu importe… J'ai besoin de dormir !

- Quoi ? Dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Je sais… mais… je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Peut-être que je suis malade ou que je vais l'être. Je ne sais pas. Ma tête fait des choses bizarres.

Puis, il commença à marcher. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers Severus.

- À propos, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

Puis, il partit.

- C'est certain, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal avec lui, dit Sirius et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

…

À part son esprit embrumé et son besoin de dormir la plupart du temps, Harry n'eut aucun autre symptôme d'une quelconque maladie dans les jours suivants. Parfois, il dormait pendant des heures, se réveillant l'esprit vide comme s'il sortait d'un coma. Parfois, il était conscient de son sommeil car il faisait des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort. Des cauchemars très violents. Il avait la sensation que Voldemort essayait de communiquer avec lui, ce qui était complètement idiot étant donné que 'l'homme' n'existait plus vraiment. Pour l'instant. En tout cas, Harry n'en parla à personne. Non qu'il ait eu le temps de parler à Sirius. Pour le peu d'heures qu'il était réveillé, il restait dans sa chambre, essayant d'envoyer Jamie à la recherche de Tom, encore et encore. Il savait que c'était inutile mais d'une certaine façon, cela lui donnait un certain réconfort, dont il avait désespérément besoin. Harry eut la chance de passer un peu plus de temps avec Sirius le soir du réveillon de Noël, Severus n'étant pas là – après tout, c'était leur soirée avec les cadeaux et tout le tralala, Severus n'aurait pas été à l'aise. Sirius pensait que la présence de l'homme empêchait Harry de passer du temps à ses côtés. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas et la soirée lui en donna la preuve. Ils passèrent un moment plus qu'agréable, à faire des choses normales, pour une fois. Mais, tout à coup, Harry exprima son désir d'aller dormir. Au départ, légèrement déçu par l'attitude de son filleul, Sirius finit par comprendre qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas en forme.

- Est-ce que tu veux aller au Terrier ? Tenta Sirius avant qu'Harry ait le temps de s'extraire du sofa dans lequel ils étaient installés.

- Quoi ? dit Harry, confus.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux passer Noël avec tes amis. C'est d'accord.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois cela ? demanda Harry en regardant intensément son parrain.

- Eh bien, je crois que tu es déprimé, Harry.

- Déprimé ?

- Depuis que tu es revenu de l'école, tu as passé presque tout ton temps dans ta chambre. Severus a regardé mais à part les fluctuations de ta magie, tu n'es pas malade donc je ne sais pas, peut-être que tout ce que tu as dans ta tête t'inquiète plus que tu ne le penses…

- Je te jure, Sirius. Je suis juste épuisé.

- Je t'ai entendu parler à Jamie…

Harry regarda Sirius, légèrement énervé maintenant.

- Et donc ? Il m'aide à me détendre.

- Peut-être serait-ce mieux si tu étais avec tes amis pour cela.

- Mais, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je suis bien avec toi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir un petit peu rassuré.

- Les vacances ne durent qu'une semaine, Harry. On est quasiment à la moitié. Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide mais jusqu'à présent, je ne crois pas avoir été d'une quelconque aide. Donc, je me suis dit que peut-être tes amis pourraient être…

- Tu te trompes, coupa Harry. Tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Juste en étant avec moi. Dans la même maison que moi. Être ma famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si épuisé. C'était mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Mais, je t'interdis de dire que tu n'as rien fait pour moi. C'est tout l'inverse. Je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon facile et je suis désolé pour cela, Sirius, mais j'apprécie vraiment chaque minute que je passe avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, Harry prit Sirius dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes, Sirius fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge était trop serrée. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre Harry, c'était probablement lui. Oui, il avait eu une famille mais il s'était toujours senti rejeté et sa famille s'était assurée pour le lui rappeler chaque jour de sa vie. Alors, il comprenait très bien que la présence d'une personne pouvait faire la différence. Pendant un temps, il avait cru que Regulus pourrait faire la différence, mais cela ne s'était pas fait… Mauvais timing. En revanche, ce qu'Harry pensait de lui-même… C'était si faux.

- Tu sais que tu es un gamin incroyable, Harry, un homme incroyable. Dis-moi que tu le sais, réussit-il finalement à dire.

Seul le son d'une respiration apaisée lui répondit. Harry dormait déjà.

Même si son état s'améliora après cela, Harry passa un temps inhabituel à dormir. Il fit de son mieux pour rester éveillé et alerte car il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'inquiète trop pour lui. Mais, c'était difficile. C'était comme si son propre corps n'acceptait pas de répondre à son propre désir. C'était en réalité très effrayant, surtout car il n'avait pas d'explications.

Quand vendredi arriva enfin, Harry se dit qu'une semaine de sommeil était probablement ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Grâce à ce black-out, il avait été incapable de penser à quoique ce soit qui le troublait, à part bien sûr à Tom, mais dans une moindre mesure. Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau en cette soirée, Harry sut que malheureusement, certains de ses problèmes devaient être résolus avant son retour à Poudlard, ou plus exactement, l'un de ses problèmes, à savoir une personne : un garçon blond qu'il avait vu au tout début des vacances.

Harry et Sirius venaient tout juste de prendre leur thé le garçon n'avait donc aucune excuse pour éviter ce rendez-vous avec cette lettre qu'il devait envoyer. Sauf, qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Il ne savait comment formuler les pensées qu'il avait en tête. Et inexorablement, cela le poussa à se rappeler la nuit de l'attaque de Tom. Tout cela n'avait été que sa propre faute : s'il avait empêché Tom d'être là pendant leur conversation avec Malefoy, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais dans un sens, Il avait voulu Tom à ses côtés. Harry sentit quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues. C'était quoi son problème avec les larmes en ce moment ? Il était un Gryffondor, pour l'amour de Merlin. Il n'avait pas de sang de Poufsouffle dans ses veines… Il aurait même dû être à Serpentard… et les Serpents ne pleurent jamais. Harry sécha ses yeux et ses joues puis se leva. Il ne supportait pas d'être seul. Il avait besoin de Sirius.

Il trouva son parrain dans la cuisine. Sirius aimait cette pièce, plus que toute autre dans la maison, à concurrence avec sa propre chambre peut-être. Harry n'en connaissant pas la raison, il posa la question en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Sirius le regarda, de derrière l'évier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que mes premiers souvenirs agréables après Azkaban ont eu lieu dans cette pièce… Je veux dire, on a passé beaucoup de temps à cuisiner ici, ensemble.

Harry lui offrit un sourire franc alors qu'il prenait place sur l'un des bancs. Son parrain s'assit sur la chaise placée en bout de table, une tasse en face de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry s'allongea, ses mains derrière sa tête. Il voulait parler, sans pour autant savoir comment engager la conversation. Sirius se trouvait en réalité dans le même état d'esprit, ils restèrent donc silencieux de longues minutes durant.

- Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à faire… dit finalement Sirius.

- J'étais censé écrire une lettre…mais…je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

- Et qui est le destinataire, si tu me permets de demander…

Harry ferma ses yeux, brièvement.

- Drago, dit-il dans un murmure. Je dois lui dire que c'est fini entre nous mais même si je sais ce que je veux lui dire, je n'arrive pas à écrire les mots sur le papier…

- Je comprends… Par contre, ce que j'ai du mal à saisir, c'est pourquoi lui. N'étiez-vous pas censé être des ennemis ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Peut-être était-ce pour cela que c'était plus facile… En même temps, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas beau…

Sirius rougit mais Harry ne pouvait le voir.

- Comment t'es-tu aperçu que tu préférais les garçons ?

Harry racla sa gorge, pas vraiment préparé à recevoir ce type de question.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Probablement quand j'ai eu le béguin pour Cho…

Sirius attendit qu'Harry poursuive sa pensée mais il ne le fit pas.

- Est-ce que ça te pose problème d'être attiré par les garçons et non par les filles ?

- Étrangement, non. Pas du tout. Avec les filles, comme avec Cho, les choses m'ont toujours paru difficiles, pas bien. À part avec Hermione, ou Ginny. Mais, je les aime comme des sœurs, ou en tout cas ce que j'imagine d'un tel amour. Quand j'ai commencé à regarder les garçons, ça m'a semblé naturel, juste. Je n'avais pas besoin de questionner chacune de mes pensées. C'était comme ça. Point final. Et je me sentais bien. Même si c'était avec Drago, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que l'embrasser semblait juste, d'une certaine manière. Physiquement, en tout cas… Tu vois ?

- Je crois que oui. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas préoccupé par la personne que tu es…

- Je ne peux pas me changer à propos de quelque chose comme cela… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je sais que tu es fort. Avant le début de l'année, tu croyais ne pas être capable de supporter les bavardages à ton sujet mais tu avais tort, tu vois.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Sirius ne réagit pas à cette dernière pensée, préférant continuer sur le mystère Drago.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école à cause de cela ? Est-ce que Drago voulait en parler mais pas toi, ou l'inverse ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme ça…

- Donc, c'était juste pour t'amuser ?

Sirius avait vraiment envie de comprendre la situation car il était sûr que l'attitude d'Harry avait un rapport avec cela. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de manquant, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le fait est qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour cacher son réel problème.

- Je ne sais pas… J'aimais vraiment embrasser Drago… oui, c'était amusant, mais…

Et Harry s'arrêta.

- Harry, tu m'as dit que tu avais pratiquement couché avec lui et tu semblais en être très contrarié. Je peux comprendre que tu en aies eu envie, si c'était pour t'amuser. Mais, si c'est le cas, pourquoi t'être arrêter et pourquoi en être contrarié ?

Harry n'eut même pas la possibilité de rougir à propos du fait qu'il était en train de parler de sexe avec Sirius. Non, il se referma sur lui-même, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Sirius le vit et ne le poussa pas davantage. S'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, s'il n'était pas prêt, alors il allait lui donner un peu d'espace. Mais, alors, Harry reprit la parole.

- Je suis juste abimé, de l'intérieur, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Les sentiments que j'ai, les envies que j'ai…

La voix d'Harry était si basse que Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il ait conscience de parler à voix haute.

- Est-ce possible que la lumière s'harmonise avec les ténèbres ? reprit Harry et il était définitivement perdu dans ses pensées.

Sirius crut qu'il parlait encore de Drago. Même si c'était étrange car Harry avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas le blond… En même temps, il avait le droit d'avoir un jardin secret.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour est si compliqué, Sirius ? demanda Harry finalement après un long, très long moment.

Sirius rigola doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est si puissant. L'amour est le sentiment le plus puissant, après tout. Et puisqu'un sentiment est compliqué en soi, cela prend tout son sens.

Harry acquiesça à cette phrase, buvant tous les mots de Sirius.

- Parfois, je me demande ce que ça ferait d'aimer la bonne personne…

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu dis cela mais une chose est sûre, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

- Facile à dire, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Pas vraiment… répondit Sirius, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, déjà, je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer ton père…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry, en s'asseyant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Si je veux que tu te sentes en confiance pour exprimer tes sentiments, je dois faire de même. Oui, il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer plus que cela.

- Est-ce qu'il le savait… ? demanda Harry, après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de le lui dire. Je n'ai été sûr de mes sentiments que récemment. Même si c'était plutôt évident. Mais, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer. Cela aurait été probablement plus facile pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Sirius : tu sais soigner tes effets ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela… N'est-ce pas bizarre pour toi de m'avoir dans les parages… ? Je veux dire, vu que je lui ressemble.

- Tu vas trouver que c'est étrange, mais depuis que j'ai accepté mes sentiments, d'une certaine façon, ça m'a libéré. De toute façon, tu as les yeux de Lily, même si tu es James de bien des manières, ça n'aurait jamais pu me duper, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'est pas le cas… C'est juste que, je ne veux pas être un problème pour toi !

- Tu es comme mon fils, Harry. Ne doute jamais de cela !

Ils se regardèrent intensément après cela, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis un certain temps.

- Donc… dit Harry en souriant, tu ne l'as jamais embrassé…

- Pas eu cette chance, non ! répondit-il en rigolant. On dormait ensemble très souvent mais c'était comme deux frères…

- As-tu déjà essayé avec un garçon ?

Et sur ces mots, Sirius rougit très fortement. En conséquence, Harry reprit sa position initiale, à savoir : allongé sur le banc.

- C'est vrai que j'ai essayé pas mal de choses quand j'étais adolescent, je dois avouer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de te dire cela. Mais, peu importe. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, et j'ai couché avec la plupart…

- Pas comme le ferait deux frères ? demanda Harry, laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Pas vraiment, non… J'ai essayé d'embrasser des garçons mais ça ne m'a jamais semblé très différent… Et puisque je n'ai jamais embrassé James, je ne peux pas savoir si ça aurait été différent si j'aurais ressenti autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond…

- Ton temps n'est pas dépassé…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire, pas d'embrasser mon père mais de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à aimer.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Tu mérites de trouver l'amour, Sirius. Un homme, une femme, peu importe… Quiconque…

- J'avais cru comprendre que selon toi, certaines personnes ne sont pas suffisamment bonnes pour être aimées.

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de deux personnes différentes.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais aimer Voldemort…murmura Harry.

'Ni même bébé Voldemort' pensa-t-il 'Non, il est déjà pris…par moi.'

- Tu sais, je pense que même Voldemort, quand il était enfant, je veux dire, aurait mérité d'être aimé…

- Peu importe… Quiconque à part lui me va très bien ! dit Harry avec un rapide haussement d'épaules.

Sirius sourit car Harry venait de lui donner la bénédiction qu'il attendait sans même le savoir. Harry, pour sa part, fronçait les sourcils : ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, le laissait perplexe et perdu…

Sirius et Harry restèrent silencieux après cela et quand Sirius termina finalement sa tasse de thé, il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était endormi sur le banc.

…

Quand Harry se réveilla le samedi, pour une fois c'était quasiment le matin. Harry regarda en direction de son bureau et vit sa lettre encore non-écrite. D'un simple '_Accio_', Harry attrapa le papier et la plume et fixa son matériel durant quelques instants, pensif. La nuit précédente l'avait tellement aidé. Grâce à Sirius et à leur conversation, Harry trouva finalement les mots :

_« Drago,_

_Je ne voulais pas t'écrire juste après notre 'rencontre' sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela aurait été stupide. J'étais bien trop en colère. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela clairement. Je ne peux pas te mentir, tout comme je ne peux me mentir à moi-même. Même si je pourrais le supporter, ce ne serait pas juste à ton égard. Donc, voilà, je vais répondre à la seule question importante que tu m'as posée. Je ne t'aime pas, Drago. Je ne dirais pas que je comprends mes sentiments mais je suis affirmatif, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Je pense qu'au plus profond de toi, tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais, car tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Ce que nous avions n'était pas sain et je pense que la situation nous a apporté plus de mal que de bien car on n'a pas fait ça juste pour s'amuser. Je ne dirais pas que t'embrasser n'était pas bien. Ce serait mentir. Je te trouve très attirant. Mais, tu n'es pas celui que je veux. On mérite tous les deux de trouver la personne qui peut nous aider à être heureux. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un qui nous permette d'être suffisamment heureux pour ne pas avoir à agir de la seule façon qu'on connait. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé cette situation perdurer même si j'étais conscient du fait que c'était mal. Je sais que je suis celui à blâmer. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de me pardonner, Drago, parce que le fait est que je t'aime beaucoup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable car j'ai agi avec toi de la même manière que les gens agissaient avec moi quand j'étais enfant. Et, c'est impardonnable. Mais, je peux faire mieux. Je ne suis pas à ce point stupide pour penser que l'on peut être des amis. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux mais j'espère que tu comprendras._

_Je suis désolé._

_Harry. »_

Harry relut la lettre une fois, deux fois et même une troisième fois. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il était sincère et pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir à Drago.

…

Sirius, Severus et Harry passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, les deux hommes parlant de leur mission et Harry les écoutant, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Bien sûr, les deux hommes étaient parfaitement conscients de cette oreille attentive, mais ils le laissèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, puisqu'ils parlaient en code.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius était heureux car depuis le début de l'après-midi, Harry semblait plus apaisé et c'était en soi une amélioration. Le statu quo entre Harry et Severus semblait fonctionner, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au moins, ils parvenaient à rester dans la même pièce. Même s'il avait demandé à Severus d'être plus gentil, il savait que l'homme avait des limites. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Severus à l'heure du thé.

- Potter, dit l'homme, car il ne trouvait pas la force de l'appeler Harry pour l'instant. Je pense que vous avez étudié suffisamment longtemps… Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je vérifie votre travail ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il rougit au même moment. Mais, il retrouva son sang-froid aussi vite qu'un Serpentard.

- Merci pour votre offre, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus.

Harry, en revanche, n'avait aucun problème à l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Rogue.

- Étant donné l'application avec laquelle vous étudiez, je peux m'attendre à ce que vous complétiez toutes vos BUSEs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-il jouer maintenant ? Le rôle de son père !

- Si vous voulez que je vous dise que j'étais plus intrigué par votre conversation que par mon travail, très bien, Severus. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais…

Rogue sourit pratiquement.

- Je voulais vous offrir quelque chose… commença l'homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils, plus intrigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Puisque vous n'avez pas agi comme un enfant vis-à-vis de la situation avec Tom, ce à quoi je m'attendais, je souhaitais vous offrir un présent.

- Un quoi ?

- Un présent, vous savez, quelque chose donné volontairement lors d'une occasion spéciale…

- Je sais ce qu'est un présent… claqua Harry.

- Oh, je croyais que vous étiez aussi bête que votre père.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Si Rogue tentait de l'énerver, Harry n'allait pas le laisser faire.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de faire des cadeaux… surtout à moi.

- Vous pourriez être surpris !

- Je le suis, maintenant. Alors, quel est ce cadeau ?

- Si pressé…

- Viens en au fait, Severus, je dois avouer que je suis moi-même pressé de savoir, dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel en regardant l'homme.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une simple tentative de sourire sur les lèvres de Severus et c'était quelque chose d'étrange à observer.

- Puisque vous souhaitiez voir Mr. Gaunt si désespérément, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous seriez heureux de partir pour Poudlard ce soir…

Au départ, Harry ne comprit pas de qui il parlait. Quand ce fut chose faite, il rougit.

- Je n'étais pas désespéré. Je suis juste inquiet pour sa santé… peu importe, comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que Dumbledore ne vous aviez pas dit où il était.

- Il m'a seulement dit que Tom serait à l'infirmerie à partir de samedi soir : il va mettre du temps à se réveiller !

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent. Rogue et ses mystères : pas mieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait volontairement gardé des informations pour lui. Avant d'avoir la possibilité de parler, Sirius le coupa.

- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, Harry, ne penses-tu pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils puis fixa Sirius et enfin Severus. Pourquoi lui proposait-il cela ? Et pourquoi Sirius était d'accord ? N'était-il pas supposé haïr Tom et l'empêcher d'être son ami ? Harry manquait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais, il s'en fichait. Il avait seulement envie de voir Tom, au plus tôt non pas car il lui avait pardonné. Non, seulement car… Eh bien, il devait le voir en vie, voir son visage. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver la réponse il cherchait dans ses traits…

- Oui, Severus, c'est une excellente idée ! Réussit à dire Harry. Sirius, tu peux venir avec nous…

Severus et Sirius se regardèrent brièvement avant que Sirius sourit à Harry.

- Génial ! s'exclama Harry. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand il était comme cela, Harry était définitivement comme James. Sirius se tourna vers Severus : où trouvait-il la force de rester si calme lorsqu'Harry était ainsi. Sirius pouvait concevoir que c'était difficile. Severus était plus brave que quiconque pouvait l'imaginer.

- Quand serez-vous prêt ? demanda Severus en réponse à Harry.

- Dans quelques minutes !

…

Trente minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le bureau de Rogue par la poudre de Cheminette. Harry ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette pièce mais il essaya de ne pas se montrer trop curieux. Après tout, c'était déjà très 'gentil' de la part de Rogue de lui permettre d'utiliser sa cheminée pas de doute, il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry fasse comme chez lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'endroit était parfaitement rangé et propre… Harry avait toujours pensé que Rogue accentuait son air sale délibérément…

Marcher dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, entouré de son parrain et du Professeur Rogue était une expérience un peu déroutante pour Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela possible. Il ne laissa pas son esprit se concentrer trop sur cela, le chemin vers l'infirmerie se révélant de plus en plus évident, cela devint son unique préoccupation. Même s'il savait que Tom serait endormi, cela n'empêcha pas son estomac de se nouer. Heureusement, ni Sirius, ni Severus n'essayèrent de lui parler. Ils gardèrent tous le silence.

Rogue fut le premier à pénétrer dans l'Infirmerie. Il laissa Harry et Sirius derrière, juste pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Quelques secondes après, Harry y entra seul. À priori, Sirius et Severus ne voulaient pas vraiment voir Tom ou peut-être avaient-ils compris qu'il souhaitait le voir seul. De toute façon, ils lui dirent qu'ils allaient faire le guet.

Harry marcha dans la pièce, le cœur battant, si fort. Un unique rideau était tiré ne laissant aucun doute quant à la place de Tom. Harry se rapprocha jusqu'à l'atteindre. Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde respiration, puis enfin il l'ouvrit.

Il était là : l'homme le plus beau de la planète. Le visage de Tom était si calme. Il était si magnifique que c'était impossible à décrire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision angélique.

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit près du garçon. À ce moment, Tom n'aurait pu d'avantage ressembler à un petit garçon.

Dumbledore avait probablement arrêté la perfusion quelques minutes auparavant car Harry pouvait sentir la magie de Tom s'étendre à l'intérieur de son corps, depuis son noyau magique : son cœur. C'était incroyable à voir, stupéfiant. Harry n'avait jamais observé quelque chose comme ça. Et à cause de cela, Harry ne put arrêter sa main de toucher Tom, immédiatement sur son cœur. Tout à coup, sa main sembla attrapée par la magie de Tom. Harry ne put retirer sa main. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de regarder ce qui se passait. C'était fabuleux, comme si leurs magies se reconnaissaient. Après un moment, Harry put finalement bouger mais il laissa sa main sur le corps de Tom et il la fit glisser jusqu'à la propre main du garçon. Et, ce qui était réellement remarquable fut que la magie suivait ses doigts. Harry écarquilla les yeux à cause du phénomène. Non qu'il fût vraiment surpris : après tout, leurs deux magies semblaient connectées. Les minutes passèrent et Harry sentit la magie de Tom augmenter petit à petit. Tom était si puissant et c'était merveilleux de le voir regagner son pouvoir. Il allait enfin être lui-même… 'Était-ce une bonne chose ?' se demanda Harry soudainement. Malheureusement pour sa propre santé mental, Harry comprenait que peu importe ce que Tom ferait de sa magie, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Jamais. Et c'était une telle prise de conscience, que pour un moment, Harry fut stupéfié par cette pensée, stupéfié par son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions. Car, c'était une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était mal d'aimer quelqu'un, peu importe ses actions. Ce devait être mal !

Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand soudainement, le visage de Tom commença à se contracter. Son corps bougeait par à-coups. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre : Tom était en train de rêver. Même si cela ressemblait davantage à un cauchemar, un sombre soit dit en passant. Harry aurait aimé partagé cela avec lui, seulement pour être là. Il serra la main de Tom dans la sienne : peut-être allait-il le sentir, malgré son inconscience…

Puis, abruptement, le son de la porte puis les rideaux tirés le firent sursauter. Devant lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir à ce moment : Dumbledore !

…

Severus ferma la porte sur Harry et lança un Assurdiato – au cas où.

- As-tu essayé de lui parler à propos de Tom ? demanda immédiatement Rogue car c'était une des questions qu'il n'avait pu poser durant l'après-midi.

- Pas encore. On a eu assez à parler au sujet de Drago. Et crois-moi, c'était quelque chose, répondit Sirius.

- Je te crois. Surprendre Potter et Malefoy restera l'un de mes pires souvenirs, je peux te l'assurer.

- Et tes recherches ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose à propos du lien, à part le sortilège utilisé par Dumbledore ?

- Non. Je ne peux l'expliquer. Mais, je suis sûr de le trouver. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier. C'est obligé. Après ce qui s'est produit avec la Marque…

- Est-ce que tu crois encore que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'enfermer Tom ?

- Même si j'en serais très heureux, oui, je pense que ce serait une mauvaise chose… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de relier l'état endormi d'Harry à celui de Tom. Je crois que la raison était le coma de Tom…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Est-ce un effet secondaire du sortilège ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de demander à Dumbledore sans éveiller sa curiosité mais il n'était pas très coopératif.

- Je n'étais pas très heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient amis. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'ils soient connectés par quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose que nous ne pouvons empêcher. Je veux dire, et si Tom emmène Harry avec lui du côté des Ténèbres. Tu m'as dit que Dumbledore pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

- Nous l'empêcherons. Mais, je ne pense pas que les séparer soit une solution. Tu vois, Potter était très en colère contre Tom, la nuit où il a attaqué Malefoy. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler…

- Pourtant, dès qu'il a entendu que Tom était dans un coma magique, il a voulu le voir. Et il a été d'une humeur étrange durant toutes les vacances. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est lié ?

- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, il nous faut continuer à observer avant d'agir.

- Mais il faut que nous agissions avant que ce soit trop tard.

- Je te l'ai dit, je surveillerais Potter. Je le protègerais.

- Et si tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Severus, sérieusement.

Sirius le fixa quelques secondes.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Je te fais vraiment confiance.

- Très bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé.

- Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ? demanda soudainement la voix de Dumbledore.

Un Assurdiato n'était définitivement pas assez puissant contre le Directeur !

…

Même si Dumbledore n'était pas le type d'homme qui portait ses émotions sur son visage, Harry put dire immédiatement qu'il était au moins un peu en colère par la situation. Les visages de Sirius et Severus ne contredirent en rien ses soupçons. Il ne fut donc pas particulièrement surpris quand le Directeur lui demanda de s'en aller, lui disant qu'il n'avait en fait aucun droit d'être là. Harry essaya de protester de tout son cœur. Après tout, c'était évident que Tom était en train d'avoir un cauchemar difficile à endurer. Harry ne supportait pas de le laisser comme cela, tout seul. Mais, ce n'était pas l'opinion de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, ces dernières semaines, Harry monta rapidement sur ses grands chevaux. Chaque opportunité était bonne à prendre face à Dumbledore. Harry s'énerva si vite que les trois hommes en furent stupéfaits, en tout cas au début. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut son parrain. Il était de toute façon le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Harry, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à dire contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Harry était si aveuglé par sa colère et son inquiétude, qu'il ne vit pas que son parrain l'emmenait au loin. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Harry enchaina insulte après insulte. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, surtout contre son mentor. C'était à la fois effrayant à voir mais peut-être aussi amusant. Il fallait admettre que l'incapacité de Dumbledore à faire face à Harry restait comique. Il était, après tout, l'un des plus grands sorciers de la planète. Mais, avec Harry, il n'était qu'un grand-père, qui souhaitait voir son petit-fils heureux, sans pour autant lui en donner la possibilité.

Sirius ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'entrainaient naturellement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose puisqu'à cet instant, rien ne pouvait davantage aider Harry que de se retrouver dans son dortoir, pour recouvrer son sang-froid et un semblant de calme. Malheureusement, l'esprit de Sirius était trop obnubilé par Harry qu'il ne comprit pas véritablement ce qu'il faisait. Il oublia tout simplement qu'il était supposé être un criminel qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, un homme qui était déjà revenu à Poudlard un an et demi auparavant, un homme qui avait endommagé le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pour faire court, un homme qui n'était pas supposé être là, qui n'était pas désiré dans ce lieu. Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Sirius observa avec horreur la réalisation dans les yeux de la Grosse Dame qui comprenait qui il était. Sirius était un homme d'action mais à cet instant, il ne savait comment réagir. Il vit donc avec panique la bouche de la Dame s'ouvrir une seconde fois, juste après avoir dit « vous ». Il savait qu'elle allait se mettre à crier. Il savait que toutes les peintures allaient recevoir l'alerte. Et même si Dumbledore pouvait le couvrir, il était conscient que certaines peintures étaient reliées au reste du monde magique. Sirius réalisa tout cela en à peine une seconde mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Sauf, que rien ne se produisit.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient focalisés sur la Grosse Dame, il ne s'aperçut donc pas qu'Harry avait lui aussi vu ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il ne vit pas non plus la magie du garçon affluer de son corps, sans contrôle et frapper la peinture, laissant la Grosse Dame stupéfiée par un puissant Stupefix. Harry venait de lancer le sort sans baguette, sans prononcer un seul mot : ce n'était qu'un désir profond, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, lié à une intense colère, à une puissante inquiétude. Sirius regarda son filleul avec étonnement et admiration, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, le portrait à présent inutile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Sirius, immédiatement.

Harry les mena jusqu'à son dortoir et Sirius le suivit. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à son lit, s'y assit et finalement regarda l'homme.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler maintenant… si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Pas de problème, répondit Sirius avant de murmurer, encore autre chose à comprendre.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! dit Harry soudainement.

Il désirait visiblement être seul mais essayait de le montrer avec tact. Sirius le comprit parfaitement bien.

- Très bien. Je dois prévenir Severus pour le Portrait… On mangera plus tard dans ses quartiers, si tu veux nous rejoindre ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr… je vais y réfléchir, dit Harry même si c'était évident que c'était tout réfléchi.

- Tu peux venir me voir à tout moment, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je reste jusqu'à demain matin, donc on se verra peu importe ce que tu décides.

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça. Sa colère bouillonnant toujours en lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à l'endroit où Sirius allait passer la nuit. Dans une autre situation, il y aurait pensé en premier lieu – offrant à Sirius de rester dans son dortoir – mais quand il était question de Tom, tout dans le monde d'Harry était effacé.

…

Quand il s'était retrouvé avec Tom dans l'infirmerie, témoin du visage magnifique torturé par les cauchemars, Harry avait souhaité les partager avec lui. Mais, maintenant qu'il se réveillait d'une nuit rempli de ces dits mauvaises rêves, il se sentait au bord du précipice. Voldemort avait été présent toute la nuit : pas nécessairement tout son visage ou tout son corps, mais sa voix et certains de ses traits. Le pire étant quand le visage de Tom se mêlait à celui de Voldemort. Tout cela mixait à son manque de sommeil laissa Harry mal à l'aise et pas préparé à affronter cette journée supposée cruciale.

Harry retrouva Sirius dans la chambre de Severus, comme il en avait été décidé le jour précédent. Harry ayant finalement retrouvé son sang-froid, il était donc de nouveau conscient du monde extérieur.

- Où as-tu dormi ? demanda Harry à son parrain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, répondit Sirius en riant bizarrement, mais il se trouve que Severus a une chambre d'ami, donc…

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse. Sirius lui indiqua une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit pour leur petit déjeuner. Apparemment, ils allaient le prendre à deux, puisque Rogue semblait nullement présent.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je comprends. Je sais pourquoi tu étais si en colère.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Oui… Je veux dire, Dumbledore peut être un sacré emmerdeur quand il le veut. Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit cela, soit dit en passant. Mais, il a été assez dur avec Severus et moi, quand je les ai rejoints. Donc, oui, je comprends ta réaction.

Harry sourit à Sirius, content que l'homme le comprenne. Pas complètement, bien sûr. Mais, dans ce genre de situation, Harry était conscient qu'il n'aurait pu espérer quelqu'un de mieux que Sirius pour s'occuper de lui.

Après cela, ils commencèrent à manger, bavardant futilement, conscients que c'était leur dernier moment qu'ils partageaient jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, en Avril. Le temps risquait d'être long, ils en étaient tous deux certains.

Severus les interrompit à la toute fin de leur déjeuner, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se dit que c'était probablement le cas. Et, juste pour cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Severus. L'homme leur avait accordé un dernier moment ensemble. C'était gentil. Même si cela venait de Rogue.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que vous pouvez venir, Potter. Tom est finalement réveillé, dit l'homme d'une voix aussi froide que d'habitude.

Harry se leva immédiatement.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Je le crois. Dumbledore est en train de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et dit d'un ton empreint d'ironie :

- Quel mensonge est-il donc en train de lui raconter ?

Harry aurait juré voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus. Non, Potter n'était absolument pas dupe…

- Le mensonge que vous allez devoir confirmer, malheureusement…

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent des constants mystères de sa vie. Mais, Severus semblait le comprendre, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela le réconfortait. Quelle idée étrange ?

En quelques mots, Severus expliqua à Harry ledit mensonge et avant de s'en aller, Harry dit au revoir à Sirius en une longue accolade.

- Sois un bon garçon, d'accord, et ne te met pas dans… dit l'homme.

- …trop de problèmes, finit Harry. Oui, je le sais. Je fais toujours de mon mieux.

Severus ne put réprimer un 'tss' de désapprobation : Harry faisait au contraire de son mieux pour s'attirer le plus de problèmes possible, voilà qui était plus réaliste.

Bien sûr, ce son fit rire Harry et Sirius et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Regardez-les, une vraie petite famille…

- Je ne te dirais pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois à propos de Severus ici présent ! dit Harry d'un petit sourire satisfait. Je ne pense pas que ce serait très approprié…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et Severus fronça les sourcils. Harry quitta la pièce : il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire cela mais tout à coup il avait voulu faire de l'humour, pour prouver à Sirius qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de lui. En tout cas, il avait définitivement fait son petit effet.

Mais, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans le couloir, tout seul, ces dernières minutes qu'il avait passé avec Sirius, le calme qu'il avait amassé, disparut en un instant. Tous ses sombres sentiments apportés par sa nuit refirent surface. De nouveau, il se trouvait au bord du précipice, pas du tout prêt à affronter ce qui allait arriver.

Harry essaya de se calmer et petit à petit ses pensées l'entrainèrent vers la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione juste avant le commencement des vacances. Il était censé régler tous ses problèmes, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, enfin, excepté pour Malefoy. Il avait en réalité plus de choses à penser à présent. Une chose était certaine cependant : malgré tous ses sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de Tom, il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission. Ils étaient connectés d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Alors, non, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Malgré tout, il était amoureux de lui. Oui, Harry aimait Tom. Et même Merlin ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors qu'il le réalisait pour la première fois, Harry arriva devant l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela. Cette fois-ci, Tom allait être éveillé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis l'attaque et leur dispute et Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé de sa façon de réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry pria Merlin, Morgana et qui que ce soit qui souhaitait l'écouter, de l'aider à traverser cette tempête.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 20 : Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseils**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire pour ce dur labeur svp ?

Le chapitre suivant sera dédié à **ulqui's-girl**, la gagnante de la 100ème review.

…

RAR des Guests :

**Vh132** : Ca y'est enfin je réponds. J'espère que tu vas être contente de voir les mesures prises par Harry dans ce chapitre concernant Drago. C'est clair que ça allait vraiment trop loin. Moi aussi, je remercie Hermione. Sans elle, je ne sais pas trop où on en serait. Comme quoi, elle peut être galère parfois mais son intelligence a aussi des bons côtés. Ton soutien pour l'hôpital m'a fait du bien, et j'y ai pensé durant ces longues semaines d'absence. Alors, merci beaucoup et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Gros bisous.

**Nini** : Tu vois que ça a des bons côtés d'avoir encore un compte, j'aurai pu t'envoyer un petit PM ne serait-ce que pour recevoir des petits commentaires de ta part car je t'assure ils m'ont manqué. C'est clair, c'était un sacré binz le chapitre précédent. J'adore contempler un Harry perdu dans les méandres des sentiments humains. Malheureusement, l'alcool est un moyen que beaucoup de personnes utilisent dans ce but. Comme tu as pu le lire, effectivement les vacances chez Sirius étaient une cure mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant… Ben oui, ce serait trop facile sinon. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de mettre si oui ou non, ils avaient conclu dans ce chapitre. Mais sans en révéler davantage, Harry risque encore d'en entendre parler dans la suite. Déjà là, c'était trop marrant avec Sirius la conversation. Et non, il n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque, en même temps il ne lui a pas tout dit. J'ose à peine imaginer sa tête s'il avait su ses allées et venues entre Tom et Drago. Je crois qu'il se serait stoppé à l'image de Tom dans le lit d'Harry… trop à endurer ! Lol. Bon par contre, moi je n'approuve pas du tout Dumbledore. Non, c'est trop facile de dire qu'Harry est responsable des dérapages de Tom. Il n'a que 15 ans en même temps. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir. Et franchement, se rendre compte qu'on est tombé amoureux d'une personne supposé devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ça reste un choc. Enfin, moi, j'adore détester Dumbledore. Et Harry est et restera mon petit protégé, donc… Il y a des raisons qui expliquent pourquoi Harry a continué sa liaison avec Drago. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu un passé facile et quand on est habitué à la souffrance, c'est ce qu'on recherche quel que soit la situation. Alors, oui, être avec Drago est facile dans un sens même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, en réalité… Une catastrophe aTomique, trop drôle. Certes Tom l'aime sincèrement mais il ne lui a jamais dit. Harry reste quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être rassuré par rapport aux sentiments. En gros, si on le lui dit pas clairement, il doute et il connait certains traits de Tom, en tant que Voldemort mais aussi le Tom qu'il avait vu dans le journal : il est charmant mais diablement manipulateur. Ca, Harry ne peut l'oublier… C'est sûr que ce que je vis au quotidien à tendance à m'influencer pour certaines scènes. La par exemple, dans ce chapitre, quand Harry est épuisé sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis clairement servi de mon état. Comme tu as pu le lire en préambule, je commence tout juste à aller mieux. Et c'est genre super galère. Donc, je suis souvent énervé à cause de ma santé, du coup, comme de par hasard, Harry est souvent énervé en ce moment… Merci de me servir de défouloir, petit gars ! Lol. Bon, j'attends de tes nouvelles. Gros bisous.


	20. Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseil

Coucou les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Juste une petite info, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une petite allusion à Regulus. Je l'ai en réalité fait exprès car j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic sur les deux frères Black. Un moyen de me faire de la pub, on fait comme on peut.

Voilà le titre de l'histoire : **On partage tout entre frères** et le lien si ça marche : www. fanfiction s/9508664/1/On-partage-tout-entre-frères

J'arrète de vous ennuyer, bonne lecture !

…

**Chapitre 20 : Dispute, Boisson, Mal de Tête et Conseils**

Quiconque aurait vu l'Infirmerie en ce Dimanche 28 Décembre n'aurait rien suspecté d'anormal. La pièce était aussi calme que d'habitude. S'il n'y avait qu'une chose à remarquer, peut-être était-ce le garçon au visage d'ange qui dormait dans l'un des lits. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qu'aucun humain n'était capable de voir : une discussion de la plus haute importance entre trois personnages célèbres du Monde des Esprits.

- Faire une chose pareille était complètement inhumain, dit Morgana, en secouant la tête.

Elle regardait le jeune garçon avec inquiétude, enfin presque.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Dumbledore ait fait cela. Il avait pourtant un tel potentiel, continua-t-elle.

- Et pourtant nous l'avons vu ! murmura Mordred de sa voix froide habituelle.

- Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Morgause à sa sœur, reprenant leur discussion initiale. N'est-ce pas une possibilité que tu aides en fait les plans du Destin ?

- Jamais ! s'exclama Morgana. Tu me connais. Je ferais toujours mon possible pour les séparer et donc ainsi anéantir les plans de Merlin.

- Je dois admettre, dit Morgause, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce Drago Malefoy soit d'une quelconque aide dans ce paysage…

- Je le suspecte au contraire de pousser Harry vers Tom… répondit Mordred, d'un ton moqueur.

Morgana le regarda avec colère.

- Quand je lui aurai soufflé dessus, Harry ne pourra plus l'aimer, crois-moi.

Morgana et Mordred se fixèrent pendant un moment.

- Crois-tu qu'un jour ils seront capable de réaliser la transformation ? demanda Morgause pour changer de sujet et disperser l'atmosphère tendue.

- Si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien eux. Voilà pourquoi je vais tout faire pour prouver à Merlin qu'il a tort, répondit sa sœur.

- La peur te perdra, Morgana ! dit tout à coup la voix de Merlin, qui venait d'apparaître.

- Je ne crains rien, Merlin ! Cria Morgana.

Ses traits perdirent leur habituelle beauté tant ils étaient déformés par la colère. Pourtant, Merlin conserva son calme.

- Tu es effrayé par leur pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous rejoignent. Même si tu es l'un des esprits les plus anciens, Morgana, tu sais que leur pouvoir dépasse le tien !

Morgana avait toujours détesté cette sagesse dont faisait preuve Merlin. Franchement, c'était un tel vantard. En tout cas, rien ne pouvait la mettre plus en colère. Alors, d'un mouvement furieux et pourtant élégant, elle se pencha sur Tom et souffla sur lui. Puis, elle se tourna vers Merlin, un sourire aux lèvres, son regard voulant visiblement dire 'qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de cela, maintenant ?'

…

Loin de ses considérations Spirituelles, le garçon au visage d'ange était sur le point de se réveiller. Son visage jusqu'alors apaisé se contractait petit à petit. Tom était en train de reprendre conscience. Ses yeux toujours clos, Tom écoutait les battements de son cœur physique et juste à côté les pulsations de son cœur magique. Les deux cœurs étaient si proches qu'il était difficile de les différencier. La plupart des sorciers en était d'ailleurs incapable. Mais, Tom n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il était unique et il le savait. Tom commença à bouger ses mains, fermant ses doigts contre ses paumes puis les rouvrant. Il sentait son flux magique dans ses doigts. Dommage qu'il ne puisse s'en servir pour l'instant. Tom bougea la tête de gauche à droite d'un mouvement très lent. Ses muscles n'étaient pas douloureux, non, il souhaitait seulement ressentir sa magie dans chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était grisant. Il disposait de tant de pouvoir en lui. Son corps le réclamait. Son esprit également. Il se sentait si puissant à cet instant. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, il ne savait donc pas où il était mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui importait était sa puissance. Il était si fort ! À ce moment-là, personne ne pourrait le battre.

Les rideaux de l'Infirmerie commencèrent à trembler, emportés par la magie de Tom. Le garçon la laissait s'échapper par vague de plus en plus forte. Mais tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. Tom fronça les sourcils et le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait jusqu'alors disparut de ses lèvres. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Alors, il vit l'homme en face de lui, une main levée, signe qu'il était à l'origine du retour au calme. Une haine qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais ressentit, même pour Rogue ou Drago, s'empara du corps de Tom. Merlin ! Il haïssait cet homme si profondément. Qui était-il pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie ? Personne ne pouvait disposer de ce rôle. Il était… Il était… Quoi ? Pourquoi son propre nom ne voulait-il pas se frayer un chemin dans son esprit ? Le garçon referma les yeux brièvement. Oui, il était Tom, Tom Gaunt. Mais, pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment qu'il était bien plus que cela ? Tom rouvrit ses yeux et de nouveau, une vague d'aversion lui saisit ses entrailles. Il voulait détruire cet homme. Et il en avait le pouvoir. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

'Calme-toi !' pensa-t-il. Ou, était-ce une voix dans sa tête ?

- Je suis content de te savoir réveillé, Tom ! dit soudainement la voix de l'homme, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi, Mr. Le Directeur ? demanda le garçon de sa voix la plus polie.

Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, néanmoins. Il connaissait très bien Tom. Après tout, il l'avait connu durant sa 'première' jeunesse. Le sourire n'était qu'une façade. La voix également. Les mots charmeurs avaient un but. Toujours.

- Eh bien, ça fait une semaine, Tom, répondit-il malgré tout de sa voix paternaliste.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils même s'il ne souhaitait pas montrer sa faiblesse, particulièrement à son ennemi.

- Pourquoi cela, si je puis demander ?

- Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles ton attaque de Mr. Malefoy dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor.

Tom sourit de son air suffisant habituel. Oh oui, il s'en rappelait très bien. Cette espèce d'ordure dans le creux de sa main, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer, supplier. Le sentiment qu'il avait alors eu avait été incroyable. Tom fit tout son possible pour retrouver son sang-froid : il ne pouvait montrer à l'homme la charge exacte de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

- À cause de ton acte et de la quantité de magie que tu as utilisé, tu étais épuisé et tu as donc fait une crise, une rechute si tu préfères. Tu es resté à l'Infirmerie depuis ce jour. Maintenant, ton corps et ta magie ont guéri mais ton geste ne restera pas impuni.

- Je comprends, Mr. Le Directeur.

- Tu seras en retenue une fois par semaine pendant un mois et ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard es levée.

Tom hocha la tête, prenant sur lui-même pour ne pas sourire largement. Comme si les retenues et Pré-au-Lard signifiaient quoique ce soit pour lui. Une telle naïveté était à plaindre !

- À présent, je vais te laisser à ton visiteur. Je crois qu'il attend que je termine mon petit discours pour entrer.

De nouveau, Tom fronça les sourcils. Il s'était tellement concentré sur sa haine qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le flux magique derrière la porte. Une signature magique qu'il connaissait très bien. Une signature magique qu'il aimait autant que son propriétaire. Harry. 'Ne pense pas de telles choses.' Mais, Harry. C'était Harry. En un éclair, Tom se remémora tous les évènements de sa dernière nuit, tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout ce que son esprit avait tenté de lui cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Harry. Il avait été si énervé contre lui. Si puissant, aussi. Bien plus puissant que lui. Tom s'était senti démuni et en colère contre lui-même à l'idée de décevoir Harry de la sorte. Le garçon n'avait même pas souhaité lui parler après cela. Pourquoi souhaitait-il être si puissant si cela signifiait blesser Harry dans la manœuvre ? 'Ne pense pas de telles choses ! Tu ne peux ressentir quoique ce soit pour ce garçon. Tu ne peux le laisser avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi !'

C'était trop tard, de toute façon, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir et il était là. Son propre enfer sur terre. Le mal au visage séduisant, parfait. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout, Harry était là. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Au moins, il était prêt à lui reparler. Rempli d'espoir, oui. Mais, pourquoi devait-il se sentir dégouté contre lui-même à l'idée d'agir de la sorte… Eh bien, peut-être que sa magie avait réellement été troublée par l'attaque.

Harry marcha dans la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver près de Tom. Et à cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Car, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien à part eux-mêmes. Seulement tous les deux. Harry et Tom. Et leurs magies. Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer, il n'en était pas non plus surpris à cause de ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente mais à cet instant, c'était bien plus puissant. Leurs magies étaient en train de se souhaiter la bienvenue, d'une certaine façon, et c'était si ahurissant. Harry et Tom ne pouvaient le contrôler. Leurs magies étaient aux commandes. Harry fixa Tom. L'autre garçon affichait son éternel sourire satisfait. Évidemment. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'était en train de se produire. Ou plus précisément, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Comme s'il comprenait le phénomène parfaitement bien. Harry ne sut pourquoi mais ce simple sourire qui était tellement Tom, davantage Tom Jedusor que Tom Gaunt, le mit en colère. Alors, sans même s'en apercevoir, ses pupilles vertes se foncèrent et l'air plein d'espoir qu'affichait Tom disparut.

Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs magies se calment, oublieux du monde extérieur.

- Je vais donc vous laisser les garçons, dit soudainement la voix de Dumbledore, réveillant les garçons de leur rêverie. Tom, tu peux partir de l'Infirmerie dès que tu te sentiras suffisamment en forme.

Harry ne réagit pas. À vrai dire, Tom ressentait l'aversion du garçon pour l'homme. Ce n'était pas une haine aussi puissante que la sienne. Loin de là. Mais, c'était bel et bien présent, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier. L'autre garçon ne souhaitait apparemment pas parler en présence de l'homme, ne désirant pas donner au Directeur la joie d'entendre sa voix. Il se contentait de fixer Tom, attendant le départ de Dumbledore pour finalement ouvrir sa bouche.

- Merci, Mr. Le Directeur, dit Tom, ses yeux toujours posé sur Harry, comme fasciné.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Harry. Il était déchiré entre deux sentiments complètement opposés. Une part de lui, celle qui aimait Harry, désirait sourire au garçon et le supplier d'oublier son attitude vis-à-vis de Drago. Mais, il y avait aussi cette autre part, qui essayait d'une façon troublante de lui faire entendre raison, lui parlant, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait laisser un simple garçon comme Harry le diriger, le contrôler. Voilà pourquoi Tom laissa Harry parler le premier, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Dès que Dumbledore ferma la porte, Harry regarda Tom mystérieusement.

- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné et je ne le ferais pas mais Dumbledore m'a assigné une mission et je compte bien la remplir.

Tom n'attendit pas la fin de ses paroles pour sortir de son lit. Même si les mots d'Harry le laissaient incertain, le remplissant d'une certaine amertume, il garda ses traits fermés comme si Harry n'avait rien dit du tout.

Puisqu'il était déjà habillé, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se pencher vers Harry. C'était impossible de ne pas ressentir leurs magies, toujours connectées. Et, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, le sentiment commença à devenir insupportable. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, néanmoins. Tom, qui avait toujours été très fort pour conserver son calme et contrôler ses émotions, profita de ce moment pour parler à Harry, conscient que le garçon ne pourrait qu'acquiescer :

- Viens avec moi ! dit-il.

Et Harry le suivit. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes en direction des cachots. Harry ne fit pas particulièrement attention à ses pas. Il était ailleurs, bien trop proche de Tom, pour son propre bien. Bien sûr, plus il passait de temps ensemble, plus il était aisé de contrôler leur magie, mais en attendant Tom était vraiment doué par rapport à Harry. Pourtant, même le maître du contrôle a ses faiblesses. Et Harry n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Dès que la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard se referma sur eux, au moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Tom plaqua Harry contre le premier mur qu'il trouva. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi Tom n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent, il s'était concentré sur son pouvoir. Maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, les magies des deux garçons, se reconnectèrent, encore plus puissamment.

- Ne me dis pas que ce que j'ai fait à Malefoy m'a fait perdre ton amitié et encore moins ton amour. Je pense que c'est tout le contraire. Malgré ce que j'ai fait, tu m'aimes toujours. Tu as peut-être même aimé le spectacle, lorsque Drago souffrait sous ma baguette.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit, murmura-t-il, étonné au-delà du possible.

- Mais, c'est impossible que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Finit Tom comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, comme s'il tentait par ses mots de se convaincre lui-même, davantage qu'Harry.

- Je ne t'aim- commença Harry.

Mais Tom l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ne dis rien… On sait tous deux que ce serait un mensonge.

Oui, bien sûr que ce serait un mensonge. Harry en était parfaitement conscient. Il était persuadé de son amour pour Tom mais il était toujours aussi têtu et il n'était prêt à abandonner.

- Tu sais qu'agir de la sorte ne va pas m'aider à te pardonner ! rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Tom secoua la tête.

- Tu me pardonneras… Je sens que ta magie le veut. Et tu le sais. Tu le sens également. On voit tous les deux nos magies ensemble…

- Ce que ma magie veut n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai pas à l'écouter aveuglément. Je peux faire mes propres choix.

- Je croyais que tu étais celui supposé m'enseigner ce que signifie l'amour.

- Et donc ? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, je pensais que quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu aimes entièrement cette personne, toute sa personnalité, tout. Et puisque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

- Sauf qu'on ne se connait pas si bien que ça, répliqua Harry.

C'était un coup bas et Harry le savait très bien mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Tom qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que cela faisait de lui et il comptait faire le tri dans ses sentiments avant de prendre une quelconque décision. De toute façon, Harry venait de comprendre quelque chose : peut-être devait-il apprendre à s'aimer lui-même, à accepter qui il était – car c'était bien là le problème – avant d'exprimer tout son amour pour Tom.

- C'est sûr qu'on ne se connait pas si bien ! répondit Tom. Je ne peux le nier. Même si tu es probablement la personne qui me connait le mieux. Cela n'a pas grande importance, on va rattraper le temps perdu. Tu me dis que tu vas t'occuper de moi seulement parce que c'est ton rôle, mais Harry, je te jure, je ne vais pas rester aussi passif que je l'étais. Je vais agir comme je le désire. Je vais te faire vivre un enfer. Mais tu vas m'aimer quand même.

Alors qu'il parlait, Tom s'était penché vers Harry. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, leurs yeux collés l'un à l'autre. Dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus, Harry pouvait lire la détermination de Tom, mais aussi une lueur de certitude, presque une image du futur lui-même. Bien sûr, Harry savait que c'était vrai. Oui, il allait aimer Tom peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec cela. La façon dont Tom avait prononcé ces mots ne présageait rien de bon, et malheureusement, il n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Et que ce soit clair, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait à Drago. Il le méritait. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Peut-être était-ce un mensonge. Pas complètement, car, d'une certaine façon, Tom avait aimé pratiquement tuer Drago mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu'il regrettait : la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé après cela. Même si le garçon allait lui pardonner – car, il allait le faire – il ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur qu'il avait vu dans ces magnifiques émeraudes. Et, même pour Tom, c'était déchirant. Surtout car Tom pouvait voir cette même lueur à cet instant précis dans les yeux d'Harry. Peut-être que le garçon méritait une explication, celle que Tom avait en tout cas. Voilà pourquoi, il s'expliqua :

- C'est celui que je suis, Harry. Et je refuse de laisser aller cette part de moi qui me protège.

- Si un jour tu veux être avec moi, tu devras apprendre à la laisser aller, au moins quand on est ensemble ! dit Harry avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

C'était trop tôt de dire ces mots. Il ne pouvait avouer cela à Tom. Le garçon pouvait si facilement se jouer de lui. Mais, si Harry devait être honnête, il était persuadé que son 'ami' n'utiliserait jamais ses sentiments contre lui.

- Si je peux le faire, je sais que c'est avec toi, murmura Tom.

Leurs yeux étaient toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre et ce qu'Harry pouvait voir dans ces orbites n'était que sincérité et résolution. Car c'était la vérité : Tom le savait, avec Harry, il acceptait déjà de se sentir faible. 'Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne peux être faible avec qui que ce soit. Tu ne peux accepter l'influence de ce garçon sur toi.' Tom ferma ses yeux. Cette voix, de nouveau. Était-ce réellement sa propre raison qui lui parlait ?

- Alors je ferais tout ce que je peux, peu importe le prix, pour t'emmener avec moi dans cette voie ! dit Harry.

Et c'était le meilleur des compromis sur lequel il pouvait tomber d'accord à cet instant. Mais, bien sûr, Tom désirait avoir le mot de la fin, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Pour cela, tu vas devoir admettre tes sentiments, Harry, tu le comprends ?

Harry sourit largement.

- Dis-moi si tu préfères que je te laisse faire cela tout seul, j'en suis capable.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'excuse Dumbledore. C'est seulement parce que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu ne peux pas me résister. Et n'oublie pas que maintenant, je suis parfaitement conscient de l'effet que j'ai sur toi.

- Tu sais quoi, Tom, dit Harry et alors qu'il parlait sa main se rapprocha des boucles du garçon. « Ne surestime pas tes forces. Parce que… » Et Harry était à présent en train de caresser les cheveux de Tom. « On peut être deux à jouer ce jeu-là. »

Et Harry s'arrêta. Doucement mais résolument, il repoussa Tom. Il marcha vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Et juste avant de partir, il se retourna vers Tom. Le garçon n'avait pas encore bougé. Il était quasiment en suspension.

- Alors quoi… tu viens ? J'ai envie d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. On n'a pas toute la journée. Et après tout, je dois m'occuper de toi.

Et Harry sortit de la pièce, sans attendre Tom. Enfin, il pouvait reprendre son souffle. Merlin ! Ça avait été tellement dur de le toucher. Mais, Harry était fier de lui. Car, même si l'issue de leur relation était déjà connue, le garçon comptait bien rejoindre ce point selon ses propres conditions. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de prouver à Tom. Peut-être que les choses seraient plus simple qu'il ne s'y attendait…

… Et il y croyait vraiment à cet instant. Mais, il avait complètement tort. Après tout, Tom avait un réel potentiel pour tout compliquer !

…

Les trois jours qui suivirent ces intenses retrouvailles se passèrent aussi normalement que possibles. Tom et Harry se parlaient et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Leurs problèmes n'étaient pas encore prêts à être résolus mais c'était néanmoins mieux que deux semaines auparavant. Tous deux avaient quelques soucis à gérer cette situation. Tom était encore persuadé qu'il allait réussir à faire céder Harry à la tentation qu'il représentait. Mais, il avait décidé d'être plus subtile. Harry, quant à lui, était déterminé à laisser le temps guérir les blessures et à agir au jour le jour. Pour l'instant, cela se passait plutôt bien. Non qu'ils passaient tous leurs temps ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Non, ils souhaitaient y aller petit à petit. Ils étaient déjà côte-à-côte à chaque cours. Harry savait que cela aurait été trop difficile pour lui de voir Tom à chaque heure de chaque jour. Ils parlaient donc principalement de leurs cours et c'était pour le mieux.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Tom fasse profil bas après les évènements d'avant les vacances avec Drago. Il n'avait pas eu le courage, ni même la possibilité de demander à Tom comment s'étaient passées leurs propres retrouvailles. Non qu'il ait eu le courage de demander à Drago non plus. Le blond ne lui avait pas encore parlé et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. En tout cas, Harry n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde se retrouver dans la salle commune des Serpentard et encore moins dans le dortoir de Tom et Drago. Mais, puisque rien ne sembla se produire, Harry se mit à espérer que Tom faisait de son mieux pour se racheter une conduite.

Il était donc dans cet état d'esprit lorsqu'il arriva, accompagné d'Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Comme le voulait la tradition remise au goût du jour l'an passé pour ce genre de célébration, la salle avait été arrangée en une gigantesque salle de bal avec de petites tables favorisant l'intimité. Même si c'était légèrement bizarre pour Ron et Hermione, ils partagèrent tous une table avec leurs amis Gryffondor. Bien sûr, dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Harry commença à chercher Tom du regard. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Puisqu'il était l'un des derniers à arriver – Hermione n'ayant plus voulu venir et ses yeux rouges en étaient la preuve – tout le monde était déjà placé et particulièrement les Serpentard. Après tout, ils étaient les rois de la bienséance.

Quand Harry aperçut finalement Tom, il n'aurait pu être davantage surpris. Le fait est que non seulement Drago était à sa table mais il était surtout à sa droite. À cette vue, Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange et pour un garçon comme Harry qui adorait les mystères, c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait élucider.

Harry n'eut pas la possibilité d'approcher les deux garçons durant la première heure. Après le discours habituel de Dumbledore, ils se devaient de manger. Harry ne gouta aucun de ses mets, tant il était absorbé par sa contemplation de Tom. Hermione était probablement la seule à s'en rendre compte et à comprendre la raison de ses agissements, mais elle ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Le fait est qu'il essayait vraiment d'apprécier la compagnie de ses amis et de passer un bon moment avec eux. Mais Harry était condamné à ne jamais se sentir parfaitement à son aise avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi, dès qu'il eut la possibilité de se lever, il marcha en direction des tables des Serpentard – le nouveau plan de la salle n'avait en rien évité la séparation des maisons. Harry n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une raison pour aller voir Tom mais le fait est qu'il en avait une : après tout, c'était l'anniversaire du garçon et il avait attendu toute la journée pour lui souhaiter une bonne seizième année.

Alors qu'il marchait, Harry avait toujours ses yeux fixés sur Tom, sur son dos en fait. Au moment où il arriva près de lui, Tom se mit debout. Avait-il ressenti sa présence ? Quand il crut que Tom allait se retourner, le garçon se pencha vers Malefoy afin de lui parler. Il n'avait donc pas vu Harry. Les Serpentard, trop habitués à la présence d'Harry ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Dommage pour lui car Harry entendit chacun des mots qu'il glissa dans l'oreille de son compagnon de chambrée. Ou plus précisément, dommage pour Harry.

- Si tu agis comme il se doit ce soir, tu seras récompensé quand nous serons ensemble, tu comprends cela, Drago ? dit Tom, son sourire suffisant toujours collé à ses lèvres.

Le blond hocha la tête brièvement.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas…

Et Tom se retrouva quasiment à marcher dans Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le garçon. Il n'avait apparemment pas vu cela venir !

Harry sentit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Une rage folle ? Meurtrière ? Une profonde tristesse ? Une certaine jalousie ? Tout en même temps, probablement. Mais une chose était sûre, il voulait disparaitre. Ainsi donc, avant que Tom ne puisse l'arrêter ou même le suivre, Harry lui faussa compagnie. Il quitta même la Grande Salle, passant devant tout un tas de personne sans pour autant qu'on l'arrête. À cet instant, il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin d'oublier… Il avait besoin de boire. Et puisque cette soirée était festive, il n'eut aucun problème à se procurer de l'alcool. Bien assez pour une personne. Bien trop, même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait. Il avait essayé. Il avait échoué. Encore une fois. Alors, quel était l'intérêt de tout cela ?

…

La soirée passait et l'alcool coulait à flot… enfin, pour ceux qui savaient où s'en procurer. Était-ce à cause des bonbons donnés par les jumeaux ou bien car il avait de nouveaux amis, quoiqu'il en soit Ron semblait faire partie de ses personnes chanceuses car il profitait manifestement de la soirée. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Hermione au cours de ces trente dernières minutes. Il avait en réalité quitté leur table dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Non qu'il détestait Hermione. Bon, en fait si, c'était le cas. Mais, il avait vraiment envie de passer quelques heures sans penser à sa misérable vie. Être avec Dean et Seamus l'aidait assurément. Puisque Harry l'avait abandonné, avait abandonné tout le monde, s'il devait être honnête, c'était sympa de trainer avec eux. Les deux garçons étaient très populaires. Et où les garçons populaires sont, les jolies filles le sont également. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une surprise que Ron se retrouve avec une fille sur ses genoux, se galochant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Non pas que Ron l'ait remarqué. Il était bien trop bourré pour. Quel sympathique réveil en perspective !

Même si lui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de creuser en direction des amygdales de Lavande, cette affreuse vision n'avait pas échappé à une personne en particulier. Deux, pour être plus précis. Hermione regardait en direction du nouveau couple passablement dégoutée. Elle était tellement occupée par cette image et ses propres pensées, qu'elle en oublia qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un verre. Elle en oublia que ses poings avaient tendance à se serrer lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Alors, quand elle remarqua enfin les bris de verre et le sang dans ses mains, seulement car Ginny venait de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, Hermione en fut absolument surprise.

- Donne-moi ta main, Hermione, lui dit la jolie rousse. Il faut soigner cela tout de suite.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit même pas car à présent elle pleurait et Ginny comprenait bien que ses larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec ses mains. Hermione avait mal, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas à cause de quelques débris de verre. Plutôt, à cause d'un cœur brisé.

- Mon frère n'est qu'un putain d'idiot, tu le sais !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux le blâmer de vouloir passer à autre chose… dit-elle finalement après quelques minutes, Ginny toujours occupée par ses blessures.

- C'est justement parce qu'il ne peut et ne veut pas passer à autre chose qu'il est complètement bourré ce soir. Et donc, il agit comme un connard.

Hermione rit pratiquement à l'entente de ces mots.

- Il pense que je ne l'aime pas mais c'est faux… Comment je peux être si intelligente et dans le même temps être incapable de trouver un moyen d'être avec le garçon que j'aime désespérément ?

- Wow, Hermione. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais dire quelque chose comme cela, je t'aurais enregistrée. Un tel trésor…

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rigola franchement.

- Je me rappelle que tu m'as donné quelques bons conseils à propos d'Harry, je pense donc qu'on est aveugle et idiot quand c'est notre propre vie amoureuse qui est dans la balance !

Hermione hocha la tête, totalement en accord avec Ginny.

- En parlant d'Harry, où est-il ? demanda la rousse. Je pensais qu'il te tiendrait compagnie ce soir !

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a quitté la table. Ça fait un bout de temps. Il est de toute façon bien trop préoccupé en ce moment pour s'occuper de moi et je le comprends très bien. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider plus efficacement.

- Quel mauvais garçon qui abandonne ainsi une demoiselle en détresse !

Hermione rigola. C'était si aisé d'être heureux aux côtés de Ginny. Elle était de nature si facile : intelligente et drôle.

- Je n'aime pas te voir toute seule, reprit Ginny, plus sérieusement cette fois.

- Eh bien, toi aussi tu es seule. Ne pense pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué depuis le début de l'année. Tu essayes de te cacher dans la foule, certaine que personne ne le verra. Mais, j'en suis consciente. Je serais une terrible sœur si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ginny gloussa à ces mots. Hermione pouvait être très triste, son esprit continuait à fonctionner.

- Que dire, Hermione. Tu es trop intelligente. Trop intelligente pour ton propre bien ! Peu importe, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter puisqu'on se retrouve toutes les deux.

- Ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas parler de toi.

- Tout à fait. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer par contre : on devrait trainer ensemble. Puisque les garçons refusent de rester avec nous.

Hermione sourit, consciente que derrière sa façade, Ginny avait de réels problèmes et qu'elle avait besoin d'une amie, sans doute autant et si ce n'est plus qu'Hermione elle-même.

- Qui est donc cette personne dont tu me parles ?

- La seule avec qui je m'entends bien cette année. Elle s'appelle Luna.

- Loufoca, tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est une fille un peu étrange mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est intelligente et que tu vas l'aimer !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu'elle était embêtée à l'idée de traîner avec une personne dont la plupart des étudiants se moquaient…

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Herm' ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors viens avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que le reste de notre soirée soit gâchée à cause d'un crétin !

Hermione rigola, se leva et suivit Ginny. Personne ne pouvait rester stoïque face à une fille comme elle. Après tout, elle traitait son propre frère de crétin sans aucun état d'âme !

…

Tout le monde savait que Remus Lupin était un Loup-garou. Beaucoup de personnes se moquaient de lui à cause de cela. Mais ce que peu savait était que Remus souffrait énormément de cette situation. Pas à cause des moqueries. Non, il y était imperméable depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce qui le faisait souffrir était le fait qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir une vie normale à cause de sa condition, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pendant un certain temps, Remus avait pensé que vivre comme un animal serait sans doute plus facile. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était ni un animal ni un homme. Il était au milieu des deux, une place qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Et il en était conscient, persuadé. Quand il avait recommencé à vivre tel un humain, Remus avait fait son maximum pour rester loin de tout problème. Les problèmes liés aux sentiments pour être plus spécifique. Parce que c'était bien trop difficile de lui être attaché et que pour sa part, il ne pouvait perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'espérait, comment l'auraient-elles pu ? Une personne avait facilement brisé toutes ses défenses, et cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Il était impossible de rester indifférent face à ce garçon : la plupart des personnes l'aimait, certain le détestait mais vous étiez obligés de ressentir un quelconque sentiment face à ses yeux émeraudes et son caractère somme toute exceptionnel. Harry Potter était assurément unique et pas seulement ou même pas du tout à cause de son nom. Il était spécial. Remus l'avait vu immédiatement et sans même s'en rendre compte, en un regard, en un mot, ses défenses avaient fondu. Comment rester insensible face à un garçon qui était effrayé par la peur elle-même plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Harry avait été le premier à percer sa carapace et après cela, le reste avait suivi, les amis d'abord et maintenant les sentiments, les sentiments amoureux envers une autre personne. Et Remus était si persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas cela que sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Merci beaucoup, Harry Potter.

La plupart du temps, Remus était assez doué pour contrôler ses émotions et sentiments, même si ceux-ci étaient évidents. Mais, lors de moment comme cette nuit-là, il était bien trop difficile de s'empêcher d'aimer Nymphadora, lorsqu'elle était si heureuse, si belle, si souriante. Il n'avait alors qu'une envie : succomber à la tentation. Tonks était une jeune femme très intelligente et elle avait compris, avant Remus lui-même, les sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Depuis lors, elle avait fait son maximum pour le lui faire accepter, pour lui prouver qu'il était autorisé à aimer et à être aimé. Ce soir-là, donc, était particulièrement difficile et voilà pourquoi il avait besoin de se promener, à l'extérieur, pour prendre quelques profondes respirations.

Et alors qu'il marchait, Remus tomba sur une vision qu'il n'oublierait jamais pour le reste de sa vie. Tout simplement car la première chose qu'il pensa quand il vit le garçon fut qu'il était probablement mort. Et même ses sens de loup-garou ne le contredirent pas sur ce point. Mais, plus que tout, car lorsqu'il regarda en direction du garçon, il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Harry Potter.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa dans les minutes qui suivirent. Tout ce qu'il sut fut qu'il s'était approché d'Harry, avait vérifié son pouls, avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, avait pris le garçon dans ses bras, avait fait disparaitre les cadavres de bouteille et enfin s'était rendu dans sa chambre. Il prit alors soin du garçon comme il le pouvait, lui donnant quelques potions qu'il avait en réserve. Et quand Harry reprit enfin conscience et quand il parla, ce qu'il dit n'eut pas vraiment d'importance pour Lupin car il était bien trop heureux d'entendre la voix qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais entendre.

- Je crois que je vais gerber !

Et Remus se mit à rigoler alors qu'il tendait à Harry une bassine, tenant le garçon dans ses bras et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry s'endormit finalement dans son canapé. Remus s'était assis dans une chaise à ses côtés et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant était l'étendue de sa propre stupidité. Il s'inquiétait de sa vie amoureuse alors qu'Harry avait de sérieux soucis. Au début de l'année, il s'était fait une promesse : enseigner de nouveau à Poudlard était une excellente opportunité pour passer du temps avec le garçon. Et qu'avait-il fait pour Harry durant tout ce temps ? Rien. Il ne s'était pas occupé de lui. 'Honte à toi, Remus Lupin !'

…

Ron était assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande salle, sa tête entre les mains. Il avait un mal de tête suffisamment puissant pour tuer un dragon. Sa nuit précédente était encore confuse dans sa tête. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit en cette fin de matinée mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri là ou bien encore qui l'avait aidé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, faisant de son mieux pour se rappeler, jurant à quiconque osait faire le moindre bruit, lorsque Lavande Brown apparut à ses côtés. Elle s'assit sur le banc, une jambe de part et d'autre. Puis, sans même prononcer un mot, elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément sur les lèvres. Ron n'eut même pas la possibilité de froncer les sourcils car la jeune fille se remit debout.

- Je voulais juste te dire bonjour avant les cours, dit-elle, les filles m'attendent. À tout à l'heure !

- Okay, murmura Ron au ralenti mais elle était déjà partie.

Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? A priori, il avait une petite amie maintenant… Très bien.

Ron ne s'en était pas encore remis que déjà Harry s'asseyait à ses côtés. Lui aussi fronçait les sourcils, apparemment il avait vu toute la scène. Mais, ce ne fut pas ce qui retint l'attention de Ron à ce moment-là, non, c'était plutôt la mine de son ami.

- T'as une sale tête… ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ron à voix haute.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! répondit Harry en souriant. C'était quoi ça ?

- Eh bien, il semble que Lavande est ma petite amie à présent ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton étrange.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si mal… dit Harry pour rassurer son ami.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis donc légèrement surpris, tu vois !

- Oh oui, je vois très bien. Je n'ai pas fini mieux que toi, apparemment. Je me suis réveillé sur le canapé de Remus. Il m'a dit que j'étais si bourré qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser retourner dans le dortoir.

- J'allais justement te demander où tu avais passé la nuit. Eh bien, dis-moi… le canapé d'un professeur. Heureusement que c'est Remus qui t'a trouvé.

- C'est sûr mais même si je le considère comme un ami, c'était un peu étrange ce matin.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles quoi que ce soit ? demanda Ron.

- Absolument rien !

Et sur ces mots, les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. À cet instant, ils étaient de nouveau en première année, deux meilleurs amis sans rien pour les séparer. C'était un sentiment si agréable qu'Harry se dit que s'il devait finir toute les nuits ivre mort pour passer un moment comme celui-là avec Ron, cela valait le coup.

- Un aspect positif de mon réveil chez Remus, en revanche, c'est qu'il m'a donné une potion pour que je n'aie pas mal à la tête, dit Harry après quelques minutes.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'en donner une gorgée ? C'est un peu dur d'avoir un troupeau d'hippogriffe dans ma tête.

- Tu peux toujours lui demander… Encore heureux qu'on n'ait pas été obligé d'assister aux cours de ce matin. Je n'aurai pu supporter Rogue.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Mais j'aurai préféré rester dans mon lit toute la journée. Et puis, vu l'heure qu'il est, on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours.

- Tu as raison, malheureusement.

Après cela, les deux garçons mangèrent leur brunch puis rejoignirent leur classe ensemble. Ils s'assirent côte-à-côte et c'était probablement la première fois depuis très longtemps. Habituellement, Harry avait une autre place réservée mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas spécialement envie de confronter l'autre garçon. Il n'avait pas envie de remarquer qu'il était assis à côté de Malefoy. Non, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'oublier. Pour de bon.

À la fin du cours de Sortilèges, Harry s'apprêtait à suivre Ron, bien content d'avoir un partenaire pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Sauf que le Professeur Flitwick lui demanda de rester un moment et ses intentions en furent ruinées.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la salle de classe du Professeur Binns, Harry remarqua immédiatement que toutes les places étaient prises, sauf celle à côté de Tom au fond de la classe. Comme par hasard !

Étant donné qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire une scène, Harry s'assit sans poser de questions. Pas prêt pour l'instant !

Harry ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses affaires de classe. Après tout, il n'avait aucune intention de travailler. Alors, pourquoi mentir ? Être près de Tom, si proche de lui, entendre sa respiration était trop difficile à endurer pour Harry, surtout à cause de la nuit précédente. Il réussit à attendre une minute entière avant de finalement parler au garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire avec Drago ? demanda Harry, aussi directement que d'habitude.

- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ? répondit Tom.

Harry regarda l'autre garçon. Il était déjà passablement énervé avant le début du cours, mais maintenant qu'il était assis à côté de lui, maintenant que Tom avait ouvert sa magnifique bouche, c'était trop dur à assumer. Harry se leva donc, prit son sac et s'enfuit. Bien sûr, le Professeur Binns, trop concentré sur sa propre voix, ne remarqua rien. En revanche, ses camarades le regardèrent, ahuris. Mais, en réalité, Harry s'en foutait complètement.

Harry était trop occupé à tenter de se calmer qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait que Tom l'avait suivi, qu'il l'avait rattrapé et qu'à présent il venait de le coller contre un mur – ce qui était déjà la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine.

- J'attends toujours ta réponse, dit Tom d'une voix d'où perçait un début de colère. Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

- C'est ma mission de m'occuper de toi ! bredouilla Harry mais il était loin d'être convaincant.

- Ta mission ! Tu me fais bien rire. N'essaye même pas de me mentir. Même si tu le fais, ta magie et ton corps parlent pour toi.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durant quelques minutes. Ils étaient proches. Bien trop proches. Et il y avait bien trop de tension entre eux. Harry le savait. Et apparemment, Tom en était conscient lui aussi.

- Je pourrais t'embrasser maintenant et on serait fixé ! dit enfin Tom, ses lèvres définitivement très proches de celles d'Harry.

- Tu pourrais mais tu sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie ! répondit Harry et ce n'était pas un mensonge car ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

- C'est faux.

- Je t'en prie, fais-le… claqua Harry d'un air de défi.

Ce ton fit reculer Tom d'un pas mais ils étaient toujours très proches.

- Est-ce que tu étais ivre hier soir ? demanda soudainement Tom pour changer de sujet.

- Ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires ! répondit Harry sans même chercher à comprendre comment le garçon pouvait être au courant.

Tom leva les yeux. Harry avait un tel caractère de cochon parfois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Drago ? Continua Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- On ne va pas aller bien loin comme ça… murmura Harry.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais quoi faire pour me faire parler, dit Tom de sa voix séductrice.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais céder à des techniques de manipulation si pitoyables ?

- Tu vas céder car tu désespères de le faire…

- Tu es si sûr de toi, Tom, ça commence à devenir barbant !

Tom lui accorda un sourire satisfait car il ne croyait aucun mot prononcé par Harry. C'était amusant de voir que peu importe qu'ils soient en colère l'un contre l'autre ou heureux l'un avec l'autre, la conversation entre les deux garçons était toujours facile. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments de blanc mais ce n'était jamais embarrassant. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagé et de prendre cela comme une preuve qu'il n'avait pas perdu son ami.

Harry ne pensait pas vraiment la même chose à cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur discussion avait pu dévier à ce point, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il voulait dire, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, à présent, il était conscient qu'il devait reprendre les rênes de la conversation. Il n'y aurait pas d'issue s'ils continuaient à se jauger l'un l'autre par leur phrase. Or, Harry devait dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était bien la seule chose qui importait.

- Je sais que j'étais nocif pour Drago, dit finalement Harry. Et je suis sûr que tu l'es également. Mais, il ne mérite pas de souffrir plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert. Alors, si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'en finir avec lui et arrêter d'essayer de me rendre jaloux !

- C'est cela qui t'inquiète à propos de Drago ! Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais être impliqué avec lui de cette façon ? Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour être si sûr de l'avoir fait souffrir !

Le ton de Tom était si ironique que le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et qu'il ne ferma donc pas sa bouche :

- Je l'ai pratiquement baisé déjà.

Les traits de Tom se fermèrent sous la colère. Et c'était probablement le but d'Harry. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu, tu te souviens !

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela… murmura Harry d'un air très satisfait.

- Son esprit l'avait impliqué mais tu connais Drago et ses fantasmes : habituellement, ils sont très loin de la réalité… Mais, as-tu vraiment fait cela avec lui ?

- As-tu vraiment failli le tuer ?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durant de longues secondes. Ils étaient en colère mais surtout abasourdis par leurs propres mots.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait cela… murmura Tom finalement.

- Eh bien, moi, je ne peux pas croire que tu joues avec Drago en ce moment. Tu dis que ça n'a rien de sexuel, eh bien je crains encore plus ce que cela peut être. Parce que je sais que tu le détestes. Et je sais qu'il te déteste. Donc, quelle peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous trainez ensemble ? La façon dont tu lui as parlé hier… Merlin ! Ça m'a rendu malade. Tu m'as rendu malade. Tu voulais savoir si j'étais soul hier soir. C'était bien au-delà de ça parce que oui, tu as raison, je ne peux mettre mon inquiétude pour toi sur le dos de ma mission. Mais, en ce moment, j'ai même plus envie de la remplir. Tu as gagné, Tom. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Ça me rend malade. J'en ai fini avec toi. Vraiment.

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta le couloir, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il n'avait pas prévu d'exploser de la sorte mais avec Tom, il était toujours poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Alors, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'ils ne se voient plus pour quelques temps.

…

Les jours suivants, Harry ne fut pas au mieux de sa forme. Loin de là même. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, sans vraiment avoir de raison. Il ne voulait parler à personne. En réalité, il voulait être seul et en même temps désirait l'exact opposé. La situation avait échappé à tout contrôle et c'était tout simplement insupportable.

Harry se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans une phase de déprime plutôt grave. Et puisqu'il avait l'envie de se souler tout le temps, il fit l'inverse. Le temps était venu de faire face à l'inévitable. Mais, il était si seul. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et, en ce samedi après-midi, Harry était sur le point de recevoir du réconfort de la part de deux personnes qu'il aimait tout particulièrement.

Tout d'abord, un hibou qu'il commençait à très bien connaitre apparut dans son dortoir à 17h. Harry étant seul, il ne perdit pas de temps pour attraper l'oiseau, ou plus exactement la lettre qu'il transportait. Bien sûr, elle était de Sirius et à la simple idée que son parrain pensait à lui, le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_Tu me manques tellement. Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Même si tu ne le souhaitais pas, j'étais et je suis inquiet à propos de toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es comme mon fils, Harry, je ne le fais donc pas exprès. Ne m'en veut pas !_

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à notre semaine ensemble et plus particulièrement à nos conversations et à mon improbable amitié avec Severus. Il me semble que tu te poses beaucoup de questions à propos du bien et du mal. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je te dise cela mais je suis convaincu que cela te fera du bien de l'entendre. De le lire, en tout cas._

_Selon mon expérience, la lumière et les ténèbres coexistent en chacun de nous. Certaines personnes sont plus enclines à la lumière et vice et versa mais il y a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous. En chacun, Harry !_

_Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur tes erreurs que tu considères comme étant insurmontables. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus lumineuses que je connaisse – probablement la plus lumineuse sur cette terre, qui d'autre aurait pu survivre au sortilège le plus sombre qui existe ! Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as du mal à te pardonner tes erreurs et tes fautes. Voilà pourquoi c'est dur pour toi de passer dessus, car tu es si pur. Mais, rien n'est impardonnable. J'ai confiance en toi, Harry. Alors, peu importe le nombre d'erreurs que tu peux faire, je sais que tu feras toujours le bon choix._

_Je t'aime, bien plus que tu ne le penses._

_À toi, Patmol. »_

Harry pouvait quasiment entendre son parrain alors qu'il lisait ses mots. Parfois, il riait, parfois, il pleurait. Mais, une chose était certaine à présent : il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Il avait besoin d'air. Et, après avoir regardé l'horloge, Harry savait exactement où aller.

…

Ce fut complètement par hasard que Remus vit Harry marcher dans le parc de Poudlard. Remus regardait à travers la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées quand il vit le garçon se diriger vers le Terrain de Quidditch. Il était seul et Remus ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir davantage avant de se décider à le suivre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de la cuite que s'était pris Harry. Et, Remus savait qu'il le devait. Plus important, il en avait envie.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, Remus pénétra à l'intérieur du terrain. Harry était couché dans les tribunes, une main derrière sa tête. À côté de lui, se trouvait son Patronus : un magnifique cerf qui à cet instant se reposait, sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Le garçon le caressait.

- Je vois que ton Patronus va en effet vraiment bien… dit Remus, pas trop fort pour ne déranger ni le garçon, ni le cerf.

Mais Harry semblait l'avoir entendu arriver car il ne sursauta même pas. Il permit juste à un début de sourire de se déposer sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Harry après un moment, Remus étant maintenant assis dans son champ de vision. À vrai dire, il s'ennuie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Son ami lui manque, beaucoup.

- Est-ce que vous vous parlez ?

- Ouais. Mentalement la plupart du temps mais dès fois aussi tout haut.

- C'est impressionnant, murmura Remus dans un soupir d'appréciation. Tu sais que ce que ressent ton cerf n'est qu'un effet de miroir de ta propre âme, c'est ce que tu ressens toi-même ?

- J'en suis bien conscient mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser, c'est trop déprimant.

Remus sourit légèrement.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as bu l'autre nuit.

Harry se rassit immédiatement et regarda Remus avec une grande intensité.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Remus. Vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quiconque me trouve.

- C'est ce qui m'effraie le plus, Harry. Et si personne ne t'avait trouvé ? Sais-tu que ton cœur battait si doucement que j'ai cru au départ que tu étais mort ?

Harry ferma ses yeux.

- Non, je ne le savais pas… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu étais dans cet état ! Comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je… Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

- Tu as le temps de le découvrir, Harry. Tu n'as que quinze ans.

- Le fait est que je n'en ai pas le temps. Ce qui me fait le plus peur justement c'est que les décisions que je prends aujourd'hui, la façon dont j'agis, tout cela est décisif pour l'avenir, le reste du monde. Je… Pourquoi suis-je Harry Potter et pas seulement Harry ? Tu ne peux pas savoir pas le nombre de fois que je me suis posé cette question.

Remus regarda Harry : il était si désolé pour lui. Le garçon avait raison. Il n'était pas comme les autres adolescents. Il avait une mission sur ses épaules, une mission très importante. Il n'avait pas été un enfant normal, il n'était pas un adolescent normal et il ne serait certainement pas un adulte normal. Remus le comprenait très bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le comprendre entièrement. Ce qu'Harry devait supporter sur ses épaules était un poids que lui seul était capable de gérer. Et Merlin, combien cela pouvait être effrayant pour un gamin de 15 ans !

- Était-ce la première fois que tu buvais ainsi ? demanda Remus après quelques minutes. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles.

- Non, ce n'était pas la première fois… Je pense à vrai dire que je dois avoir un problème avec l'alcool, parce que tu vois c'est tellement plus simple de boire et d'oublier, murmura Harry.

Remus acquiesça mais ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Je veux t'aider, Harry. Vraiment. Je pense que les adultes de cette école n'ont pas fait assez pour toi. Tu peux venir me parler, à n'importe quel moment. Mais, je sais que ce n'est pas ta façon de faire. Il y a cependant quelque chose de concret que je peux faire pour toi : chaque fois que tu auras envie de boire, viens me voir, d'accord. Même si tu ne veux pas parler, je serais là.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Il pleurait, encore une fois. Mais, c'était pour une bonne raison. Remus venait de lui offrir la seule chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Assurément, c'était une bonne chose d'avoir des amis, de ne pas être seul !

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 21 : Un Remède contre la Dépression**

N'oubliez pas, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

…

RAR des Guests :

Vh132 : Ça va mieux, merci beaucoup… Une semaine, et j'ai écrit 6 chapitres en tout (pas pour les mêmes histoires, ni dans la même langue) mais ça fait du bien. Je peux te le dire. Ma tête est toujours douloureuse mais j'arrive à gérer… Ce que tu me dis m'a beaucoup touché. Ben moi, j'ai sauté de joie en lisant ta review ! Non, non, il ne faut pas tuer Dumby. Il a un rôle bien trop important dans cette histoire, lol. Bye bye Drarry mais Drago n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. De toute façon, même si ce n'est pas l'un des personnages principaux (oui, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, c'est Tom et Harry, lol) il sera là jusqu'au bout. Je l'aime de trop en fait. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'il soit heureux, un jour ou l'autre… Pour ce qui est d'Harry et de Tom, comme tu as dû le comprendre après le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se faire des bisous. Quoique, Tom a bien proposé. À vrai dire, je pourrais te dire le numéro exact du chapitre avec le premier baiser mais ce serait de la triche. J'aurai trop peur de de ne pas avoir de review en attendant. Lol. Allez bisous la puce. À très vite.


End file.
